How to Win a Crown
by tyozzie123
Summary: Prince Ray is holding a Selection! Ray has to manage 35 people, along with his princely duties. All the while the royals are getting threats. Can Ray survive the pressure of it all? (Male and Female SYOC Closed)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Welcome to my first SYOC! I'm super excited for this, and I hope I'll update often, but bear with me if it's not super often. I know what you're thinking, "This girl is crazy, she is uploading** _ **another**_ **story even though she still has others to update?" And the answer is yes, but I promise I'll write the others, I just got inspiration for this is all. (I want to go over rules for this SYOC, but they'll be at the bottom in another AN.) I hope you enjoy!**

 **Hey guys! You'll probably be annoyed, but I changed from first person to third person, because I realized it would be way better for the story line if I wrote in 3rd, so here's the updated first chapter! I'll be posting the second chapter soon!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Crown Prince Ray Schreave**

Ray woke up to the sun beaming through the window, birds chirping, and gentle music in the background. He'd gotten a good night's rest, and felt refreshed.

Not really.

Ray woke up, his tie on the floor, shirt ruffled, as he glanced down at the paperwork he'd slept on. There were drool spots on the paper, and he groaned. Ray'd need to ask his father for another copy. He looked at the clock, half-awake, and tried to make out the time. 5:20 am, Ray had gotten 3 hours of sleep. Fantastic, however, it was better than most nights.

Ray stood, and changed into clean clothes, dreading getting back into work. He looked in the mirror and tried to comb his dark blonde, curly hair with his fingers, only succeeding in making it messier. His nose scrunched, and he shook his head as he opened the bedroom door, locking it behind him.

Ray made my way downstairs to his father's office, hoping he wasn't awake yet, and could get a copy of his paperwork without the king noticing. Ray opened the office door quietly, and stepped inside, breathing a sigh of relief when the door shut without squeaking.

"Ray?" He jumped at the sound of the voice.

Ray turned, "Dad? I mean, Dad! Just who I wanted to see."

Ray's father raised a brow, waiting for him to elaborate. Ray cleared his throat, and glanced around the office. The drapes were pulled closed, and the clock was ticking as he noticed other things, mainly the giant file cabinet with the paperwork he needed.

"Ray, why are you in here? You have your own office." The king said, giving him a look that said if he lied he'd be in for it.

Ray sighed in defeat, "I need new paperwork." He muttered.

The king let out a huff of amusement, "Get it, but this is the last time." He warned. It wouldn't be the last time, it was the 'last time' 5 years ago.

Ray nodded, and ran over to the file cabinet, grabbing the stack of papers he needed. He was about to leave, when his father caught his attention again. He wasn't going through just any paperwork. It was event paperwork.

"We're having people over?" Ray asked, trying to catch a glimpse of what the papers said.

The king snatched the papers up, and his eyes narrowed, but then he sighed. "I suppose I should tell you now, well…"

"What?" Ray asked suspiciously, wondering if it was too late to run out of the office.

"Well, it's just that-" The king hesitated, "I decided that you should have a Selection."

Ray was shocked, he knew he was 20, but it never occurred to him that he would have a Selection. "But-"

"Don't worry, I've arranged it to be both females _**and**_ males, so don't worry about that." The king explained, and Ray relaxed a little.

"Don't you think this is a little sudden?" Ray asked.

"No Ray, you're 20, and you'll want someone to rule with you. Trust me, I was hesitant at first, but once the girls grew on me, I realized that I really wanted someone to grow old with, and help carry the burden of life." The king said.

Ray held back a sigh, and nodded. "Are we announcing it on the Report this Friday?"

The king nodded, "Yes, and forms will go out the next day."

Ray swallowed a lump in his throat, and nodded once again. "Alright then, I guess this is happening. I better go mentally prepare for 35 people to enter the castle."

Ray left his father's study, and took a deep breath, counted to ten, then exhaled, trying to calm his mind enough to think a clear thought. Ray made his way to his room, and tried the handle before he forgot it was locked.

Then he realized it wasn't.

Ray sighed and pushed open the door, hands on his hips as he stared, annoyed, at his sister, who was sitting crisscross on the bed.

"What do you want? And how did you get in?" Ray asked.

Endra laughed, "Oh brother, you know how I got in." She said, holding up a hair pin. Ray sighed, and she continued, "As for what I'm doing here, I was bored, and figured you had something interesting to say at the least."

"Gee, thanks." Ray muttered, moving over to the chair by the desk in his room. Ray scowled at the papers that he had drooled on, and dumped them in the trash, replacing them with the new ones.

"So?" My sister prompted.

Ray sighed, and glanced over his shoulder at her. She seemed curious, so he decided to tell her what their father had said. "I'm having a Selection."

She seemed shocked, and blinked once. Twice. "Is it-"

"Male and female."

"Ah."

"Yeah." They sat in silence.

"Ray."

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad that you're having a Selection." Ray glanced up when she said that, and saw she was smiling kindly at him. Ray raised a brow. "Sometimes you need support, and you don't exactly like to ask for help. You need to find someone who can read when you need help, and offer it. Someone who understands you, and you trust and love."

Ray was shocked, he'd never heard such wise words come out of his sister's mouth.

"Plus, any of them you don't like I could check out."

And there it was.

Ray chuckled, shaking his head. "Get out of my room, Endra."

Endra laughed, and shot him finger guns, before prancing out his room. Ray shook his head again, closing the door, and locking it. Not that locking the door can keep her out.

Ray made his way back to his desk, looking at the stack of papers in front of him. Ray sighed, and shook out his hands, and cracked his knuckles before diving back into hours of paperwork.

* * *

 **You made it! Good. Now, some rules for this SYOC.**

 **No guest submissions, I need to talk to you about your character, and can't if you're a guest. Sorry!**

 **No America or Eadlyn copies.**

 **If you have a special idea for your character, send it to me via PM, so I can allow or deny it. (I need to make sure it doesn't interfere with the storyline, or match another character)**

 **I like surprises! Make your character surprising and original.**

 **If you reserve a spot, please have your character in within 2 weeks.**

 **I can change your character to fit the plot, but if I plan to change anything major I will be sure to go over it with you, to make sure it doesn't change your character too much.**

 **BE CREATIVE!**

 **I will only accept 10 characters of each gender, so be sure to get them in! I will allow more than one submission per person, but please wait to submit another character until it seems I'm slowing down with submissions, and could use another. The form is on my profile, please PM them to me, I WILL NOT accept review characters. Can't wait to write this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Ray's POV**

It was Friday, _Report_ day. Ray sighed as he looked in the mirror in his room. His family would be heading downstairs to the recording room soon. They were announcing the Selection, soon hundreds of applications would come pouring in, and one of them would be Ray's future spouse. The idea was terrifying.

There was a knock at Ray's door, "Come in!" He called.

Ray saw his mother open the door through the reflection. She smiled at him, and Ray offered a small smile back. She approached Ray, and stood next to him, staring at him through the mirror. "Are you excited?" She asked.

Ray let out a huff of a laugh, "I'm not sure 'excited' is the word I'd use, more like nervous, a pit of dread filling my stomach and swallowing me whole."

The queen shook her head, smiling softly, "Stop being such a drama queen, you'll be fine. It's not that bad, really."

Ray turned away from the mirror to look at her, "What if I don't like anyone in the Selection? What then?"

His mother thought for a moment, "Then I guess we'll have another one? But don't worry about that. I'm sure you'll grow attached to _someone_ over the next few months."

Ray nodded to reassure himself, "Yeah, yeah, it'll be fine!" He chuckled nervously. "Ready to head downstairs?" He asked.

His mother nodded, and Ray offered her his arm. She took it, and they made their way downstairs to the _Report_ room.

* * *

"Hello Illea!" Robert shouted happily, grinning brightly for the camera. Robert had dark skin, a shaved head, and dazzling white smile. Robert was always enthusiastic. About _everything_. It was almost like he didn't have a care in the world.

There was no crowd in the audience, but Ray expected the tech crew would add in some cheering to make it seem more real to people.

Robert continued, "Now, tonight we have some very exciting news! Prince Rayden, why don't you come over here and tell everyone the big news?"

Ray grinned at the camera, hiding his nerves, as he made his way over to the couch Robert had indicated. Robert turned back to the camera, and smiled, "Our beloved Prince says he has some exciting news for everyone."

Not for _everyone_ , Ray thought.

Ray smiled though, and turned his attention to the camera, "That's right! As you know, I'm 20, and I-" His father- "have decided to hold a Selection!" Ray announced. "It will be eligible to both men _and_ women, between the ages of 17 and 22."

Robert smiled even brighter. Ray didn't even know that was possible, and spoke loudly, "Isn't that exciting? I'm sure our Prince can't wait to start this momentous event."

Well, Ray could wait a little.

"Thank you Your Highness," Robert spoke, which was Ray's cue to leave the couch and return to his seat beside his family.

They all smiled approvingly, and waited for Robert to go into his ending speech. The light on the camera finally went off, and Ray sighed a breath of relief. It was done.

Ray stood from his chair, and smiled as his brother came over to talk to him. "Hey, could you tell I was nervous?"

Christian's mouth moved ever so slightly upward, "Nope, not a trace." Ray chuckled, and he continued, "But even if it did show, the film could always be edited."

Ray nodded, "Yeah, but I suppose I still have to learn to control my nerves for live events."

Christian nodded, "Yeah, probably. I know you're nervous, but are you also excited? I mean, you're going to find the love of your life soon."

Ray thought for a moment, then smiled. "You know what? Yeah, yes. I am excited. I mean, now that it's out, people will send in forms, and what's the worst that could happen? I don't like them and send them home, right?"

Christian nodded, "Right."

Ray laughed and hugged Christian, "Thanks little bro, you always know what to say."

His mouth twitched upward again, and he squirmed out of the hug, "Not _always_."

"Don't be modest," Ray chuckled, "you're always the one the keep this family together."

Christian's eyes brightened, and he was about to speak when Endra interrupted, punching Ray's shoulder.

"You did great! Soon we'll have 35 people in here all trying to win you over. But they'll have to get through me first." She chuckled.

Christian's eyes hardened, and he walked away, leaving Ray to entertain their younger sister.

"Yeah, it'll be different for sure. Hey, when the forms start coming in will you help me memorize the names?" Ray asked her.

Her face brightened and she nodded, "Of course! It'll help me memorize too, so I don't look completely foolish when trying to remember names."

Ray chuckled, "Remember Endra, this isn't _your_ Selection. You can have one in a few years, so stay away from _my_ people."

Endra scoffed, "What are you gonna do? Make me an Eight if you catch me batting my eyes at some hot Two?"

Ray rolled his eyes and shoved her lightly, "No, of course not. It'll just be annoying if I like someone and you steal them."

"Well, how about this? You tell me if you like someone, and I'll stay away?"

 _As if I'd trust you with information on who my crush is,_ Ray thought.

"I don't know, I can't have you accidentally telling someone I like them." Ray half-joked.

Endra laughed, "Well, I'll see you later, I'm going to go raid the kitchen, I'm starving." Ray waved goodbye as she left the _Report_ room. He felt bad for the kitchen staff, most likely she wasn't going to _ask_ before she took anything, so he'd have to apologize for her later.

Ray was more tired than hungry, so he decided he would much rather go back to his room. Ray took two steps, _two_ , when his father's voice rang with his name. Ray sighed, and turned around as his father and mother approached.

His mother stepped forward, speaking first, "Ray, we just want to say how proud we are that you're taking all of this so well. We know it's going to be a big change, but we're glad that you're alright with it." She said, smiling proudly as she kissed Ray's cheek.

His father spoke next, "Indeed, your mother and I are proud, you'll do fine, and if you ever need it we have plenty of embarrassing stories to make you feel better about your own Selection."

Ray smiled, "Thanks, but I don't think I need to know every single thing that happened during your Selection."

 _I for sure won't tell you everything that happens in mine,_ he thought.

"Well, today was exhausting, so I'm going to turn in." Ray said, backing away from his parents as politely as possible.

Ray's mother nodded, "Of course Dear, get your rest, you'll need it in the next few weeks."

Ray chuckled nervously, leaving the _Report_ room, and heading back to my bedroom. He thought over today, first his parents tell him the Selection is nothing to worry about, then Christian hypes him up, then Endra makes him nervous, and then his parents say it's fine again, but also say it'll be exhausting?

How difficult would this be exactly?

* * *

 **AN: Hello everyone! Oh my gosh, I've gotten SO many good characters! I love them all! Yes, I know I switched to Third Person POV's, sorry for that, but I feel it will be easier to write the Selected's POV's that way. Oh yeah, by the way, the Selected will have POV's! Yay! I'm hoping the next chapter will have 2-3 POV's. Thank you all so much!**

 **Oh! And I will accept second characters from previous submitters now. Preferably males though, as I'm running low on female spots, and I don't want anyone who wants to submit a girl who hasn't yet submitted feel left out. Although, if you had previously submitted a boy character, you can submit either a girl, or a boy for your second character.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Kara Donato, Six, Midston**

The final notes rang throughout the room, as the room grew silent, slow applause followed. Kara stood from the piano on the small stage, and moved easily past tables back to her place behind the bar. Her friend, Anna, walked over to her, clapping, and smirking.

"Bravo, bravo, it's a miracle you're not famous by now." Anna said.

Kara rolled her eyes, "At least I can do something other than just mix a drink." She shot back.

Anna raised her hands in defeat, "Fair enough." Anna's attention was caught by the television in the corner of the room, where the _Report_ was on. "Are you going to enter?" Anna asked.

At first it didn't occur to Kara that Anna was talking to her, but when Anna turned to face Kara, all Kara could do was scoff.

"Obviously not. Why would I enter my name in a competition I might not even get called for, just to be the Prince's plaything, and the media's new meat?" Kara asked, glaring at the television screen.

How could the royals sit in their fancy thrones, smiling at the screen, while expecting the Sixes and Sevens to support the country? Did the royals really think they held the power? One easy rebellion from the lower castes would shift the power quicker than they could say "Selection." Kara seethed as she stared at the young crown prince on the screen announcing his Selection.

Anna glanced from Kara to the screen, frowning, "I think it's kind of romantic, plus, the money wouldn't be bad either."

Kara stopped glaring at the screen and faced her friend, "Money?"

Anna nodded, "You didn't know? They pay the Selected and their families as long as they stay in the Selection. It's sort of like compensation for the lower castes, and thanks to the upper castes."

Kara stared at the counter in thought. The Selection was a ridiculous concept, no one could ever find love that way. But then again, if she did enter, and happened to get picked, then the money could really help her and her mother.

Kara sighed and held out her hand, "Hand me that bottle."

Anna raised a brow, and handed Kara the nearest bottle of vodka, "Why?" She asked.

Kara took the bottle gratefully, and took a swig from it, shaking her head as the liquid burned a path down her throat. She set down the bottle, and glanced at Anna, frowning.

"Because I'm going to sign up for the Selection."

* * *

 **Miri Kasilof, Seven, Whites**

Miri shook her head, "No." She told her roommate, Sam, for the fifth time that day.

"Why not?" Sam asked, pushing the Selection form towards her, "You've never even been in a relationship, and it's about time, don't you think?"

 _Not this again,_ Miri thought. Sam always bugged her about her relationship status. Izzy was no better. "Did you ever consider I've never dated for a reason?"

"Yes, yes, I know. But this is the _Crown Prince_ we're talking about! You can't just pass this up. If you get Selected, you could end falling in love, and becoming queen." Sam pushed.

Miri sighed, and shook her head, "The Selection is nothing but a joke." Miri said, "If a royal is going to get married, they might as well marry for the benefit of Illea, marry for a peace treaty or something." Miri reasoned, but Sam wasn't listening.

Sam sighed, and shook his head back at her, "Please, Miri, just enter the Selection. If you don't get picked, I'll drop the whole relationship topic. But if you get picked, you have me to thank."

Miri thought for a moment, "I don't know…" She said, slowly thinking it over.

The odds that she would be picked were a thousand to one, even if she _did_ get picked, it didn't mean she had to fall in love. She could take the money for a bit, then get herself thrown out. No one ever said she had to _win_ this thing.

Miri sighed, "Fine, hand me the form."

Sam grinned at her, "Thank you, Miri! You won't regret it, you'll see, this will be good for you." He said, handing her the form, and quickly dialing Izzy on his phone to tell her that he's managed to convince Miri to sign up.

"I highly doubt that." Miri muttered as she began to fill out the form.

* * *

 **Akio Mazaki, Three, Yukon**

Akio fidgeted as he waited in the nearest town hall's main office to take his picture for the Selection process. Beside him was his sister Anzu, and his fake-girlfriend and real best friend, Alyna.

"Will you stop fidgeting?" Anzu scolded, but smiled, she knew her brother was just nervous. He was taking a big step by entering in the Crown Prince's Selection, as his parents were unaware of his sexuality.

Akio laughed nervously, and looked at the line, which had barely moved. There were so many girls in the line, hardly any boys. Akio was starting to panic, _What if I'm not supposed to be here? What if I'm considered weird in Prince Ray's eyes?_

No. He couldn't think like that. He was here now, and there was no going back. He wanted to do this, not for Prince Ray, not for his family, not for anyone but himself. This was his way of coming out to his parents, Selected or not, Akio would tell them after the names were called.

He would be proud, and he would be confidant. Akio stopped fidgeting, and Anzu and Alyna smiled at him, sensing his change in mood. They waited for twenty more minutes, before the line moved and Akio was able to see the photo set-up where they would take his picture.

Girls in line were rapidly checking their make-up, fixing their hair, or pulling up their push-up bras, which no doubt made them think they'd be more appealing. Akio glanced at his own reflection, his black hair, and almond shaped-eyes staring back at him. He smiled, and the reflection smiled back.

"Next!" The photographer shouted. Akio was next after this girl, who grinned broadly. The camera snapped, and the photographer didn't even need to shout before Akio moved over to the stool in front of the camera.

The photographer seemed surprised to see him, but ordered him to smile and sit up straight. Akio obeyed, and was quickly shown his picture, before being shooed away, and the next person in line was called.

Anzu and Alyna greeted him on the other side of the photo-set, and shared their approval.

"Mom and Dad won't know what hit them." Anzu said softly, offering her brother a smile.

"Yeah, I'm just worried they won't react well." Akio said, "After all, they're still looking for a girl to marry me off to."

Anzu shrugged, "If they don't react well, you always have me and Alyna."

Alyna smiled, "That's right. You can always stay at my place if things escalate quickly."

Akio smiled gratefully, "Thank you, but I don't feel that would be needed." Akio wanted to change the subject, "So, do you think I'll be Selected?"

Anzu smiled, "I don't think, I know! You'll obviously be Selected, you're handsome, smart, a Three, what's not to like?" She asked, both serious, and joking.

Akio rolled his eyes playfully, "You know it's random."

Anzu nodded, "I know, but you asked if I thought you'd be Selected, and I gave my answer."

Alyna chuckled, "Well, I think you'll be Selected, the mathematical odds are…." She paused thinking, ".002%" She concluded.

Akio stared at her in wonder, "Wow, the fact that I don't even have a 1% chance is amazing."

"I think it's more incredible that Alyna knows the population of Yukon, and can tell what you're standing is based on the amount of age-compatible people." Anzu said.

Akio shook his head chuckling, "Well, I'm officially entered in the Selection. How about a celebration?" He suggested.

Anzu gasped, grabbing his arm, "How about we go get ice cream, then we can go to the carnival downtown?"

Akio glanced at Alyna who shrugged and nodded. Akio looked back at his younger sister, "That sounds amazing." He said, allowing his sister to pull him to the car.

* * *

 **AN: Hello everyone! Meet the first 3 Selected! I hope you found them each interesting. I tried to write them the best I could, but let me know if I didn't write your character correctly. And no, length of POV doesn't have any indication of how long they'll be staying in the Selection, some just ended up being longer than others.**

 **There is 1 Female Spot left! I will take whoever messages me first. (Unless you've already reserved, I've already removed one spot for your character) 6 Male slots are left! And I'd like to see more 3's, 4's, and 5's, but I'm not going to tell you what caste you NEED to make your character.**

 **I know this chapter is up very quickly, but I'm not sure how much time I'll have to post this week, so I'm putting it up now. See you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Ray's POV**

Ray woke to a knock an urgent knock on his bedroom door, "Yes?"

"So sorry Your Highness, but the King requests your presence immediately." A servant said from outside the door.

Ray grimaced, this couldn't be good, "I'll be right down."

Ray got out of bed, and quickly dressed, unaware of the mismatched socks he slid on. He grabbed his blazer off of a nearby chair, and raced out his bedroom, not bothering to lock it.

Ray made his way downstairs to his father's study. He didn't bother knocking as he rushed into the room. Ray's entire family was in the study, which surprised Ray. This must be really important if everyone was here.

Everyone turned to face him, and the king nodded at him. "Ray, excellent, now we can begin." His father took a deep breath, "This morning, some disturbing news was brought to us."

Ray waited for his father to continue, but he was hesitating. Ray glanced at the rest of his family. Endra was staring at Ray's socks, with a confused look on her face, and when Ray glanced down, he realized why. A blush spread across his face as he saw he had one red sock, and one purple sock.

Christian was simply staring at their father, and Ray's mother seemed anxious, fiddling with her skirt, Ray look back to his father, who took a deep breath, and finally continued. "We'll need extra security for a few days, while we figure this out."

"Why? What happened?" Ray asked.

His father glanced everywhere but at his family. "Darling?" His mother urged.

The king sighed, "We have received a threatening note. It gave a warning to stop the Selection."

Ray's brow rose, "Oh? Why? Did they say?"

The king shook his head, "No, they didn't give reasons, but they made it quite clear if we didn't nothing good would come of it."

Ray thought for a moment, "But- but are you going to cancel it?"

The king shook his head, "No. The Selection will still be held, we will just need some extra security."

Ray's siblings shared uneasy looks, and the queen seemed to match their sentiments. "Okay then, will we inform the Selected's family of the threat once they're announced?" Ray asked.

The king shook his head, "Absolutely not. That would ruin everything, people would pull out, they wouldn't want to come to the castle."

Ray was shocked at his father, "But- but it's not right! We have to tell them." He insisted. "If someone doesn't want to come because they don't feel safe that's their right!"

"Ray-" His mother began, but Ray shook his head.

"Why can't we tell them?" Ray asked.

Christian and Endra watched the interaction with wide eyes, waiting to see what their father would say.

"Ray, you don't understand. If we told everyone of the threat, they'll think we're not capable of handling it. We will find whoever did this, and take care of them. Don't worry, there's no need to frighten the Selected and their families of something that we can take care of in a few days."

Ray shook his head, not being able to help the feeling of dread that settled in his stomach. There was no way this could end well, for anyone. Ray cleared his throat, "All right then, now, if you would excuse me, I have paperwork I need to catch up on."

The king nodded, and Ray bid everyone goodbye as he made his way to his own study. Ray felt guilty, he didn't like lying, especially about something this serious, especially when it involved the Selection.

* * *

Ray's head was in his hands, when he heard his study door open. Ray sighed as he looked up, knowing who it was before he even looked at her. Endra grinned at him as she shoved a hairpin back into her hair.

Ray shook his head at her, "Honestly, once I get married you're going to have to stop doing that. You never know what you could be walking into."

Endra shrugged, "That's a risk I'm willing to take." She smirked.

Ray rolled his eyes, "What do you want?"

Endra's expression sobered, "What do you make of this whole threat situation?"

Ray stared at the desktop, thinking, "I think Dad needs to tell the public, or at least the people who end up getting Selected."

Endra nodded, "But you have to admit, he does have a point about the 'control' factor."

Ray sighed, "Yeah, but that doesn't make it right to put 35 people in danger because of your stupid pride."

Endra lowered her brow, "Woah, calm down Ray. Yes, it may not be what you want to do; but you're not King, so it's not your say. Plus, you could always just tell any number of the Selected once they get here. Maybe the threats will make choosing easier, since some might leave?"

Ray smiled slightly, when a knock on the door sounded. "Come in!" Ray called.

Christian poked his head in, and he walked in, quickly shutting the door behind him. Ray had to scoff at the differences between Endra and Christian, at least Christian had some form of human decency, where Endra treated the world like her personal space.

"What are we talking about?" Christian asked, taking a seat in a chair. Endra, apparently unaware she could have sat this whole time, huffed, and jumped on top of the desk, making Ray scoot his chair backwards, so he could look at both his siblings.

"We're talking about the threat." Endra offered.

Christian's eyes darkened, "It's a bit worrisome, don't you think?"

Endra shrugged, and Ray could only grimace. "At least nothing terrible has happened yet." Endra said.

Ray rapidly knocked on his desk. "Endra! Don't jinx it!" He scolded.

Endra shrugged. Christian rolled his eyes at Endra, and Ray couldn't help but chuckle. Endra started to giggle along, and even Christian couldn't help the small laugh that escaped his lips. Soon, the three of them were laughing. For no reason, yet at the same time, every reason. The Selection, the threats, their lives, how simple yet complicated it was, how complicated everything was, the stress, the worry, the fear.

Everything seemed funny in that moment.

Ray held his sides, gasping for breath, as they all finally calmed. "I love you guys, I hope you know that."

Endra smiled fondly, "I know."

Christian snorted, "Me too, Ray."

Ray smiled fondly at his siblings. After everything they've been through, and everything they _would_ be through, he was glad that they were there. He couldn't imagine being an only child, or having different siblings. He was suddenly grateful for his siblings.

Ray glanced out the nearest window, lost in thought. How would the next few months play out? Who were going to be his Selected? How would he know who was the one for him? What if his family didn't like his choice? What if his choice didn't like his family? What if he chose wrong? What if he married someone, only for everything to go downhill a year or two after they got married? Could he handle it? Could _they_ handle the stress of being royal?

Ray supposed it was just how things were. For now at least.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! We have some sibling time, and the threat! Oooh, I wonder what will happen with it? (laughs maniacally) Welp, I have no more female slots, only 3 male slots left! Then I'll draw names for my random people. Oh! And don't worry, none of my characters will be winning this Selection, it's all you guys! And I've certainly got some ideas for drama in this story. I can't wait! See you in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Eva Ramirez, Two, Lakedon**

Eva tried not to blink as the camera flashed and clicked. She'd been holding this pose for the past 5 minutes. Once she got the 'okay', she collapsed to the ground, her legs giving out. She took a few deep breaths, and stood, making her way to the food table offset.

Holding yourself up while leaning backwards on your heels took a lot out of a person. Eva's friend and co-worker, Kari, approached her.

"Hey, Eva," Kari said, "I heard you signed up for the Selection! I'm so excited for you! I'm glad you did, I entered too though, so no offense, but I hope you don't get picked." Kari joked.

Eva smiled, "My mother made me sign up, but I'll try not to get picked." Eva replied, laughing good-naturedly. "No, but seriously, I'm excited. I mean, I've never even dated anyone before, and suddenly I'm in the running for the Crown Prince? How exciting is that?!"

Kari smiled and nodded, "I know! I mean, I always knew I was about as old as the prince, but it never occured to me that we could enter the Selection!"

Eva laughed, then her smile faltered, "Kari, I've never dated anyone. What if the prince thinks I'm incapable? Or too inexperienced in dating for him?"

Kari rolled her eyes, "Please, if anything he'll find it good because he doesn't need to worry about beating high expectations."

Eva sighed, "I don't know, there are so many other people who would be a better fit-"

"Don't! Even. Say that. You're amazing. Never forget that, okay? You have just as good a chance as any other person in this country. Why do you think they hold a Selection? If they thought the citizens weren't good enough, they would arrange all of their marriages." Kari reprimanded.

Eva smiled gratefully, "Thanks Kari, you always know what to say."

Kari grinned, "That's why we're friends. Oh! And by the way, I'm going to come by the night of the Selected announcement, so save me a seat on the yellow couch."

Eva grinned, and nodded, "Sounds good. I'll be sure to order some pizza." Kari smiled and nodded, leaving to go to her own photoshoot set.

Eva grabbed a bottle of water, and wondered just how likely it was that she would be Selected.

* * *

 **Isabella Vivienne "Ivy" Bonham, Three, Waverly**

Ivy held the magazine in her hand, reading the article of an interview that was supposedly with Prince Ray about his upcoming Selection. The media was all over it, every channel, every magazine, every _person_ was talking about it.

Ivy had entered and she was excited to say the least. This was her chance at finding true love, and she wasn't going to waste it. Now all she needed was to be picked. Honestly, the odds had to be good, right?

Ivy glanced back down at the article, the article was interesting enough she supposed, but she had to question if Ray _really_ gave this interview, or if it was in a press conference, and the magazine used his answers to serve their own purpose.

' _Prince Rayden stated when asked about how feels about the upcoming Selection, "I couldn't be more excited, and I can't wait to see who gets chosen, there's only 1 week left." As of the publishing of this article, there is currently only 4 days left until the Selected are announced. In the meantime, Prince Rayden has been seen in the gardens and exercising more than usual. Is it nerves? Or perhaps he's trying to get into better shape for the Selection? We at_ _Illea's Weekly Scoop_ _wish both Prince Rayden and the Selected the best of luck in this next step in life. Soon Illea will have its future King or Queen.'_

Ivy thought maybe the magazine was just exaggerating; just because someone was in the gardens didn't mean they were nervous. It meant they were outside.

Yet, part of her hoped this was true, to know that the prince is just as nervous as the people of Illea. Ivy thought about when the Selection was announced, how her grandmother had encouraged her to sign up, even though Ivy already knew she was going to sign up.

Her grandmother has recently been teaching her manners, posture, and how to act around nobles, as her family came from a Duke's family in England. Her grandmother had the grace to match the Queen of Illea, and what's more, the beauty. Her grandmother was very close with Ivy, which made these etiquette lessons somehow more torturous, as her grandmother never did anything lightly, it was all or nothing. Her grandmother was making sure Ivy would be ready for royal life, or at the very least make sure she's not hopeless.

Ivy smiled, set aside the magazine, and shut off the television, which had switched to another Selection story. She stood, and made her way out of her room, going to see if her grandmother had anymore tips for her, just in case she was somehow Selected.

* * *

 **Brendan Morgan, Two, Fennley**

Brendan grimaced as the television showed a newscast of Prince Rayden's palace getting prepped for the Selection. He didn't like the Selection one bit, it was nothing but a little game for the royals to find their newest toy.

Brendan's friends watched the television. They _should_ be rehearsing, but the program had come on, and the others wanted to watch for a few minutes. Brendan cleared his throat. "Come on guys. We have a gig in two days, we need the practice." He urged.

"Chill Brendan, we'll practice, don't you want to watch this?" Lucas teased. Lucas knew Brendan didn't like the royals.

Brendan narrowed his eyes, "No. What I _want_ to do is practice. Besides, the royals are nothing but a bunch of spoiled brats who don't care about others below them. And don't even get me started on the Selection, it's just a way to pick a trophy wife or husband." Brendan ranted, "And besides, we write music as a sort of rebellion against the royals, they don't care about us, so we won't care about them."

"Then why did you sign up?" Jacques asked.

"Lucas made me," Brendan said, glaring at Lucas, "but I also joined to make a statement. That the royals don't care about anyone but themselves, and only hold the Selection to ruin lives. If I get picked, I'm going to do everything in my power to prove it; and don't worry, I'll find more inspiration for some songs." He stated, raising his chin.

The other band members glanced at each other, then the television, and silently shut it off. They went to their places, and Brendan nodded.

"All right then. We have two days until our gig, so let's focus, okay?" Brendan said, grabbing his microphone from it's stand.

Lucas snickered, and Brendan shot a glance at him, "What now, Lucas?"

"Not only is it two days until our gig, but it's two days until the Selected are announced." Lucas stated.

Brendan's eyes narrowed, and he simply pointed to Jacques, who gave a count-off, signaling Brendan's first note. Brendan sang, he sang to prove to the world that he wouldn't be pushed aside, that he didn't care what others thought, much less the Crown Prince, and he sang most of all, to prove to the world, that there's more than conformity, and that it's not all bad to stand out against the crowd.

Even if he _did_ get Selected, it's not like he'd actually care about it. _Or_ the prince.

* * *

 **Okay guys! My SYOC is officially filled up! If you haven't gotten you have a reserved spot get it sent to me ASAP, but please take time in making the character detailed as well.**

 **Ahh! I'm so excited guys! The Selected are getting announced on the** _ **Report**_ **next chapter! Yay! One step closer to them arriving.**

 **Someone asked if I could put the occupations on their names by the POV's, but I don't think I'll be doing that (I tried and it took up a lot of space), so you can find their jobs on my profile.**

 **Also, I'm thinking 2-3 chapter before they're all at the castle? What do you think? Hope you liked these POV's. I certainly did. See you in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Ray's POV**

Well, today was the day. The _Report_ that would forever change his life. The day that marked the next phase, marriage. Then after that, ruling, then an heir. It was terrifying. Ray took a deep breath, and gazed at his reflection, trying to smooth his hair. There were 5 minutes until they went live. It was a little unsettling to know that he couldn't mess up tonight, since the _Report_ would be live, and not recorded, edited, then released.

Ray glanced at a table across the room, where his future sat.

There were 35 bowls, and all Ray had to do was sit and listen to the names get pulled.

Every form had already been checked for safety and legality reasons, so they wouldn't have any criminals trying to kill him during the Selection. Ray glanced at his family members, each checking their own reflections, to make sure they looked perfect.

 _Why are they worried? It's not their future spouse they're meeting,_ Ray thought.

"Two minutes!" An attendee announced. Ray was pulled from his thoughts, and he moved over to his throne, his family joining him.

Robert was adjusting his tie, and for once, was not smiling, and even looked nervous. Ray felt bad for him. He had to be sure he pronounced these names as close to perfect as possible. Ray couldn't imagine messing up a Selected's name pronunciation.

Ray had been informed earlier, that when the names were announced, a picture would show up on the large screen overhead. Ray made a mental note to try and memorize as many as possible. Although, with 35 people, names would start to get a little blurry.

The names weren't going to be announced in any particular order, the bowls weren't placed in order, but they were labeled, so Robert would know which province it was.

"Hello Illea!" Robert announced. Ray jolted, and plastered a grin on to his face. This was live, so he couldn't falter. "Welcome back to the _Report!_ It's time ladies and gentleman! That's right! Tonight 35 lucky people are going to have their lives changed forever, and one of them will win the heart of our dear Prince Rayden!"

Ray smiled brighter, assuming the camera was zoning in on him. Robert continued, "Let's begin!" And moved to the first bowl, "From Likely, Spencer Adalhard." A picture of a boy with wild brown hair and brown eyes appeared. Ray had to admit he was kind of cute, and Robert called the next name, before Ray could ponder it too long.

"From Hansport, Kirara Stride." A pretty girl appeared, the name sounded familiar, but he couldn't quite place it in the moment before Robert moved on.

Ray wanted to shout for him to slow down, that he wasn't finished memorizing, but of course, he simply kept his smile plastered on his face.

"From Lakedon, Eva Ramirez." Robert announced.

This girl was familiar too, although Ray knew where he'd seen her. She was a model, he'd seen her in many of Endra's fashion magazines.

"From Yukon, Akio Mazaki." A young boy with asian features appeared, and Ray smiled, he was quite cute, hopefully his personality would match.

A few more names passed, and his eyes scanned, trying to memorize names with faces. "From Midston, Kara Donato." A girl with dark hair, and pale skin appeared, she looked mischievous, and Ray couldn't help but feel drawn to her.

Ray watched as several more faces passed by, before another semi-familiar name passed "From Fennley, Brendan Morgan." Yes, Ray knew that name, he was from a band. His parents didn't exactly approve of some of the songs, but Endra and Ray listened anyway. If Brendan was anything like the music he sang, Ray wasn't sure whether or not he'd like to keep Brendan around long.

Robert was approaching the last bowl, he reached his hand in, and pulled out a slip of paper, smiling brightly. His smile faltered ever so slightly as he looked down at the name. Robert glanced at the royal family, before turning back to the camera, and announcing, "From Angeles…..Eyvette Charconay."

Time stood still, as Evie's picture appeared on screen. Ray stared up at it, his smile dropping, face filled with shock. The rest of his family mirrored his expression, but recovered quicker than Ray.

 _Evie, she entered?_ Ray thought, as her picture dimmed. Evie had been his girlfriend, but they broke up when he wanted to explore his sexuality. Evie had been nice and all, but would they ever be able to rekindle what they had? After all, it would be incredibly awkward, and not just for him. _They broke up 3 years ago. Was she still that much in love with him? Or did she join out of spite, and to prove a point?_

Robert faced the camera as he concluded the show, "Well, congratulations to all of the Selected, we're all excited to meet you in person! Good night Illea, and see you next week!"

The camera turned off, and Ray shot out of his seat before his family could say anything. "Excuse me." He said, rushing out of the _Report_ room, right passed his family, who tried to stop him.

 _Evie….Evie…._

She would be back, she'd be back….in the castle….with him…..and 34 other Selected members. Ray wasn't sure whether he wanted to smile or throw up. He was nervous, what if Evie was joining to ruin this whole thing? Or what if she really did love him? Would he fall for her again? Or would she leave heartbroken because he'd moved on?

He shook his head. She still affected him so much, what would it do to him for her to be in the same building? He couldn't handle it. He couldn't. He paced, running his hands through his hair.

* * *

Christian found him ten minutes later, a mess on the floor. Christian silently sat down next to him, and put an arm around him. Ray leaned into it. Christian was the only person Ray felt comfortable enough with to be seen in this state.

"It's Evie, who's got you into this, right?"

Ray gave a small chuckle, sniffing, "Yeah."

"It'll be alright." Christian said, "If it bothers you that much, you can always send her home right away."

"But it wouldn't be fair to her-"

"Who cares if it's fair to _**her**_? It only matters if it's fair to you. If it's okay for you, your mental health. I know- I know she can throw you into these fits, but only _you_ can stop it. _You_ can send her away. _You_ can meet someone new, and start over." Christian said.

Ray took a deep breath, and drew back from Christian. "Thanks Christian, you know you didn't have to do that."

Christian rolled his eyes, "I'm the one who keeps this family together, remember? Besides, you don't deserve to feel that uncomfortable and stressed."

Ray gave a small, nervous chuckle, but stayed silent. The brothers sat in silence for a while. "You know, if you ever need a break during the Selection, I'm sure you and I can convince Mom and Dad to let us out for a little while." Christian offered.

Ray smiled, but it faded, "Not with the recent threat."

Christian paused, thinking. "I suppose so, but they'll catch whoever did this, I know they will."

Ray glanced at his brother. _How could he always be so certain about everything? But Christian was usually right, so who was he to judge what Christian was and wasn't confidant in?_

Christian dragged Ray out of his thoughts. "Well, I'm heading downstairs, they're holding dinner, want to join?"

Ray glanced down the hallway, to where his room waited. Oh, how he wanted to just go to sleep. Ray sighed, defeated, and stood, allowing Christian to help him up. Christian almost smiled, _almost_ , and led Ray back to the dining hall, where his family was no doubt going to make this the most awkward family dinner he's attended in a while.

* * *

 **Attention everyone! I have 1 open male slot due to an unexpected back-out, for very real reasons. So, if anyone who's only submitted one character, or has yet to submit a character would like to, I'll accept 1 more.**

 **Yay! I'm so excited guys! We get to see some of the Selected's reactions next chapter! So, next chapter it is a little time skip back to the beginning of the Report, so you can see 3 of the Selected's POVs. Whoo! I hope you'll like it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Nicholas Miles-Arquette, Three, Atlin**

"Nikki! Hurry up, it's on! You're going to miss it!" Nick's mother, Clementine, shouted up the stairs to him.

Nick paused his music player, and made his way down the stairs, tripping on the last step. Nick entered the living room, where the tv was showing the _Report,_ which was live, for once, tonight. Nick took a seat next to his other mother, Jacqueline, who was sitting calmly, a bowl of popcorn on her lap.

Nick watched as the host of the _Report_ introduced tonight's show, and the camera panned to Prince Rayden, who smiled, before quickly returning to Robert, who smiled brightly. They were starting to announce the Selected. Nick held his breath, waiting.

Although the odds were stacked against him, he couldn't help but hope that he would get Selected, if not for love, then for the opportunity to find himself and what he wants out of life by switching things up for a little while.

To Nick's dismay, they weren't going in order, so his province could be called at any time. The first name was called, "Spencer Adalhard." From Likely.

Nick waited patiently, grabbing a handful of popcorn from the bowl his mother held, and shoved it into his mouth as more names were called.

"From Midston, Kara Donato." Robert announced.

Nick sighed, glancing at his mothers. Clementine was watching the screen intently, hardly breathing, and Jacqueline seemed half-way interested, but stared mostly at her popcorn, waiting to hear anything of interest.

Nick was about to get up to get a bottle of water, when Robert spoke again, "From Atlin….Nicholas Miles-Arquette."

Clementine shrieked, and fist-pumped into the air, Jacqueline stared wide-eyed between the television and Nick as his picture popped up on screen. Nick stared at the television, but his picture faded as another name was called.

His mothers stood, and excitedly embraced him, "Way to go Nikki! You did it!"

Jacqueline grinned, and ruffled his hair, "Congratulations Nikki."

Nick was still in shock. The odds….they'd been a thousand to one…..how? How had he been Selected? This wasn't possible.

But yet, it was.

* * *

 **Mina "Mimi" Jones, Six, Carolina**

Mimi sat on her couch, listening to the radio, for the weekly _Report._ She'd entered, in the hopes that if she _did_ get picked, it would be a good chance to not only to live the fantasy life, but also get a good chunk of money to help her family.

"Mimi, are you excited?" Her little sister Misaki asked.

Mimi glanced down at her little sister, "Of course! We find out if I can be a princess tonight!"

Misaki grinned, "I hope you become a princess, then I would be a princess!"

Mimi smiled at her sister, and turned the radio's volume up. "From Hudson, Clay Hale."

Mimi glanced at the clock, it was 8: 53 pm, almost Misaki's bedtime. Mina was about to tell her so, when the radio crackled, and said, "From Carolina…..Mina Jones."

Mimi's eyes widened, and Misaki screeched, jumping up and down excitedly. "Mimi! Your name was called! You're going to be a princess!"

Mimi smiled shakily, still in disbelief, "Yeah, uh, I still have to beat the other Selected though."

Misaki scrunched her nose up, "But your name was called, you won."

Mimi glanced down at her sister. _Oh how it would be nice to be so young and innocent again._ "You're right, I won. Now, it's bedtime, so we need to get you to bed."

Misaki grumbled, but took her sister's hand, and went willingly to her bedroom.

Mimi left after Misaki fell asleep, and was greeted by the rest of her family, her father, brothers, and step-mother. Her step-sister was nowhere to be found, and was no doubt out and about with friends.

Mimi grinned, "Otosan!" She greeted her father, "Julia, Jack, Luke."

"We heard," Her father, Daniel said, "Congratulations Miyuchan." He said, kissing her forehead.

Mimi smiled at her family. They all seemed so happy for her. She couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness that she'd be leaving her family behind. She would also miss her friends, they were her closest confidantes, although that didn't say much about them.

Mimi glanced towards the radio. It was off now, and she thought about how moments ago the box had spoken her name, had changed her life, and she wasn't sure how she felt about it.

* * *

 **Lark Fujioka, Five, Tammins**

Lark sat in front of the small television his family owned, watching as the host announced name after name. Lark was watching the prince, watching his reaction, trying to make sense of what emotions flickered for each picture.

His younger sister Sterling sat next to him, fawning over how handsome the prince was. Lark glanced at his sister, almost sorry that she was too young to enter the Selection on her own. But Sterling was the whole reason he was even interested in the Selection.

All Sterling could talk about recently was the Selection, eventually Lark was interested in it, and soon found himself wondering how it worked, and why it existed. He tried looking into the history, but he could never find a straight answer.

Maybe he could ask if he got Selected. But the odds were too great, he watched his sister again, whose eyes were as big as dinner plates as she gazed at the Prince, and her gaze flicked to jealousy with each Selected's picture that popped up.

Someone approached the two siblings, and when Lark turned, he saw it was his twin sister Wren. "You two are seriously watching this?"

"Hey, you're the one who told me to join." Lark said, watching the screen intently.

"I was _being sarcastic._ I didn't think you'd actually do it." Wren replied, rolling her eyes.

Lark shrugged, "You know I'm a literal person, you can't even pretend to challenge me unless you want one back."

Wren shook her head, and popped a grape into her mouth, chewing silently as name after name was called.

"Will you please stop that?" Lark asked.

"Stop what?" Wren asked.

"Stop chewing so loudly!" Lark replied, as if it were obvious, and she was missing it.

"Honestly, Lark, you need to chill with the super hearing." Wren said.

"It's not super hearing, I'm just naturally attuned to noise." Lark said.

" _Super hearing."_ Wren whispered, throwing a grape at Lark.

Lark chuckled, and shoved the grape in his mouth, chewing contentedly as he turned his attention back to the television screen.

"From Tammins….Lark Fujioka." The host announced.

All three siblings froze, Wren mid-chew. They turned to look at each other at the same time, and all of them let out a shriek of excitement. Sterling was squealing, as she tackled Lark in a hug.

Lark laughed, and Wren threw another grape at him. "Yes, Lark! You're in! Now if you don't win I'll have to beat up the prince for not choosing you." Wren said, laughing.

Lark shook his head, "Please don't."

Sterling was still shaking from excitement. "Lark! You're a Selected! You can be future king!"

"Prince Consort." Lark corrected.

Sterling rolled her eyes, "Whatever, still just as good."

Lark grinned as his siblings excitedly talked with him about what he should pack for the castle, and how he would have to call or write them often, and how he needed to let Wren know if she needed to threaten anyone.

Lark smiled and shook his head lovingly at his siblings. It's funny, Lark saw every one of Ray's reaction to each Selected, except for his own name.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! I hope you're all enjoying your day. I wanted to post this chapter now because I'll be quite busy the next 2 days. Hopefully the next chapter will be up on either Thursday or Friday. Oh, and don't be surprised if the updates slow down a little, as I only have 1 pre-written chapter left, then I have to start writing again.**

 **Also, I still have 1 male slot left for anyone who wants it. (That hasn't already submitted 2 characters.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Ashland "Ash" Porter, Four, Dakota**

Ash was still in shock. It had been 3 days since the _Report_ announced that he was part of the Selection. He was excited at first, but the more he thought about it, the more he didn't _want_ to be in the Selection if it meant leaving behind his family and the ranch.

There was a Selection coordinator in the other room, and Ash had half a mind to tell them to leave, that he wouldn't be a part of the Selection, but his brothers and friends were trying to convince him otherwise.

"But I'd be leaving, for _months,_ will you all be able to handle the ranch?" Ash asked his twin, Tucker.

"Please, there's plenty of hands around here, we can handle a few cattle." Tucker said, smirking.

"But-"

"Ash, please. You signed up for the Selection, you were Selected, you can't back out now." Ash's third brother, Alexander.

Ash sighed, thinking it over. If he did leave, there would be less people to work the ranch, and he'd be leaving behind his close-knit family.

Ash glanced at his second brother, Dax, "What do you think?"

Dax seemed surprised Ash was asking his opinion. "I think….you should do it. It will be good for you, plus it will get you out of my hair."

Ash chuckled, thinking it over again. He glanced towards the living room, where the coordinator was waiting with Ash's parents to discuss paperwork.

Ash nodded to himself, "Okay then, I guess I'm going to be in the Selection."

Ash entered the dining room where the coordinator was waiting with a stack of paperwork. The coordinator looked up as he sat down across from her, and handed over the paperwork.

It was a lot of paperwork about his past relationships, his current family, his job, if anything would prevent him from fully committing to the Selection, etc. Ash filled it out as best as he could, and handed back the paperwork.

"Excellent, thank you Sir Porter, pack anything you want to bring, and we'll leave right away."

"Wait. We're leaving now?" Ash asked, glancing at his family.

"Yes…." The coordinator said, "Is that a problem?"

"Uh, no-" Ash hesitated before finishing, "Just give me some time to say goodbye."

The coordinator nodded, and stood, leaving the family and friends to say goodbye.

Ash immediately stood to hug his family. His mother had tears in her eyes, and his father even seemed a little misty-eyed, but he remained stoic. Ash moved on to his cousin, Niko, and pat his shoulder, as way of goodbye. Ash's best friends Drew and Tara were there too.

"Don't mess up okay?" Drew said, giving a brief 'manly' hug to Ash.

Ash chuckled, "I'll try not to."

Finally Ash came to his siblings. His brothers all watched him carefully, and Ash couldn't help but get a little teary-eyed, but he couldn't cry in front of the Selection coordinator. He bid goodbye to each of his siblings, even Dax, who could irritate even the most calm people.

Ash saw his little sister Ellen behind Alexander, watching Ash closely. She seemed ready to cry, and Ash smiled softly at her.

"It's okay, Ellen, I'll be back before you know it." Ash said, giving her a tight hug.

Ellen hugged back, "Okay." She whispered.

Ash drew back, and made his way to the front door. He saw bags of his stuff already there, and figured the coordinator must have collected it. He turned back to his family after he picked the bags up.

Ash's mother was still crying, as was his little sister. The others looked sad, but kept their tears hidden. "I'll write and call, be sure to follow along with the Selection." Ash said, opening the door. Everyone nodded, and Ash left his house, heading to a new adventure.

* * *

 **Ray's POV**

"Ray! You need to pay attention. The Selected are arriving in 2 days, come on now." Endra scolded.

"I'm sorry! It's just hard to remember everyone's names, they all sound so similar! I mean really, Kara and Kirara? And how am I supposed to memorize every little thing about them? You should try it!" Ray shot back.

Endra raised a brow, and handed him the forms. "Fine."

Ray looked skeptical, but opened the first file. " _Kirara Stride"_ Ray read aloud.

"Kirara Stride, Theater Actress, has performed on Broadway. Favorite color is Maroon Red, favorite food is Red Velvet Cake, which is very good by the way, and her favorite season is Autumn."

Ray's eyebrows rose as Endra recited the information. He glanced at another form, " _Finnick Miller."_

"Finnick Miller, Paloma, 4, Produce Vendor, has two brothers and a grandmother, along with his mother and father who all live in one house. Knows sign-language, and wants more than anything to be a jeweler."

Ray glanced down at the form. _A Jeweler? Interesting, but then why was he selling produce?_

Endra sighed, "Are you ready to try and at least memorize names and faces now?"

Ray nodded, in defeat, and Endra held up a picture, it was of a boy with wild, brown hair. "Spencer!" Ray said, happy he recognized one.

Endra nodded, "But remember, you have to call them Sir, and Lady."

Ray nodded, "Right, show me another."

Endra held up a picture of a brunette with dark eyes, "Lady Kara?" Ray asked.

Endra shook her head, "No, this is Lady Kenna."

Ray bit his lip, hopefully he didn't do that when the Selected arrived. Endra held up another picture, "Sir James Maddox."

Endra nodded, "Very good!" And held up yet another picture.

"Lady Miri." Ray stated, confident. Endra nodded.

"It's about time you're getting the hang of this," Endra said without looking at who the next picture was of.

When Ray saw it, he froze. His heart rate quickened, and he grew nervous even just seeing the picture, "Lady Evie, favorite color pink, favorite food tomato soup, favorite movie _Beauty and the Beast_. She has one sister and two brothers."

Endra nodded, "At least you have someone's form memorized."

The siblings fell into an uncomfortable silence. Ray sniffed, then quickly said, "I'm going for a run, I'll see you later." He left his sister's room, and went back to his own, quickly changing into workout clothes.

He quickly made his way outside, to where the track was. Ray entered through the gate, and began at a slow jog. He tried to clear his thoughts, but he kept getting plagued with thoughts about Evie, the other Selected, and his own stress about work.

He went from a light jog, to a run, and then to a sprint, hoping to run away from his problems. Maybe if he ran fast enough, he could leave them behind, or scatter them in the wind.

He huffed out quick breaths as his sides began to ache. He was so close to the finish line. He ran faster, breathing in and out, focusing on the white line. He was 10 feet from the line, when he tripped, and all but face-planted into the ground.

Ray groaned, not even bothering to get up. Ray rolled over, staring up at the clouds. His head ached, his lungs burned, and there was a knot in his side. Ray took deep breaths, trying to calm his heart, and glanced at his elbow, which was bleeding, as well as his knee.

Ray shook his head, _The nurse is going to kill me._

Ray lay in the track for 20 minutes, before he slowly stood, and made his way back to the castle. He entered, and went straight to the medical wing. As suspected, the nurses scolded him, but fixed him up nonetheless.

Ray left the medical wing, and made his way to his office, where Ray found Endra had left his Selection forms on his desk.

Ray made his way over to them, and quickly sifted through, finding Evie's. He glanced down at it, with uneasiness, and without a second thought, tossed it in the trash beside his desk.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! First of all, I want to thank everyone for the lovely reviews, I read each and every one of them, and they always make my day.**

 **Second, I hope you're having a good day! Ray's not (hehe)**

 **Anyways, I have one spot open due to a failure to submit a form in time. So I have 1 FEMALE spot open to any open/supporting character province. Thanks, and see you in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy Halloween everybody! (Or the day after) Sorry this took so long, please don't hate me, but I hope you enjoy! (Also, there's a poll on m profile for this story, if you haven't already taken it)**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Kenna Livingston, Two, Baffin**

Kenna glanced out the window of the limo that had picked her up to take her to the airport. She saw crowds of people cheering her on, and she couldn't fight the smile that grew on her face. Kenna's attention was drawn by the Selection coordinator sitting across from her. The woman was muttering, and flipping through files. Kenna was half-tempted to ask her what it was about, when the woman huffed, and glanced up at her.

Kenna didn't mind being caught staring. The woman sighed, "What color do you want your room?" She asked.

Kenna was a little surprised, the Selected got to choose what their rooms looked like? Well, to some extent. "White will do just fine." The woman grunted, and made a note in her file. "Is that my file?" Kenna asked.

The woman looked up again and nodded, "Yes, it has everything about your life in there, and I use it to take notes of what I recommend for dress styles, colors, activities, etc. Speaking of, what kind of dress style do you want?"

Kenna considered, she didn't want anything too flashy, but would by no means lay off the formal outfits. "Light colored formal, I suppose."

The woman nodded, and made another note, "I'll inform your maids then when I get back to the castle."

Kenna wanted to ask more questions, but the limo slowed to a stop, and the woman thew on sunglasses, and shoved Kenna's file into a satchel, throwing it over her shoulder. "Head up, chin out, no stopping, and smile. For the love of god, smile."

The woman threw on a brilliant grin, and stepped out of the limo, cameras flashing immediately. Kenna stepped out behind her, following the woman's lead. Kenna saw hundreds of people waiting outside of the airport, for her. The cheered her name, and cameras flashed, _the press._

Kenna continued to smile as she made her way into the airport, where it was just as packed. The coordinator shouted over her shoulder at Kenna, and Kenna quickly followed her into the wing before entering the plane.

Waiting there were 3 other Selected. 2 boys and a girl. One boy had wild brown hair, the other boy also had brown hair, but it was tamed. The girl had brown hair, and asian features. The 3 Selected were quickly ushered onto the plane.

Once the Selected were alone, it was silent for several seconds, before the other girl piped up.

"Hi! I'm Kira Stride, I'm a 5 from Hansport." She said, smiling warmly.

The boy with the wild brown spoke next, smiling too, "I'm Spencer Adalhard, I'm a 2 from Likely."

Kenna stared curiously at Spencer, so he _purposely_ kept his hair like that? Interesting, but unique. "I'm Kenna Livingston, a 2 from Baffin." She said, nodding at her companions.

"I guess that leaves me." The other boy said, "Uh, hi everyone. I'm Nick Miles-Arquette, a 3 from Atlin."

"Well, it's nice to know everyone. It's going to be a long trip, so I guess it's good we got the tension out of the air." Kira said, plopping down in a seat. Kenna thought there was at least a nice diversity on the plane, at least not all of them were 2's.

Kenna took the seat across from Kira, and the boys joined them in the 2 seats before the girls. "So, what do you do for a living?" Nick asked Kenna.

Kenna shook her head, "I don't work, I don't really need to." Nick nodded, "What about you?"

Nick smiled, "I'm an intern at a law firm."

"Oh, that's interesting, do you hope to be a lawyer when you're done with the Selection?" Kenna asked.

"I'm not really sure, maybe? I'm kind of just taking life one step at a time for now." Nick replied.

"That's understandable." Kenna said, "Life's big, you have to live it."

Nick nodded, "Exactly!"

Kenna smiled, then turned to see Kira and Spencer deep in conversation. She smiled, as long as they had good conversation, she supposed this trip wouldn't be too horrible.

* * *

 **James "Jed" Maddox, Four, Kent**

Jed sat there, waiting for the last Selected to arrive so they could get on the plane. The send off from his family wasn't exactly a cheerful one, and it had put him in a sour mood. The other Selected milled about, a guy and a girl, they introduced themselves as Finn and Ivy.

They both seemed nice enough, but they were both shy, but then again, he probably seemed to come off as shy and moody right now too. He would gladly talk to them if they started conversation with him, instead of leaving him to hs thoughts.

Finally the last Selected arrived, an asian featured boy, who introduced himself as Lark. He seemed friendly enough, and seemed to think Jed would make a particularly interesting conversation partner, which Jed didn't really mind.

"So, Jed, what's your family life like?" Lark asked, as they boarded the plane.

Jed tried for a smile, "Well, I have my parents, and a sister that I live with, then I have an older brother. He left with his boyfriend, and now we don't stay in touch."

Lark seemed to mellow a bit, and nodded, "That's difficult, but at least you have the rest of your family."

Jed laughed bitterly, "Not exactly, the rest of my family is a homophobic mess." Jed said, thinking back on the send off they'd given him, then further back to when'd he came out to them years ago.

Lark grimaced, "Then, I suppose it's good you're going to the Selection, you'll prove that they're not right about you."

Jed smiled at Lark, "That's the plan." He said, then asked, "What about you?"

Lark smiled fondly, "Well, there's my mother and father, then my older brother, and my twin, and my younger sister. Oh! And my grandmother lives with us too."

"Wow! That sounds like a crowded house." Jed said, chuckling softly.

"It is, but we wouldn't have it any other way, well, when we aren't arguing with each other." Lark said, smiling at Jed.

Jed nodded, "I guess I've got family among my friends, they support me, so that's good. But, it's still bothersome that my family is so petty, they don't even have one good thing to say to me when I leave for this competition."

Lark's nose scrunched up, "Well, if they don't waste their energy on you, you shouldn't waste your energy on them. Even disliking them gives them too much power over you."

Jed felt like he'd suddenly been struck with a bolt of lightning. "Yeah, you're right! I did this to get away from them, might as well prove a point too."

Lark grinned, "There you go!"

"Thanks Lark." Jed said.

"You're welcome. Now, let's talk about the Selection itself…."

* * *

 **Kyle Writer, Six, Clermont**

Kyle was sitting in the plane, brooding over this whole concept. He'd only joined the Selection to keep Mimi away from other guys, to protect her, especially from the prince. Kyle was surprised Mimi wasn't on his plane, apparently they cut off the provinces just before theirs would have been riding together.

Kyle stayed well away from the other Selected, a girl named Kara, and two boys, one named Akio, and the other named Brendan. Brendan seemed all right, he seemed a bit closed off from the others too, wary, but still listened in. In fact, it seemed the only talkative one was Akio, and he didn't seem to notice when no one was listening.

Kyle glanced out the window, and at that exact moment, the speakers above crackled with the pilot's voice, "We'll be landing in a few minutes folks, so fasten your seatbelts and prepare for descent."

After they were on the ground, Kyle felt unstable on his feet, but didn't have time to recover before being shoved into yet another limo, and driven away. He sighed, glancing out the window, watching the scenery pass by.

They'd be at the castle soon, and Kyle would be sure to find Mimi right away -if she was even there yet- and stick close to her the rest of the day. Kyle felt the limo slow, and peered out the window at the sprawling castle in front of them.

"Whoa," He whispered, even _he_ had to admit it was impressive. The castle was so large, he had to crane his neck to see the top, and it was made largely of brick, with a large, beautiful garden lining the driveway.

The limo stopped, and the Selected piled out. They stared up at the castle in wonder, and awe. They were soon herded in by guards, and entered the main hall. If they thought the outside was spectacular, nothing could compare to lavish paintings, chandeliers, and furniture inside the castle.

It was both dark and light, lavish and modest-as modest as it could be-, and it actually seemed to sparkle.

Kyle didn't have long to admire, before a woman with frizzy blonde hair walked up to their group.

"Hello!" She chirped, "I'm Antonia Daivitchi, and I'm the Head Coordinator of the Selection. But please, call me Antonia, my last name is far too complicated for even me to pronounce," She joked.

There were hesitant laughs, before Antonia cleared her throat, and said, "Follow me then, to makeovers."

The Selected followed her, towards a large set of double doors. It appeared to be a ballroom, and had several large, diamond chandeliers hanging above, with large windows on the left side of the room.

"Here will be your makeovers, we couldn't use 2 smaller rooms, so one big one it is!" Antonia said, smiling brightly at them. She checked her watch, and glanced back at Kyle's group. "I have to go pick up more Selected, but please, wait here until you're called over by a station."

She left before anyone said anything, and the group glanced at each other. Well, now all there was to do is wait. Wait for makeovers, wait for the Selection to begin, and more importantly, wait for it to end.

* * *

 **Hello again guys! I just want to thank everyone again for being so patient! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and our new Selected that were introduced!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Spencer Adalhard, Two, Likely**

Spencer's group arrived around noon, and he was excited to be away from Likely. Every day had seemed the same routine, and nothing ever changed, but now, now he could learn more, experience more away from home. Different people in a different place could only mean an exciting experience.

They were escorted by a rather lively lady, and they now were sitting in a large ballroom, filled with both staff and Selected, and Spencer could have sworn he saw a cloud of perfume and cologne sitting in the air. Staff were running around like crazy, calling out for color palettes, clothes racks, and tools. Spencer felt a little bad that everyone seemed so confused, he should have guessed the staff would be just as nervous as the Selected.

"Sir Spencer, this way please." A butler said, leading him to a station with a small sink and large mirror, and a swivel chair. Spencer smiled at the swivel chair, and sat in it, immediately spinning himself around, before he felt a hand stop it.

He glanced up at the mirror, to find a woman smirking at him. "No excessive spinning please, I get motion sickness." She said.

Spencer winced, "Oh, sorry, I'll stop then." The woman nodded, and picked up a comb, and then, on inspecting his hair, set it down, and instead went for a much larger- and sturdier- brush.

"So, Likely, huh? Tell me about it." The woman said, trying to make conversation.

"Oh, uh, well, it's cold sometimes, but the summers are really nice, I love to go out and just surf," Spencer said. The woman hummed in acknowledgement, and he asked, "Have you ever been?"

The woman looked at him through the mirror, the brush stalling. "Hun, if I'd been, do you think I'd have asked?"

Spencer's cheeks heated a little, "I suppose not." After a few minutes of awkward silence, Spencer asked, "What's life like here at the palace?"

The woman looked at him again, "I wouldn't know, I'm only in here for the makeovers, then I go back home, and work in my little salon."

"Oh….what's your name?" Spencer asked, genuinely curious.

The woman glanced at him again, then roughly brushed his hair, "Aw, sorry Kid, didn't mean to hurt too much. And the name's Claira." Spencer nodded."Okay, now onto face, and hands. Here, hold still," Claira said, wiping green goo all over Spencer's face.

Spencer fought the urge to wipe it off, and tried to hold still as Claira next grabbed his hands, and worked on getting the calluses off of them. It went by pretty quickly, and Spencer actually found himself enjoying the treatment.

"Okay, Kid, cold water in 3...2…" Spencer heard her count, but he wasn't actually thinking she'd spray his face with ice cold water to get rid of the face mask. Spencer shivered, and Claira inspected him carefully, before nodding, and standing him up.

"Make your way over to that corner, you'll find a rack of suits with your name on it, pick one you like, and change into it in the temporary changing rooms over there too." Claira said, pointing across the room.

Spencer looked at her and smiled, "Okay, thank you Claira, I hope your salon does well." Claira smiled as she watched the boy with -still- wild, brown curls make his way across the room. Claira, personally, hoped Ray picked the Likely boy.

* * *

 **Camilla Milano, Four, St. George**

Camilla had just finished her makeover, and had to wonder if this was all necessary. She was just as excited as the next person, but she wasn't exactly one for fancy makeovers and ball gowns. Although, when she reached the clothing rack with her name on it, she was pleased to find that there were hardly any ball gowns on the rack.

Perhaps that was why the coordinator had asked her about her preferred style. There were dresses of many styles, and colors, and even a pantsuit. Apparently the royal family wasn't much for traditional formalities, not that Camilla minded.

Camilla grabbed a simple grey dress off of the rack, and held it up, looking at it more closely. It had a small sash around the waist built into the material, that ended in a bow pinned to the waist. Camilla looked around, wondering if there was a rack for accessories too.

"Excuse me!" She said to a passing girl. The girls stopped, and tilted her head, indication for her to continue. "Do you know if there is an accessory rack for the Selected?"

The girl smiled, and pointed a little further down the room, where a group of people were gathered, "Just down there, I'd be careful though, some of the girls can get nasty."

Camilla nodded, "Thank you."

Camilla glanced down at the dress again, smiling. She made her way over to the crowd, and saw a table of jewelry, and a rack of hair accessories, and next to the rack, a giant shelf of shoes. Camilla let out a low whistle at the sight.

Camilla was about to reach for a pair of shoes, when another girl grabbed them. "Um, excuse me, but I was going for those."

The girl faced her, and Camilla saw she had fiery red hair, with freckles splattered across her face, with grey-blue eyes that seemed to pin Camilla in place, and dry the words from her tongue.

"Yeah? My bad, well, I can't very well give them back now, it wouldn't suit my outfit well to choose another pair." She said, and turned away, stalking to another side of the room.

Camilla huffed, but brushed it off, and chose another pair of stunning silver shoes. These ones had little ribbons on them, so they would at least match her dress. She made her way to the accessory table, and picked out a jumble of gold bracelets to stand out against the mass of grey and silver she'd chosen.

Camilla checked a nearby mirror, and smiled. _Yes, this will do just fine._ She glanced around at the other Selected, and wondered who the girl who'd directed her to this corner was, and where was the girl who had stolen her shoes? Camilla would have to be sure to avoid her in the future.

"Hey, glad you found your way over." _Speak of the devil._ Camilla turned, already smiling at the girl who'd directed her to the accessories.

"Hi, so, I didn't catch your name." Camilla said.

The girl smiled, "I didn't throw it." She grinned, "That was cheesy, sorry. My name's Evie, what's yours?"

Camilla smiled, "Camilla, it's a pleasure, Evie."

* * *

 **Kirara "Kira" Stride, Five, Hansport**

Kira grinned at herself in the mirror, she'd acted many parts on stage, but she hadn't thought that she could actually be in a different life. The red dress that flowed around her was enough to remind her of where she was. A ballroom, getting ready to meet Prince Rayden, and in the fanciest 'house' she'd ever seen.

Most of the groups had arrived, and those who had, were finished dressing, now waiting for further instruction. Clothing racks were being removed, and empty boxes thrown away to make the room look less cluttered. It was working.

Kira made her way over to the giant windows on the far side of the ballroom, and gazed out of them. She didn't hear anyone approach, until they were right next to her. She looked over, and saw it was the other girl from the plane ride.

Kenna.

She wore a simple, but pretty white dress that fell just above her knees in the front, and a little longer in the back. She didn't have many accessories, in fact, she didn't have any, yet Kira thought she looked stunning without anything extra.

Kenna smiled at Kira, "Are you excited to meet the prince?"

Kira glanced out the windows, but nodded, smiling to herself. "Yeah, I am. I think he'll be just as good a person as we've seen from the media."

Kenna nodded thoughtfully, "Yes, I hope so. It would be quite a disappointment if he was rude or arrogant."

Kira had to agree, they'd all come here in hopes of winning the heart of the prince, and yet, it seemed like no one actually seemed nervous about meeting the prince. Maybe the others were just as confidant in his kindness as she was? But then again, she didn't even know the prince yet.

Her stomach churned, and she desperately wished there was water or food in this room. _Maybe a nice velvet cupcake…_

"So, have you lived in Hansport your whole life?" Kenna asked.

"No, actually, I was born in Sonage, moved around for a bit, then I moved to Hansport to live with my aunt." Kira said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't aware your parents were-"

"Oh, no. They're not dead. They're actors, and figured it would be more stable for me to live with my Aunt Tilly." Kira said quickly, reassuring Kenna.

Kenna nodded, smiling slightly, "Ah, I understand."

Kira couldn't help it, she needed to ask, "Your accent, it's Scottish?"

Kenna smiled fondly, "Very good, yes, it's Scottish. My father was born there, and my mother was Illean, so my accent isn't as strong as my dad's obviously, but it's still there a little."

Kira nodded, and was about to speak, but there was a hush over the crowd, and Kira couldn't see what was going on until people started to bow, and Kira realized Prince Rayden had arrived.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! I have another chapter for you, yay! I hope you like it!**

 **Oh yeah, I forgot to mention the Selected are meeting Ray in the next chapter, oops, surprise! Haha**

 **I hope you keep the redhead who stole the shoes in mind, she's basically going to be the story mean girl, and she's of my own creation, so...that's fun! Anyways, thanks to all of you for reading this story, I seriously love all of your characters, and I love writing them (Although sometimes the inspiration for some is hard to find, but nonetheless I love them).**

 **I have a new poll to determine the theme of the ball on my profile. It's down to the final 2 from the last poll. So be sure to take it! Thanks guys! You're all the best!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Ray's POV**

Ray's suit felt hot, in fact, the entire room felt hot. He felt the gazes of all of the Selected, 35 sets of eyes, 70 eyeballs, 35 lives depended on his decision in a few months. He felt like he was going to faint. _Come on, snap out of it,_ he mentally chided himself.

Ray took a deep breath, and hoped to every being in the heavens that his voice wouldn't crack, as he said, "Hello everyone, you know who I am, but I want to get to know all of you. So, I'll have someone come fetch you one by one." He paused, letting the words sink in. "So, until then, relax and get to know one another."

Ray took another deep breath, before he looked down at his list. The order had been completely random. "Kara Donato."

A girl with dark hair stalked over to the table Ray'd taken a seat at. She sat- rather unceremoniously- and glanced up at Ray. There was an uncomfortable silence for a minute, before Ray decided he should probably talk.

"So, you're a Six, from Midston. What do you do for a job?" Ray asked pleasantly.

"You mean for _survival_. I'm a bartender," She said, flicking a piece of her dark hair over her shoulder.

Ray winced, _Right, she's a Six, you just said so, quit being so insensitive._ "Well, what's your family life like?"

Kara seemed to go still, but she replied, "I live with my mother," She said, then what seemed to be a fond smile started to appear on her face, "We're really close."

Ray smiled, watching the way Kara looked when she seemed to think of her mother. It really did seem like they were close. "What do you like to do for fun?" Ray asked.

Kara glanced at him, Ray supposed she was debating actually telling him or not. "I'm pretty good with piano. I play at the bar where I work."

Ray's brows raised, "Really? I play piano too."

Kara nodded, Ray wished he could tell what was going on in her mind, but she had an air of mystery around her that he couldn't quite crack. "Maybe you could show me how good you play sometime." She said, her eyelids drooping slightly.

Ray nodded hesitantly, "Maybe I will." He paused, realizing he probably shouldn't spend too long on one person. "Well, it's been a pleasure Kara, but I'm afraid our time is up."

Kara stood, gave a tiny curtsy, then walked away. Ray had to hold back a snort, were all of the Selected going to bow or curtsy? _If so, this is going to be a long day,_ Ray thought.

* * *

Ray looked at his list, "Lark Fujioka." A boy with new asian features appeared, and he took the seat across from Ray. "Hello Lark, I'm Rayden, but please, call me Ray."

"Hello….Ray….it's a pleasure to meet you," Lark replied.

Ray smiled, Lark already seemed a stark contrast to Kara, it was interesting. "Well, how are you finding everything so far?"

Lark glanced around, considering, before answering, "It's all interesting. In a good way." He said, when he saw Ray's confused look. "It's just a lot to take in in a few hours."

Ray nodded, "Fair enough, I've lived here 20 years and I'm still not used to it."

Lark nodded in return, "If you don't mind me asking, Ray, how do you feel about holding a Selection?"

Ray froze. No one had asked him that, sure Christian had been there for Ray, but he didn't think anyone really asked how he felt. He certainly didn't expect it from a Selected. Ray realized he might be hesitating too long, and replied, "I'm excited to meet everyone."

Lark narrowed his eyes a bit, but let Ray's lie slide. "I see."

Ray smiled nervously, imagining that his thoughts were branded on his forehead. "Well, Lark, what do you like to do for fun?"

Lark smiled, "Well, I sing, I play the harp, and the saxophone. I'm big on music."

Ray chuckled, "I appear to have many musicians in my options. I play harp too, by the way. I've never met anyone else who played it."

Lark smiled again, "Well, if you ever need a break from everything, we can always play together."

Ray smiled softly, "I'll keep that in mind, thank you. Well, I hate to cut our conversation short, but I should at least say 'hi' to the other Selected." Ray laughed at his own joke, as Lark stood, bowed, and left.

* * *

Ray felt relaxed after talking to Lark, there didn't seem to be a pressure to get involved, and Ray didn't realize he was relieved by it; not being rushed. Ray glanced down at his list. His eyes widened as he recognized the next name, indeed there were multiple musically inclined Selected. "Brendan Morgan."

The rock star made his way over to the table Ray was at, and gave an almost mocking bow. "Your Highness."

Ray was slightly taken aback by his strong entrance, but tried to keep his emotions off his face. "Call me Ray."

Brendan raised a brow, and took a seat. It was silent for a moment, _Great,_ Ray thought, _another awkward start._

"So…." Ray began, "Ars Goetia, I've heard your music before, although my parents don't really agree with me and my siblings doing so."

Brendan seemed surprised, "You've listened to our music?" Ray nodded, and Brendan added, "I'm going to be honest, I didn't expect royalty to appreciate our music."

Ray snorted, "Like I said, my parents don't appreciate it. But I don't mind it. In fact, it sort of allows me to see a new point of view on the country I'm going to be ruling."

Brendan seemed taken aback ever so slightly, as if he really couldn't believe Ray was praising him and his music. "I suppose I should thank you, but I won't."

Ray raised a brow, but somehow wasn't surprised by Brendan's response. "And why not?" He asked, playing into the game.

Brendan smirked, "Because Ars Goetia is for everyone, not just you and your perspective."

Ray nodded thoughtfully, "I suppose I can see your reasoning." Brendan gave a small dip of his chin. "Well Brendan, our time is up, but I'm sure we'll find some time to discuss things later." Ray said, feeling confident and bold.

Brendan chuckled lowly, "We'll see, Little Prince." Brendan stood and left before Ray could comment on the nickname Brendan had given him.

* * *

Ray looked to his list for what seemed to be the millionth time that day, "Kyle Writer." A man with dirty-blonde hair and strong features approached the table. Ray would be lying if he didn't think the man was attractive.

"Hello, you can call me Ray," he said, watching the man sit across from him.

"Hey, so, nice palace." Kyle said, glancing around.

Ray smiled, looking around as well, "Yeah, it's pretty amazing." He paused, looking to the man, "So, why did you join the Selection?"

Kyle hesitated, "Well, to be honest…." Kyle sighed, and Ray assumed he was trying to choose his words carefully. "I decided, why not?"

Ray nodded, "Every good thing starts with 'why not'? Well, most good things anyway."

Kyle nodded, "I guess you could say that." There was silence, until, "Can I ask why you want both guys and girls?"

Ray froze, unsure of how to respond. "Well….because…..I'm bi? I don't know, I figured I could give everyone the chance to enter, because I could end up picking anyone."

Kyle nodded, "But, it's not just, like, a mask? You actually like guys?"

Ray's brows narrowed, "Yeah? Aren't you bi?"

Kyle nodded, "Well, yes, but I think I have a slight preference for girls."

Ray nodded, he understood, after all, he had preferences too. "Well, thank you Kyle, but our time is up." Ray said. Kyle stood and left unceremoniously.

* * *

Ray looked at his list again, "James Maddox."

"Jed, please." The boy said as he sat in front of Ray. The boy had wavy blonde hair, and was actually quite cute.

"Okay then, Jed, what do you do for a living?" Ray asked, smiling slightly.

"I'm a florist." Jed said, "My family owns a shop."

"Oh, really? That actually sounds kind of cool. What's it like working with your family?" Ray asked.

Jed's nose twitched, but he smiled, "Well, my family doesn't exactly….approve of my sexuality."

Ray went silent, _oh_.

Jed seemed to read his mind, "But don't worry, I don't really care what they think."

Ray doubted Jed was fine with it, but he didn't want to press the matter if it made Jed uncomfortable. "Well, Jed, what do you like to do in your free time?"

Jed smiled, and shrugged, "Garden, although that was probably obvious enough. I like to be out in the sun, digging in the dirt, and trimming flower buds. It gives me a sense of….peace. You should try it sometime."

Ray smiled as Jed talked about gardening. "I think I'd like that."

Jed and Ray shared a smile, before Ray cleared his throat, "Well, I need to interview more people, but, it was nice meeting you Jed."

"And you, Prince Rayden."

"Ray, please."

"Ray." Jed repeated, nodding, "Goodbye then." Jed left, and Ray still had a smile on his face as he looked at his list, but as he saw the name, his smile dropped.

"Evie Charconay." Ray announced.

* * *

 _There she is._

Ray felt his lungs tighten as he saw the face he remembered so well. He didn't think he'd ever forget. Evie approached slowly, cautiously, a hesitant smile on her face. Ray watched her carefully as she sat across from him.

"Hi, Ray." She said.

"Hi, Evie." Ray replied.

Evie watched Ray for a moment, "Ray, please, can we talk? I have no hard feelings towards you. You wanted to explore, and I respect that. Now you're holding a Selection, I entered and was picked fair and square. I'm here now, because I still like you Ray."

Ray sucked in a deep breath, "Evie. It's going to take a while for me to not be so….anxious around you."

 _Not to mention I can't tell if you're telling the truth or not. Maybe you're lying, and you joined to rig my Selection._ Ray tried to shake his thoughts loose, but they kept coming back.

"Hey, Ray, are you okay?" Evie asked, leaning forward to comfort him.

Ray pulled away, "I'm sorry Evie. I'm sorry, I have to cut our time short."

Evie sighed, her eyes sad, and nodded, "I understand, I'll leave you alone for now then."

Ray nodded, and took a deep breath for the first time since he'd seen her name on the list after Jed's. Ray sighed, and looked at his name, calling the next person over, hoping beyond hope that he looked somewhat put together.

* * *

 **Whooo! Guys, this is my longest chapter so far, pushing 2000 words without the AN. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Not all the characters were in this chapter, but I can't include all 20, so these interviews are the ones that will stick with Ray the most. Interviews are done, so next chapter will be something new. I'm thinking 3-4 new Selected's POVs. Then after that I think I can start repeating POVs, so we'll see how that goes.**

 **And another thing guys, so, the poll on my profile is currently tied. So to decide the winner, if any of you didn't vote, please do. I need to know what party theme you want! Thanks guys, see you in the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Evie Charconay, 2, Angeles**

Six.

That's how many people were eliminated after the initial interviews. Somehow, Evie was still here. It gave her a sense of hope, that maybe, just maybe Ray still had feelings for her, the way she still had feelings for him. She tried to be nice to him at the interview, but he had seemed so….afraid of her.

Evie sighed, and looked out the window of her palace bedroom. It was an elegant room, probably one of the more elegant guest bedrooms in the palace. It was a moderate size, and colored in silvers and gold. Evie's maids were cooing over their newest creation that she would wear to dinner tonight.

It was a cocktail dress, but it had a modest neckline, and was a flattering peach color, to bring out her darker features. Her maids were trying to decide how to style her hair, and decided on just leaving it down and curling it.

Evie was told to go downstairs to the dining hall, and was offered to be shown the way, but she politely declined, as she already knew the many paths in this castle. Even after it's been so long since Ray had broken up with her.

Evie entered the dining hall, and bowed to the royal family. Endra smiled, and even waved to Evie as she sat down. Evie was seated between two girls, who both looked her up and down, sizing up the competition.

Evie didn't understand the Selection one bit, it wasn't fair that Ray only had these people to think of for a future spouse, and Evie was willing to bet half of them didn't even like Ray for who he is.

Across the table, the girl from earlier had spotted Evie. "Hello, Evie!"

"Oh, hello Camilla." Evie replied, smiling politely. "How is your day?"

"Great now that I know I'm not eliminated." Camilla joked, smiling. "What about you? How do you think you're interview went?"

"I'm not sure. I think it could have gone better, but-" She paused, looking around, "I'm still here, so it must not have been too terrible."

Camilla nodded, "I can see why Prince Rayden would keep you around. You're so nice, and pretty, and funny."

Evie chuckled, "Well, thank you, and I can see why he kept you around too." The girls ate in companionable silence for a while, before Evie glanced up at the royal table, to where Ray was seated.

Ray seemed to be in a semi-heated discussion with his parents, before he stood, and announced, "Tomorrow I will be taking the first Selected on a date. The chosen Selected will be given an invitation, with instructions on where and when to meet me. Thank you."

The room burst into chatter, many of the Selected gushing about how Ray is cute, or wondering what the date will be like, but most of all, wondering who that date would be with.

* * *

 **Reed Wilder, Two, Calgary**

Reed didn't want to be here. He never intended to be here. It had been a dare from his teammates. He knew he should probably come clean to the prince, that he wasn't into guys, but he didn't want to go home yet either. Not when his dad and endless lacrosse practices were waiting.

Reed prayed that he wasn't going to be the one chosen for the date, that would be awkward. Reed was sitting next to a guy named Kyle Writer, and they were getting along fairly well, although Kyle was a little cold.

Finally dinner ended, and the Selected were free to do what they wanted, and so Reed made a beeline for outside. He was pleased to see that there was an exercise track outside. Reed made his way over to the track, and smiled to himself. He stretched, shed his jacket and vest, and began to jog.

Reed had to keep exercising, even at the castle, so he could stay in shape for lacrosse. As he jogged, his mind wandered to what his family might be doing back home. Most likely his dad was sitting around watching lacrosse at the television, or maybe brooding about how he can't play anymore.

Reed scowled, but then his mind flicked to his mother, and he relaxed a little. His mother, sweet and docile. But almost too quiet, especially when Reed's father was around. Reed missed her already, although he could live without his father.

"Usually I'm the only one who uses this track." A voice said.

Reed stopped, and turned to look for where the voice had come from, seeing Prince Rayden standing by the entrance to the track. "Oh, well, I can leave if-"

"No, it's fine. I actually wouldn't mind a running buddy." Ray said, jogging to meet up with Reed.

Reed nodded, and began to jog. There was silence, until the prince spoke again, "So, why do you run?"

Reed lanced sidelong at the prince, "I have to, or I risk getting out of shape, and my dad would kill me if I did that." Reed swore at himself internally, but Ray didn't think twice about the phrase.

"Ah, what sport?" Ray asked, raising a brow.

"Lacrosse," Reed replied. He glanced at Ray again, "Why do you work out?"

Ray snorted, "Besides looking amazing? I work out to relieve stress. It helps to focus the bad energy on something like running."

Reed nodded, "I get that."

The two boys ran in silence together for a while, before Ray asked, "So, what made you want to go into lacrosse?"

Reed almost tripped, but he steadied himself, and sighed softly. "Well, my dad played, and he really wanted me to as well, so….here I am."

Ray nodded, "Here you are." About half an hour later, the two decided they'd run enough, and left the track, heading back inside the castle. "Well, that was fun. Oh, and if anyone asks, that didn't happen. I'm not supposed to spend time with any of the Selected before my official first date."

Reed nodded, "It's our secret." Ray smiled, and turned to walk in the opposite direction as Reed. He turned a corner, and Reed loosed a breath.

 _It's a shame I'm straight,_ Reed thought, amusing himself. _Perhaps just friends then._

* * *

 **Finnick "Finn" Miller, Four, Paloma**

Finn woke up the next morning, and was already late. His valet quickly dressed him, and sent him down to breakfast. He practically tripped into the dining hall, and caught everyone's attention. Finn went red, and ducked his head, quickly bowing to the royal family before scurrying to his seat.

"Oh god, that was embarrassing." Finn mumbled.

"Don't worry, you weren't the only late one, someone arrived literally a minute before you." The girl next to him said. "I'm Kira."

"Finn," he said, nodding to the girl, "and are you sure I'm fine? Because everyone stared and-"

"Yes, I'm sure. Trust me, there's a lot worse that can be done besides waking up late and tripping a little when walking into a room." Kira said, reassuring him.

Finn smiled, and turned his attention to his breakfast. Selected around him were still wondering who Ray's first date would be, and Finn was curious himself. Finn wasn't sure how he'd feel if he was the first date. Finn had always told himself he was straight, but when his grandmother had signed him up for the Selection, he hadn't objected, and now he wasn't even sure of his own sexuality.

Breakfast went by quickly, and Finn left fairly early compared to the other Selected. He wasn't sure where he wanted to go, but he wandered the halls of the palace. He eventually made his way to an area of the castle that was open, and had many paintings on the walls. _Maybe it's some sort of art gallery?_

Finn heard the _click-clack_ of heels, and turned to see Princess Endra strolling through the halls, humming to herself. At first she didn't see Finn, but then she stopped in her tracks, and stared at him, studying him.

She shook her head, and her eyes widened, "Hi, um, you're one of the Selected, right?"

Finn smiled, "Yeah, I'm Finnick Miller, but everyone calls me Finn."

Endra smiled, "Princess Endra, but everyone calls me Princess." There was a moment of awkward silence, before Endra let out a short laugh, "It was a joke, just call me Endra."

Finn gave a nervous smile, "Okay then, Endra. I wasn't aware you were the joke type."

Endra stared at him as though he had three heads, "Have you met me? Wait-"

Finn laughed, "No, I haven't until now, so…."

Endra chuckled, "I guess you have the right to be oblivious then."

Finn smiled, he liked this girl, she was friendly and funny. "How do you feel about the Selection going on?"

Endra raised a brow, "Are you kidding? A whole castle full of people, and only one can win my brother's heart. Do you know how many people that leaves me?" Finn huffed a laugh, and Endra shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I'm nervous Ray isn't going to find someone who really understands him. He really needs that right now."

Finn nodded, "I understand that well enough."

Endra tilted her head, trying to read Finn's expression, but she finally said, "Tell me about yourself Finn."

* * *

 **Hello everyone! So not much happened in this chapter, but let me know what you think if you have any ideas, or ships, etc. Who do you think the date will be with? Well, I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Ray's POV**

Ray dressed in a fine suit, but it was still simple, being a nice, dark grey. He had been told his father had news for him, so he wanted to hurry down to his father's office as quickly as he could. Ray dodged past servants, each in a hurry, and finally made it to his father's office. He entered quickly, and shut the door, assuming the meeting was private.

Ray's father was sitting behind his desk, glaring at something. Ray walked over, and saw a piece of paper was the culprit. "Father?"

His father looked up, and cleared his throat, "We found this today." His father handed the piece of paper to Ray, who glanced down at it uneasily.

 _We told you to cancel the Selection. We don't need the Ones to continue breeding. Call off the Selection now, and no harm will come to anyone._

Ray's brows knit together, "But, why not just kill us if they don't want us to continue ruling? What's the point of warning us?"

The king hissed, and shushed Ray, "Silence, boy. We don't need anyone overhearing."

Ray looked around the empty office, glancing nervously at his father, "Well? What's the point of warning us?"

The king shook his head, "I don't know. My best guess is they don't have the strength to fight the palace guards to get to us. Which makes them all the more dangerous."

"How?" Ray asked. If they couldn't enter the palace on a raid, then how else would they get to the royal family?

The king stared at Ray, "There are other ways. Poison, bombs, traps, spies, to name a few."

Ray's brows rose, "You think they'll really go that far?"

"I don't see why they wouldn't. After all, poisoning the food is way more efficient, and far less messy." The king said, scratching his chin in thought.

Ray glanced back down at the note, "So, what do we do?"

"We try to find out who is doing this, and arrest them." The king said.

"What if we can't figure out who's doing it?" Ray asked, glancing from the paper to his father.

The king sat in silence, "That's not an option we can afford."

* * *

 **Jed Maddox, Four, Kent**

Jed wasn't sure what he was supposed to wear; he held a tie in front of his suit in the mirror. Jed had decided on an all blue suit, hopefully it wouldn't be too much to scare off the prince. Jed groaned, and ditched the tie, after all, how was he supposed to know what the dress code was on the first date?

Jed's valet wasn't in his room, so Jed quickly checked the time, and upon finding it only ten minutes until the alloted time on the invitation, quickly made his way downstairs to the back doors where the invitation said to meet.

Jed was out of breath by the time he got to the doors, and he could only hope he didn't look too ruffled. Luckily the prince wasn't there yet, so he stood calmly, and tried to straighten his suit before Ray arrived.

It was silent for several minutes before Jed heard footsteps, and turned to see Prince Ray walking his way. Jed offered a smile, and was pleased when Ray smiled back.

"Hello Jed, sorry I'm late, I had something to attend to. How are you today?" Ray asked as he stood in front of Jed.

"I'm doing very well, thank you. What about you, Your Highness?" He asked.

"Jed, please, I told you to call me Ray when we met." Ray replied, grimacing.

"Oh, of course, I guess I'm just nervous." Jed responded, as Ray opened the door to the gardens, and led him out.

Ray smiled slightly, "Me too, even if it doesn't look like it."

He was right, it didn't look like it. Not one bit. Ray's suit was a dark grey, and was impossibly smooth, with hardly a wrinkle in sight. Ray's face seemed open and easy going, most likely the exact opposite of Jed in the moment.

Jed smiled back, "You never answered my question, Ray. How are you?"

Ray seemed to consider for a moment, then sighed, "Honestly?"

Jed immediately felt bad, mainly concerned for Ray. Was something wrong? Or was it just princely stress from everyday work?

"Only if you want to tell me," Jed said. Of course, Jed would never want to make Ray feel uncomfortable around him.

Ray bit his lip, but sighed again, "I just have a lot running through my mind right now. Paperwork, meetings, public appearances, the _Report_ , and then of course the Selection." Ray listed, counting on his fingers.

At the last part he quickly looked to Jed, "Not that I think you're stressful, in fact, you're the opposite? I-" Ray groaned, "I'm rambling."

Jed shook his head, "It's all right, you're under a lot of stress, I couldn't imagine what it's like to be next in line to rule an entire country."

Ray looked relieved, and smiled, "Thanks."

Jed nodded, and looked at a nearby flowerbed, before stooping down and plucking a flower. He straightened, and turned to Ray, holding the flower out to him. "I think you need something simple to help keep you grounded."

Ray glanced from the flower to Jed, and smiled softly, "Thank you." He took the flower, and carried it with him in his pocket. "Ah, we're here."

Jed took in the greenhouse in front of them, and looked at Ray in surprise, "You planned the date around my interest?"

Ray nodded, as if it should have been obvious, "Well, yeah. I figured you could teach me a thing or two about gardening."

Jed felt his lips twitch upward, "We probably shouldn't have worn good suits then."

Ray looked at his suit, and chuckled uneasily, "Maybe, but we have dry cleaning; I'm sure it won't be too bad."

Jed laughed, and led the way into the greenhouse, taking in the rows of tables and pots with soil in them.

"Wow, when was the last time anyone was in here?" He asked, with a glance at the broken shards of glass and pottery, stepping around the dirt that littered the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I shouldn't have assumed they cleaned it if I didn't tell anyone what we were going to be doing." Ray said, laughter in his voice.

Jed shook his head, and looked around, "Well, I suppose I can work in this. For lessons, at least."

Ray offered an apologetic smile at the state of things, but followed Jed to a naturally lit area where two pots were sitting on a table. Jed examined the soil, and then nodded, looking around for seeds. He found a package, and offered one to Ray.

Ray took it, and tried to read the label, but the print was really small. "What are they?"

"Chrysanthemums" Jed replied, "They happen to be my favorite."

"Oh, so your garden is based on favoritism?" Ray teased.

Jed chuckled, but thought back to his sister, who happened to share the name. His sister, who had once upon a time been his closest friend. "It's a bit more complicated than that."

Ray glanced from the pot to Jed in curiosity at his tone, but didn't pry, and Jed was thankful for that. Ray of course already knew his family's stance on his sexuality, but his sister- She was somehow different, and he didn't want to explain it just yet.

Jed cleared his throat, "Anyway, the first step is…" Jed began, hoping to change the subject. Luckily Ray complied, and payed very close attention to what was being taught to him.

* * *

Eventually they called it quits when it got too dark to see without artificial lighting. Ray and Jed made their way back inside the castle, conversing easily. A servant bowed to Ray as he walked by, but Jed noticed he didn't seem to like it.

"Why do you not like to be called Your Highness?" Jed asked.

Ray stopped walking, and thought for a moment, "You say you're a four?" Jed nodded, unsure of where he was going. "How would you feel if someone called you 'Four' all the time?"

Jed's brows rose, "I wouldn't. I have a name."

Ray nodded, "I feel it's the same. Like they're calling me 'One' all the time, rather than treating me like an individual."

Jed stared at Ray, seeing him in a different light than before, "That makes sense."

Ray gave a small smile, and continued walking. They made small talk after Ray had talked about his title. After taking a detour around the castle, Ray dropped Jed off back at his room.

"Good night Jed, I had a good time. It was nice to get away from everything for a little while." Ray said, smiling at him.

Jed smiled back, "I had a good time too, and you can always talk to me if you need a break."

Ray dipped his chin, "I'll keep that in mind, good night."

Jed watched Ray walk away. As Ray rounded the corner, Jed saw Ray pull the flower Jed had given him out of his pocket, and put it in his lapel.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! I hope you liked this chapter! The first date, ahhhh! And another rebel threat? What do you think the rebels will do if they don't call off the Selection? Let me know what you think! See you in the next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Akio's POV**

Akio was in the Men's Room with the other male Selected. Akio was talking to a boy named Spencer, and another named Nick. They were both very nice in Akio's opinion, and they had been talking all morning.

"So, Akio, remind me again why you joined the Selection?" Spencer asked, leaning forward in his chair.

Akio chuckled, and rubbed the back of his neck. "To come out to my family."

"And how did they take it?" Nick asked.

"My sister was supportive, and my parents were, I don't know how to explain it." Akio said, tapping his chin, "My father and mother are very traditional, and wanted to arrange a marriage for me, and since I came out, and with the Selection nonetheless it has kind of….thrown out their plans."

The other two nodded, following along with the story.

Akio shrugged, "They saw me off to the Selection, but I think they're still hoping I'm not gay."

Spencer nodded, "I joined to get a new perspective on life."

"Same here," Nick said, "I wanted to know more about life, and how others go through life."

"Exactly, all I've ever known is Likely, I wanted to get out and see something new." Spencer replied, glancing around the room.

It was silent for a moment, before Akio asked, "How did your interviews with Prince Rayden go?"

"I think mine went fairly well," Spencer said, "We seemed to get along, so hopefully I won't be eliminated any time soon."

"The conversation was a little dry, but I don't think I did anything to warrant my elimination, so let's hope I can experience the Selection for a little longer." Nick said, smirking.

Akio laughed, and nodded, "Me too. I've had a crush on the prince for so long. Meeting him was like a dream come true, but I think I was over-thinking during our conversation."

"That's all right, I'm sure he won't hold it against you, after all, you're still here, so he must have liked you enough to keep you around." Nick pointed out.

Akio paused, thinking about it. _He has a point, you're still here, others aren't._ "You're right, I'm sure I'm just worried over nothing."

Spencer nodded, "There you go! Now, is anyone up for a game of pool?"

Nick nodded, and stood, making his way over to the pool table. Akio followed hesitantly, he'd never played pool before.

"So, how do you play?" Akio asked, observing the pool cues the other men were taking off the rack.

"It's simple. You try to hit the balls in the right order into any one of the pockets. Don't hit the 8-ball in at the beginning though, that would mean game-over." Spencer said, eyeing the pool table.

"And how do you hold the- the, uh-" Akio gestured to the pool cue.

"Cue, it's called a cue." Spencer said, handing one to Akio.

Akio nodded, taking the cue, and asked, "So how do you use it?"

"You hold it like this-" Spencer said, demonstrating. "No, you're hands go a little lower. There you go!"

Akio grinned, and as the boys began the game, Akio realized that he could easily consider these two friends.

* * *

 **Ray's POV**

Ray sighed, running a hand through his hair. He'd just been on two awful dates in a row, and now he had to eliminate the two Selected. He didn't want to do it, but he had to, and it would make things easier in the long run. Ray took a deep breath, and pushed open the door to the sitting room where the two Selected were waiting, one female, and one male.

The Selected were both Threes, so no one could blame him for eliminating the lower castes, in fact, many lower caste Selected still remained.

Ray watched both of them, faces filled with hope. He took a careful breath, then said, "I'm sorry to inform you that our dates did not go as well as I'd hoped. I don't feel a connection between us, and I feel it would be best for us both if I eliminated you."

Both of their faces fell, and the man nodded silently while the woman began to cry. Ray cringed inwardly, and tried to offer comforting words, but then the girl started to get mad.

"But why?! What did I do wrong? Why do you hate me? Is it because I'm short?" The woman cried.

"What? No! It's just because I didn't like your personality-" Ray stopped himself, and his eyes widened as the girl scowled.

"How _dare_ you?" She hissed. "You barely even know me. Are you really so lazy and inconsiderate to kick me out after _one_ date? Are you really that mean?"

 _I'm the mean one? Have you met yourself?_ Ray tried to remain calm as best as he could, "Look, I'm sorry, but you're just not what I'm looking for, and I think it's time you left. I wish you the best of luck."

Ray turned on his heel and nodded to the guards outside the door who were assigned to lead the ex-Selected outside.

Ray could hear the girl shouting after him, "Some king you'll make! You don't even care about your own people!"

Ray winced, and shook his head. He tried to get rid of the cutting words, but they clung to him. Of course Ray cared about his people, he's always doing his best to help them. _Or are you?_

Ray scowled at the tiny voice that had piped up inside his mind. "Shut it." He scolded himself, bt the voice inside laughed, _She's right you know. You hold this Selection, but who are you kidding? You'll never be a good king, even they can see it. Hell, you're not even a good prince._

Ray sighed, trying to ignore the voice as he made his way out to the jogging track to try and clear his mind.

* * *

 **Eva Ramirez, Two, Lakedon**

Eva was sitting contentedly in the Women's Room, people watching. She had found many friendly girls in the Selection so far, and was excited to get to know more of them. She saw a pair of girls sitting on a sofa, and decided to join them.

"Hello, I don't think we've met yet, what are your names?" She asked.

The blonde haired girl turned to her and smiled politely, "I'm Camilla, this is Evie, and you are?"

"I'm Eva, actually. It's a bit funny that our names sound so similar Evie." Eva replied, smiling.

"Well, my real name is Eyvette, but everyone calls me Evie. But I guess it is kind of amusing." Evie said, smiling back at Eva.

"Mind if I join you two?" Eva asked, indicating the chair next to the sofa.

"Oh, not at all!" Evie said, nodding to the chair.

Eva smiled and sat, happy she'd found yet more kind girls to talk to. They chatted easily, laughing lightly, and the girls finally began to ask questions about each other's personal lives, when a ruckus sounded from across the room.

The three girls turned to see what the reason was for so much noise. A girl with red hair and freckles scattered across her face looked enraged, and was yelling at a girl with black hair and glasses. The second girl also looked angry, and seemed to be waiting for her turn to yell.

Eva and her new friends stood, and walked over to the argument, where by now a circle of girls had formed. Many of the girls looked worried, others merely curious. Eva fell into the aforementioned category.

"You disgusting little Five!" The red head yelled, her face now just as red as her hair. "Do you have any idea how long it took me to perfect this outfit?"

"I'm sure it took you too long, but don't worry. I'm sure your maids would be more than happy to be abused by you because you want a new dress for the next hour or so." The girl with glasses shot.

Eva's eyes widened, and she looked between the girls, who were nearly nose to nose.

"I could destroy your whole world." The red head said, scowling.

"Thanks, but upper caste people like you already have." The other girl shot back.

The red head shrieked in frustration, and turned on her heels, "You're not worth the dirt on my shoes."

"And you're not worth the money you dish into your pretty little boy-toys." The other girl snapped, crossing her arms.

The red head froze, and the air in the room went still. Eva held her breath as she watched the exchange. She'd never seen two girls fight so heatedly. How had it even gotten to this point? The red head turned slowly, glaring daggers at the Five.

"Honey, if I had boy-toys, I'd hide it too well for a stupid Five like you to notice."

The girl with glasses snapped, and took off her shoe, chucking it at the other girl's head. Gasps shot up from around the room. The red head dodged the shoe, and then leaped at the other girl.

The two girls clashed, and the rest of the Selected girls tried to pull them apart. Eventually the girls separated, both still seething.

"You keep your filthy, little, lower caste animals away from me." The red head spat.

"Gladly, as long as you keep your spoiled, bitchy, upper caste prom queens away from me and mine." The girl with glasses said.

There was a tense pause, as girls glanced warily at each other. Eva glanced at her new friends. She hadn't asked what castes they were.

"Good, so you keep Fours and below with you, and I'll keep the Threes and Twos from you."

"Fine. Come on, we don't need to stay where we're not wanted any longer." The girl with glasses said.

"Yes, go. If they don't care to be civilized like the rest of us, they can stay elsewhere." The redhead said as the door shut behind many of the Selected girls.

A few were left, and Eva turned to her friends. "Who's the red haired girl?"

"That's Joan Clark, a snotty Two. She was a problem for me too." Camilla replied.

Eva nodded, and glanced warily back towards the door the lower caste girls had left through. She looked around, and noticed that many of the girls were now silent, and looked anxious.

Silence had fallen, and there was hell to be explored.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Thank you so much for all your patience! I was able to squeeze out a chapter! If you haven't read my profile yet, I will be taking finals next week, so I don't think I'll have much time to write, but I'll hopefully be able to over winter break.**

 **Now for the content of the chapter! Yay! What do you think of the characters in the chapter? What about that fight? Will the Selected girls stay separated for long? How will it end? Will the boys be mixed up in the caste-ist split? Will the royals catch on? What do you guys think will happen next? Let me know!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Kara Donato, Six, Midston**

Kara was walking down the hallway, bored out of her mind. She eyed the gilded walls in disgust. How could these royals stay in this literal palace while others were struggling to find a crumb of bread to eat, or a place to stay at night.

Kara felt a headache coming on, _God, I need a drink._ She stopped walking, tilting her head to listen to soft music floating through the air. _Piano music._

Kara followed the music, getting closer and closer. She wondered who was playing so well, and where they learned to do it. She finally came to a room on the second floor, towards the end of a hallway.

Kara peeked in through the door, and was surprised to see a dark haired boy sitting at the piano stool. Kara entered the room, and approached the piano slowly. The boy was very good, she wouldn't be surprised if he was a professional.

"Enjoying the music?" The boy asked.

Kara froze, "I've heard better."

The boy stopped playing, snorting, "Please, you don't need to lie to me."

Kara snorted too, "In your dreams." She said, walking towards the piano and running her fingers over the keys, quickly playing a little melody.

"You play?" The boy asked, glancing up at her.

Kara shrugged, "A little."

The boy moved aside on the stool, silently inviting her to play. Kara obliged, playing some of the songs she was used to in the bar.

"You're pretty good," The boy admitted, watching her hands fly across the keys.

Kara nodded, letting herself get lost in the music. The song concluded, and she sighed, looking to the boy next to her.

The boy smirked playfully, holding out his hand, "Brendan Morgan."

"Kara Donato," She replied, shaking his hand.

"Have you considered playing professionally? I could always use a backup band member." Brendan said.

"I already play as professionally as I can." Kara said bitterly.

"What do you mean?" Brendan asked, then stopped. "You're a lower caste, aren't you?"

Kara debated telling him, finally she decided. "Yeah, I'm a Six. Don't even bother, you're probably a Two, right? I don't need your sympathy."

There was silence, then, "I used to be a Six, but yes, now I'm a Two."

"How did you move up?" Kara asked, surprised.

"When I joined the band I was able to legally change my caste." Brendan said, shrugging. He smirked again, "Just another reason to join my band."

Kara snorted, "Not anytime soon, thanks."

Brendan shrugged again, "Your loss."

Kara actually smiled, "So, Brendan, what type of music does your band make?"

"We usually make rather controversial music. Anti-royalty, anti-caste, etc." Brendan said, his cheeks a little red.

"Oh, does the royal family know?" Kara asked.

"Yes, actually, Prince Rayden and Princess Endra listen to the music quite a lot." Brendan said, the embarrassment leaving his face.

"Really? I would have expected them to hate you for it." Kara said.

"I guess not," Brendan said, staring absentmindedly at the piano music in front of them.

There was silence for a moment, before Kara asked, "Up for a duet?"

Brendan smirked, and in reply, started playing an upbeat, improvised melody, that Kara was more than happy to go along with.

* * *

 **Miri Kasilof, Seven, Whites**

Miri sat outside on the grass, staring up at the sky, wishing winter would get here already. She hadn't been gone from Whites long, but she missed the snowy mountain tops, the peace they brought her, how they comforted her through her tough moments.

Miri didn't even want to be here, she'd just entered to get Sam and Izzy off her back. Personally she didn't even see the point of the Selection, at least make the royal marriage mean something, maybe making an alliance?

She sighed, and leaned back, staring up at the clouds in the sky.

"I hope you're alive." A voice said.

Miri sat up, and saw Prince Rayden standing, in a tank top and running shorts. Miri raised a brow at the outfit, but shrugged, turning away from him. "Unfortunately."

Ray was silent, "I hope you're joking."

Miri looked at him, "Yes, I'm joking. I love the mountains too much to die."

Ray almost smiled, "Everyone has something to live for."

Miri hummed in agreement, and was surprised when Ray sat down next to her, staring up at the sky too.

"I'm so sorry, but, it's Miri, right?" Ray asked.

Miri held back a scoff, "Yes, Your Highness."

Ray made a face, "Please, Ray, no Your Highness needed."

Miri looked to him wryly, "Okay."

They sat in silence, Miri scotting herself over so there was more space between her and Ray. Ray seemed to notice, and scooted himself over so she would have more room.

"You mentioned mountains, do you just think they're pretty? Or is there more?" Ray asked.

Miri debated telling him, did she really want him to know some of her most personal thoughts? "I'm a mountaineer. I love to climb them."

Ray nodded, smiling slightly, "That seems really cool, I don't know if I could ever do that."

Miri nodded too, "It is cool."

 _Again that silence_.

"Miri? Do you not like me or something?" Ray asked, glancing at her. His voice didn't seem angry, more curious.

Miri was surprised it had been obvious she didn't like him, but then again, they weren't exactly having the most interesting conversation.

"I don't _hate_ you per se, but I don't trust you. I certainly don't like you, and it would probably take a while for me to even consider you." Miri said.

 _Well, now you've done it. He's so going to eliminate you now-_

"Oh, well," Ray stood, and turned to her, "I understand, some people have their own thoughts towards love. I hope you can learn to trust me, eventually, Lady Miri."

Then he left.

 _He didn't eliminate me?_

Miri sat there in silence, dumbfounded. Maybe she should give more credit to Ray than she was. She glanced up towards the sky.

 _What kind of game is this?_

* * *

 **Ivy Bonham, Three, Waverly**

Ivy was walking down the hallway, mildly aware of her surroundings, since her nose was stuck in a book. She had been invested in this book for the past 3 days, and it was getting really good. She didn't want to put it down. So the universe decided she would drop it, as she ran right into another person.

Ivy was sent crashing to the floor, and the other person groaned, in fact, it seemed he was more annoyed than anything.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." Ivy said, half sarcastically.

"Me neither I'm afraid," A boy said, offering her a hand.

Ivy took the hand, then glanced up towards the boy for the first time. Her eyes widened as she took in the boy in front of her.

He had wavy blonde hair, and brown eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses. He wasn't too tall, but still taller than her by almost a foot. He was staring down at her, and seemed to be thinking, before he quickly pulled her up off of the floor.

Ivy chuckled slightly as the boy leaned down and picked up two books. If she had to guess the boy was also reading and had run right into her. The boy stood and offered her back her book. She took it, and glanced at him, this boy looked very familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"You're one of the Selected, right?" The boy asked.

"Yes, I'm Isabella Bonham, but Ivy to everyone." Ivy said, smiling politely.

"Oh, well, it's nice to meet you." The boy said.

Ivy waited for him to introduce himself, but there was only awkward silence.

"And you are…?" She prompted.

The boy stared at her incredulously, "You don't-?" He huffed out a laugh, "Christian Schreave." He said, bowing slightly.

Ivy paled, then her cheeks heated as she realized that was where she knew him from. "Oh! I knew that, I guess it just- I don't know."

Christian's eyes glimmered, and he nodded, "It's okay, I get it. I guarantee I'll forget everyone's name here, and one of them is going to be my future sibling-in-law."

Ivy smiled slightly, glad he hadn't made fun of her. "Oh, I can't imagine what it's like having so many people invade your home."

Christian shrugged, "I mainly just keep to myself, but I suppose I'll have to meet all of you eventually."

Ivy smiled more, "It must be awful."

Christian's mouth twitched upward, "Indeed, awful."

Ivy chuckled softly, her gaze shot to the book he was holding, "What's your book about?"

Christian glanced down at it, "Oh, it's about a wizard who was orphaned at a young age, then has to go on adventures to defeat He Who Shall Not Be Named, the evil wizard. It's interesting, have you read it?"

"No, I haven't, but it certainly does seem interesting." Ivy replied.

"You can borrow it when I'm done." Christian offered.

Ivy smiled, "I'd like that, thank you."

Christian nodded, "Of course. What is your book about?"

Ivy smiled, "It's about a boy who is half greek god, he goes on adventures with his other half-god friend, and a satyr. It's been good so far, and I guess it's a series, so I'm going to read the others too."

Christian smiled, "That seems interesting too, perhaps I'll read it when I'm done with this book." He paused, checking the time on a watch. "I have to go, I have lessons, but, it was nice meeting you, Ivy."

"And you too, Your Highness." Ivy replied, dipping her head.

"Christian, please, I'm not the one with the power." Christian said, lips twitching upward.

"All right then, Christian. Good bye." Ivy said, watching him slowly walk past and around a corner.

Ivy smiled to herself, and clutched her book tightly to her.

She wasn't sure what yet, but there was something blooming in her heart.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! I hope you liked this chapter! We've got a bit going on here and there. Let me know what you think of this chapter. I don't want to say much, so I'll let you interpret things the way you want ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Ash Porter, Four, Dakota**

Ash was sitting at lunch, watching everyone carefully. There was tension between the girls, that much was clear. What had happened? Girls were so difficult, making things more complicated than they needed to be. Why couldn't they all be like his sister?

Ash smirked, thinking of his sister, who had quite the dirty vocabulary, and had grown up to be just as much of a rancher as he had. Their mother didn't approve of her being exposed to that stuff, saying it was "Not feminine", and that she should be inside.

The girls seemed to be separated, and he wanted to ask about it, but he wasn't friends with any of the girls. He supposed there was no better time to start. He turned to one of the girls seated next to him, focusing on her meal rather intensely.

"Excuse me, but is something going on between the girls?" He asked, hoping she wouldn't react harshly.

The girl stopped picking at her food and glanced around, before leaning over to him. "Yes, the girls got into a huge fight, the lower castes and the upper castes have split themselves up."

Ash's brows rose in surprise, wasn't the Selection supposed to help remove barriers? Why were the girls arguing over something like castes? He was especially surprised to find they split so quickly, but he supposed the girls also hadn't built many friendships yet.

"Yeah, a Two and a Five got into a fight, then it went from there." The girl said.

"Is anyone going to tell the royal family?" Ash asked, wondering how the problem wasn't solved already.

"No! They can't know, there's so much blackmail already involved, it would be bad for everyone if they found out. Plus, no one will believe who really started it." The girl said, glancing around, then up at the royal table.

"Oh, I see." Ash said, still unsure about the whole situation. What if the boys fought too? Would they cause such a split? "I'm Ash, by the way."

The girl smiled, "Quinn Brar."

"Nice to meet you," Ash said, nodding.

"And you," Quinn replied, turning her attention back to the food before her.

Ash's attention turned to the royal table. Ash knew he should tell the royal family what was going on between the girls, but then again he knew that it wasn't a good idea to break anyone's trust, especially if he'd just found a potential ally.

Ash turned his attention back to his food, deciding to keep quiet, at least for a little while.

* * *

 **Kira Stride, Five, Hansport**

Kira was excited, Ray had asked her on a date, and he said to meet him in the music room. She skipped down the hallway to the room, and entered, surprised to see Ray already there.

"Oh, hello, Your Highness." Kira said, curtsying slightly.

"Ray, please, no formalities." Ray said, walking towards her.

"Okay then, Ray, how are you today?" Kira asked, meeting him halfway, smiling up at him brightly.

Ray smiled back, "Well, uh-" He faltered, his smile dimming, "I got some, uh, big news, but, that's not for you to worry about."

Kira wanted to ask why she felt a _yet_ should be added to that phrase, but Ray made his way to the piano.

"So, I know you're a theatre actress, you're quite good too. I've been to a show or two of yours. My parents are especially fans of yours." Ray said, patting the piano bench next to him.

Kira smiled, blushing, "Well, I'm glad they like it." She sat down next to Ray, then flipped open the music book in front of them.

It was a small, slow waltz. She began to play notes, and Ray watched silently for a few measures, before joining her in a duet.

They sat in silence, focusing on the music, and the keys beneath their fingers. They were both very good, and the music flowed easily, despite them occasionally crossing into the other's domain.

The final note happened to be the same note, and so their hands rested on top of each other, the final note ringing through the air.

There was silencer then, and Kira turned to look at Ray. Ray smiled at her, "You're really good."

Her face heated slightly, "Thanks, you too."

Ray's ears turned red slightly, and butterflies fluttered in Kira's stomach. _Is it possible he likes me?_

Kira smiled, "You know, I've rarely found someone as good at piano as me," Kira teased.

Ray smirked, catching onto the tease, "Well, I could say the same thing."

Kira laughed, "What about dancing? Can you dance too?"

Ray paled, and rapidly shook his head, "I'm terrible."

Kira smiled softly, "Maybe I could show you a thing or two?"

Ray seemed to consider, then stood, offering his hand to Kira.

Kira took his hand, and he pulled her up, leading her to an open area in the music room. Kira smiled, and took position across from him.

"Now, you know the basics? I'm assuming from etiquette?" Kira asked, and Ray nodded in reply.

"Good, now, just, follow my lead." Kira said, starting with basics, and slowly adding more steps and flare to her moves.

At some point Ray stopped, studying her feet as though trying to memorize the moves. Kira laughed, and took it slower, watching Ray copy her, and correcting him when he messed up.

"Now, add some of your own little flare." Kira said, leading the dance again.

She watched as Ray danced, adding little touches to make it more interesting to watch, but still stayed with the beat she provided. Kira smiled brightly as it seemed to come easier to him.

"That's amazing, Ray!" Kira excitedly praised.

Ray laughed, and picked up Kira, spinning her around. They both laughed then, and Ray set her down, smiling widely.

They stared into each other's eyes, and Kira felt a new spark between them. Ray started to lean in, but then jolted back, and cleared his throat, the spark gone as soon as it had appeared.

"Um, it was really fun today, but I need to go, I have meetings to attend." Ray said, backing away slowly.

"Oh, okay. I'm glad you enjoyed the date, I did too." Kira said, offering him a smile.

Ray smiled back softly, and bowed slightly, leaving the music room.

Kira sighed, had she just imagined that spark? Was Ray into her? Or was it just in the moment? Did this mean she'd be staying around for a while? Kira flipped the music book open to a slow, romantic song, and began playing the piano again.

* * *

 **Ray's POV**

Ray walked down the hallway, butterflies swarming his stomach. _You almost kissed her! You almost kissed her, what about the other Selected? You've only had one date with her, isn't that a little soon?_

Ray sighed, rubbing his temple as a headache came on. He tried to push the butterflies away, but it didn't work. Instead, he found himself smiling as he thought back to his date today.

Suddenly he was lurched forward by someone jumping onto his back. He let out a gasp of surprise, before shrugging them off.

"Ray! How's it going?" Endra asked, sidling up next to him.

 _Great, just what I needed, she'll read my thoughts about Kira in an instant._ "Not now, Endra, I'm busy." Ray said, sighed, walking slightly faster.

Endra grunted, trying to quicken her paces, her 5'4" figure trying to keep up with his 5'11". Ray sighed, then stopped, turning to her.

"What?" He asked, less cold than his previous tone.

"Have you figured anything out about the broken fountain?" Endra asked, suddenly seeming on edge.

Ray sighed, "No, Dad thinks it is the rebels though."

"Do you think they'll actually hurt anybody?" Endra asked, raising her hand to her chest in concern.

"I don't know, but I'd stay alert." Ray replied, "I have to go, though Endra. I have a meeting. I'll fill you in later, okay?"

Endra smiled, and nodded, "Okay."

Ray turned, and walked away. He didn't actually have a meeting, but he needed to be alone to figure things out, so he made his way to his office, sighing as he shut the door behind him.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you all had a good holiday, and I got another chapter! Whoo! Ta-da, a date! And more rebel stuff, ooh. Poor Ray, my little stressed baby, not to mention his anxiety and inner demons. Welp, maybe he'll get better, maybe he won't especially with the stress of everything. I'm curious to see what you think of it.**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Ray's POV**

Ray sat at his desk, thinking through the date he'd been on. Kira was sweet, and pretty enough, but was he in any position to determine that she was already one of his favorites? He'd only been on four dates, and two of them had been awful. What about Jed? Jed had been just as nice and understanding.

Ray sighed, letting his head fall onto the desktop. He suddenly sat up, he knew who he needed to talk to.

Ray left his office, making sure to lock it behind him, and took off for his brother's room. He arrived quickly, and knocked once before walking right in.

Christian was sitting at his small desk, reading a book. He closed the book and raised a brow, silently asking what was wrong.

"I need your help. I'm not thinking straight, I think one thing, then my mind turns on itself and makes me think another." Ray admitted, taking a seat on his brother's bed.

Christian stood, made his way over to the bed, and sat, "What happened?"

Ray took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. "I went on a date with a girl named Kira. She's sweet, and cute, and we both like music. So...I almost kissed her."

Christian's face showed his shock, but he nodded thoughtfully, "And...you're worried about it?"

"Well, yeah!" Ray said, letting out a huff of a laugh. "Don't you think it's a little soon? I've only had one date with her. Plus, there are a lot of other people here who haven't even gotten a chance yet."

Christian was silent as he took in his brother's words, trying to formulate the best answer. "Well….have you considered that you're, uh, sudden feelings are due to the stress you're under? It's possible that the rebels, on top of needing to find a spouse, are putting too much pressure on you."

Ray thought for a moment. _Was it just stress? It seems logical enough… plus Christian is usually right._ Ray sighed, glancing thankfully at his brother. "Thank you, I guess you're right. It's just a lot sometimes."

Christian nodded once, "It's okay, I'm always here to talk when you need to."

Ray smiled weakly, then took a deep breath, "So, have you met any of the Selected? What do you think of them?"

Christian stilled, then looked away as he said, "I've met one. She's nice enough, she likes to read."

Ray watched his brother closely then decided to push, "Who?"

"Ivy Bonham." Christian said, staring intently at his hands.

"Oh, I remember her. She seems well educated, almost too much for me," Ray joked.

Christian seemed to go a little pink, though Ray considered he might have imagined it. "Yeah, she's really smart, she wants to be a lawyer."

Ray raised a brow, "Wow, sounds tough."

Christian nodded, "Yeah, but if I wasn't royal I'd probably be doing the same thing."

Ray studied his brother, "Really?"

Christian nodded, glancing at him, "You know I've taken to knowing laws even more than you."

Ray chuckled, nodding, "Yeah, I guess you're right." There was a gap in the conversation with the two brothers sitting side by side. "Anyways, I'm glad you're making friends with the Selected."

Christian was quiet for a moment, then whispered, "Thanks."

Ray nodded, and stood, clapping his brother on the shoulder, before walking out of his room.

* * *

 **Mimi Jones, Six, Carolina**

Mimi was looking through almost every room in the castle. _How could they not have a computer room?_ She thought, irritated. She opened a room at the end of a hallway on the fourth floor, and grinned when she saw that she had at last found a computer lab.

Mimi took a seat at the first computer, and realized there was no login password. She frowned, _sloppy,_ she thought, clicking to the homescreen.

She typed away, joining onto her usual servers, finally being able to talk to her colleagues. Apparently they'd been doing quite well, especially over the few days she'd been gone. It had barely been a week and they had wired almost 200 thousand, and have already gotten a lot of _useful_ information.

Mimi smiled, perhaps she underestimated her fellow No Name members. A message appeared on the screen.

 _Welcome back River._

Mimi smiled, and returned the greeting, asking to be briefed on what she'd missed. Indeed, the rest of the members had done very well. She promised she'd be back after Friday, since she obviously would be too busy with getting ready for the _Report_ , but she'd also come back with useful information for the group.

Mimi logged off of the computer, and stood, stretching. The news she'd received from No Name swirling through her mind. _I really ought to start digging deeper into the Selected's pasts_.

Mimi left the computer room, deciding she'd start carrying around a little, disguised recorder to pick up conversations. As she walked, she came across a boy with New Asian features, whom she remembered being named Akio Mazaki.

"Hello, Mazaki-san." Mimi said, approaching him.

Akio turned, surprised, "Oh, hello. Mina, is it?"

"Yes, but call me Mimi." Mimi said, smiling sweetly.

"Okay, Mimi, how is your day?" Akio asked.

"It is good, and you?" Mimi asked.

"My day is good, forgive me, I don't mean to be rude, but you called me Mazaki-san, were you born in New Asia? I don't mean to be rude, it's just I've only ever heard first generation immigrants refer to me as that." Akio said.

Mimi giggled, "No, I was born here, my father is an immigrant, so I learned it from him."

"Oh, me too. My parents are immigrants, but me and my sisters were born here." Akio said.

 _He believed it, good._ "So that's why you answered anyway."

"Yeah, I've heard other immigrant families say it." Akio replied, nodding.

"Well, I do not mean to be rude, but I have a class to go to." Mimi said, giving a pretend pout, "Maybe we can talk again?"

Akio offered a small smile and nodded, "Of course, goodbye Mimi."

"Goodbye Mazaki-san." Mimi said, walking away from Akio. Mimi sighed, letting her smile fall, as she made her way to her next etiquette lesson.

* * *

 **Finn Miller, Four, Paloma**

Finn was walking down the hallway, and saw Endra walk out of one of the offices, holding a few files in her arms.

"Endra, hey!" Finn said, jogging to catch up to her.

Endra turned to him, surprised, "Oh, Finn, hi."

"What are you doing?" Finn asked, walking beside her.

Endra glanced down at the files, chuckling, "Ray asked me to get some files from his office and drop them off at his room."

"Do you need help?" Finn asked, "I can carry some."

Endra smiled, and stopped walking, allowing Finn to grab half the files. Finn tried to open one of the files, but she kicked his shin.

"Ow!" Finn cried out.

"No peeking. Official business, sorry, but you're not royal yet." Endra said, shaking her head playfully, lifting her nose into the air.

Finn laughed, "Fair enough."

"So, Finn, are you ready for the _Report_ tomorrow?" Endra asked. "Your first one!"

Finn chuckled, shrugging, "I guess. I mean, how bad can it be?"

Endra stopped, staring at him, a cold look. "Very."

Finn chuckled nervously, then silence.

Finally, Endra burst out laughing, "I'm messing with you! You'll do fine. It's not too bad. Just sit there and look pretty." Endra said, then with a wink, added, "Though that must not be hard for you."

Finn's face heated, but he laughed with her. They finally reached Ray's door, and Endra tried to open it, sighing when she found it was locked. She turned, angrily shoving the files from her hand into Finn's, and reached for her hair.

A second later she pulled out a bobby pin, and bent to Ray's lock, picking it. The door unlocked with a click, and she pushed it open.

Finn stared at Endra in amazement, "You can pick locks?"

Endra grabbed half the files again, and nodded, as she walked into Ray's room. Finn followed her, and saw a desk in the corner of the room, where Endra was heading. She set the files down, and turned to Finn as he set down his stack of files.

Endra smiled softly up at him, and leaned against the desk. "Thanks for your help."

Finn stared down at her, her hazel eyes, more brown than green, with yellow flecks in them, were mesmerizing. She tilted her head, staring back at him.

"What?" She asked, a soft smirk on her lips.

"Nothing," Finn said, "You just have pretty eyes, I wish mine were like that."

Endra snorted, smiling softly, then walked out of Ray's bedroom with Finn following.

"I like your eye color." Endra finally replied.

Finn smiled slightly, "Thanks." He bit his lip, considering, then asked, "Would you maybe want to hang out today? Our lessons are done."

Endra glanced to him, then smiled, "Yeah, sure. Swimming pool in an hour?"

Finn nodded, "Sounds like a plan."

"Okay then, well, my bedroom's back that way, so I'll see you then." Endra said, stopping.

"Okay." Finn replied, as Endra turned around and walked back down the hall. Finn smiled, and made his way to his own room.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! I have another chapter! Yaaayyy! Gotta love winter break. Anyways, Ray's siblings are making friends, or maybe more, ha...ha...he. Let me know what you guys think! I think I want to make the next chapter the Report. I haven't decided whose POV it's gonna be in. It might just be Ray's? But maybe 1 or 2 Selected and Ray.**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Ray's POV**

Ray paced back and forth, he realized he does that a lot, but he couldn't help it. It helped him think, although anyone watching him might think otherwise. Tonight was the first _Report_ since the Selection started, and he couldn't be more nervous.

Ray took a deep breath, but it did little to soothe his nerves. What would the public think of his quick eliminations? For god's sake he was practically at the elite. He sighed, knowing he was exaggerating, but he knew the public might not take kindly to the quick goodbyes.

What about the questions tonight? Surely the Selected were going to be asked questions. What kind of questions? Would they be personal? Or about the Selection? He hoped the Selected were mentally preparing themselves.

Ray heard a knock on his bedroom door, and called out, "Come in." He knew it was either his parents, or Christian.

Ray turned his attention to the door as it opened, revealing, to Ray's relief, Christian. Christian nodded his head at Ray as he walked in.

Ray smiled tiredly at Christian, and Christian shook his head, watching Ray as he began to pace again.

"I figured you'd be panicking, that's why I came to talk." Christian said calmly.

Ray stopped, and looked at him, surprised. His brother knew him so well, and yet he couldn't figure out how Christian's mind worked.

"Thanks." Ray said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"No problem, now listen to me. Try to ignore the bad things in your mind. I know it's not like flipping a switch, believe me, but try, okay? Everything is going to be fine, this _Report_ is the first of the Selection, so it might be a little shaky, but it's nothing you can't handle. The Selected will also do just fine, so don't worry about them." Christian soothingly said.

Ray sighed, a half smile on his lips, "Thanks Christian, you know exactly what I was thinking."

Christian shrugged, "I know you, and I know what stresses you out. Don't worry about it, Ray."

"Thanks." Ray replied, and then Christian did the least Christian thing he could do. He opened his arms in an offer for a hug.

Ray was surprised to say the least, but he stepped forward into the embrace, and hugged back, hoping to release some of his worries. Christian let Ray step away from the hug, so he wouldn't feel rushed.

Ray smiled at Christian, "You're the best brother I could have."

Christian's eyes brightened, and he nodded, "Thanks, you're not so bad yourself."

Ray laughed, and shook his head, "I don't know about that last part, but I try."

Christian's eyes brightened in humor, "How about we head down stairs?"

Ray glanced down, then took a deep breath, nodding to himself. He could do this, after all, he wouldn't be alone, and what's the worst that could happen?

Ray smiled, and nodded. Christian dipped his chin, and led the way out of the bedroom, heading down the stairs to the _Report_ room.

* * *

"Welcome back to the _Report_ , Illea!" Robert said, grinning his signature smile. Ray smiled, not sure if the camera was on him, but it was better safe than sorry. "Tonight we have a look at the remaining members of the Selection! Now, a lot has happened already in the Selection, but we're going to talk to Ray and the Selected, and get to know more of the story."

Ray cringed, but kept his smile plastered onto his face, as Robert approached him. "Prince Rayden, what can you tell us about the Selection so far?"

Ray had approximately 2.5 seconds to develop an answer, "Well, all of my Selected are very interesting, and I have to say that although I haven't been on a date with all of them, I certainly can't wait."

 _That was a good answer, right? Yeah? Yeah._ Robert asked another question, "And what can you tell us about the Selected you've eliminated?"

Ray was taken aback by the question, but smiled nonetheless, "Well, it doesn't mean they weren't good people; it just means that I didn't feel a connection, or even the hint of one developing."

Robert hummed, thoughtful, then grinned, "Well, I'm sorry for those who were eliminated, but I suppose our Prince truly is looking for that fairy tale romance." Robert winked, and moved towards the Selected.

I heard a collective shifting, as if each of the Selected were trying to make themselves look better by sitting up straighter.

Robert approached the first Selected, Nick. "Sir Nicholas, can you tell us what you think of the Selection?"

Nick threw on a smile, and replied easily, "I think it's an amazing opportunity for everyone Selected, it gives us hope, and plus the people here aren't too bad."

Robert chuckled, "Thank you, Sir Nicholas." He moved onto the next Selected, seemingly choosing them at random.

Ray couldn't tell if random interviews scared him more or less than pre-set questions and interviewees.

"Ah, Lady Camilla, can you tell us about how the Selected get along." Robert asked.

Tension filled the room, but Camilla smiled through it, "Of course, everyone is just so friendly here! The girls get along just fine, and I've even seen boys and girls getting along. I think it's amazing that we can all be friends."

Ray felt the tension lighten up, but he had to wonder what had started it in the first place. Was something going on between the Selected that he didn't know about? Someone would tell him if something was wrong, wouldn't they?

"Thank you, Lady Camilla." Robert said, and spotted Jed in the stands. "Sir James, can you tell us a little bit about your date with Prince Rayden?"

Jed smiled, and it actually seemed genuine. That, or he was a really good actor. "Please, Jed, not James. The date was quite nice, we planted flowers in the greenhouse. It wasn't the most glamorous date, but I enjoyed it."

Ray smiled, hoping that Jed meant what he said. Ray thought back to the flower Jed had given him that sat on his bedside table in a small vase, although since it was plucked, the vase wouldn't do much anyway.

Robert nodded, smiling, "Well, thank you, Sir _Jed._ " Robert searched the crowd, and spotted Kira. "Lady Kirara, you also had a date with Prince Rayden, correct?"

Kira flushed, but nodded, "Yes."

"Did anything interesting occur?" Robert asked, winking at the camera.

Ray felt his own cheeks heat at the memory of nearly kissing her, but to his surprise, Kira replied with, "No, nothing too interesting. But I was able to help Ray clean up his dance moves." She chuckled, and Robert joined her.

"Thank you, Lady Kirara!" He turned to one more Selected, Evie.

Ray sucked in a deep breath, praying he would ask something simple. But of course, when did Ray ever get what he wanted?

"Lady Eyvette, can you tell us what it's like to be Prince Rayden's ex girlfriend in his current Selection?" Robert asked.

 _Just like that_. The room went still, and all of the Selected turned to stare at Evie in shock, some in outrage. From the looks of it, Ray guessed Evie hadn't told anybody she was his ex.

Evie cleared her throat, smiling uneasily, "Well, it's certainly interesting. Of course I want to win Ray- Prince Rayden's heart back, but there's so many wonderful people here that could just as easily win his heart."

Ray could tell she was trying to diffuse the situation, and he had to admit he felt bad for her. Being his ex, many might see it as an advantage, and he could only guess that was what was going through each of the Selected's heads at the moment.

Ray's suspicions were supported by the glares others were sending in Evie's direction. Robert seemed to pick up on the tension, and nodded, "Yes, well, thank you, Lady Eyvette."

Robert turned back to the camera. "That's all the time we have for tonight, but not to worry! Magazines in the meantime will provide you information with all of your Selection news! Good night, Illea!"

The camera turned off, and Ray felt a surge of relief run through him, followed by worry as he glanced towards the Selected. Many just left the stands, others stood around, throwing glares at Evie.

To Ray's surprise, both his siblings made beelines for the groups of Selected. Ray made his way over to Evie, and pulled her aside, earning yet more glares from the Selected.

"Hey, be careful, that knowledge is going to make you a lot of enemies." Ray said quietly, glancing around.

"I know, that's why I didn't tell anybody." Evie said, staring at the ground. "Thank you, Ray. It's good to know you care."

Ray cut her a sharp gaze, "Just because I don't want you to get mauled by your fellow Selected does not mean I have feelings for you."

Evie sighed, nodding, "I hope you decide to give me another chance Ray. What we had was special, and I understand you wanted to explore, but I was Selected fair and square, please don't throw away one of your options because you're too stubborn."

Ray felt as though he'd been slapped, and as Evie walked away, he felt a strange pull towards her resilience, and wisdom. Perhaps she was right, maybe he should open his mind more. No, open his _heart_.

It terrified him to think about it, but maybe just maybe, he could find true happiness if he just set aside his pride.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! I decided to just do Ray's POV, but several Selected appeared. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I rather like this chapter, but let me know what you thought of it!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **Camilla Milano, Four, St. George**

Camilla sat in the women's room, watching the girls carefully. The Twos and Threes were on the left side of the room, and the Fours and below were on the right side of the room. Camilla glanced towards her friends, Eva and Evie, who were sitting beside her.

Other girls were giving them harsh looks, whether it was from a Four mingling with Twos, or from Eva and Camilla sitting with Evie, Camilla couldn't tell. The room was silent, except for a few hushed conversations in the corners of the room.

Camilla had to wonder if the men's room was like this, or if it was just the women's. Camilla wished the girls would stop fighting, they were all here for the same thing! What was the point of arguing amongst each other?

Camilla noticed Joan Clark walking over to them, and suppressed a sigh. She had to play nice, or she would risk getting eliminated. She didn't want to leave, at least not yet. She wanted to get to know the prince, and the crown wasn't bad either.

Joan approached them, eyes hard and cold. "Eva, why are you with a Four? And why are you with _The Ex_?"

Camilla could sense Evie tense, and Eva looked between her friends and Joan, wide eyed. "They're my friends, I can't just-"

"Yes. You can. And you will unless you want your status in this Selection to be practically nonexistent!" Joan threatened, crossing her arms.

"But-"

"Eva. Unless you want to test me, I suggest you listen. Now, I don't want to see you near these two again, understood?" Joan asked, clearly not impressed by Eva's reluctance.

"No, Joan." Eva said, more determined than Camilla had ever heard her.

Joan stilled, and blinked at Eva, as though she was wondering if she'd misheard. "No?"

"That's right, I said 'No'." Eva said, voice growing steadier.

Camilla and Evie nervously watched the two girls, unsure if another fight was about to break out.

Instead, Joan offered a stiff smile, and walked out of the women's room, slamming the door behind her.

Eva and Evie sighed in relief, but Camilla couldn't help but wonder if Joan had a dangerous plan up her sleeve, and if her friends were in danger.

* * *

About an hour later, a knock sounded on the door, followed by a stern looking Prince Ray. Everyone stood to curtsy, but he waved. He was here on business, and apparently not good business.

"Lady Tisha?" Ray asked, looking around for her. Tisha paled, but raised her hand. "A word?"

The room went still, as Tisha stood, and made her way out of the women's room. 20 minutes later she came back in, crying, and saying goodbye to some of her friends.

"Wait, wait, Tisha! What happened?" Camilla asked, hugging the girl.

"Prince Rayden, he-he-" She took a deep breath, and continued, "He's eliminated me."

Some girls gasped, "But why?" Camilla asked.

"He's- he was told that I'd started a fight, with Joan. I mean, I kind of did, but she had it coming!" Tisha said.

"Oh, Tisha, I'm so sorry. Well, I can only hope Joan is getting eliminated too." Camilla said, hugging Tisha again.

"But that's the thing! She's not! She played the victim card, going crying to Ray, and he _believed her_." Tisha said, voice cracking.

The girls gasped, looking around at each other. Tisha sighed, and walked towards the door. "Well, goodbye girls. I wish you all luck. And if you get the chance to ruin Joan-" She said, glancing over her shoulder at us. "Do it."

Soon after Tisha left, Joan returned, a triumphant smirk on her face. She stood tall, and strutted across the room towards Eva.

"Killing two birds with one stone." Joan said, "I got rid of that wicked Five, and I consider this a warning to you."

Eva stared at her, wide eyed, whether from fear or anger Camilla couldn't tell. A girl spoke up, setting aside a sketchbook.

"Wait, so you got Tisha eliminated because you wanted to prove a _petty point_?" The girl asked.

Camilla recognized the girl as Kara Donato. Joan turned to the girl. "Hun, no point is too petty. You people need to learn that _I'm_ in charge here."

"You're not in charge. The royal family is. You're just some bitch who decided she was gonna be queen bee." Kara said, glaring at her, crossing her arms.

"I pretend to be queen bee, because someday I'll actually be Queen. Then maybe you'll learn to respect your superiors." Joan replied, raising her nose into the air to glare back at Kara.

Kara scoffed, "Superior? You probably couldn't survive a _day_ as a Six. God, you're probably too self absorbed to realize how much people hate you."

Something flickered in Joan's eyes, and she raised her head even higher. "I don't have to take this." She said, before stalking out of the room.

It was silent. Then slowly. So slowly, applause began to spring up from the room. Kara glanced around, and dipped her chin, at the approval from the rest of the girls. Then she went back to her chair, and picked up sketchbook, as though nothing had happened.

Camilla turned back to her friends, and looked to Eva. "Hey, Eva, don't worry. I'm sure Ray wouldn't think to eliminate you, especially not so soon after the last one."

Eva glanced to Camilla, and nodded, "I hope not, I really think Ray's a great guy. But-" She paused, "he eliminated Tisha. He could eliminate any of us for the smallest reason, it's kind of nerve racking to be honest."

Camilla looked around at the remaining girls, and realized there were only 11, including Joan. She sighed, "You're right, so we just have to make sure we stay in longer than Joan."

Eva smiled, "I guess we do."

* * *

 **Reed Wilder, Two, Calgary**

Reed stretched, getting ready to run the track. He caught sight of another Selected approaching in workout clothes. He remembered the name faintly being Anton Dumas. Anton walked towards him, grinning.

"Hey, you're Reed, right? I'm Anton." The boy said, extending his hand.

 _Ah, it was Anton_ , Reed thought, extending his own hand, "Yeah, Reed."

"So, you come out here just for fun? Or do you have a reason?" Anton asked.

Reed shrugged, "Both, I guess. I'm a lacrosse player."

"Oh, I come out here for fun, I mean-" He lifted his shirt, "you don't get abs like these from nothing."

Reed scoffed, "No, I suppose you don't."

The boys began a steady jog around the track, making small talk along the way.

"So, Reed, what do you think of this Selection? Of the royals?" Anton asked.

Reed raised a brow, wondering why he was asking so many questions. But Reed was willing to answer, so he supposed it wasn't a problem.

"Well, I came to the Selection to escape my home life for a bit, explore what else there is out in the world." Reed said.

"And what about the royals?" Anton asked, nearly stumbling on a rock on the track.

Reed chuckled as Anton righted himself, and then replied, "Well, they're all right. Prince Ray's nice enough, I haven't really talked to his siblings much. The king and queen seem all right, we don't interact with them much either."

Anton nodded, "You think you have a shot at being in the Elite?"

Reed snorted, "I don't know. Maybe? But I'm sure there's way better options for Prince Ray."

"Like who?" Anton asked, "Certainly not me either."

Reed chuckled, "I don't know. I haven't met that many of the Selected. I guess maybe Camilla? Maybe Akio?"

Anton nodded, considering, "I think maybe that Kirara girl. She seemed to like him a lot during the _Report_."

Reed glanced to the boy, nodding, he was right, but Reed had to wonder why this boy was asking so many questions. _Was he a reporter or something?_ "So, what do you do for a living?" Reed asked.

Anton smiled, "I'm actually a Missionary. Yeah, I've been all across the world, but, I decided to enter the Selection to calm things down for a little. Guess I chose wrong." He joked, nudging Reed.

Reed laughed along, and decided that was enough running for the day. Reed left the track, Anton on his heels. They re-entered the castle, footsteps echoing down the hallway.

They walked, Anton asking more questions then seemingly taking in air. Reed sighed, _There's no way I'm getting out of this._ But then he saw Endra, and his hopes fluttered.

Reed could have cried in relief. Endra spotted him and nodded to him as a greeting, but upon a second glance she saw the pleading in his eyes.

"Uh, Sir Reed!" She called out, "I was told to get you for an interview with some reporters for a magazine."

"Oh, all right. Bye Anton, it was nice talking to you." Reed said, walking towards Endra.

"Bye, maybe we can talk again later!" Anton called after them as the pair walked away.

When they were out of earshot Reed sighed in relief. "Thanks, I was afraid he'd talk my ear off all day."

Endra laughed, light and easy, "No problem, I understand. It's the exact same way when I got to meetings and advisers talk to me."

Reed laughed, "Although I assume much more stressful?"

Endra shrugged, considering her previous experiences in meetings, "Well, I'm not Crown Prince, but I certainly try my best to be involved."

Reed smiled, "I think you'd be a great adviser some day."

Endra looked up at him and smiled, "Thanks."

They walked for a while, before Endra dropped him off at the men's room. Reed smiled, and bid her goodbye before walking into the room.

* * *

 **Ray's POV**

"Your Highness, we've got a problem." Ray looked up from his paperwork. _Great, how many problems could there be in one day? I already had to eliminate someone, then I was given stacks of paperwork, and now this?_

"What is it?" Ray asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Um, well, it seems that a window was found broken, and a note was written on the wall next to it." The adviser said. "Your father wanted me to inform you. He says it was outside, and they suspect it was recent."

Ray sighed, resisting the urge to cry from the news, adding to his stress levels. "Thank you, I'll inquire about it later."

"Your father is urging you to keep extra guards around you and the Selected." The adviser added, clearly not hearing the dismissal.

"All right, thank you-"

"And it's being considered that a drill will be held to prepare everyone in the case of a rebel break in." The adviser continued, cutting Ray off.

"All right! I said thank you! Now can you please leave me alone?" Ray demanded, glaring at the adviser.

The adviser seemed stunned at his outburst, and took a moment to snap himself out of it, before leaving his office.

Ray turned back to his paperwork and sighed, he could have handled that better, sure. But at the moment it had been the only way to stop him from talking. _Does he not know how much stress I'm under? Can no one understand?_

Ray sighed, he'd always been sure he could be king. It seemed so easy, and he was prepared throughout childhood for it. But now that he actually saw how much trouble the role could be, Ray was starting to doubt himself.

Ray let his head fall onto his desk, and as he drifted off to sleep, he thought bitterly, _This Selection will be the death of me._

* * *

 **Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Camilla had a long POV, but a lot was going on. Endra and Reed have met now. Will that interfere with EndraxFinn? Ray, the poor baby is so stressed. This is just the start.**

 **I decided to give you this chapter a bit early, because I don't know how soon again I'll be able to update, with the start of school, and musical practice almost every day. Anyways I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **Eva Ramirez, Two, Lakedon**

Eva spun in a circle, taking in the way her dress flowed out around her knees. The top of her dress was black, and the skirt was a nice, light blue. She was wearing black flats, and her hair was tied into a fancy version of a ponytail. She was wearing light makeup, and minimal jewelry.

She heard a knock at her door, and rushed over to open it. Eva grinned up at Prince Ray, who was smiling down at her in return.

"Are you ready, Lady Eva?" He asked.

Eva nodded, "Yes, Prince Rayden."

Ray sighed, "Please, Lady Eva, just Ray is fine."

Eva nodded again, "Then call me Eva, please."

Ray smiled again, nodding. He then offered his arm, "Shall we go?"

Eva felt her face warm, but she took his arm, and closed the door behind her. They walked for a little while, and Eva was just seeming to realize how big the castle was now that she was arm-in-arm with the crown prince.

She had to admit she was nervous, she'd never been on a date before. Was the bar all ready set high for Ray's dates? Would he be fine with someone so simple as herself? What if she messed up?

She took a breath to try and calm herself, hoping Ray wouldn't notice her nerves. She hadn't been told what the date was going to be, and she could only hope she was dressed for the occasion.

They eventually reached a room that seemed to be some sort of unused lounge, as it was somewhere Eva had never seen before. She glanced to Ray, and who made his way over to the television, and turned it on. He soon had it up and running, and turned back to Eva, smiling, and offering her a….

 _Microphone._

Eva hesitated, but made herself take the microphone. Oh, how she hated singing in front of people. _What are you doing? You don't sing in front of people! Ever!_

Her mind shouted at her as Ray picked a song. "Does this one work for you?"

Eva felt herself nod, though she wanted to say she didn't want to sing in front of him. But she didn't want to disappoint Ray, that would be rude to make him pick a new date idea. Besides, he couldn't have known she didn't like singing in front of people.

The song started, and Eva realized it was a duet. _Great, so now I'm singing with him, as if singing in front of him wasn't bad enough._

Ray began singing his line, and Eva did a double take at the sound of it. It was a soft, baritone voice. He had a natural _vibrato_ , and she found herself entranced by his voice, so much so she missed her cue to begin singing.

She hurriedly glanced to the screen to see the words, and took a moment to compose herself, before opening her mouth, and letting soft, cautious notes out.

Ray's part took a break, and he glanced to her, making Eva even more nervous. Her voice was shaking, but she focused on the words. Slowly, so slowly, she felt her voice relax, and the words and notes came easier to her.

Ray was back to singing his own line, and their voices, Eva realized, complimented each other quite well. Eva smiled slightly, as the big finish came up.

Their last notes hung in the air, clean and certain. Ray turned to Eva, smiling, "Eva! That was amazing! I didn't know you could sing that well!"

 _But you picked karaoke anyway?_ She thought bitterly, but smiled back. She felt her face heat slightly at the compliment, and said, "Thank you, but I don't sing in front of people."

"Why not? You're amazing!" Ray replied, staring wide eyed at her.

Eva bit her lip, "I don't- um, well, I get nervous."

Ray nodded in understanding, "That's something every singer feels, you're not alone. But, I think you should consider singing more."

Eva frowed, "I'm a model though, I don't sing."

Ray shrugged, "And I'm a Prince, but here we are."

Eva was about to retort, but caught herself, not wanting to ruin the date by arguing. Besides, he had a point. There was no reason she couldn't sing, if even for fun.

"I guess we're both breaking expectations." Eva said slyly, finding it easier to talk to him since she'd sang with him.

Ray laughed, and Eva smiled, "I suppose we are."

Eva's smile dropped, "So….was this a good date?"

Ray looked at her as though she were crazy, "Yes, of course! Why wouldn't it be?"

Eva bit her nail, "I was just worried maybe it wasn't as interesting as some of your other dates."

Ray smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry, believe it or not, this is one of my best dates so far."

Ray was right, Eva didn't believe it. _How could someone who'd never dated anyone before make an interesting first date? Surely it couldn't have been so good? But what reason does he have to lie?_

Eva shook the thoughts from her mind, and turned to Ray, "That's good, I've never done this before, so I was a bit nervous…."

His eyes flickered, then widened in understanding, "Oh...well, not many people here _have_ dated anyone. Besides, I would never judge anyone for that, especially on our own first date. It's a new experience for both of us, since we don't know each other that well."

Eva thought about the words, letting them roll around her mind. She eventually smiled, he was right! Maybe she wasn't the perfect date, but they had enjoyed it nonetheless.

"That's very true." She replied.

Ray smiled, "So, why don't we get to know more about each other? Maybe start with your family? Where you came from?"

Eva smiled, "Well, I'm from Lakedon, and I live with my mother, Caroline. We're pretty close, but she can be pretty protective."

Ray nodded, "I get that, at least it's better than her not caring. What about your father?"

Eva tried to hide her grimace, "He's not in the picture."

Ray was silent, then nodded slowly, "I'm sorry, I should have guessed when you didn't list other family."

Eva nodded, "That's okay."

Ray didn't seem convinced, but he didn't push the matter. Eva was a little relieved, she wouldn't lie. Eva tried to bring back a smile, and asked Ray, "So, how are things with you and your family?"

Ray snorted, "Where to start?" He wondered, tapping his chin in mock thought. "My mother is about as sweet as someone can be. She can also be quite sarcastic though, and it's not like she's a pushover or anything."

Eva smiled, waiting for him to continue. "My father is strict, but we love each other, and he wants what's best for me. My brother, Christian, we're practically best friends, although he's quieter and more introverted. He's my ment-" Ray broke off, and took a deep breath.

"He's my support system. I don't know what I'd do without him. As for Endra, well, she's a troublemaker, but she's my sister, and we get along just fine." Ray concluded.

"I haven't met Endra yet, but she seems sweet." Eva commented.

"Oh, she is, but don't let her fool you, she's a mastermind," Ray joked, chuckling lightly. "I'm surprised she hasn't sought you out yet. She's seen your modeling work and is actually quite interested in meeting you."

Eva felt her face warm, "Really? That's so nice."

Ray nodded, and looked to a clock on the wall. He turned back to Eva, and smiled softly, "I'm afraid our time is up, but I'll walk you back to your room, if you want."

Eva nodded, gently taking Ray's extended arm. They walked back to Eva's room in silence, but it wasn't a bad silence, in fact, Eva felt considerably more comfortable with Ray than before the date.

The date had gone smoothly in her mind, and she scoffed at herself for thinking it would go otherwise. However, she was still shy around Ray, maybe she could get comfortable around him if they went on more dates. _But would he want to go on another date?_ She wondered, glancing to Ray beside her.

They stopped at Eva's door, and Ray gave her a slight bow, taking her hand, and pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

"Until next time." Ray hummed, smiling at her.

Eva nodded, feeling a blush creep onto her face. Ray left, and Eva quickly entered her room, sighing happily.

 _Maybe I really do stand a chance with Ray._

* * *

 **Ray's POV**

Ray walked down the hall, considering his date with Eva. She was sweet, not to mention pretty and an amazing voice. She had seemed nervous, but Ray thought it was completely understandable. He knew how nervous some of them must be to be dating the Crown Prince. He wished he could reassure them all he was just as nervous, just as stressed, just as excited.

Ray heard a scream, then a door slam open as a maid rushed out of a side room in the hallway before him. Ray's eyes widened, as she ran. Ray reached out, and grabbed her arm.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He asked, trying to calm her down.

"The-a-a-" She was crying, and with a shaky arm, pointed to the room she'd run out of, before tearing herself free from Ray, and running out of sight.

Ray glanced to the room. He began walking towards it, despite his instincts -and common sense- telling him otherwise. He saw the door was cracked open, and listened carefully for danger, before pushing the door open slowly, peeking into the room.

Ray gasped, and stumbled backwards as he took in the scene before him. There was a maid, lying lifeless on the floor, a puddle of blood pooling from multiple points on her body. It seemed as though she's been stabbed several times before her throat was slit.

 _Who did this? How did no one hear anything?_ Ray wondered, backing out of the room. He had to inform the guards. He had to let them know…. _Is this the rebels? Are they done warning us?_

Ray left the room, running down the halls towards his father's office, looking for any guards on his way. He found his father's office, and slammed open the doors, startling his father and an advisor.

Ray was breathless, but spoke nonetheless, "Rebels. Maid. Dead."

The king's eyes widened, and he pressed the intercom on his desk, sending out an order to raise the alarm, and to prepare the safe room.

"Looks like the rebel drill will be sooner than we planned." The king said as the alarm sounded throughout the castle.

Ray hoped the Selected would be guided on what to do. Who knew how much time they had to get to safety? Would the rebels attack more people? Or was the maid the only casualty? At least for today?

Ray and his father made their way out of the office as quickly as they could, practically running to the royal safe room. Ray's father waited for Ray to go down the steps to the safe room before he followed.

Ray entered the room, and looked around frantically, relieved to see some Selected already down here. They looked worried, and Ray wished he could tell them it was only a drill, but it wasn't.

Ray spotted his mother and Christian, and quickly made his way over to them. Ray's mother enfolded him in a tight hug, kissing the top of his head. "Oh, my baby, are you okay? What's happened?"

"Mom, I'm fine." He glanced around, then lowered his voice for her to hear, "I found a murdered maid."

Ray's mother gasped, and Christian's eyes widened as they took in the news.

"Where?" Christian asked, worry lacing his voice for once.

"Second floor, a side room." Ray replied.

Ray could practically see the wheels turning in Christian's head as he considered if he'd heard or seen anything suspicious that day.

Ray sighed, and looked around the room. More Selected had filed in, but there was still no sign of Endra. Ray was starting to get worried, what if she was found by rebels? What if they held her for ransom? Or worse?

Christian too, was watching the door, eyes carefully searching each and every person who came through the door. Ray couldn't tell if he was searching for someone, or if he was trying to dig out suspicious persons, but either way Ray let him focus.

Eventually it was announced that a guard would be closing-and locking- the door. Ray counted the Selected in the room, and he felt panic rise in his chest.

"Wait! Wait, no! We're missing two Selected!" He called.

"Your Highness, we can't risk everyone else's security. We have to close the door." A guard explained.

"But-"

"Close the door." The king ordered.

Ray whipped his head to his father, feeling betrayed. The king caught his gaze, and sighed. "Ray, I have to protect everyone in here."

"But the Selected!" He argued, "Hell, Endra isn't even in here yet! You'd risk your daughter's life by locking her out?"

"Ray! Watch your language!" His mother scolded.

"No! It's bull shit! We need to wait!" Ray shouted, glaring at his parents.

The guard glanced between the family, then looked to the king. Ray's father nodded, and the guard took off to close the door.

Ray blinked, shell-shocked. Had his father really just given them the order to close the door? Not only was Endra, his own daughter, still out there. But so were two of Ray's Selected.

Ray glared at his father, tears of anger building behind his eyes. _How could he do this?_

"Ray, I know you're mad, but it's for the greater good." His father tried to reason with him.

Ray shook his head, "No." God, he didn't even want to _look_ at his father right now, much less hear his petty, pathetic excuses. "Just leave me alone."

Ray realized there wasn't much space where he could escape his family, but he made his way across the safe room. The Selected parted for him, deciding it wasn't the time to try and talk to him. Ray took a seat on a cot, and let his head fall into his hands, as the worry and anger ate away at him.

* * *

 **Ahahaha! Yes! Things are starting to heat up! Ray went on a date with Eva, and it went very well! But the rebels are in the castle. And they're done being patient. What will happen next? Is Endra okay? Who are the two missing Selected? How long will Ray be mad at his dad? Let me know what you think?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **Kyle Writer, Six, Clermont**

Kyle was beyond relieved when he saw Mimi walk through the safe room doors. As soon as he'd seen her, he hugged her, not caring what others thought. She was _his,_ and there was no way he'd be letting her out of his sight any time soon.

Mimi had taken her computer with her, but Kyle hadn't expected any less. She immediately found a corner, and opened her laptop, typing away. Kyle took a seat next to her, and kept watch as she worked.

He glanced at Mimi's screen, but she quickly leaned away so he couldn't see. He sighed, "What are you up to? Any news on….you know."

Mimi never took her eyes off the screen as she replied, "I am doing the usual. Besides, the team is doing pretty well on their own. Pleasantly surprised."

"Really? How much profit?" Kyle asked, glancing at the other Selected to make sure they weren't listening.

Mimi grimaced, "Not much today, only at about 5."

Kyle grimaced too, "Why? Do they know?"

Mimi shrugged, "There is just less being traded around today."

Kyle nodded. His eyes landed on the royals across the room. The king, queen, and second prince were huddled together talking, while Prince Ray was sitting across the room by himself, staring blankly at the floor.

Kyle felt a little bad for him, he had to admit, he'd heard the argument him and his family had just had. That could have just as easily been Mimi out there, and certainly Kyle would want to fight to have her inside.

Mimi groaned from beside him, "This is so boring, what do you say we pick things up a little?"

Kyle glanced back to Mimi curiously, "How so?"

Mimi smirked, her hands flying over her keyboard. Suddenly, from outside of the safe room, music could be heard playing over speakers hidden in the castle walls.

The room silenced, trying to listen. As one by one they began to realize what lyrics it was, there were collective groans. _Let it Go_ had just began playing, and no one wanted it. However, the royal family looked at each other, in a panic that their speaker system had been hacked.

"Mimi come on, they might catch you." Kyle whispered, hoping she'd stop.

"Relax, I have it disguised. You act like I do not know what I am doing." Mimi replied, raising a brow.

"I wasn't saying-" Kyle began, but Mimi turned back to her computer screen, shutting off the music anyway.

People seemed to take the stopping of the music in different ways. He saw panic, caution, and relief in faces. The royals were on edge, which was understandable.

Kyle glanced to Mimi, who was now shutting off her laptop, and looking around the room. She seemed to be thinking, counting, and finally said, "Evie, the ex, isn't here."

Kyle glanced around, she was right. So Evie was one of the Selected not in the room. Kyle did a quick scan to see if all of the boys were there. _They weren't._

Jed Maddox was missing. Kyle grimaced, so he was missing selected number two. Kyle had to wonder where Jed was, and how he hadn't reached the room in time. Was he with the other Selected? Maybe he was with Endra?

Kyle subtly scooted himself closer to Mimi, feeling more protective over her. What if Jed was just in the Selection to be close to Endra? Or any Selected girl, really? He certainly didn't want that boy around his Mimi.

Kyle leaned his head against the wall behind him, and found himself drifting off to sleep, who knew how long they'd be in here? Might as well sleep it off.

* * *

 **Evie Charconay, Two, Angeles**

Evie was panicking, she felt tears stinging at her eyes, but refused to let herself cry. Otherwise what were all those therapy sessions when she was younger for? She stumbled down the halls. She'd heard that siren once before when she was dating Ray, but it was just a drill.

She knew what it was for though, and that she needed to find a safe room as quickly as possible. Ray had told her if she couldn't find the big safe room, to find the nearest and stay there until it opened on its own, or a guard found you.

She felt along the walls, searching for a latch. She gasped as she found one, now she just had to find someone who could open it….

It must have been her lucky day, because just then Endra turned the corner, face flushed, and eyes wild. She spotted Evie, and let out a sob of relief, before running to her.

"Evie! Thank god someone I know." Endra said, then noticed the latch. Endra quickly shoved her thumb on the hidden scanner, and the door popped open. "Quickly, quickly, get in."

Evie didn't need to be told twice, as she crawled into the small safe room, the princess following closely. Endra pulled the door closed behind them, and sat on the ground, catching her breath.

How far away had Endra been from Evie in the first place? Had she really found no open safe room? The poor girl, she cared dearly for Endra, they'd been quite good friends while Evie was dating Ray.

Endra glanced to Evie, "Thanks, if you weren't standing there I might have forgotten this room exists."

"You're welcome, I'm lucky that you were there, or I wouldn't have been able to get in." Evie replied, smiling at Endra.

Evie bit her lip, glancing to the young princess. "Do you think it's a real attack?"

Endra grimaced, "I'm afraid so, word spreads quickly."

Evie took a shaky breath, "So now what?"

Endra sighed, "Well, the door will automatically open in 48 hours if no one can find us. But once the threat is neutralized, guards will come around and check each safe room, and then we can leave." She glanced to Evie, "But for now, we're stuck together."

Evie nodded, "What do you think the others are going to think of us being gone?"

Endra shrugged, "I'm sure they'll be worried out of their minds, but hopefully they have enough common sense not to linger too long."

Evie raised a brow, "What do you mean?"

"I mean the rest of the royal family and Selected versus one princess and one Selected." Endra replied, "Seems pretty obvious who to protect. No offense."

Evie pursed her lips, but nodded, "Of course, I suppose we're not the future of the country."

Endra smirked, "You're right, we're not. Oh man, if I had a drink I'd toast to that."

Evie raised a brow again, "You're allowed to drink?"

Endra shrugged, "Not officially."

Evie chuckled, and settled on the floor next to Endra, "So, how have things been going since Ray and I broke up? How is everyone?"

Endra's eyes flickered, and she smiled softly, "You really do like him still, don't you?" Evie smiled and nodded, so Endra began to tell Evie everything that's been going on at the castle since she left Ray's side.

Evie realized she actually missed a lot, and suddenly felt as though Ray needed her more now than ever.

* * *

 **Jed Maddox, Four, Kent**

Jed was in the greenhouse, checking on his seedlings when the siren from inside the castle went off. Jed was pretty sure he knew what it meant, but what was he supposed to do since he was outside? Did he stay in the greenhouse and hope for the best? Did he run away? _What to do, what to do?_

Jed decided he'd stay in the greenhouse. He ran to the door, and made sure it was closed, then put a table in front of the door to keep it closed should someone try to enter. He looked around for anything he might be able to use to defend himself, spotting to broken glass on the ground.

Jed grimaced, deciding he'd pick it up when he needed it, rather than picking it up now. He looked around the green house, while keeping his ears open for any out of place sounds. He began to clean up some of the greenhouse, little by little, until some of the tables were cleared off.

He found a small trash can he could dispose broken pots in, clearing space for new pots. Jed sighed, glancing out of one of the windows towards the castle.

He wondered how the others were doing. Were they worried about him? Did they even notice? What about the royal family? Were they all okay?

 _What about Ray?_ Jed found himself cracking his knuckles, and shook out his hands. He didn't want to think about Ray being in danger. He didn't want to think about _anyone_ being in danger. He wasn't a fighter, and certainly didn't condone violence.

He bit his lip, trying to keep himself busy by looking around at some of the flowers that still managed to stay alive. Jed found a canister of water, and frowned as he saw how stale it seemed, growing a layer bugs and leaves.

He looked around for a water tap, but couldn't find one, drawing the conclusion that it was outside. Jed sighed, and glanced towards the green house doors. He slowly made his way to the door, climbing over the table, and peeking out of the door.

He saw what looked like two figures running away from the castle, and quickly shut the door, climbing under the table, and hugging the ground as much as possible. He heard the figures stop on the side of the greenhouse. They were close enough for him to overhear some of their conversation.

"-think they know?" One asked.

"Of course not! They-" Their words muffled, and Jed tried his best to focus on the words, but nothing came to him.

"Well….. " The other began, then silenced, "Whatever, if they ever find out we're busted. Let's just go."

The footsteps hurried away, and Jed crawled out from under the table. He waited a few minutes, then opened the greenhouse door again. He bit his lip, debating going back to the castle. If those were the rebels, then they're gone. _But what if there's more of them?_

Jed grimaced, _The guards will take care of it._ He countered, then another small voice in his mind said, _But no one knows you're out here. They won't come get you or anything._

Jed cursed himself, then moved the table in front of the greenhouse doors, and left the greenhouse, making his way back towards the looming castle before him. There was only a 50% chance- roughly- that he'd be walking back into danger.

Jed figured those odds were small enough compared to finding it safe.

* * *

 **Ray's POV**

Ray wasn't sure how long they'd been in the safe room by now. It felt like hours, but then again it could just be the silence. He stared at the ground in front of him, his thoughts consuming him.

 _Where was Endra? Was she okay? Did she find a safe room? What about Jed and Evie? Sure, he didn't much care for Evie right now, but he didn't want her dead! And Jed. Jed who was so considerate and calming, if he lost Jed he certainly wouldn't feel like he could rely on one of the Selected at any given moment._

Ray promised himself if Jed and Evie were found alive he would have to have a talk with each of them individually. Just to let them know that if they ever pulled a stunt like this again they were going to have a heap of trouble coming for them.

 _Hey, it's not their fault rebels decided to attack at a random moment._ Ray sighed, knowing that reasoning was right. _How are you so sure it was even rebels? Could have been anyone._

 _Dammit._

Ray shook out his shoulders, releasing some of the tension in them. Ray didn't notice one of the Selected approach him until they sat next to him.

Kira.

She sat silently, and glanced to him, waiting for him to make the first move. Ray sighed, "I can't believe he closed the door."

Kira grimaced, nodding, "I know, it doesn't seem like a good decision, but I can see where he came from. He needed to protect you, and the rest of your family. Plus, you have plenty of other Selected people here. So, no offense, but it seems he thought it would be the right choice."

"But, it's just so-" Ray's train of thought died off, and he sighed, shaking his head.

"I know, just, try to see it from his view. One day you'll be in his shoes, then you'll be making the tough decisions." Kira replied, gently taking Ray's hand in her own.

Ray sighed again, and leaned his head into Kira's shoulder. It felt so refreshing to have someone who wasn't Christian there to listen to him. She didn't exactly take Ray's side, but she offered a new perspective.

"Kira? How are you so kind?" Ray asked.

Kira was silent for a moment, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're so nice, and it's like you never look on the bad side." Ray replied, looking up at her.

Kira scrunched her nose in thought, "I don't know? I just am. I guess I'm naturally a 'glass-half-full' person."

"I can't relate." Ray replied, grimacing.

"What do you mean? You're so nice! You're sweet, and considerate, and patient, and you're seem so calm about everything." Kira said, raising her brows in surprise at his lack of reason.

Ray scoffed internally, wishing he could say: _If only you knew the daily battle in my mind, you wouldn't think I was so calm and collected._

Instead, he replied with, "I don't know. Being prince is a lot more stressful than one would think."

Kira nodded sympathetically, "I can't imagine. But I believe you're strong enough to get through it, and come out stronger on the other side."

Ray stared at her, considering her words. Had she been this wise when they'd been on their date? He couldn't remember. All he knew is that he had the opportunity to kiss her once, and missed it.

 _He wouldn't be missing it again._

Ray leaned forward, and his lips connected with Kira's. Kira seemed surprised, but kissed him back, her hand moving to cradle his head.

They broke apart, and Ray smiled at Kira, butterflies beating against his stomach as she smiled back.

"Will you stay and talk to me more?" Ray asked, not wanting her to leave anytime soon.

Kira nodded, "Of course."

Ray smiled softly, and began asking her questions to get to know her better.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! I loved the chaos I put you all through, not gonna lie. I hope you have some closure from this chapter, although not everyone is safe quite yet. We have Endra and Evie sticking together, Jed over here being cinnamon roll bear grillz, and Ray….well, he's got the love bug. I wonder what will happen next?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **Brendan Morgan, Two, Fennley**

Brendan was _not_ enjoying his time in the safe room. The people were loud, sobbing, hysterical messes. The only other calm one seemed to be Kara, so he was currently sitting with her in a corner.

Kara was scowling at the floor, and Brendan assumed he mirrored the expression, but he made no effort to change it. He glanced towards the prince, Ray was still sitting with that Kira girl.

Brendan tilted his head, wondering if he favored her already. He scoffed, _Figures. He's probably going to play with her heart and then dump her without warning for someone else. He's the crown prince, he's raised with the idea he can do whatever he wants._

Kara must have followed his line of sight, "You think they've kissed yet?"

Brendan frowned, "Not sure, they've only been on one date, right? Maybe he's waiting."

Kara hummed in acknowledgement, "Maybe, think he'll ask you on a date any time soon?" She asked, amusement lacing her voice.

Brendan snorted, "God, I hope not. I don't even want to be here, it was a dare."

Kara smirked, "Wow, how original."

Brendan rolled his eyes, smirking as well, "Yeah, yeah, I know." He paused, then asked, "What about you? Why'd you join?"

Kara was silent, seemingly waging a mental war. "I needed the money, to support my mother."

"I understand, me becoming a Two definitely helped my mother too." Brendan replied, opening a little to the girl beside him. He usually didn't trust people with personal information, but he felt she was the same way.

Maybe if he showed he trusted her, she'd trust him.

Kara was quiet for a moment, before hesitantly asking, "You live with your mother?"

Brendan had hoped ever so slightly that she wouldn't have caught onto the mention of one parent. "Yes, my father isn't in the picture."

There was silence. Then.

"Me too." Kara whispered, avoiding Brendan's gaze.

There was yet another round of silence, then Kara cleared her throat, "So, what are you going to do after we get out of this room?"

Brendan considered, scratching his head dramatically. Kara snorted, and Brendan chuckled, replying to her question.

"To be honest, I'll probably just go back to the music room. Maybe I'll write a song about this."

Kara nodded, "Maybe I'll join you. It would be interesting to see your writing process."

"Do you write?" Brendan asked, genuinely curious. He knew she could certainly play the piano; but playing and writing were two very different things, with two very different skill sets.

"Yeah, sometimes." Kara replied, smiling slightly.

"We should collaborate sometime, the pay wouldn't be bad." Brendan suggested.

Kara glanced at him, searching his expression, "I don't need charity."

"It's not charity. It's you getting rewarded for your work and talent." Brendan countered, giving her a pointed stare.

Kara seemed doubtful, but nodded, "Okay, it might be fun anyway."

Brendan smiled, "I usually find it to be." He replied, bringing the sarcasm back into his voice.

Kara smirked, "Well, of course, you get to trash-sing the upper castes."

Brendan laughed, nodding, "Yeah, that's part of it."

Kara seemed to be lost in thought, then her eyes widened, as her attention was caught by something. Brendan followed her line of sight, and saw that Kira and Ray were pulling away from a kiss.

Brendan scoffed, _There it is. The first kiss of the Selection folks. At least he was generous enough to give it to a Five._

Kara was tapping her fingers on her leg, and glanced to Brendan, "So, how much you want to bet she makes it to the Elite?"

Brendan made a face, thinking, "I'd say she makes it to the Elite, and I'm going with Final Three."

Kara's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Really? I say Elite, but I think she'll be out before the Final Three."

Brendan grimaced, "No way. She's his first kiss, she's not going to be tossed aside so easily. The royals must love their playthings."

Kara snorted, "Oh, I'm sure."

Brendan nodded, "I don't believe anyone here is in love with the prince. I mean, we've barely even met him, most of us haven't had dates, and on top of that, he has every other person to consider. How could someone join this competition for love?"

Kara nodded, "I don't believe it either. How can a few months in a competition decide the 'love of your life'?"

"Exactly, this whole thing is outlandish." Brendan replied.

Kara and Brendan sat together in content silence for a moment, before Kara spoke again, "So, what else has been bothering you about this whole thing?"

* * *

 **Jed Maddox, Four, Kent**

Jed entered the castle the same way he'd left, which was surprisingly easy considering the castle was on lockdown. Shouldn't there have been more guards watching the doors? Especially side doors?

Jed looked up and down the halls, walking carefully, eyes peeled for danger. He wasn't dumb enough to be so careless until he found safety. Jed peeked around a corner before fully turning the corner.

He looked for any sign of a safe room, but he wasn't even sure if he could access one without a royal or a guard. Jed froze as he heard a bump from a room to his left, and saw the door handle turning.

Jed quickly looked around, but saw nowhere to hide. He cursed, and moved to the side of the door, pinning himself to the wall, hoping beyond hope that the person wouldn't notice him.

Of course, they did.

There was a man dressed in all black and a scraggly beard standing before him, shocked at seeing Jed. Before the man could react, Jed reached for the man's gun, which was in a holster. Jed removed the gun swiftly, and pointed it at the man.

The man raised his hands, scowling. Jed eyed the man carefully, trying to decide whether to run, or to….

The man lunged, grabbing for the gun. Jed had a split second to think. He raised the gun, and slammed it into the side of the man's head. The man crumpled, and Jed stepped back, staring wide eyed at what he'd done.

He hadn't shot him, but it was possible the blunt force could have killed him. Jed watched the man closely, and upon seeing him breathing, sighed in relief, and quickly ran away.

Jed looked around for any more rebels, or better yet a guard.

"Sir James?" A voice called.

Jed stopped, turning to locate the source of the voice. "Who are you?" Jed asked.

A guard approached Jed slowly, arms up in a sign of peace. Jed hadn't realized he'd had the gun slightly raised. He lowered it, and watched the guard warily.

"We've been looking everywhere for you." The guard replied.

"Before you say anything else, there's a rebel about two hallways down, he's unconscious, but I don't know for how long." Jed stated, nodding his head in the direction of the rebel.

The guard nodded, and called out, relaying to information. Jed heard another response being shouted, and determined that the guard was to be trusted after all.

"Please, Sir James, we should take you to the royal safe room. We're clearing out the castle, and we have reason to believe the rebel you found was one of the last. So you should be reunited with everyone shortly." The guard explained, hoping Jed would agree to go with him.

Jed nodded, and the guard led him back to the royal safe room. Well, the outside of it. But at least there were more guards here to protect him. The guard made Jed hand over his gun, and Jed agreed, somewhat gladly.

At least he wouldn't need to hold a gun ever again. Though, he had never thought he'd _ever_ hold one. So he supposed anything was possible.

The guards made him stand behind them, and to the side. Jed was bored, and was impatiently waiting for them to find the rebels so he could greet everyone in the safe room. He was anxious to see if everyone else was okay.

Eventually a guard came down the stairs, and gave the others information. They talked, then turned to the door, unlocking the door with a series of codes, and allowing guards to enter.

A few minutes later, people were piling out of the safe room. Jed stood, waiting to see his friends again. As people began exiting the room, some came over to him and greeted him, clearly relieved he was all right.

Spencer, Nick, Akio, Finn all stood around him, asking him questions about what happened. Jed tuned out, looking around to make sure the royal family was all right. He overheard Kira talking to one of her friends, Miri he thought was her name.

"I saw that, Kira. You didn't tell me you liked him that much already." Miri said.

"Well, I didn't know, but I think I really like him now." Kira said, "I know he has everyone else too, but I think I have a very good feeling about this."

Jed turned his attention to the girls, and saw Kira smiling brightly. Miri had a slight smile on her face, "Okay, just don't pull any Romeo and Juliet stunts, okay?"

Kira laughed, "I hardly think one kiss is Romeo and Juliet."

Jed's mind reeled. _Wait. Kiss? What kiss?_

Miri shook her head, "That's what they thought too, then they both died."

Kira smiled, "Relax, I'm sure Ray and I won't end up the same way they did."

 _Ray. Ray had kissed Kira?_ Jed was stunned. Surely Ray wouldn't be giving kisses out already? Hadn't he only been on a few dates? _Was he really attached to Kira so soon?_

Jed couldn't explain it, but part of him was disappointed. He had thought their date went well. Maybe Ray hadn't felt a connection? Jed wasn't even sure if _he_ felt a connection, but he certainly cared for Ray.

His friends had stopped talking, noticing Jed had zoned out. Nick clapped a hand on Jed's shoulder. "Hey, you okay?"

Jed nodded absentmindedly, "Yeah, I'm good. What were you saying?"

Nick was about to answer, when Ray appeared. "Jed! You're safe, thank god. Come with me, I'd like to talk."

Jed shared glances with his friends, before walking off with Ray. Ray stopped a few feet away from everyone else, far enough not to be overheard.

"I'm so relieved you're safe. Where were you?" Ray demanded, with a stern yet gentle voice.

"I was in the greenhouse." Jed replied.

"So, you weren't in the castle? Are you okay? Did anything happen?" Ray asked, raking his fingers through his curls.

"No, I was okay. I-" He hesitated. He should tell Ray about the rebels he'd heard outside the greenhouse, right? But then again if he should tell anyone, it should be the king. Wouldn't he be in charge of dealing with the rebels?

Besides, there was no need to worry Ray anymore than he already was.

"I didn't hear anything, I came up to the castle after a while. I found one rebel in the hallway. I stole his gun and knocked him unconscious." Jed replied.

Ray's eyes widened, "You-" He paused, "Wow, I wouldn't have expected that from you."

Jed raised a brow, "Why not?"

Ray shrugged, "You don't seem like you could hurt a fly. But I guess when it comes to survival…"

"Yeah," Jed agreed, nodding slowly.

The conversation seemed stale, and Ray must have realized it. He sighed, then smiled, "Well, I'm really glad you're okay. I need to go check on Endra and Evie. Maybe I could talk to you later?"

Jed fought against the grimace that wanted to appear, and instead gave a small smile. "Sure, whenever you want."

Ray smiled back at him, and walked off. Jed immediately let his posture slump. It had taken every bit of effort not to ask Ray about Kira, and even more to keep it a secret that he'd overheard two rebels. Granted it wasn't much information, but Jed at this point would rather tell the king.

Jed was unsure about his reasoning though. Was he just certain the king could take care of it better? Or was he mad at Ray? _Ray can kiss whoever he wants, it's not like you're the only one here._

Jed grimaced at his own reasoning, but he knew it was right. Besides, Jed couldn't be sure yet that he even liked Ray all that much. Maybe it was just a fleeting crush.

* * *

 **Nick Miles-Arquette, Three, Atlin**

Nick watched as Jed was escorted away by Ray. He watched Jed carefully, and frowned when he saw how detached Jed seemed. Normally Jed was always invested in conversations. Nick was no master at conversations, but this one seemed to be on the poor side, at least for Jed.

Nick wondered why Jed was suddenly so closed off. Maybe something had happened to him when he was locked out? What if the rebels had gotten a hold of him?

Jed finished his conversation with Ray, and came back to his friends. "Hey, are you okay?" Nick asked.

"I think so, I'm just a little distracted." Jed replied.

Nick didn't want to pry, but he also wanted to make sure his friend was okay. He was about to speak, when Ray's voice rang throughout the hall.

"Excuse me! Everyone! I need all of the Selected to meet me in the lounge on the second floor." Ray announced.

All of the Selected shared looks of curiosity, but followed Ray to the lounge. He held the door open for them, and followed them in afterwards. Jed had met up with Lark, and they were sitting together. Akio, Spencer, and Nick joined Jed's other side.

The Selected were finally settled in, and Ray stood at the front of the room. He seemed nervous as he looked at everyone. Many of the Selected seemed uneasy at the group meeting.

Ray took a deep breath, then began his speech, "You're probably all wondering why I called you here. Well, it's about time I told you all something very important."

There was silence as everyone waited for Ray to continue.

"Recently the royal family has been getting threats from rebels. I know what you're thinking, so have previous families. But-" He took a breath, "these rebels are demanding we call off the Selection. Over the past few weeks their threats have gotten worse. Today we found a maid had been killed."

There were gasps throughout the room. Nick's brow narrowed in thought. _Why would they kill a maid if it's aimed at the royal family and the Selected?_

"So, we have reason to believe this was just a warning to them. They think they can scare us into giving in." Ray continued, looking around the room. "I wanted to let you all know, that there is danger here. And-" His voice broke off. "If any of you want to leave, I totally understand. Just let me know, and we can send you home."

"So, are we being threatened?" A boy, Kyle, asked.

Ray seemed unsure of how to respond, "Um, well, we're not sure exactly what their next move will be. But, all of you should be alert until we get this sorted out."

Quiet conversations sprung up around the room. No doubt discussing who was going to be leaving, and who was staying. Theories sprinkled the conversations, but Nick was too busy watching the Prince's reaction.

He seemed nervous, as though he was afraid of how the Selected were going to react. Was he scared that everyone was going to leave?

Nick certainly wasn't going to let some whiny little rebels chase him away from the castle. Plus, this was a great opportunity for an adventure. He had come here to get new experiences, after all.

Nick saw two Selected guys walk up to Ray, and talk to him. Ray's eyes turned sad, but he nodded, and the two boys left the room.

Ray drew himself up to his full height, and spoke again, "Feel free to leave this room as you please, I have work that needs to be done. Thank you."

Ray left the room, and Nick wondered idly what his work was.

* * *

 **Ray's POV**

Ray sighed, his head hitting his bedroom desk. He stared at the giant pile of papers and files next to him. There was no way he was going to meet his deadline this week. He rubbed his eyes. Today had been an overly exciting day. What with the date, and the rebel attack, and his first kiss of the Selection.

Ray stood from his desk, and went into his bathroom, he could use a hot shower right about now.

* * *

20 minutes later Ray stepped out of his bathroom, and cursed loudly as he saw Endra lounging in his desk chair, taking apart a pen and putting it back together.

"Endra! Seriously you need to stop breaking into my room." Ray scolded, glaring at her.

"Hey! First of all, I didn't _break_ into your room. Second of all, Mom wanted me to come and get you. She wants to talk to you." Endra replied.

"You did too break into my room, the door was locked." Ray accused, trying to comb his obnoxious post-shower curls.

Endra rolled her eyes. "Opening your already opened door isn't breaking into your room."

"What open door? I closed and locked it before I took a shower." Ray said, turning to look at his sister.

"When I got here the door was open slightly. You think you'd be more careful with the rebels, Ray." Endra replied, frowning.

Ray stilled, thinking. He glanced towards his desk, and quickly walked over, searching through the piles of documents and files, counting them.

He looked around the rest of the desk frantically, his heart rate rising. He felt like his lungs weren't taking in enough oxygen.

"Ray? Are you all right? What's wrong?" Endra asked, dropping the pen, and watching him, worried.

"I'm-" He shook his head, "Two files. They're missing. I don't know which ones, but I had 12 and now I have 10."

Endra's eyes widened, and she looked around too, "You think someone broke in and stole them? Do you think it was a rebel?" She asked, standing.

"I- I don't know. It could be, it could be a spy. Maybe a guard or maid who wouldn't draw suspicion." Ray replied, biting his lip in thought.

"Are you going to tell Dad? You have to, right?" Endra asked. Ray could tell she was getting nervous, and nodded.

"Yes, of course, let's go." Ray said, pulling his sister with him out of the room.

They made their way out of the room, and down the halls. _Had it really been a rebel who was in my room? What did they want with the files? How did they know I wasn't at his desk at the time? Or did they? What would they have done to me if I was there? Why not just kill me anyway?_

Ray's thoughts were running wild. Of course to this was the way this day was going to end. A rebel break in to a royal's bedroom, missing files, and the comfort of knowing nowhere was safe anymore.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Wow, so a lot happened this chapter I think. Everyone got back from the rebel attack! Yay! But, now we have the threat of an unknown rebel breaking into rooms now and stealing documents. This is my longest chapter so far sitting at about 3.2k without the AN. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 **Ray's POV**

Ray pulled Endra into his father's office, not bothering to knock. Their father looked up from his work at the intrusion, eyes questioning.

"Dad, we have a bit of a problem." Ray began.

"You-" Endra cut in, "You have a problem."

Ray sighed, "Fine, _I_ -" a pointed look at Endra, "have a problem."

The king sighed, "What now? I really don't have time, I just got new information on-"

"Someone broke into my room." Ray interrupted.

His father's eyes flashed, and he stood, "What? When? What happened?"

"I was in the shower, so I didn't hear anything. But someone picked my lock I think, and then stole-" Ray died off.

His father's gaze narrowed, "They stole…. _what_?" Ray shifted on his feet, and stared at the ground, avoiding his father's stare. _Maybe this was a mistake after all._ "Ray, tell me."

Ray took a deep breath, then, "They stole…. _the files._ " Ray replied, wincing as he looked at his dad.

His father's face went blank as he took in the information. He'd told Ray specifically to never let those files out of his sight, and he's lost two of them.

"Ray-" His father began, but Ray cut him off.

"I know! I'm sorry, Dad. I was careless. I get it, I can't be expected to rule like that, blah blah, but please! Just help me get them back!" Ray pleaded.

His father sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I will do my best, but if that information falls into the wrong hands, it's not just you who will be in trouble."

Ray glanced down, face reddening from shame, "I know." He mumbled.

Ray could feel Endra's stare on him, and silently cursed himself for seeming so helpless. Ray's father talked for a few more minutes, lecturing him on the importance of proper document storage. Finally, the kids could leave.

"Wait, Ray, what's in the files that could possibly be more important than the knowledge a rebel was still in the castle?" Endra asked, staring curiously at her brother.

Ray hesitated, wondering if he should really tell Endra this information. She was a huge gossip, but Ray believed she knew where to draw the line with confidential matters.

"It's top secret, you can't tell anyone, do you understand?" Ray asked, stopping in the hallway.

"What is it? Your secret stash of nudes?" Endra asked, raising a brow.

Ray was taken aback, "Endra! No! You think I keep nudes in my files?"

"Who doesn't?" Endra asked, smirking.

"Endra, please! Can you be serious for two seconds?" Ray pleaded, rubbing his temple.

Endra's features softened, and she nodded, "Right, sorry. What's this top secret information?"

Ray looked around the hallway, and being ever paranoid, dragged Endra into a side study. He closed the door, and double checked the room, before turning back to her.

"One file is a file of all of the top secret information about our alliances with other countries. So if that goes missing, entire alliances are in danger and compromised by possible rebel hands." Ray explained.

Endra's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "And you kept this just….on your desk?"

"I know! I'm an idiot. That doesn't matter, what's happened has happened. The other file contains maps and descriptions of the castle, including where all the of the safe rooms are, including the royal safe room." Ray continued.

"So?" Endra asked, crossing her arms.

"You don't-" Ray sighed, exasperated. Oh, how he wished he was talking to Christian right now, he'd have gotten it by now.

Ray took a deep breath to calm himself. "Endra, in the hands of rebels, a map of the castle's safe spots are extremely dangerous. That means they can be waiting beside them for casualties, or even open them if they have a member of the staff hostage."

Endra's face lit up with realization, then fear. "So, they have a map of the castle? Who knows how many people they can kill with that knowledge?"

"Endra, don't think like that." Ray said, trying to calm his sister.

"Ray! There are people trying to _murder_ us. We can't keep calm about this." Endra retorted. "What can I do to help?"

Ray sighed, thinking. "Well, if there's one thing you're good at, it's getting information. If you can hang around the Selected or staff members to see if they know anything suspicious, that would be great. Oh, and hey, don't make it obvious."

Endra scoffed, "Dear Brother, when am I obvious about anything?"

Ray raised a brow, "Really? You're going to make me list every single gay, flirty sex joke you've ever told? For heaven's sake when you came out you just stated it and left the room dramatically, leaving mom and dad in your dust."

Endra waved her hand, "Fine, fine. I get it. I'll try to be subtle, however hard you think it must be for me."

"Thank you. Get going, the sooner the better, they couldn't have gotten far with the files." Ray replied, ushering her out of the room.

Endra winked, shooting him finger guns, "Got it, Big Bro."

* * *

Ray stood in front of the Selected at breakfast the next day. His mother had recommended that Ray go on group dates from now on, especially since it would be safer than individual dates with the recent threats.

"So, if I list your name, you're in the first group of dates. Each week I'll pull a new group date." Ray announced.

The Selected began chittering excitedly. "First group: Joan, Akio, Kara, and Brendan. We will be meeting by the front doors tomorrow afternoon. Please wear something comfortable."

As Ray sat down, the Selected burst into conversation. Ray saw smiles being passed around, but also jealous glares. He didn't miss the look of triumph on Joan Clark's face, but focused his attention on the other Selected dates.

Akio seemed flustered, but grinned as he talked to his friends.

Brendan seemed to be in disbelief, and looked as though he'd smelled some foul odor.

Kara sat wide eyed, stunned. She eventually seemed to shake herself from the spell that had covered her, and took a sip from a carton of milk before her. She then turned to Brendan, and struck up a conversation with him.

Ray glanced to his other Selected, and spotted Jed down the left table. Jed was talking to Lark, and seemed to be in a better mood than yesterday. Although, he'd been locked out of the castle during an attack, so Ray didn't blame him.

Jed happened to glance up at Ray, and Ray felt his lips pull up into a smile. Almost hesitantly, Jed smiled back. Jed then turned back to his food, and Ray searched for another face in the crowd.

Kira. Ray's smile brightened as he saw her, and hoped she'd glance up. She was talking to Miri, and she too happened to glance up. Kira smiled brightly at Ray, and Ray returned it. Butterflies beat at his stomach as the memory of their kiss came back to him.

Ray would take Kira on another date if he could, but he needed to take everyone else on a date first. He convinced himself that group dates would also help get those out of the way, so he could start round two of dates with people.

Ray turned his attention to his brother, and noticed Christian staring down the table at Ivy. Ray smiled, and nudged his brother. Christian seemed to jolt out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?" He asked.

Ray raised a brow, "You like what you see?"

Christian looked away, "No, of course not. I wouldn't-um, you-"

"You like her?" Ray pushed.

"I-" Christian's voice faded, "I'm not sure. I mean, we talk, and we're friends, but I don't know if I like her. Besides," He glanced towards Ray, "she's in your Selection."

Ray smirked, "Look, if you're interested, I'll stay away. I wouldn't ruin this for you."

Christian tilted his head, trying to decipher his brother's words, seeing if they were sincere. "Thanks." He eventually said, a small blush creeping into his cheeks.

Ray nodded, and finished his food shortly after. He stood from the table, and left, thinking about where he was going to take this first group date.

* * *

 **Miri Kasilof, Seven, Whites**

Miri wasn't in the first group date. She wasn't surprised, but she was a little disappointed. It would have been nice to get out of the castle, if they were even doing that. Miri sat on a seat by the window sill in the women's room, a book of Shakespearean classics in her hand.

She had just left off on MacBeth. It was always interesting to reread that tragedy, especially since she was now in immersed in the world of nobility herself.

But, Miri wasn't thinking about the play as much as she was thinking about her aunt, Irina. She so badly wanted to talk to her about this whole experience, but unfortunately she couldn't since she had died a year ago.

Miri wanted to talk to someone, but she wasn't sure if she could handle talking to her friends back home either. No doubt Izzy and Sam would ask for every little detail, and whether or not she was in love with the prince.

She rolled her eyes, they just couldn't seem to understand that her feelings to look longer to develop, especially since she was asexual. Ray would have to work for her if he wanted to win her heart.

Kira sat down across from her, dragging Miri from her thought. Kira smiled brightly at her. "Hey, Miri, how are you today?"

Miri smiled slightly, "I'm fine, if a little bored."

Kira nodded, "I get that. You run out of things to do surprisingly fast here."

Miri chuckled, "Now I know why they give the royal children so much work and studies."

Kira laughed at that, and nodded again, "Yes, I guess that could be one reason."

Miri glanced out of the window. An idea occurred to her, as long as she was here she might as well explore. She turned to Kira. "Hey, do you want to go on an adventure?"

Kira raised a brow, but smiled, nodding.

* * *

Miri and Kira left the women's room, making their way down the hall. They decided to explore one of the upper floors, looking for hidden rooms that might hold exciting secrets. They were on the fourth floor, when they found a small hallway with a rotten, wooden door at one end.

The girls looked to each other, grinning. Miri led the way, and slowly opened the door. She peeked inside, and upon seeing no people, she walked in.

There was a window, so the room was relatively well lit. She looked around, and saw trunks upon trunks, with boxes littered in between.

Miri opened one of the trunks, and gasped as she saw they were full of books, charts, and folders. She took out a chart, and saw it was a family tree. This one spanned from King Clarkson, to Queen Eadlyn and her children. _That was centuries ago, what was it doing up here locked away?_

Miri kept searching, finding more and more family trees. She noticed the family tree from the past 4 generations was missing, then again, it could have been displayed or since Ray is holding a Selection, it could be getting prepped for editing.

She found old history books, dating all the way back to 2018. _It's a miracle these books are this taken care of in this musty old room,_ Miri thought, irritated.

Kira had found a box full of old books of music, even some original compositions signed by someone with the initials J.S. She excitedly showed Miri, and then hesitated.

"Do you think there's a way we can take this stuff with us without drawing suspicion? If I had these pieces of music I could publish them, make the creator proud." Kira said, staring down at the old music.

Miri thought for a moment. "We could try to carry it back with our lesson books? Maybe pretend like we're coming back from a class and disguise them. We do it slowly, and get as much as possible over a spread time."

Kira grinned, "Okay." She paused, "What if we get caught?" She asked.

Miri thought for a moment, "Then we apologize, saying we just wanted to spread the talent and knowledge hidden away."

Kira bit her lip, "I don't know, I feel like I should tell Ray. That way he won't think I'm betraying him or anything."

Miri considered, "Okay, tell Ray if you need to. But leave out where and how we found it. Just say you found some old music you want to play and possibly publish."

Kira nodded, "I'm sure he'll agree with it, he's a musician too, after all."

Miri smiled as she picked up another book. Today had taken a more interesting turn than she thought it would.

* * *

 **Ivy Bonham, Three, Waverly**

Ivy was sitting in the library enjoying the book that Christian had lent her, when the library doors opened. She glanced up, and upon seeing Christian enter, smiled.

"Hello, Christian, I wasn't expecting to see you today." She said, sitting up as he sat across from her.

"Hello Ivy, I hope you don't mind. I actually felt like interacting with a person today." Christian said, eyes bright.

Ivy smiled, "Of course I don't mind. Did you have anything in particular you wanted to talk about?"

Christian shook his head, "No, I just came to see if you had anything interesting to share."

Ivy chuckled lightly, "I'm afraid not much has happened. I've been reading the book you lent me though, so that's new."

Christian nodded eagerly, "Do you like it so far?"

Ivy nodded too, "Yes, I quite like it. The main character is certainly interesting, although I must say I'm more drawn towards Hermione than any other character."

Christian hummed in agreement, "So am I, I guess it's the bookworm stereotype."

Ivy smiled, "I guess it could be that."

There was a small pause in their conversation, and Christian spoke first, much to Ivy's relief.

"Ivy, can I ask you something personal?" Christian asked, glancing towards the ground, almost in embarrassment.

Ivy tilted her head in confusion. Christian had never acted this way before around her. Not even when they first met. "Yes."

Christian met her gaze again, watching her reaction closely as he asked, "How do you feel towards my brother?"

Ivy was stunned for a moment. She'd expected a lot of questions, but what she felt for Ray was not one of them.

"Oh, um, well, he's a good person. But we haven't interacted much, so there's no way I feel any sort of romantic feelings for him. Not yet, at least." Ivy replied, now she was the one glancing towards the ground.

Christian nodded, "Oh, well, I'm sure you'll get a date soon."

Ivy couldn't hold back the scoff that escaped her lips. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scoff. But, um, well, there's no rush for a date."

Christian was silent for a moment, "Ah, okay then."

There was silence again, and this time Ivy broke the silence. "How are you enjoying the book I suggested?"

Christian seemed relieved to be back on the subject of books, "Oh, I'm finding it very enjoyable. You have good taste."

Ivy laughed at that, and the two fell into an easy conversation discussing that book. Ivy loved talking to Christian, and was often happy whenever she saw him or talked to him. She couldn't be certain, but she had the sneaking suspicion her feelings towards him might be more than just a mutual enjoyment of books.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! A decent amount happened this chapter. Unfortunately for all of my friends on discord neither of the files were nudes. Also, I included the carton of milk for you guys too (I'm looking at you Green)**

 **Anyways, we've got Ray announcing his first group date, then we've got Miri and Kira going an adventure, finding an old document room. Then we have Ivy and Christian, hehe.**

 **Also, I gotta give credit to Fairytoto1 for my group date ideas and layout. She made me an awesome chart to reference. Well, I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 **Akio Mazaki, Three, Yukon**

Akio was excited to say the least. He'd been waiting for a date, unfortunately it was a group date, but he wasn't too disappointed. The prince had thought of him to take on the first one, and that in itself was special.

However, the other people in the group were Kara, Brendan, and Joan. Akio didn't want to say that they were negative people, except that they were. He liked them plenty, he just felt they could stand to be a little more positive about things.

Akio left his room, and headed for the main entrance where Ray had told them they'd be meeting.

Joan was already there. She was wearing a black skirt, and a white, loose shirt that looked comfortable. She was wearing heels though, and Akio wasn't sure that was the best choice for the date. Although the exact activity hadn't been specified they would be leaving the castle.

Brendan and Kara arrived at the same time talking about music. Akio tried to tune in, since he also loved to play music, although his music talents were more centered around the Guqin, an instrument from New Asia, even before New Asia was established for what it was now.

Brendan and Kara seemed to take the 'casual' attire very seriously, wearing jeans and t-shirts. Kara was even wearing a leather jacket, and had sunglasses resting on top of her head.

Akio stood silently among the group, until Ray walked towards them. He was wearing jeans, and a nice-ish t-shirt. He had a sweat-jacket on over his outfit, and was grinning as he came over.

"Hello everyone! I'm excited for today, and I hope you are too. We don't have too much time because we have reservations, so let's head out to the limo, and I'll explain what we're doing on the way to the date location." Ray announced, leading the way out of the front doors.

Guards bowed to him as he passed, but he only smiled at the Selected, a bounce in his step. The Selected followed him out to where a limo was waiting. Ray opened the door, and waited for everyone to pile in before entering himself.

Akio looked around the limo, and saw that Joan was sitting furthest away from everyone, with Brendan, then Kara, then Akio next to Ray. Akio's face heated a little at the proximity to the prince, but smiled too.

When the limo began to move, Ray smiled at them all. "Now, as promised, an explanation. We're going to a bowling alley!"

The reactions varied, from Akio's surprise and slight unease at never doing it, to Joan's audible sound of disgust.

Ray seemed a little uneasy, so Akio spoke to- hopefully- ease his thoughts. "I think it will be fun. Although, I have never been, so it will be new to me."

Ray seemed to relax a little, and nodded, "That's okay, I can teach you. I couldn't think of anything else that could be a 'group' activity, so bowling it was on such short notice."

Brendan snorted, "I can think of something."

Kara slapped his arm, and Joan scoffed. Ray's gaze shot to the ground, and Akio hoped that no one noticed the blush that spread across his face. The rockstar had certainly gotten a reaction from everyone, and could only feel pride as he saw everyone fall into a discomfort.

The Selected and Ray eventually started conversations again, although Joan seemed very uneasy to be in the limo with the others. She seemed to be longing for her phone, but she left it at the castle.

Finally the limo arrived at the bowling alley. Ray got out first, and the Selected filed out of the limo behind him. They entered the bowling alley, and gasped. It was like stepping into a time machine into the 1980's.

There was neon colors, obnoxious staff uniforms, and food popular in the 80's. There were photos of ancient celebrities, and musicians. Ray and the Selected made their way over to the counter, and received their lane number.

They then went to the shoe rack, and picked out bowling shoes that fit them. Joan scoffed, "We're not seriously wearing _those_ , are we?"

Ray raised a brow, "Yes, we are. You can't bowl in heels."

Joan rolled her eyes, sighing, "Fine." She said, grabbing up a pair of shoes, and storming over to their lane. They were in lane number 2, and the rest of the Selected followed closely.

They began to settle down, changing into their new shoes. "Well, without further ado, I give you bowling."

* * *

 **Kara Donato, Six, Midston**

As Ray began to bowl, Kara couldn't help but smirk, knowing this was going to be fun. As Ray stepped up to the lane, she couldn't help but say, "Now, Ray, try to keep it in your lane."

Ray shot a glance over his shoulder, and playfully stuck his tongue out. He wound up his shot, and then released the bowling ball. It rolled down most of the lane, before falling into the gutter.

Ray groaned, and walked back to his seat as Kara and Brendan snickered in the background.

"Right into the gutter." Kara mumbled, shaking her head.

"It's pitiful." Brendan agreed.

Akio was up next, and he too landed his ball in the gutter. More snickers from Brendan and Kara. Kara didn't feel like roasting Akio as much as Ray or Joan though, so she didn't comment as the boy walked back to his seat.

Joan was up next, and Kara chuckled in delight. _This. This is going to be interesting._ As Joan prepared the ball, and threw it, it went no more than three feet before falling into the gutter with a loud thump.

Kara laughed out loud, Brendan beside her grinning like a cheshire cat. "Hey, Joan, next time _you_ should try sliding down the lane. You'd make more progress."

Joan made a face, and looked like she was about to say something until she remembered Ray was there. Kara glanced to Ray, who appeared to be holding back a laugh.

Kara felt a rush of pride, and smirked at Joan as she sat back down. "Brendan, you're up next!" Brendan glanced to Kara, then went to the lane.

Brendan seemed to study the lane for a little while, before Kara sighed, rolling her eyes. "Just roll it already!"

Brendan turned to glare at her, then released the ball. It rolled down the lane, further than anyone else had gotten, and knocked over a single pin.

There were cheers, and Kara's brows rose in surprise. She clapped slowly as Brendan returned to his seat. She was up next, and she reluctantly made her way to the ball rack. She picked up a blue bowling ball with black swirling across it.

She made her way to the lane, and took all of two seconds to observe, before throwing the ball down the lane. It missed the pins, but made it fairly far down the lane.

She turned, and Joan snickered, "Nice work."

"You can't see it from here with your grandma eyes, but it was a strike." Kara said, crossing her arms.

She walked around Joan's chair, and sat down next to Brendan. Several more rounds went by, with Kara and Brendan making sarcastic comments to each other about the bowling 'skills' of the people in their group.

Anything from, "Wow, that was almost a strike, finally!" to "That was so good it was almost two strikes at once," to "Look at him, he can't even make it five feet before the ball just rolls off," to "Maybe we should have gotten the kiddie gutter-bumpers."

It was the last round, and Akio, Joan and Ray were all doing terrible. Brendan had actually had the high score of one round with knocking over 5 pins. Kara had knocked over 2.

Kara sighed, "Wow, we're finally done. Who wants a drink? It's on me."

Brendan nodded, "Me, for sure."

Joan piped up, "If they have a double martini, I'd love one."

Kara scoffed, "This is a bowling alley, so, sorry Your Highness, they don't serve it."

Joan's face turned red, and she huffed, turning her attention to Ray, trying to flirt with him.

Kara rolled her eyes, and led the way to the alley's bar. "Two beers please."

The bartender gave her two bottles, and she handed one to Brendan. She was surprised they didn't ask for an ID, but maybe he recognized they were Selected and here on a date.

Kara and Brendan sat at the bar, drinking their beers as Ray, Joan, and Akio talked. They were silent for a little while, before Brendan said, "We don't fit in here."

Kara snorted, "What gave you that idea?"

Brendan nodded in acknowledgement, "True, but seriously. We're like, the only ones who actually don't try. Everyone else seems like they want to win."

Kara shrugged in return, "What can I say? I'm just here for the money."

Brendan hummed, then, "Do you think you could ever fall for Ray?"

Kara was surprised. She thought about it, and realized, she didn't actually know. Sure, Ray was nice enough, and seemed like a good guy, but they were two very different people. She wasn't sure if Ray could actually handle someone like her. Or if the country would even like someone like her on the throne.

But she decided she couldn't care less, and so took another sip of her beer in response to Brendan's question. So what if she never won Ray's heart? She wasn't here to win.

Brendan nodded silently, and took a sip of his own beer. Suddenly, there was a shriek from behind the two, salty Selected. They both turned simultaneously, and found two young girls, about 17, standing there, grinning and blushing at Brendan.

Brendan ran a hand through his hair, and winked at them. Kara raised an eyebrow, and held back an eye roll at his sudden change in charisma. The girls squealed, and began asking for his autograph.

Brendan obliged, albeit hesitantly, but did his best to appear cheerful as he did so. The girls shared a glance, and they both giggled.

"So, Mr. Morgan, are you in love with the Prince?" She asked, throwing a glance at Ray.

Brendan would have choked on his drink if he'd taken another sip, and he scoffed at their boldness. "Um, no. Not right now, but, maybe in time?"

Brendan shot Kara a glance, pleading for help. She only shrugged, smirking. _He's on his own for this._

The girls didn't miss the glance, and gasped, "Does Ray know that you two are, like, totally in love? Is that even allowed?"

This time both Brendan and Kara burst into coughing fits. Kara rapidly shook her head as Brendan answered the girls with actual words.

"No, no, we're just friends, if even that. Besides, it wouldn't be allowed until we're both eliminated." Brendan replied, trying to keep his voice even.

Kara glanced to him, _Until, not if. Does this mean he doesn't think we can win? Or…_ Kara shook her head, not letting herself think of any other option.

The girls shot them one more skeptical look before scurrying off, giggling to each other. Brendan released a big sigh, and turned back to face Kara. "Sorry, fans."

Kara nodded, "I figured."

Brendan grimaced, "I just hope they don't spread rumors."

Kara shrugged, "Even if they did, the castle, or we, could release a statement denying it. No real harm done. Besides, we're not stupid enough to actually break the rules."

Brendan smirked, "That's right, we're not _that_ dumb." He picked up his bottle of beer, and held it out. Kara let a small smile appear, clinking her bottle against his in a toast.

* * *

 **Ray's POV**

Ray smiled at everyone as they piled back into the limo, leaving for the castle. Once again, Brendan and Kara fell into conversation, while Joan picked at her nails, and found a magazine to read, well, when she wasn't shooting sultry looks at Ray.

Ray fought a blush, and turned to Akio. Akio was really the only one he'd really talked to today, and he found Akio was actually very sweet, smart, and an overall calming person. Ray smiled as Akio spoke about his family. His sister, and his parents, who -however disapproving at first-, had accepted him and his sexuality before he left for the Selection. Ray had to admit, Akio's sister sounded a lot like Endra, he felt they'd get along great.

Eventually, the limo pulled up to the castle, and Ray found himself sad that his day with the Selected group was over. He led them into the castle, and guards bowed as he passed. Ray rolled his eyes, but smiled as the Selected seemed more secure now that they were inside.

Akio was about to head elsewhere, when Ray found himself calling out for him. "Hey, Akio!"

Akio stopped, and turned to face him, curiosity written across his face. Ray smiled as he approached him.

"I was wondering if we could talk some more. Not now, but, like, later?" Ray asked, mentally kicking himself for being so awkward about it.

Akio smiled shyly, and nodded, "Yes, I'd like that."

Ray smiled, glad Akio hadn't brushed him off. Then again, it's a Selection, and obviously he was one of many here to win. "Great! Then I'll talk to you later."

Akio nodded, and turned to head off to where he was originally going. Ray hummed to himself as he made his way back to his office. Now that he was back from his group date, he figured he'd have a ton of paperwork that would need to be done.

Ray was walking for a few minutes when he almost ran into Jed. Jed stopped, surprised at Ray's sudden appearance.

Both of them stood, quiet, staring at the other. Ray was the first to speak, "Hi, Jed. How are you?"

Jed shrugged, "Good, I guess. Could be better, but can't we all?" He paused, "How was your date?"

Ray shrugged, "Could have been better." Jed chuckled at that, and Ray felt a rush of satisfaction at making him laugh. "But it was all good."

Jed nodded, then seemed to realize that he had somewhere to be. "So, um, look. I've got to go, but, I'll see you around, Ray."

Ray nodded, "Yeah, I've got work anyways." Jed nodded, then stepped around Ray. "Well, it was nice to see you."

Jed dipped his chin, "And you too." Then he walked around the corner, and was out of Ray's sight.

Ray felt a twinge of disappointment that they couldn't talk more, but he really had to get to work.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Wow, okay, it's been a hot minute. I'm sorry, but life is really busy right now. I hope this chapter can keep you satisfied for a while. Anyways, let me know what you thought of it!**

 **Will anything come of the fangirls who saw Brendan and Kara together? Will Akio and Ray become ship Number One? Are Brendan and Kara really fighting feelings for each other? IS Ray battling his OWN feelings? Who knows?**

 **Well, see you in the next chapter guys!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

 **Ashland Porter, Four, Dakota**

Ash was surprised to say the least when he was chosen for the second group date. He wasn't even really here to woo Ray, he just needed a distraction from, well, everything. Especially thoughts about his ex. It still haunted him, how she'd died, and how he couldn't save her. He had nightmares sometimes, and in fact, he'd had one last night. He hadn't gone back to sleep after that.

Ash shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts before going out on this 'date'. It was supposed to be a beach volleyball tournament, and Mimi, Kenna, and Nick were going to be there. At least Nick seemed like a cool guy, but Ash had never talked to Kenna or Mimi before. Ash just knew that that Kyle guy was super protective of Mimi.

Ash walked downstairs, and found everyone already there. "Oh sorry, didn't realize I was so late."

Ray shook his head, smiling politely, "It's fine, we didn't mind."

Ash dipped his chin, and after a moment Ray announced they were going to head out to the limo that would take them to the beach. Ash followed the other Selected out of the grand front doors, and down the many, _many,_ front steps of the castle to the limo below.

Everyone climbed in, and luckily Ash was seated next to Nick. Nick nodded to him, and Ash found himself nodding back, although he always preferred a good, old-fashioned handshake. The girls piled in next, and neither seemed to interact much with the other. Ray followed last, closing the door behind him, smiling at the group of Selected before him.

There was silence as the limo pulled away, and Ray cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck. "So...unfortunately I haven't gotten to know everyone too well. However, I'd like today to fix that. So," Ray's eyes landed on Ash, and he smiled, "Ash, what's your family like? How many siblings do you have?"

Ash seemed surprised he was sharing first, "Um, well, I have my parents, and my three brothers. But I absolutely adore my younger sister Ellen. She's a little lady around my mother, but when she's around me or my brothers, she has quite the rancher personality." Ash chuckled, and Ray smiled brightly.

"So, you're close with your family?" Ray asked.

Ash nodded, "Oh yeah, very. In my family, blood is thicker than anything."

Ray smiled, softer this time, "That's very nice, reminds me of my own family." He chuckled, as did some of the other passengers in the car.

As Ray moved onto the next Selected, Ash thought about his family, and was reminded of how much he missed them. Ash had heard in etiquette class that usually during a Selection, a family day occurs. Maybe if Ash stuck around long enough he'd be able to bring his family here. He smiled, knowing his sister would love both the elegance of the castle, and the adventurous exploring she could conduct.

Eventually the limo pulled up to the beach where the volleyball match would occur. Everyone climbed out of the limo, and Ray said they'd be on different teams throughout the day. The first teams were Mimi and Kenna, and Ray and Ash, with Nick sitting out.

The teams took their respective sides, and as it turns out, Ray is very good at volleyball. Everytime the ball came near him he cleared it right over the net.

"How are you so good at this?" Ash asked, glancing over his shoulder to Ray.

Ray shrugged, "I've played a few times. If you think this is good you should see Endra play."

Ash shuddered at the thought of how much Endra would wipe the floor with everyone here. The Selected were not nearly as good at volleyball as Ray was, and Ash could tell the girls were getting frustrated with each other.

"Okay, I think it's time we switch teams," Ray said. "Mimi and Ash, Nick, you're with me."

* * *

 **Mina "Mimi" Jones, Six, Carolina**

Mimi did not understand the point of this sport. At all. What entertainment could someone possibly find in smacking a ball over a net back and forth, falling into the ground to save the ball, only to lose a point for a stupid mistake? She didn't like it at all, she'd much rather be inside checking on her friends, and seeing what progress they've made.

So far her team has found some good gossip on fellow Selected, and even an _interesting_ picture of Ray that Mimi would be holding onto for safekeeping until the time is right. They'd also gotten several thousand dollars richer, and they were doing very well hiding all traces.

Mimi lately though has been taking it upon herself to check out the palace's electronic and online security. It was pitiful how easy it was to hack in. Mimi could have quite a lot of fun with it, but she decided to leave the matter be for now.

She was dragged out of her thoughts when the ball slammed into her chest. Mimi hunched over, and gasped in a breath. The game stopped, and Ray rushed over.

"Oh my gosh, Mimi! Are you okay? I'm so sorry!" Ray was word vomiting, but he didn't care, he was terrified she'd hate him now for hitting her with the volleyball.

Mimi was ready to snap at him, but she smiled through it, "Of course." She gritted out, "It only hurt a little." She stood up straight, as though to prove she was fine.

Ray seemed skeptical, but nodded, "Well, it's time to switch teams anyway. Mimi, you're with me."

Mimi nodded, but groaned internally. Didn't Ray understand she wasn't interested? She didn't like him, nor did she think she could. She loved two things, her family, and her computer, and she was damn proud of it.

"Okay." She said, switching over to Ray's side. Nick went back to the other side, joining Kenna, who switched sitting out with Ash.

Ray handed Mimi the volleyball, "You can serve."

Mimi glanced down to the ball, then back to Ray. She sighed, but offered a small smile to keep up the act, and served the ball across the net.

"There you go! You got it!" Ray shouted excitedly.

Mimi glanced back at him, and snorted at the gleeful expression on his face. He was like a small child, and she found him entertaining to watch. She turned her attention back to the ball, and she actually allowed herself to try to win. In the end, she and Ray won by a landslide.

Ray picked up Mimi, and swung her around in a hug. Mimi shuddered, and struggled to get out of the hug. She succeeded, and scrunched her nose up as Ray laughed.

"Okay, guys, I don't know about you, but I'm hungry, so I say we head up to that ice cream place over there." Ray said, nodding to a little snack shack.

Everyone agreed, and as they left for the shack, Mimi realized that she actually had _fun_ playing volleyball.

* * *

 **Kenna Livingston, Two, Baffin**

Kenna ordered a french vanilla ice cream cone, and sat down at the table with the other Selected and Ray. Today had been fun, but Kenna had never played volleyball before. The conversation at the table was lively, as everyone was talking about their favorite things, movies, music, food, etc.

Kenna smiled as she added to the conversation with her favorite animal. Everyone added in, and people were surprised and started teasing Ray when he said his favorite animal was a peacock.

"What? They're pretty!" Ray defended.

Everyone chuckled, and Ray grinned. "So, guys, how is the Selection going for you guys? What about lessons?"

Mimi shrugged, "It's nice here, and at least there's internet access." Ray chuckled and nodded, as Ash added in.

"I like it, it's nice having something different, and meeting new people." Ash replied, smiling.

"Same here, it's nice being here and knowing everybody." Nick said, a half-smirk on his face.

Ray nodded, "That's good!" He glanced to Kenna, "What about you Kenna?"

Kenna shrugged, "Lessons are fine, not that hard to understand. I have my friends, and I'm glad I'm here, it's been quite the experience."

Ray nodded, "I'm glad to hear that. I understand you have Scottish heritage? That's really cool! Do you visit often?"

Kenna nodded, "Yes, I visit, and most of my friends are over there. Honestly, I wouldn't mind living there, but I'm here, and especially now that I'm in the Selection."

Ray smiled, "I've never been to Scotland, I might have to visit sometime."

Kenna smiled back, "I'd send word, you could stay with my family."

Ray nodded once, then checked the watch on his wrist, "Oh, I think it's time we go. We don't want to be late for dinner. Oh, uh, don't tell anyone we had ice cream, they'd be upset we 'ruined' our appetite."

The Selected chuckled, and agreed to secrecy before heading back to the limo. They all climbed back in the limo, and the driver dropped them off at the palace steps. Everyone groaned upon seeing the stairs, but made the climb up.

When they reached the inside, Ray dismissed them all, smiling brightest towards Kenna. Kenna was pleasantly surprised, and smiled back, usure if his smile really meant anything more than just friendly. Did she hope so? She didn't really ever see herself winning Ray's heart, but love was a strange thing. Maybe it could happen over time?

Kenna turned away, and headed back to the women's room.

* * *

 **Nick Miles-Arquette, Three, Atlin**

Nick was sitting with Spencer and Akio, telling them all about the day- not the ice cream of course- until dinner was announced.

"-and then the ball hit Mimi! God, I'd never seen anyone look so panicked as Ray in that moment." Nick chuckled, prompting the others at the image of Ray's horrified face.

Everyone made their way to dinner, and Nick finished his story. As everyone took their seats, the king stood to make an announcement.

"Everyone, your attention please!" The room silenced, and the king continued. "Due to some recent media leakages, we insist that every Selected please take greater care in _who_ they talk to, and are seen with. Thank you."

The king sat back down, and everyone began to whisper amongst themselves. The urge to check the internet was high in everyone. Nick glanced around, and wondered which of the Selected had been seen with someone they weren't supposed to be.

Nick glanced to his friends, who shrugged in return. _Huh, I wonder if they were already kicked out?_

* * *

 **Ray's POV**

Ray couldn't believe his dad had actually made that announcement. It was just a small thing a blogger had posted about Kara and Brendan. Ray knew they weren't romantically involved, they just loved being moody together, and shared an attitude problem.

However, despite his father wanting to kick them out to save reputation, Ray had insisted they stay, because despite their bad attitudes, he really did like Kara and Brendan. He hadn't even really got a real date with Brendan, but he was intrigued by the singer.

He decided to go ask Brendan what really happened that day in the bowling alley. He knocked on Brendan's door, and it opened quickly, despite the bored look on Brendan's face.

"How can I help you Little Prince?" Brendan asked.

"I just want to know what the deal is with you and Kara." Ray replied.

Brendan raised a brow, "Feeling threatened Little Prince?"

Ray blinked, then scoffed, "No! It's my Selection, why would I feel threatened if you two are messing around?"

"Because you might like one of us." Brendan replied, shrugging.

Ray stared at him incredulously, then shook his head, "Listen, I just need to know if you two are, or aren't a thing. I've already saved your asses from elimination by king, but I can't help you if you two really are sneaking around."

Brendan's expression was hard to read, but he eventually dipped his chin. "No, Kara and I are just friends."

Ray didn't realize how tense he was until Brendan confirmed his thoughts. "Thank you, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Brendan didn't say anything, so Ray turned to leave. Ray's hand was on the doorknob, when Brendan quietly spoke, "Thank you for not believing the media."

Ray stopped, and glanced over his shoulder at Brendan's softer tone. Ray nodded to Brendan, "Well, not everything you're told is true, it's always best to ask questions."

Something flickered in Brendan's eyes, and Ray left the room before either of them could say anything.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! I finally wrote a chapter! YAY! I hope you liked it! Another group date down! Two more to go! See you in the next chapter!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

 **Ray's POV**

Ray had yet another date today. He's had a date every day the past two days, and four more Selected were expecting his energy today. However, he wasn't sure he'd be able to completely commit, but he'd d his best. Ray sat up from his bed, and placed a palm against his throbbing head.

 _Great, just what I needed, a headache._ Ray sighed, and stood up, changing into the day's clothes. He decided not to wear anything too fancy, as the date was just going to the kitchens and making pizza for lunch.

He remembered that today's dates were Camilla, Kyle, Spencer, and Miri. He liked Miri and Spencer well enough, but Ray realized he wasn't very fond of Kyle, nor did he know Camilla all that well.

Ray left his room, being sure to lock it, and headed down to the breakfast table. Everyone was already there, and Ray felt a little bad for being late, but it was only now that he realized he hadn't taken medicine to help his head. _Oh well, no going back now._

Ray sat down and helped himself to his food, grateful that the room wasn't terribly loud. Endra seemed to want to say something, but with one warning glare from Ray, she shut her mouth, and let him eat in peace.

Eventually he finished, and stood, quickly leaving the room. It was quiet in the hallway, and Ray sighed contentedly. He sat on the floor, and leaned his head back against the cool wall. It helped a little, and Ray sat for a few moments before someone approached him.

Ray looked up, and saw it was Eva. Eva seemed worried, "Are you all right?"

Ray nodded, standing, "Yes, I'm fine, it's nothing." _Lies._

Eva grimaced, "Are you sure? I can go get someone from the infirmary."

Ray smiled fondly at Eva, "No, that's not necessary, but thank you."

Eva eventually nodded, not wanting to argue with Ray over something so small. "Okay then, are you excited for your group date today?"

Ray chuckled, "As excited as I can be. One more after this, and then everyone will have been on a date. I think my parents want me to eliminate after the next group date."

As soon as Ray said that, he wished he hadn't. Eva's face paled, "O-oh?" She exclaimed, "I don't-um, don't suppose you already have the list of who you're keeping?"

Ray sighed, "Not the full list, I still have a date left. But-" He grabbed Eva's hand and kissed it, "I wouldn't worry, you aren't at risk."

Eva's face heated, but Ray chose to ignore it so as not to embarrass her. "Oh, okay." Eva squeaked out.

Ray smiled, "I have to go, but enjoy the rest of your day Lady Eva."

"I will, and you too Ray!" She called after him as he left to wait for the Selected he would be dating today by the kitchens.

* * *

 **Camilla Milano, Four, St. George**

Camilla was excited to be on the group date. They were making pizza, and Camilla had to wonder if they'd allow wine to go with it? She could really go for a glass of her family's wine, she missed home.

The group of Selected were crowded around the cookbook and were sent to gather ingredients. Ray was mixing everything together to make the dough. Everyone had a task, and Camilla gladly took the task of smashing tomatoes for the sauce. It was just like smashing grapes, and she loved it.

The group chattered loudly, Miri, Spencer and Camilla talking animatedly, while Kyle seemed to focus only on his task of chopping up garlic.

Camilla had to wonder why he was such a downer, and why he only seemed concerned about one thing, that Mimi girl. But Camilla shrugged it off, and turned back to spencer, who was shredding the cheese, and pretending it was snow.

Camilla laughed, and sprayed him with some tomato juice that clung to her fingers. Spencer gasped dramatically, and threw some shredded cheese back at her. Camilla tried to dodge it, but it got stuck in her hair.

Camilla didn't want to shake her head and risk getting hair everywhere, so she let it be. Camilla turned her attention to Ray, who seemed to be grimacing as he rolled out the dough.

"Hey, Ray, are you okay? You seem quiet." Camilla noted, tilting her head.

Ray glanced up at her, "Oh, I'm fine, just a little tired, sorry guys."

Camilla shook her head, "No worries, we're all having fun, but it's your date, and I'd hate for you to not enjoy it."

Ray shrugged, "No, really, I'm having fun listening, and I'm sure this pizza will turn out delicious, so I just want to get to eating it." He chuckled, and Camilla nodded.

"Okay, well, then we should get to work, guys." Camilla said, encouraging everyone to finish their work quickly, so they could eat the pizza sooner.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Camilla asked Ray as the pizza slid into the oven.

"Yeah, I'm fine, really." Ray replied, smiling reassuringly.

Camilla dipped her chin, but she couldn't say she was convinced. Maybe Ray was just one of those people who didn't like being doted on if something is wrong. She thought for a moment, then decided if it seemed to get worse she'd let someone know.

* * *

 **Miri Kasilof, Seven, Whites**

Miri was quite content talking to Spencer and Camilla. They seemed fun, and they were both nice enough. Ever since making friends with Kira, Miri had decided maybe making friends wouldn't be so bad, so she was glad she had the opportunity on this group date.

Eventually Ray had made his way over, and was adding to the conversation, albeit sparsely. Miri noticed he had a glazed look in his eyes, and thought maybe they were boring him. She scrunched her nose, _And after we'd had a good talk all that time ago._

Miri was starting to think maybe she could open a little to Ray, but this was making her doubt him again. Maybe all of these group dates were just ways to see which people he didn't like and could eliminate right away. After all, he'd have taken his favorites on personal dates, right?

Eventually the timer on the oven went off, and the pizza was ready to be eaten. As Ray cut the pizza into slices- which is more difficult for him than he thought it would be-, we all dug in. It was actually very good, and we all praised each other for their part.

Before they knew it the pizza was completely eaten, and it was time to clean up what they already hadn't. Soon they left, and as they walked down the hall towards the women and men's rooms, Ray stumbled a step.

"Whoa! Whoa, are you okay?" Spencer asked, catching Ray.

"Yeah, I just got a little dizzy for a moment." Ray said, trying to brush off the concern.

"No, you're not fine." Camilla said, "You've been looking terrible all day. We're bringing you to the infirmary."

Ray shook his head, "Really, it's just a small headache, it's nothing really."

"A headache? Maybe it's a side effect of something more serious, Ray." Camilla said.

Miri frowned, _Headache? Is that why he was ignoring everyone?_ Miri suddenly felt awful for assuming the worst about Ray. After all, he seemed like a nice enough guy, certainly she should have given him the benefit of the doubt.

Ray sighed, "If I go to the infirmary, will that ease all of you guys?" Ray asked. Everyone nodded, even Kyle, and Ray shook his head in defeat. "Fine, take me."

* * *

 **Spencer Adalhard, Two, Likely**

Spencer walked into the infirmary, with Ray being carried bridal-style in his arms. Despite Ray's protests, Spencer hadn't hesitated to pick up the prince and carry him the rest of the way to the infirmary.

When they walked in, a Nurse with a name tag reading H. Gumm quickly came over to see what was wrong. She told them to take a seat on one of the beds, and she'd be right back with Dr. Kay.

Spencer sat Ray down on one of the examination beds, and Ray huffed. "You know, allowing you to take me to the infirmary is not the same thing as carrying me."

Spencer shrugged, "Ray, you almost fainted just taking two steps, you couldn't have made it halfway across the castle on your own."

Camilla nodded, "That's right, now you sit there and let Dr. Kay see what's wrong."

"Speak of the devil!" A woman with dark brown hair and kind chocolate eyes said, walking up to the bed. "I'm Dr. Kay, and what, Your Highness, might I ask is the concern?"

Ray sighed, "My Selected here are worried something is wrong with me. I think it's just a headache. Yeah, I'm a little dizzy, but it's not really too much of a problem."

Dr. Kay hummed in thought, "I'll run some tests, but I might have an idea."

Ray nodded, and after a while Kay left with charts, samples, and any other information she might need, including how often his head had been hurting, how long today, and how severe.

Spencer crossed his arms, and glanced to Ray. If Ray was in serious danger, what would happen? Would the Selection continue? Spencer wouldn't want to put that type of stress on Ray, especially if it was something serious.

Eventually Dr. Kay came back, and she smirked at Ray. "After several tests I've decided on my answer. It's sleep deprivation."

Spencer felt his face fall into shock, and turned to look at Ray, and looking around, Spencer saw everyone else was also shocked. They weren't expecting that, not at all.

"Now, how much sleep have you been getting lately?" Dr. Kay asked, crossing her arms.

Ray's face burned red, and he looked at the floor sheepishly. Dr. Kay only glared, and he finally met her gaze.

"About 19?" Ray said uneasily, "This week." Camilla gasped, and the other Selected mouths dropped open.

"Ray….that's….that's not even 3 hours a night!" Camilla scolded.

Dr. Kay shook her head, "Your Highness, that is so unhealthy! It's a miracle you've lasted this long without collapsing!"

She sighed, then continued to ask, "What could possibly be so important that you don't sleep at night?"

Ray shrugged, avoiding everyone's gaze. He seemed ashamed, and Spencer felt pity for him, being scolded by so many people at once.

"I've had dates, and paperwork, so much paperwork, and I've been busy with…." He trailed off, then shook his head, "Other stuff."

Dr. Kay sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Fine, fine, just please try to get more sleep. If I catch you in here again for sleep deprivation I'll make you stay in here and catch up on sleep. I'm trusting you Prince Rayden."

Ray seemed to flinch at the use of his birth name, but he nodded, and Dr. Kay nodded once. She turned to Spencer, "Help him back to his room, please."

Spencer nodded, and scooped up Ray, who made no objections this time. Spencer led the way out of the infirmary, and split off from the rest of the Selected to go to Ray's room. Ray pulled a key out of his pocket, and unlocked the door, all while in Spencer's arms.

Spencer nudged open the door, and went to Ray's bed, setting him on it. Ray sat up, and dropped his head into his hands, heaving a large sigh.

Spencer knew he couldn't just leave him there like that. He sat next to Ray, and to Spencer's surprise, Ray leaned into him. Spencer glanced down at the Prince, and wished he could see his thoughts.

"Ray, are you okay?" Spencer asked, wrapping an arm around Ray to offer more comfort.

Ray shook his head, and took a deep breath, apparently trying to calm himself. "No, no I'm not. I'm so exhausted, I can tell, but I have so much work to do-" he glanced helplessly at the stack of papers on his bedroom desk- Spencer would hate to see his office desk pile-, and Ray continued, "Not to mention this date was a complete mess, and the next one is the last one before I have to…."

Ray glanced at Spencer, "Well, it's not important, but anyways, it's a lot of stress, and there's so much I can't even talk about, and I just-" Ray's voice broke, "I don't know."

Spencer just let Ray rant, offering the comfort of a hug. "I think you need someone you can trust with everything. Or maybe spread it out, so not everyone knows everything, but everyone knows something. That way you have multiple people you can go to when you need help."

Ray sighed, "I know, I just-" He shook his head, "I don't trust easily, believe it or not." Ray admitted with a bitter chuckle.

Spencer nodded, "I get it, some have harder shells than others. But everyone deserves someone who can peek through the shell."

Ray glanced to him, eyes thoughtful, then he offered a small smile. "Thanks, that felt good to say."

Spencer offered a smile back, "If you're okay, I'm going to leave you to sleep, you need it."

Ray hesitated, but nodded, "Yeah, yeah."

Spencer nodded, then stood, and made his way to the door. He looked back as Ray flopped over onto his pillow, groaning and burying himself in the covers. Spencer smiled softly, then left the room, gently closing the door behind him.

* * *

 **Kyle Writer, Six, Clermont**

As soon as he could, Kyle left to find Mimi. He wanted to talk to her, but that was nothing new. He found her in the 'computer lab' again, and he walked right in. Mimi didn't bother to exit her screen as Kyle walked in.

Kyle shook his head, and took a seat next to her, "You know, I could have been anyone."

Mimi shrugged, "I knew it was you, it's usually you."

Kyle had to give her that, surprisingly not many Selected had found this place, plus most of them had brought their phone. So generally Mimi and Kyle were the only ones in here. Kyle sighed, and logged onto the computer next to Mimi's.

"By the way, I'm still upset Ray hit you with that volleyball." Kyle grumbled, machine-gun typing a 'log in' to the computer, which was just a simple hack.

Mimi shook her head, eyes locked to the screen, "It was nothing, really. I wasn't paying attention."

Kyle growled, "But still, the nerve!"

Mimi sighed, "Just don't say anything stupid, okay?"

Kyle didn't reply, and upon further pressure from Mimi, finally gave in. After all, he wouldn't want to make _his Mimi_ mad, he wanted her to be his, and if she was mad, she wouldn't be.

"Fine, okay, I won't bring it up. Besides, something tells me Little Prince Charming is under more pressure than we all think. Have you found anything?" Kyle asked.

Mimi shook her head, "No, not that I can think of."

Kyle was skeptical, but he believed if she found anything worth sharing she would share with him, at least. Kyle and Mimi worked in silence, checking their team. Not only was the team digging up money, but also information on the Selected. There were some _very_ interesting facts.

Perhaps this could come in handy….

* * *

 **Hey! I have another chapter already! I'm so proud of myself *clapping emojis*. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. My poor baby Ray, I hate doing that to him, but it's all part of the job. See you in the next chapter!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

 **Ray's POV**

Ray heard a knock on his door, and called out, "Come in!" He sighed as he saw yet another servant come into his room and drop off a bouquet of flowers. Ever since the Selected found out he'd been in the infirmary, they insisted he stay in his room, and moreover, they decided to send him 'get well' flowers, despite it only being a bit of sleep deprivation.

Honestly, Ray didn't even see what the big deal was. _So what?_ He had work to do, and more importantly, Selected and their dates to attend to. Ray remembered that after this next group date, he had to eliminate people.

Ray glanced to the flowers, _Is it possible they know? What if they just wanted to send flowers so they don't get eliminated?_ Ray smirked, maybe he should keep those who _didn't_ send him flowers. _No, that would be mean._

Ray got out of bed, and walked over to the pile of flowers taking over his desk. He saw flowers from Kira, Kenna, Ash, Eva, Spencer, Camilla, and Akio. An actual flower pot caught Ray's eye, and upon seeing the flowers inside, smiled softly, knowing it was from Jed.

Of course Jed would send flowers. Ray turned away, and went to his closet to get dressed for the day's activities, after all, he was supposed to have a group date today with Lark, Ivy, Reed, and Finn. Ray chuckled at the idea of Ivy and Reed on this date. He knew Reed was straight, so there was nothing there, and obviously Ray could see the way Christian looked at Ivy, so he promised himself not to get in the way.

Ray finished getting dressed, and headed downstairs. He'd taken breakfast in his room- on his family's insistence- so he headed straight to the main entrance where his Selected would be waiting for him.

He grinned as he bounded down the steps. Today should be fun, they were going to an amusement park, and he was certain that no matter what everyone would have a good time.

When he found his group of Selected, he found Reed, Lark, and Finn talking, with Ivy politely listening. Ray smiled, glancing at Ivy, the girl who had caught his brother's attention. As far as Ray could recall, Christian had only had one crush on a girl before a few years ago; the daughter of the Italian Prime Minister. Rosalina had been very cute, but she was a little too eccentric for Christian's taste, so they never became anything more than friends.

"Hey, Ray!" Ray was pulled from his thoughts when Reed called out.

"Oh, hey! Are you guys ready to go?" Ray asked, and after everyone chorused their confirmation, they went down the front steps of the palace to the limo waiting below.

* * *

 **Reed Wilder, Two, Calgary**

Reed climbed into the limo, and smirked. This wasn't at all different from when his dad would drag him around to those god-awful parties his 'friends' would hold. If you could call them parties, or friends. The parties consisted of old lacrosse players mourning over how they no longer play because they got hurt, or got too old, or blah blah blah.

Reed rolled his eyes, and turned his attention to Finn. He found Finn to be actually pretty cool. Sure, he was a little shy at first, but they quickly broke the ice, and now Finn was a very optimistic, open person.

They were talking about little things, but it was actually very interesting, Finn offered a new point of view on every subject. Reed had never thought he'd get along with a Four so well, but he was glad he did, turns out his father is wrong on more than one account.

"Hey, Reed," Reed turned to the voice, and saw it was Ray.

"Yeah?" Reed prompted.

"Tell us about your family, you haven't gone yet." Ray said, smiling.

 _What? My family?_ Reed thought, horrified. _No, no, no. Had everyone else gone? He hadn't heard them talking about it._

"Uhh, sure." Reed said, clearing his throat, "It's just my parents, my dad Hunter was a lacrosse player like me, and my mom Chloe, she stays home."

"What are they like?" Ray asked, trying to be polite.

Reed sucked in a breath, and nodded, "Okay, uh, my mom's a real sweetheart, I love her. My dad-" Reed's voice gave out, and he tried to start again, "My dad, umm, I uh-, sorry." Reed shook his head to clear his thoughts, "He's in love with lacrosse, he lives and breathes it."

Reed took a deep breath after rushing the last bit out, he'd evaded telling them about the beatings. Reed never told anyone, not even his mom. He wasn't about to tell a limo-full of people he barely knew, not even Ray.

Ray nodded thoughtfully, but let the matter drop, turning to Lark to ask about his family. Reed sighed, and sank into his seat, glad the attention was no longer on him.

Soon the limo arrived at the amusement park. Ray grinned, he turned to the Selected, and said, "Now, a perk of being royalty? You can rent out an entire theme park."

Reed felt a grin grow on his face, "No lines?!"

Ray smirked, "No lines."

"Hell yeah!" Reed said, fist-pumping into the air. "Oh," he froze, and glaned to Ray, "uh, sorry."

Ray laughed, "It's okay, you can swear if you want, I don't care."

Reed smiled, and Ray opened the limo door into the great beyond, where he'd unknowingly released a power unlimited onto the theme park.

* * *

 **Ivy Bonham, Three, Waverly**

They stepped out onto the ground of the amusement park entrance, everyone smiling widely. Ivy couldn't help but smile too. A whole amusement park to themselves. It's true Ivy enjoyed staying inside and reading, but come on! Everyone could enjoy themselves here.

Reed and Finn ran off to get on all of the roller coasters, since there were no lines it was quite possible they'd be able to complete all of the roller coasters. Lark followed soon after, and decided to start on the smallest one, and work his way up.

That left Ivy and Ray together. Ray chuckled as he watched the boys run off. "Some date, huh?"

Ivy shrugged, "You brought us here."

Ray snorted, "That I did." He turned to Ivy, and seemed to be thinking his next words through carefully. "I'm a bit hungry, care to join me for ice cream?" He asked, nodding towards the ice cream parlor.

Ivy nodded, "Sure, why not?"

Ray smiled, and indicated for Ivy to follow as they entered. There was only one worker, and they smiled as Ray and Ivy entered.

Ivy glanced up at the ice cream flavors, and wondered why there had to be so many. How on earth was she supposed to choose if they gave her an infinite number of choices? Maybe that was the trick, if someone couldn't decide they'd buy multiple. She glanced at the worker, and narrowed her eyes, _I see you, don't think you can trick me._

Ivy decided to get pistachio, and Ray got double chocolate brownie. His absolute favorite he told Ivy. Ivy chuckled, and dug into her own ice cream cone. They exited the ice cream parlor, walking along slowly and admiring the flowers that the crowds normally hid from view.

"So," Ray began, and Ivy turned her attention to him, "what do you think of my siblings?"

Ivy hesitated, was this some sort of trick? No, maybe not. Ivy's thoughts flicked right to Christian, and she tried to hide her smile. "Off the record?" She asked, glancing to Ray.

Ray smirked, "Sure, off the record."

Ivy thought for a moment, deciding to start with Endra, "Well, Endra's nice and all, but she has quite a loud personality. Not that that's bad! It's just a bit much for me, personally, sometimes…."

Ray laughed out loud, "I completely understand. I think I have a bit of a loud personality, and Endra's even a bit much for _me_. Imagine growing up with her!"

Ivy chuckled, "I can't, if I had a sibling that obnoxious I imagine I'd never find peace and quiet."

Ray shrugged, "Well, in a castle it's easier since there's more room." Ray hesitated, but finally said, "I've never showed anybody else, but there's a secret hot tub area in the basement. It's where I go sometimes to escape my family. The servants know, because they maintain it, but I don't think anyone else in my family knows."

Ivy raised a brow, "Really? How could they not?"

Ray lifted a shoulder, "They all stay in their rooms, or offices, or in Endra's case she's off flirting with the nearest servant."

Ivy huffed a laugh, and Ray said, "Hey, you still haven't told me what you think of Christian."

Ivy's breath caught, and she nodded to try and hide the blush that crept across her face. Honestly, she didn't know when it happened, but a few days ago she noticed she blushed around Christian, and couldn't stop thinking about him. She knew what it was, it was a crush. However, she also knew she couldn't tell anyone, especially Ray.

"Well," Ivy began, "he's very nice, and intelligent, I must admit. He's also….different….than he appears on television. But a good different."

Ivy turned to Ray, and saw him smirking, "Ivy, please, I know you two are friends, good friends." Ivy felt another blush, so she focused on her ice cream again. "Ivy."

Ivy turned to Ray, who was now smiling more sincerely. The blush faded as curiosity took over Ivy's thoughts. Ray continued once he was sure he had her attention.

"Thank you." Ivy stopped walking, making Ray stop too. "Thank you, Christian doesn't have a lot of friends, whether by choice, or other, but he doesn't. It means a lot that he can talk to someone who's not me, and it's been weird not talking every day, but I'm glad he's got you."

The wheels turned in Ivy's head, and she took a moment to process the words. Of course, maybe all of the times she'd 'accidentally' bumped into Christian during a walk or at the library weren't really accidents. Maybe Christian just wanted an excuse to see her and talk?

Ivy had to stop herself from gasping as another thought clicked into her mind, _What if Christian likes me back?_

Ivy glanced back to Ray, "So, he's told you we talk?"

Ray smiled, "Oh yes, he's told me a lot about you."

Ivy nodded numbly, not even sure what she was feeling. If by some miracle Christian did like her back, she was overjoyed, and anxious. But something told her to guard her heart, after all, what if he didn't like her back? There was probably some princess who could win him over and steal him away.

Ray finished his ice cream, "Would you like to go on the carousel? Nice and slow after we just ate ice cream in Angeles heat."

Ivy chuckled, "Sure, seems like a plan." Ray led the way to the carousel, but Ivy's thoughts traveled far away, to the boy back at the castle with the gorgeous brown eyes, and an IQ to match her own. A boy that certainly was unlike anyone else she'd ever met.

* * *

 **Lark Fujioka, Five, Tammins**

Lark had just gotten off of his fourth roller coaster, there was only one left, and it was the most terrifying according to people who have ridden it. He stared up at it, and blanched. He could see how at first glance it certainly looked intimidating.

He heard voices, and turned to see Finn and Reed talking animatedly. "Hey, Lark! You about to get on the ride?"

"Yeah, you guys?" Lark asked, glancing back towards the roller coaster.

"Yep, we're just talking about how one person who rode it threw up on the ride, not once, but twice! Then when he got off, all the blood in his body was still racing around his body." Reed said, grinning wickedly up at the roller coaster.

Lark narrowed his eyes, brows scrunching, "I don't think that's true, I don't even think it's possible for your blood to keep doing that after you get off the roller coaster for more than a few moments."

Reed sighed, "Yeah, you're probably right." Reed rolled his eyes, but Lark didn't notice.

"So are you two going to join me on the roller coaster? Or are you just going to watch it?" Finn asked, walking up the 'line' to the roller coaster boarding station. Lark and Reed glanced at each other, then followed Finn.

The roller coaster operator seemed surprised to see the three boys, but shrugged. "Take a seat, make sure you buckle in, pull down the harness. I'll come around and double check."

Lark buckled his seatbelt, and pulled down the harness until it clicked, and then waved to the operator, who checked, and nodded his approval. The other two boys were also checked, and the operator seemed satisfied they listened, so he started the roller coaster.

Lark felt his stomach drop as the roller coaster began to click forward, moving slowly, torturously slowly. The other boys whooped, but Lark was regretting his decision.

As the roller coaster climbed the first hill, Lark could see all across the park. The carousel was going, so Lark assumed that was where Ray and Ivy were. _Lucky them,_ Lark thought.

Suddenly, the roller coaster lurched forwards, and Lark screamed as the roller coaster plummeted down the hill. He heard Finn and Reed screaming too, but more in delight than Lark currently was.

Hill after hill followed, with twists, corkscrews, and loopty-loops. Lark felt like he was going to be sick, but swallowed it down. There was no way he'd let Reed and Finn have the satisfaction of knowing he threw up on the roller coaster.

Before Lark could think, the roller coaster pulled smoothly back into the boarding station. Lark found he was clinging to the harness. He gasped, and pried his hands free from the harness as it clicked open. He quickly unbuckled his seatbelt, and climbed out of the roller coaster, glad to have his feet back on stable ground.

Reed and Finn laughed, and grinned at each other. "We should do that again!" Reed exclaimed, high-fiving Finn.

"You guys go ahead, I'm going to head back to where I think Ray is." Lark replied, leaving Reed and Finn in his dust.

After some searching, Lark found Ray and Ivy in a purple teacup, spinning the teacup as fast as they could, laughing wildly as they did so. They saw Lark, and waved to him, although it caused Ivy to go flying into Ray beside her.

Ivy laughed as she fought against the momentum to sit back in her original spot. Eventually the ride stopped, and Ray and Ivy stumbled out, laughing and came to greet Lark.

"Hey Lark! Having fun?" Ray asked, still chuckling.

"Yeah, but I just got off of the Screamster." Lark said.

"Oh, not a fan?" Ray asked, seeing the look on Lark's face. Lark shook his head. No, he did not like the ride, in fact, he hated it.

"Yeah, so I was hoping I could go on the smaller rides with you guys?" Lark asked. It would be awkward if they said no, but to Lark's relief they agreed to let him join them. They were going to the Viking Ship next.

Lark smiled, and followed them, thinking these rides were much more his style.

* * *

 **Finn Miller, Four, Paloma**

Finn was still smiling from his day at the amusement park when the limo pulled back into the royal grounds. He and Reed had gone on the Screamster at least four times. He'd had a great time, and he couldn't wait to tell Endra all about it.

"Hey, guys, when we go inside, could you all meet in the main dining hall? I need to see all of the Selected." Ray said.

The Selected glanced curiously to each other, but nodded to Ray. Ray smiled, "Thanks guys. Today has been fun, and no matter what happens today, know I care about everyone in my Selection."

That caused more glances, this time of worry, to be exchanged among the Selected. Clearly something was about to happen, and it wasn't good.

The Selected got out of the limo, and headed straight for the dining hall. Not long after, more Selected entered, as did Ray's family.

Finn tried to catch Endra's eye, but she seemed to be avoiding it. She stared straight ahead, and seemed to be lost in thought. Finn glanced to the rest of the royal family, each seemed to be staring into the crowd of Selected.

Ray eventually came in, and the room hushed. He walked to the front of the room, and announced in a voice that seemed much too commanding to fit Ray, "When I call your name, please step forward."

The Selected all glanced at each other, and turned their attention back to Ray, who started listing off names. "Sir Anton, Sir Clay, Sir Cliff, Sir Nick, Sir Kyle, Sir Lark, Sir Reed, and Lady Quinn."

The following Selected all stepped forward, glancing uneasily at each other.

Ray took a deep breath, "I regret to inform you that you're all eliminated." There varied exclamations, and even a curse word in there. "For some of you, it's obvious, and you know who you are. Others, I'm sorry, we just didn't click. I thank all of you for your time, but it's time for you to leave. You may pack your stuff, and we'll send you on your way."

Ray dipped his head, and the Selected gathered around the Selected, comforting, or asking questions. Finn went to Lark and Reed, "I'm sorry guys, that must suck."

Reed shrugged, "I had it coming, I'm not too upset."

Lark nodded, "It would have been nice to get to know him, but I understand, I'll just go home."

Finn nodded, and suddenly wondered why he hadn't been eliminated. He wasn't close with Ray or anything, so why would he be kept in? Finn glanced towards Endra, and saw her watching him, a small smile on her face.

Had Endra said something to Ray? Maybe she put in a good word. Finn smiled back at her, glad he now gets to spend more time around the castle with her.

"Well if I'm going home I'm taking Mimi with me!" A voice shouted.

The room went silent, and everyone turned to locate the source. Finn's eyes landed on Kyle, who was confronting Ray about his elimination.

"Sir Kyle, please, lower your voice." Ray said, but it was silent, so no matter what their voices carried.

"No!" Kyle shouted, "This is bull! You can't eliminate me, I need to be here for Mimi."

Ray stiffened, "I'm quite sure that Lady Mimi will do just fine without you for the rest of her duration here."

Kyle's face reddened with anger, and he shoved Ray, "Listen here, you can't steal my Mimi, she doesn't belong here."

Guards rushed forward when they saw Ray being pushed, but he held up a hand, and they stopped. Ray stood taller, and raised his chin as he addressed Kyle, showing he was still in power. Finn couldn't help but smile.

"Perhaps we should let Lady Mimi decide whether she stays or goes." Ray suggested.

"Perhaps we should." Kyle replied, mocking Ray.

Ray turned towards the crowd, and didn't even have to speak before Mimi stepped out. She glanced to Kyle, and Finn found himself holding his breath, waiting for her answer.

Mimi glanced between Ray and Kyle, then sighed, "I do not want to leave, Kyle."

The silence went from tense, to stunned with that reply. Everyone had assumed Mimi was just as 'in love' with Kyle as Kyle was with Mimi.

Kyle turned red, "But, Mimi, we can leave, we can go home, we can be together."

Mimi sighed again, "No, Kyle, I want to stay here for a little longer."

"But-"

"I believe you have your answer Sir Kyle." Ray said, glaring at Kyle.

Kyle growled, and turned to Ray, "You'll regret this, I promise. It may not be me, and it may not be soon, but someday karma will catch up with you."

Ray snapped, and the guards rushed forward, grabbing Kyle, "Please escort Sir Kyle out, and do not let him return, ever."

Kyle protested the entire time he was dragged out of the dining hall. The room was still silent. No one had ever seen Ray show his power, or temper, in such a manner. He was usually calm, or even shy around them.

Ray sighed, and smiled at everyone, "Please, go back to your conversations."

Everyone quickly turned away, and continued their conversations, not wanting to upset Ray. Ray went around to everyone he'd eliminated, and apologized and explained in a more private manner.

There were no more outbursts, and Finn couldn't help but wonder if Ray had been prepared for the outburst. It was Kyle after all, and everyone knew he was unhealthily obsessed with Mimi, and being by her. _Oh well,_ _either way now he's out._

* * *

 **Ray's POV**

Ray sighed as he left the dining hall. He'd just eliminated eight people, and he hoped his parents, and Illea appreciated it. He hadn't eliminated someone in a while, and his parents were urging him to get down to the Elite already!

There was no way he'd be doing that anytime soon, it was way too soon to do that. _Or is it? You have your favorites and you know it._ Ray groaned, true, he had his favorites, but he also wanted to get to know people more.

Ray made his way to his room, and sighed in irritation as he saw the bouquets of flowers. He'd forgotten about them. He threw them all out, but when he got to the flower pot from Jed, he hesitated, and instead, moved it to his bedside table.

Ray smiled at it, and stretched out on his bed. He needed a serious power nap right now.

* * *

 **Well, there you have it guys! Group date number four! More rebel plot is coming soon, along with possibly a foreign visit or two, I haven't decided how many. Also, more dates (hopefully), sibling plot (hopefully), and more stressed boi Ray, but also happy Ray.**

 **As for the eliminations, I just want to thank everyone who submitted a character I eliminated. It was fun to write them, but their time is up. And sorry Milly! I know you wanted more Kyle plot and background, but I just couldn't fit it in, so he's out.**

 **See you all in the next chapter!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

 **Ray's POV**

Ray entered his father's office slowly, peaking around the door. He'd called Ray down here, for what Ray legitimately didn't know this time.

"Ray, good, come in." His father's voice carried.

Ray stepped fully into the office, and saw his father seated at his desk. "Father? What did you call me here for? If it's about the files, no, I haven't found them yet. Yes, I've been looking, Endra's been asking questions, she hasn't found anything yet either."

"Ray-"

"I swear, I'm trying, but there's just so much going on-" Ray continued, as he hadn't heard his father's attempt at cutting in.

"Ray!" His father raised his voice slightly to stop his son.

Ray turned to look at his father, curious. He wasn't being scolded yet. Was it possible Ray really _hadn't_ done anything bad this time? When his father seemed certain Ray wouldn't start spewing words again, he spoke.

"Ray, I've decided to invite over an old friend. You remember the Prime Minister of Italy? Well, I've invited him to visit, his daughter will also be joining us. Not only is it a good opportunity for you to know future monarchs, but also for the Selected to handle foreign visitors." His father said, smiling confidently.

"I'm sorry, what?" Ray asked, dumbfounded. "Let me get this straight. You want me to add foreign politics _on top of_ all of my other responsibilities _and_ the Selection? Did you literally forget that I almost _passed out_ from sleep deprivation?" Ray was throwing his hands around in exasperation as he spoke, a habit which rarely showed itself.

"Well, yes, Ray. This is what it takes to be King." His father said, "It's a lot of work."

Ray scoffed, "But at least when I'm King I won't still be managing a Selection, it'll be long over with by then."

Ray's father sighed, "Listen, Ray, I know it's a lot right now, but it will get better. As you get older, you learn to manage your time better."

Ray groaned, "But I don't want to put work above family!"

 _Silence._

Ray's father watched him carefully, and Ray immediately felt bad for saying it, but it was true. Lately his father hasn't even bothered to say 'hi' to any of his children, and Ray suspected the only time his parents interacted was when they ate their meals together. His parents and his family in general had always been so close, but now that the rebels were a threat, and the Selection was going on, everyone was on their own it seemed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." Ray mumbled.

Ray heard his father sigh, "Ray, I do my best, but this _is_ what it takes to be King."

"Well then maybe I shouldn't be King." Ray said, staring up at his father.

Ray's dad drew back, shocked at his son's statement, especially after he'd had time to think before he spoke. "You don't mean that, it's just the stress."

Ray sighed, and walked towards the door, "Anything else?"

"No, you may go." His father said. Ray nodded, and left the office.

As Ray walked down the halls, he thought back on his visit to see his father. He'd said he didn't want to be King, but maybe his dad was right? It was probably just the stress of the situation. _Right?_

* * *

Ray came across Christian in the hallway, and he smiled, "Oh, Christian!"

Christian froze, and turned to see Ray approaching him. He allowed Ray to catch up with him. The brothers then continued, and Ray couldn't help but notice Christian seemed to walk taller than usual.

Ray had to wonder if having Ivy around made him more confident somehow. Ray smirked, and then he remembered what his father had said.

"Oh, hey, I was talking to dad earlier-" Ray began, and after Christian nodded his acknowledgement, Ray continued, "and he says that the Prime Minister of Italy and his daughter would be visiting soon."

Christian stumbled, and whipped his head to Ray. "His- his daughter, Rosalina?"

Ray nodded, "Yeah, you remember? The short girl with the curls? You were always following her around?"

"Yes I remember." Christian snapped, glaring ahead of him.

Ray was taken aback by his brother's sudden harsh tone. Did he not like this girl? Last Ray checked he'd had a crush on her, and they had remained on good terms. Had something changed?

"Anyways, they'll be visiting soon, so prepare yourself for company." Ray concluded cautiously.

Christian gave a stiff nod, and Ray figured he'd better leave him alone for now, so he wandered off to find a Selected to talk to.

* * *

Ray found himself walking to the kitchen, he could certainly use a snack. He walked right in, and was surprised to find Kara in the kitchen, sifting through the cabinets along the walls.

"Kara?" Ray asked.

"Fuck!" Kara shouted, bumping her head into the cabinet as she tried to escape from Ray's view.

Ray gasped, "Are you okay? That must have hurt." He walked over to Kara who was holding her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kara replied, stepping away from Ray's outstretched hand.

Ray sighed, "Kara, why are you looking through the kitchen cabinets?"

Kara was silent, and Ray wondered if she'd actually tell him, when she finally gave in, "I was looking for….alcohol."

Ray raised a brow, "You're that desperate for a drink?"

Kara scoffed, "Pathetic, right?"

Ray thought for a moment, then walked over to a side cabinet with a keycode on the door to open it. He quickly typed in the code, and turned to Kara, "What do you prefer?"

"Got any vodka?" Kara asked. Ray chuckled in surprise, and pulled out a bottle of vodka from the cabinet.

Ray grabbed two shot glasses, and walked back over to Kara, "Here you go, m'lady." He said, tipping a fake fedora.

Kara snorted, "All right, now we can get this party started!"

Ray chuckled, and poured the vodka into the shot glasses, handing one to Kara, "To getting the party started."

Kara smirked, and tipped back the alcohol into her mouth, Ray following suit. Ray coughed, and shook his head.

"What's the matter? Not used to hard alcohol?" Kara asked, pouring herself another shot.

"I haven't had vodka, much less in shot form, in a while." Ray replied, pouring himself another shot, as Kara poured her third.

"Wait, you've had vodka before?" Kara asked, setting down her shot glass.

Ray felt his face heat up, "Uh, yeah, the kitchen workers know how to throw a party."

Kara chuckled, "No way, you're like, perfect prince! I would never have guessed that you drank or went to wild parties."

Ray shrugged, "People are complex, it's not like I go around telling people I do shots of vodka, instead of the regulation champagne at royal parties."

Ray's memories flicked to the last party he'd attended. It had to be close to a year ago now, and he'd gotten so drunk. He'd had barely any memories of the party, but he remembered dancing, singing, making out with _several_ workers, and most of all, claiming he was sick the next morning to avoid seeing his family.

Kara hummed in thought, "I guess that's true."

Ray smiled, and poured himself another shot, drinking it quickly. Kara followed suit, and they stayed silent for a while.

Eventually Ray glanced to her, and asked, "So, those rumors about you and Brendan?"

Kara scoffed, "I can assure you, we're just friends."

Ray drank down another shot, and tilted his head, "Are you sure?" He asked, his words slurring a little.

Kara glanced to him, and rolled her eyes, "You're starting to get tipsy, you don't know what you're asking."

Ray scowled, "I am not getting tipsy!" He paused as he felt a wave of dizziness consume him. "Okay, maybe a little, but I know what I'm asking."

Kara sighed, shaking her head. Ray frowned, he didn't need to be treated like a small child. Sure, he was a little stressed, and sometimes he didn't make the nest decisions, but he wasn't stupid.

"Kara, if you and Brendan are in love, I won't kick you out, I just need to know," Ray pressed.

Kara grimaced, "Ray, we're just friends."

Ray nodded in thought, and was about to drink another shot, when Kara lowered the glass away from his face, shaking her head.

"I think you've had enough, Ray," Kara commented.

"No, I'm just getting started!" Ray said, grinning widely. He felt a nice little buzz in the back of his mind, and he wanted to make sure he would forget the stress he was under.

"No, Ray, I can't let you," Kara retorted, taking the shot glass away from him.

Ray sighed, and when Kara turned away to stash the shot glass away, Ray smiled, and grabbed the vodka bottle from the counter.

Kara gasped, and grabbed the bottle, trying to wrestle it from Ray's grip. They struggled a bit, and eventually Kara won. Ray lunged forward, but Kara held out her hand, keeping Ray away with one hand, while holding the vodka bottle out with the other.

"Ray! This is insane! You don't need the bottle!" Kara huffed.

"Yes I do! I haven't forgotten yet!" Ray complained, trying desperately to reach for the bottle.

"Forget what?" Kara asked, her tone demanding, but curious.

Ray froze. Could he trust Kara with this information? Ray sighed, deciding he might as well tell her. But if Ray had been completely sober he wouldn't have told her, for now though, he thought she was his best bet. After all, if anyone understood drunk confessions, surely it was Kara.

"Well…" Ray leaned against the counter, and Kara watched him carefully, setting the bottle beside her on the counter. She was standing across from Ray, and she crossed her arms, but not in a menacing way, just a casual way.

Ray felt a small smile tug on his lips, but then he remembered he was supposed to be telling her what's wrong. "Well, a while ago, during the rebel attack on the castle? Umm, a couple of files went missing, and they're kind of important."

Kara's expression turned to one of genuine concern and confusion, "Is it dangerous?" Ray couldn't bring himself to speak it, so he just nodded his confirmation. "Oh shit," Kara mumbled, she glanced to Ray again, "and this is what you're trying to forget?"

Ray nodded again, "It's just, it's so hard. Trying to juggle the Selection, and work, and the rebels, I just-" Ray sighed, and dropped his head into his hands. "I just can't do it."

Kara was unsure of what to do, but she finally settled on approaching Ray. She grimaced, but gently pat his shoulder, "There, there." She said, "It'll be alright, you can do this."

Ray shook his head, "But what if I can't? What if this is just a sign that I'll make an awful king?"

Kara frowned, "Ray, you're not going to be an awful king, you're going to do just fine. If anything, all of this proves you'll be a great king, you put your work first, and you actually _care_ about it. And besides, the Selection is supposed to help you find someone to help carry the burden, right?"

Ray glanced to her, and considered her words carefully. "Well, yeah, but there's only 15 or so of you left, and honestly, I don't know how I feel about any of you."

Kara tilted her head, "What?"

Ray sighed in frustration, he had so many thoughts running through his head, but he didn't know how to express them all. "Well, some of you I consider friends, and only friends. But then some of you there _might_ be something there? But then again I haven't gone on nearly enough dates with any of you to know for sure. Then there's some I just _know_ I wont marry. But….I guess feelings can change? I want to get to know all of you better, and I'm kind of glad I'm here with you, because you were at the top of my list."

Kara seemed surprised, but she quickly recovered, "Well, I don't-"

"You know, when I first saw your picture on the _Report_ , I was intrigued by you. You were one of the ones I knew I was going to keep around." Ray admitted, slumping his shoulders. "Is that weird? I'm sorry, I don't mean to be weird."

Kara looked away, and Ray panicked internally, what if he'd done something wrong? He didn't want to scare her away.

"Ray, I didn't come here to win your heart. I came here to get enough money to support my mother." Kara replied, and Ray was surprised. "You want to get to know me, you have to understand I'm not some girl who's going to fall head-over-heels in love with you."

Ray absorbed the words, and thought them over carefully, then he decided to ask, "What's your mother like?"

Kara glanced to him, and smiled slightly, "She's amazing. She's one tough cookie, but she's the most caring woman anyone can have for a mother."

Ray nodded, "That sounds nice."

Kara raised a brow, "Is your mother not like that?"

Ray shook his head, "No, she is! Well, I guess as loving as a royal mother can get? She talks to us, and loved to give us attention when we were younger. I guess now she still talks to us, and I can tell she loves us, but our entire family just kind of does their own thing. No one seems to interact anymore. Well, Endra loves to bother me, but besides that…." Ray shrugged in conclusion.

Kara hummed in acknowledgement, "Well, I'd say everyone's just busy, but I know Christian's just anti-social."

Ray chuckled, and nodded fondly, "That he is." He glanced to Kara, "You know, if you were here to win my heart, I'd probably kiss you right now."

Ray saw Kara's eyes widen, and she scoffed in disbelief and shock, "Well, what...uh…."

Ray shook his head, and leaned forward, his lips meeting Kara's. Kara was surprised, but she found she didn't pull away. After a moment, they pulled apart, and Ray was trying to decipher Kara's face for a hint at what she was thinking.

Kara glanced away, then said, "Well, if you want to get to know me, start asking questions." Ray couldn't help but smile, and he began to ask her question after question.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Welcome to stressed boi Ray! Also, the royal visit is coming up soon, I can't wait for that drama to start! Also, kiss number two goes to Kara! Who would have guessed?** _ **I wouldn't have either, don't worry.**_ **Okay, see you in the next chapter!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

 **Evie Charconay, Two, Angeles**

Evie and the rest of the Selected girls were sitting in the women's room when the Selection Coordinator came in. Antonia often switched between the two rooms teaching etiquette lessons, but today she seemed especially hectic.

"Hello girls! I just received word that we have important visitors coming very soon from Italy. So, it's very important that you pay close attention over the next few days, very few." Antonia spoke loudly.

Evie was surprised, but she wondered who was coming. Perhaps it was Rosalina and her father? Evie had met Rosalina before, and they'd actually gotten along quite well. She wondered if Rosalina remembered her?

Antonia was speaking, and Evie tuned back into the conversation. It was about the Italian culture, and what was rude, what was polite, the fashion there, etc. Evie didn't really need to know the fashion, but she saw pictures, and couldn't help but be impressed by how stylish the people of Italy could be, especially the wealthy.

Antonia eventually stopped lecturing about Italy, and proceeded to check the girls' posture, manners, and knowledge of royal history -although she didn't seem to knowledgeable herself- until the girls were finally released for dinner.

Evie caught up with Eva and Camilla, and they greeted her cheerfully.

"So, what did you think of today's lesson?" Eva asked, smoothing her hands over her ice blue dress.

Evie groaned, "It was boring. I already know all of this, and I think she's just trying to make it muscle memory at this point."

The girls laughed, and Camilla nodded, "I'm pretty sure the three of us have a good idea, but I think maybe Joan needs more work on her manners."

Evie nodded, "Well, she's polite around the royal family at least, but I can't say any of the staff or the other Selected like her very much."

"I just hope she doesn't make it too far into the Selection, I would hate to see Ray fall for someone like her," Eva commented, fiddling with her hair.

Camilla hummed in agreement, "She's wicked, and he's too good for her. I just hope whoever he falls in love with it's someone who deserves him, and the other way around."

Evie nodded in agreement, of course she wanted to win, but even if she didn't she could only hope for Ray's happiness, she'd have to manage somehow.

They approached the dining hall, and were quickly let in by guards attending the doors. Evie entered first, Camilla and Eva by her side. Camilla marched right up to her chair, curtsied to the royal family then sat. Evie and Eva were quick to follow, and Evie found herself immediately glancing up to the royal table.

Evie found Ray's face, but he was focused on someone else. As Evie followed his gaze, she was surprised to find Ray's attention on Kara. Kara was talking to Brendan though, and when Evie looked back at Ray, his gaze seemed to be one of confusion- as though he were figuring out a puzzle- than one of adoration or longing.

Evie let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding, but wondered why Kara was catching Ray's attention. Had something happened between them? Or was he simply curious to Brendan and Kara's relationship?

Personally Evie thought Brendan and Kara spent far too much time near each other to be 'just friends', but she didn't have any evidence against them, so she let it be.

Camilla's voice broke through Evie's thoughts as she was talking to Eva, "So yeah, basically I own Milano. My aunt took me in as a child, and she raised me to take it over, so I'm hoping if I don't win I can go back to running the company."

Eva's eyes widened, "Oh! I'll be sure to try your wine sometime!"

Camilla laughed, "Thanks, but don't feel obligated or anything. I want it to be sincere."

Eva giggled, "Don't worry, we're friends, but I can also sincerely drink the wine."

Evie smiled, "Me too, we should have a party when the Selection's over! Wine tasting!"

The girls laughed, and both seriously, and jokingly planned. They came up with several scenarios, one for each of them winning the Selection, then a few for if none of them won the Selection.

Soon dinner was over, but Evie was still stuck on the scenario she'd created where she'd won the Selection. The girls would come over, and they'd dine grandly, tasting many of Milano's finest wines. Ray would only be allowed in every once in a while, because it would be a girl's 'night', but ultimately Evie would give in and he'd be allowed in.

Evie smiled as she lost herself in wonderful thoughts.

* * *

 **Jed Maddox, Four, Kent**

Jed was disappointed that Lark had been eliminated, since Lark had been his closest friend here, and now he had to find new friends. He glanced around the Men's room, and spotted Spencer and Akio. As far as Jed remembered both of these boys were friendly.

He approached them, and spoke slowly, unsure, "Hello, mind if I join you two?"

Akio turned to him and smiled, "Of course not! We were just talking about Ray."

Jed chuckled as Spencer muttered, "Wow, way to make us sound creepy."

"What about Ray?" Jed asked, curious to see how these two thought of him.

Akio smiled softly, "How nice he is. I don't think I've ever met anyone as polite, but still real like him."

Spencer nodded, "He does have a serious vulnerable side. You wouldn't guess it looking at him, especially after the outburst from Kyle and Ray's reaction, but it's still there."

Jed smiled fondly, "It's true, he cares deeply for people, he's selfless, almost too much."

Akio nodded, "I remember Spencer telling me about when Ray fainted, the poor boy is worked too hard!"

Jed remembered when he found out Ray was unwell. He'd been frustrated with Ray because he was neglecting his health, but he also understood. Jed had wanted to deliver his flowers personally, but a maid insisted she deliver them because Ray had been too tired to see anybody. Or so the maid claimed, maybe Ray just hadn't wanted to see him? But that's silly, they were on good terms, why wouldn't Ray want to see him?

Spencer nodded, "It's nice to know that Ray's a real person, with real problems, and not some perfect prince who lives the life of a god."

Akio smiled, "Well, he still is perfect, but faults are natural."

Jed shrugged, "They're not faults, it's just stressful for him right now."

Akio nodded, "I can't imagine the stress. I don't know if I could handle it," he said, eyes widening slightly.

Jed chuckled, "Well, someone's going to win, and they'll have to handle it. It just depends on how badly that person loves Ray…."

The other two boys nodded, and Jed smiled, "So, do either of you two see yourself marrying Ray?"

Spencer grimaced, "I don't know yet, I'd have to really see him in a new light, but I guess it's not impossible?"

Akio grinned, "I could totally see myself marrying Ray, he's so sweet, and cute, and smart."

Jed smiled, amused by the eagerness Akio had. At least Akio was sure of where he wanted to go. Jed thought on it, did he want to marry Ray?

Jed remembered how jealous he was when Kira and Ray kissed, and how concerned he was when he found out Ray was sleep deprived. He remembered the way his stomach flutters when he sees Ray, especially when Ray smiles at him.

Jed was hit with the realization that these were actual _feelings_. Was he really developing a crush on the crown prince? He hadn't even come here to win over Ray, well, it wasn't the first reason, yet here he was.

"I think I'd marry Ray, but we'll see how far I make it, I guess." Jed replied once he realized his prolonged silence might cause speculation.

The two boys nodded, and Jed was lost in thought again as they carried on the conversation.

 _Who would have known?_

* * *

 **Finn Miller, Four, Paloma**

Finn was sitting with Endra beside the indoor pool. They had taken to coming here often, and Finn had to admit it was his favorite part of the day when she invited him to the pool. Today they were sitting on the edge, dangling their feet in the water.

Right now they were silent, but they'd already been talking the entire time. Finn found himself feeling more and more comfortable around Endra, and knew exactly what this was. A crush. He had a crush on the princess.

But if it's against the rules, how was he supposed to go about it? There was no way he could ignore her until he's eliminated, and he wasn't about to ask to be eliminated, because that would mean going home, and home was away from Endra.

"Hey, Endra." Finn began, and when Endra turned to look at him, he lost all the words he was going to say. Those eyes were so beautiful, Finn had always thought brown was a boring eye color until he saw Endra's eyes. He knew it was cheesy, but it was true.

"Yeah?" She prompted, eyes crinkling with amusement.

"I forgot…." Finn admitted, and Endra laughed, shaking her head.

"You're so silly." She said, smiling widely.

"Oh, yeah?" Finna asked, grinning wickedly.

"Yeah," Endra pressed, sticking her tongue out at him.

Finn feigned outrage, and shoved Endra into the pool. Endra let out a shriek, and once she resurfaced, she laughed. Before Finn could move out of the way, Endra grabbed his arm, and pulled him into the water with her.

He surfaced, and laughed good naturedly as he watched Endra climb out of the pool, then cannonball back in. Finn's face fell from a grin to a fond smile as he watched the playful way Endra jumped in and out of the pool repeatedly.

"Finny, are you just going to swim there, or are you going to join me?" Endra asked, hands on her hips.

"Sorry, what?" Finn asked, coming out of his daze.

Endra scoffed, rolling her eyes, "Come on, you goof! Get out here and jump in with me!" Finn laughed, and followed Endra out of the pool. "Okay, now we hold hands, and cannonball in together, try not to let go."

Endra threw a smirk Finn's way, and Finn nodded. He glanced to Endra's hand, and gently took it. Endra smiled, and Finn felt his face heat up, but he hoped she didn't notice.

"One…." Endra began, she waited, and Finn realized she wanted him to count down too.

"Two…" He contributed.

"Three!" Endra shouted, jumping and pulling Finn with her. Finn barely had enough time to gasp in a breath before being submerged in the pool. Endra and Finn surfaced, and they both laughed.

"Hey!" Endra exclaimed, "We're still holding hands!"

Finn looked down, and sure enough they were still holding hands. How had they not let go? Oh well, he certainly didn't mind. "Yeah, we are!"

Endra smiled up at him, and before Finn could think twice, he was leaning forward, their lips meeting. Endra seemed surprised at first, but in a moment her arms were wrapping around his neck, and she was kissing him back.

They separated, and Finn glanced down in wonder at Endra. Endra smiled up at him, "I was wondering when you would kiss me."

Finn felt his face heat up, but he leaned in for another kiss, and Endra obliged. Finn knew for sure now that there was no way he would easily get over Endra, especially if he had to leave the castle and go home.

Finn smiled as they separated again, and decided to leave the pool. As they walked back to the hallway reserved for the royals, Endra placed a quick kiss on his cheek, and smirked.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said, leaving his side to head back to her room. Finn smiled as he watched her enter her room, then he started for his own room to change into actual clothes, rather than staying in his swim trunks.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! This was a pretty short chapter, but this a bit of fluff and relaxation before we get into more drama and hopefully rebel action. Plus, no stressed boi Ray this chapter! *Only Mentions* Okay, see you in the next chapter~!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

 **Ray's POV**

It had been almost a week since Ray learned the Italian Prime Minister and his daughter Rosalina were visiting, and they were finally arriving today. Ray fought the urge to scratch at the collar on his jacket, which was particularly stuffy today. He also had to wear his crown today, which he hated wearing, it always felt heavy on his head, or felt like it would fall off.

The Italian Prime Minister walked up the palace steps with Rosalina on his heels, and he bowed, then greeted Ray's father cheerily, hugging him and talking animatedly. "Stewart!" The Prime Minister exclaimed, "Long time no see!"

"I know Antonio, it's been far too long, I remember when you would visit every summer!" Ray's father replied, smiling at his friend.

Antonio greeted Ray's mother, kissing her cheek, then approached Ray, "Ahh! Prince Rayden! I remember when you were little, last time I saw you….you were…?"

"17, almost 4 years, Prime Minister." Ray replied, offering a small smile.

"Wow, it does seem long ago." Antonio laughed, and soon headed up the stairs with Ray's parents.

As they walked away, Ray turned to Rosalina. She certainly did look different from that 15 year old girl who used to hang around Ray and his siblings years ago. Now Rosalina was around 5'8" he'd guess, with wild dark hair, and a sense of style that could put any Illean upper caste model to shame.

"Hello, Ray," Rosalina said, smiling softly at him.

"Rosalina, wow, you look….good." Ray said, clearing his throat. He admitted she certainly looked pretty, but he was in his Selection, and besides, he had plenty of great options in his Selection.

Rosalina chuckled, and nodded her thanks, "I appreciate that, I certainly try."

Ray's embarrassment subsided, and he smiled, "It works, well, we should head inside, we can catch up."

"Of course, I'd like that." Rosalina nodded, indicating for Ray to lead the way. Ray laughed, and entered the palace.

They talked the whole way, and Ray learned about how Rosalina was a major advocate for women's rights, as well as LGTBQ+ rights. She certainly sounded busy, and she was certainly very well versed in the political world, Ray hated to admit it, but she was more qualified than he was.

"Anyways, I want to start a program to provide support for the LGBTQ+ community, grant them more rights around the world, not just in Italy." Rosalina continued, explaining her idea.

Ray smiled, "Well, Illea will be the first country to join you in that project."

Rosalina glanced at Ray, and smiled appreciatively, "Thank you, Ray, it means a lot."

"Well, it means a lot to me that you care so much," Ray replied, dipping his chin.

Rosalina and Ray walked down the halls, catching up on the past 3 years when the library doors opened in front of them, and out walked Christian.

Upon catching sight of Rosalina, Christian stopped walking, eyes the size of dinner plates. He glanced between Ray and Rosalina, carefully examining the situation.

"Christian," Rosalina spoke softly.

Ray watched Christian's faced carefully, he seemed closed off, cold towards the young Italian. Rosalina on the other hand seemed open, wanting to talk to him.

Christian shook his head, and walked off down the hall. Rosalina sighed, and Ray wondered why his brother would be so rude to Rosalina. Rosalina had been nothing but sweet anytime Ray had interacted with her. Ray knew Christian didn't like to interact with people, but he also knew his brother wasn't a heartless, cold person.

"I'm sorry about that, he's probably just in a bad mood." Ray tried to explain, hoping the girl wasn't offended.

"Oh, I get it, he's always been an introvert." Rosalina said, brushing off the worry.

Ray sighed, "Yeah, he's a handful sometimes, like a stubborn toddler."

Rosalina laughed, but Ray thought it sounded a little strained. "Of course, so, Ray, what else shall we talk about?"

* * *

 **Endra Schreave**

Endra was in the women's room. She hadn't forgotten she was supposed to search for any evidence among the Selected that would hint to where the missing files went. She promised Ray she would, and what kind of sister would it make her to break a promise?

Well, actually it wasn't uncommon with her, but still.

She was sitting among Evie, Eva, Camilla. She liked these girls, and obviously she knew Evie from when she used to date Ray. Evie was still the same sweet, golden hearted girl Endra remembered her being.

Endra glanced around the room, and saw Mimi sitting in a corner with her computer. Kenna, Miri, and Kira were sitting together chatting about who knows what, while Ivy and Kara were each off in their own little worlds, with Joan lounging on a couch reading a magazine.

Personally from interacting with the girls, Endra thought Eva, Evie, and Kira would be a good fit for Ray. They were all sweet, and kind, and Ray needed someone who could be there for him when he needed it.

Mimi didn't even seem interested, and Camilla was a bit too stubborn and commanding for Ray. While Miri, Kenna and Ivy were sweet enough, they didn't seem like royal life would suit them well. Joan was a straight up brat, and Kara was on a whole other level.

Endra watched Kara carefully. Endra knew Kara had quite the attitude, and didn't approve of Ray liking her. Endra was also pretty sure Kara and Brendan were hooking up, after all, wherever one went, the other usually followed.

But Endra wasn't exactly in a place to judge who Ray did or didn't like, as she was currently sneaking around with one of Ray's Selected. Endra bit back a smile at the idea of Finn, and was about to turn back to her conversation with Eva, Evie and Camilla when Joan spoke up.

"Ugh! Kira are you serious? Are you like, paying people to raise your statistics?" Joan demanded, glaring at Kira.

Kira paled, and shook her head, "No, of course not, why would you say that?"

Joan scoffed, "Because you were in first a while ago, then you dropped to 5th, and now suddenly you're in first again?"

Kira shrugged, "I guess the public just likes me?"

"Oh sure, you probably screwed Ray or the magazine publisher to get those stats." Joan spat, throwing the magazine onto the ground.

"Lady Joan! Must I remind you that you are in the presence of the princess, and that behavior _will not_ be tolerated in this castle." Endra spoke up, glaring at Joan.

Joan sputtered, but nodded meekly, "Yes, Your Highness, I apologize."

"I'm not the one you have to apologize to." Endra said, words clipped and unsympathetic.

Joan's eyes sharpened, and she turned to Kira, "I'm sorry Kira."

Kira said nothing, but Joan turned on her heel, and marched out of the women's room. Immediately girls fluttered around Kira, giving their sympathy and asking if she was okay.

But the question remained, how had Kira gotten back on top? Endra placed her money on a good amount of Kira's fans voting more than usual.

Endra walked over to Kira, "Lady Kira? Are you all right? I'm terribly sorry about Lady Joan."

Kira nodded, "Yes, thank you Your Highness, but it's nothing new from Lady Joan."

Endra's brow rose in surprise, "This happens often?"

There was a murmur of 'yes's, and multiple girls who nodded, but were afraid to say anything.

Endra grimaced, Ray _had_ wanted her to collect information, and this was certainly information. "Very well, I'll inform my brother, and he'll make a decision."

The girls nodded, and Endra headed out of the women's room to Ray's office. She didn't bother knocking, simply pulling a lock pick out of her hair, and upon trying the door handle, proceeded to unlock the office.

She waltzed in, and found Ray. He sighed, and asked, "What?"

Endra crossed her arms, and approached the desk, "Did you know Joan was using violent words against her fellow Selected?"

"'Violent words?'" Ray asked, repeating the words, raising a brow.

Endra sighed, "For god's sake- she's BULLYING them, Ray. I just witnessed it, and apparently it's been happening a lot. Like, a lot a lot."

Ray seemed genuinely surprised, so Endra let it slide, but she was still angry, and wanted him to do something about it. "Oh, uh, I'll talk to Joan."

"Good, I hope you eliminate her ASAP." Endra replied, nodding satisfactorily.

"I can't Endra."

Endra froze, and looked, horrified, to her brother. "What do you mean you can't?"

"Endra, the public wants to see that there are still upper caste people here, plus, I can't eliminate her right after the mass elimination we just had." Ray tried to reason.

"You'll tolerate bullying?" Endra asked, scoffing in disbelief.

"No! Of course not! Like I said, I'll talk to her. And don't worry, I'll eliminate her after the ball if you want, but not before." Ray replied, trying to defend himself.

"Ray! You can't let her think she's better than everyone else because she's a Two!" Endra shot, trying to make him see reason.

Ray sighed, "Endra, there's just some things you don't understand…."

"Oh my god. You're becoming dad!" Endra gasped, glaring at him.

Ray froze, something flickering behind his eyes, "I. Am not. Dad."

"Yes you are. I thought you didn't want to put work above everything else? What exactly do you think this is, Ray? It's morals, versus looking good for the press! What's more important?" Endra pushed, demanding an answer.

"Endra-"

"Ray! There is no excuse to keep her in." Endra cut in, hoping to get across to him.

"Get out, Endra." Ray shot, tone cold.

"Ray-"

"Get out!" Ray repeated, glaring at his sister.

Endra stood taller, raising her chin, "Fine, when you need answers about the Selected and those precious files, don't come looking for me."

With that, Endra stormed out of the office, leaving her brother behind. Ray can dig himself out of his own mess now.

* * *

 **Christian Schreave**

Christian wanted to avoid Rosalina as much as possible. Last time they'd interacted they'd agreed they were better off not talking for a little while. But lo and behold, here Rosalina was, wearing that god-damned body hugging dress. It was like she was hunting him around the castle, trying to corner him alone.

"Hello Christian, long time no see," She said, lips curled up into a small smile.

"Hello Rosalina," Christian replied, trying to convey his disinterest.

"Oh, why so cold il mio amore?" Rosalina asked, batting her eyes, and taking a step towards him.

"Don't call me that Rosalina," Christian said, glaring at her, and stopping her in her tracks.

Rosalina huffed in outrage, and crossed her arms, glaring back at Christian. "Are you just going to ignore what we had?"

"That's the plan, yes." Christian replied, starting to walk away.

"Oh come on, don't you remember what it was like?" Rosalina asked, effectively stopping Christian in his tracks. "The late night phone calls? The rare times we got to see each other? The moments we snuck in because we didn't want our families to know? What about the promises we made?"

Christian hesitated, but turned around to face Rosalina. The girl he'd first fallen in love with. They were so young, and yet they'd been in love. Looking back on it, he saw how foolish he was to be so serious so young, but at the time they hadn't cared.

"We were young, Rosalina, neither of us knew what we were doing." Christian stated.

"But we said we were going to tell everyone, we were going to be married, you'd come live with me in Italy." Rosalina pushed, trying to make Christian remember the amazing way he felt all those years ago.

"I'm sorry, but we're both grown, and we should act like it." Christian replied, shaking his head.

"And that's exactly why I intend to re-win you over, il mio amore." Rosalina said, smiling softly.

Christian shook his head. How could she still be this in love with him? He'd broken up with her, and yet she was here, willing to give it another go. But what about Ivy? Certainly he'd have to tell her Rosalina was trying to flirt with him. Then again, Ivy and him weren't dating. They were just friends, right? Still, he'd feel bad having Rosalina here while he wanted to focus on Ivy and their friendship.

"Do you remember what we would say to each other?" Rosalina asked.

Christian wanted to pretend he'd forgotten, but he knew _exactly_ what she was talking about.

"You're my everything, you Christian, are my love and my light." Rosalina prompted, waiting for his reply.

Christian fought the urge, yet some part of him wanted to say it for old time's sake, "And you Rosa, are my moon and my stars."

Rosalina smiled as though she'd won a competition, "Oh, Christian, I knew you hadn't forgotten us."

Christian bit his lip, but glanced back to her, "I- I-"

"You don't have to say anything, il mio amore." Rosalina said, walking forward. Rosalina was almost as tall as Christian, it was odd because Christian had always been so much taller than her.

Rosalina smiled at Christian, and leaned forward, but Christian leaned away. "I'm sorry, Rosa, I can't. There's someone I don't want to have to explain this too."

Rosalina frowned, "Who?"

"It doesn't matter who, but we can't be a thing, I'm sorry." Christian replied, taking a step back.

Rosalina sighed, "All right, Christian. I'll be patient, but I know you, you still have feelings for me."

"Oh?" Christian asked, scoffing, "How so?"

Rosalina smirked, crossing her arms, "You transitioned from calling Rosalina, to Rosa. You did that once we started dating, darling."

Christian felt his face flush, and he shook his head, "You're wrong, Rosa….lina." He silently cursed himself, and turned away quickly, Rosalina's light laugh following him down the hall as he retreated from the greatest internal conflict of his life.

As Christian walked down the hall, he stumbled upon Ivy. _Of course, of all people it had to be her right now._

"Christian!" She greeted, smiling, "How are you today?"

Christian held back a sigh, "I'm doing fine, how are you?"

"I'm okay, although today's lessons were a little boring." Ivy admitted, shrugging, "I guess they can't all be about Illea's debate about reforming the caste system."

Christian nodded, in fact, that was one of his favorite subjects, and they talked about it often, but right now he didn't have it in him.

"Look, Ivy, I'd love to talk, but um, I've got to go, okay?" Christian replied, hoping the apologetic tone carried through.

Ivy's smile faded, and Christian felt bad. He loved when she smiled, and he hated to think he was the reason she wasn't. But she nodded, "Of course, I'll talk to you later?" She asked hopefully.

Christian didn't want to tell her that he needed time to figure out what he was thinking, about Rosalina and Ivy and how he felt, so he nodded, "Of course, good night, Ivy."

"Good night," She replied, and Christian walked away.

He sighed as he entered his bedroom, the warm, small room bringing comfort to him. The scattered books were on their last opened pages, showing how many books he was currently in the process of reading.

Christian sighed, sat down, trying to decide which world he could dive into to forget about his problems now.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Another chapter for you so soon! I'm procrastinating homework, can you tell? Anyways, Rosalina is introduced! And ahaha, yes, you were right, this is going to interfere with Chrisivy a lot mwahaha. And Endra and Ray are fighting now, wonder how that will turn out? Also yesssss the ball is coming up. Thanks to discord I decided the theme is now mythology. Some of you told me what you want your costume to be, but others I decided. If you care enough I can tell you what I decided for your character, and if you prefer I can change it, but for now everyone has a mythological person, so yeah. Anyways, catch you in the next chapter!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

 **Ray's POV**

"Your Highness," A maid murmured, stepping into Ray's room.

Ray sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Yes?" He was not in the mood for anything today, and especially if he was being summoned by his father or the Prime Minister.

"Your father-"

"Thank you, you can go." Ray replied, groaning.

He stood from his desk, and upon second thought, gathered the files he was working on, and brought them with him to his father's office. He knocked briskly, and his father called him in.

To Ray's surprise the Italian Prime Minister wasn't there. Ray glanced curiously to his father. "If this is about me and Endra fighting-"

"It's not, but we do need to talk." Ray's father stated, indicating for Ray to take a seat across from him. Ray obliged, leaning his elbows on his knees, hoping this could get over quickly so he could get back to work.

Ray's father took a deep breath, then sighed, "Ray, have you noticed the rebels have been suspiciously quiet lately?"

Ray was about to retort, but he remembered that it _had_ been unusually calm around. "I suppose…"

"I'm afraid the rebels have something big planned, and I'm afraid it's going to be directed at the Selected." Ray's father admitted.

Ray's eyes widened, "How can you be sure?"

Ray's father shook his head, "No one can be _sure_ , but from previous warnings, the Selection ending was the main demand from the rebels. They don't want the Selection allowing you to have any heirs."

Ray sat back in his seat, thinking this through carefully. If they really were after the Selected, it could be anything. Would he have to tell them to start traveling in groups? What about when they went out on dates with him? What about while they're in their rooms? The rebels have shown they can break into rooms, as evidenced by his own room.

 _The files._

Ray gasped, "You don't think they'll use the information from the file they stole?"

Ray's dad sighed, "I don't know, Ray. If they know the layout of the saferooms no one is safe, our own royal safe room could be ambushed."

"So- so what are we supposed to do? Just let them attack us? We don't have any leads, the files are missing, we don't know who took them!" Ray listed, gripping the arms of the seat with an iron grip.

"Well, to be honest I'm most worried about your female Selected." Ray's father admitted, fingers tapping on his desk.

Ray's eyes narrowed, "Why just the girls?" Ray asked slowly, trying to pry into his father's train of thought.

"Well…." Ray's father sighed, "if their goal is to cut off our bloodline, then it would only make sense to get rid of the girls."

"But why not the guys?" Ray asked, pushing.

"Oh, come on now, Ray. I know you're bisexual, and I respect that, but for the sake of the country, you need to marry a girl. You can't have an heir with a guy." Ray's father stated, chuckling at his own suggestion.

Ray was stunned. Wait, this didn't make sense! His father had always approved of him being bisexual, and he'd _let_ him have an all-inclusive Selection. Was it all just a trick? A show to make Ray feel good? To make him feel like he actually had a choice in who he wanted to marry?

"Wait, so you're telling me, even if I was in love with a guy you wouldn't let me marry him?" Ray asked in disbelief.

Ray's father studied his son's face carefully, "Ray, surely you'd thought about that before?"

Ray laughed in disbelief, "Well, yeah! But I figured I could just adopt!"

"Ray, an adopted child can't be heir." Ray's father pointed out.

"But- well, I'd be king, I could just change the law!" Ray retorted, growing more and more desperate to find a stance for his argument.

"Ray, you can't do that, the people would revolt. The rebels would-" His father's voice trailed off, and he studied his son, wheels in his head turning.

"The rebels would…..what, Dad?" Ray asked. There was no way he was letting this subject go.

His father couldn't just demand he marry a girl if his heart belonged to a boy and then not give good enough reasons. Ray was never letting this moment be forgotten.

"Ray, there's something you need to know, but you have to promise me that you'll _never_ tell your siblings. They can't know, at least not now." Ray's father said, eyes stern.

Ray had never seen his father looking so serious, even during rebel attacks, so he nodded silently. Anger being temporarily replaced by curiosity.

Ray's father sighed, and leaned closer to his son, "Ray, there's a reason the rebels are attacking. A reason they don't want our bloodline to continue."

Ray leaned forward, intrigued, clearly this was something no one else knew. "Yeah?"

"Ray, our family….." His father trailed off, clearly double thinking his decision, but he shook his head and continued, "We're not the true heirs to the throne."

Ray's brain short circuited. _Wait, WHAT?! Not the heirs? How was that even possible?_ "Wait, what? What do you mean? How could we not be the heirs?"

Ray's father sighed, "Ray, listen, why do you think we've never given you access to great-great-grandfather's generation?"

Ray shook his head, "I don't know, I always figured it was just a coincidence. I only know he was the great grandson of Eadlyn, and he brought back the caste system."

"That's not all he did, Ray."

Ray waited in shocked silence, he was still having trouble processing this as Ray's father continued, "Ray, our ancestor was actually the younger sibling of two boys. Our ancestor overthrew his older brother, violently, and took the throne for himself."

Ray's eyes widened, he wasn't sure what to say, but his father continued, "The rebels believe we're not fit to rule, yes, but they have a rumor flying around that we're not the true heirs. Little do they know they're right."

"Wait, wait, so….the rebels want to stop our bloodline….why? Do they have a better idea?" Ray asked.

"I suspect they have a leader who claims to be the true heir, but one can never be sure. But if they were to bring this to the light, we could be overthrown, and a true heir would be found, or Illea might switch to a Democracy again." Ray's father replied, grimacing.

"So...what are we going to do about it?" Ray asked.

"Well, for starters, you're going to pick a female Selected to marry." Ray's father stated.

Ray felt his face flare up as he remembered that fun little demand. "No, dad, I can't! I can't marry someone I'm not in love with!"

"Well, are you in love?" Ray's father prompted.

Ray faltered, "Well, uh-um, I-uh."

"Exactly. Just pick someone, my preferences are Lady Evie, or Lady Kira." Ray's father commented.

"But-"

"Ray, if you have an heir, it puts off the rebel's power for another 20 or so years. But if you don't have an heir, it makes it easier for them to claim the throne, or try to remove us." Ray's father tried to explain.

"Dad, no! I can't!" Ray tried to plead.

"No, Ray, you have to listen to me-"

"Make Christian heir then! He's straight, you'll get a biological kid out of him!" Ray retorted, glaring at his father.

"Oh please, unless Christian has a Selection we both know he won't go out and find love." Ray's father replied, crossing his arms.

Ray was about to point out the fact that Christian seemed fond of Ivy, but he didn't want to get them in trouble, after all, it was still against the rules. Ray sighed, "It's not fair, Dad."

"I know, Ray. I'm sorry to have given you false hope, but we both knew it would have happened this way. I'd just hoped you'd have found a girl on your own."

Ray stood, and walked towards the door. _That's where you're wrong. I didn't know, I was foolish enough to believe I had a choice. And besides, I only see a tolerable future with two of the girls, and Dad would never approve of Kara being queen._

* * *

Ray left the office silently, feeling empty and confused. Should he be angry? Upset? He knew he wasn't happy, but he just felt….numb. He'd just been told he can't really marry for love unless he fell in love with a girl, and on top of that his entire family's reign rested on his shoulders.

He was feeling heavy, definitely stressed. Ray was contemplating going outside to run, but he knew running couldn't get rid of this problem. He needed a different distraction. Ray instead turned, and started for the music room.

Maybe if he could just lose himself in the music, he could discover what he was thinking. As he approached the music room though, he heard the strumming of a guitar, and it was very good.

Ray peeked in through the door, and saw Brendan sitting on a chair, strumming at the guitar, and periodically writing on a piece of paper, then repeating the process. Ray stepped into the room, "Don't say anything, just let me play piano in peace."

Brendan looked like he wanted to comment, but nodded once, and continued strumming his guitar, making slight changes, then writing on the paper again.

Ray sat at the piano, and tapped out a few notes on the keys. His hands knew what to do, but his mind was traveling away. After a few basic scales, he let his mind start conveying it's emotions through the music.

The notes traveled up and down, intense and soft, violent and timid. The chords rang against each other, some jarring, others fitting together perfectly. A perfect mixture of chaos and helplessness, just like Ray's mind.

"Hey, that's pretty good, mind if I use that progression in my music?" Brendan asked, pencil at the ready.

Ray halted his playing, then gave a stiff nod, "Sure, go wild."

Brendan took note, and glanced back up to Ray, observing the dark demeanor he was carrying. Ray tried to shake his thoughts, and continued playing the piano. Ray got about 2 minutes in, before he turned to Brendan, who was still staring.

"What?" Ray demanded.

"Something's wrong," Brendan observed.

Ray scoffed, "Wow, really? Great detective skills Sherlock."

Brendan frowned, "Since when did you turn into me?"

Ray thought for a moment, then was surprised to find out Brendan actually….wasn't wrong? Ray was in a bad temper, and clearly he wasn't handling things well right now.

"I don't know," Ray simply said, turning to face the piano.

"I'm assuming you don't want to talk about it. Or coming here wouldn't have been your first instinct," Brendan said, thinking aloud, "but music helps, right? Or it should, anyway?"

Ray glanced to Brendan in surprise, "Yes, it should."

Brendan nodded thoughtfully, "I know you might not be up for it, but I'll cut you a deal. Say we play music together, make each other forget our problems, and we can call it a date?"

Ray was about to reject, but Brendan continued, strengthening his point, "You forget whatever is bothering you, we both get to do what we love, and we both have to spend less time around each other, because this counts as a date. You can date someone else later, like Kira or Jed."

Ray tilted his head, thinking it through. Brendan was right, they were both here, and if the music helped, all the better right? Why not call it a date. There was a lot he could say, but Ray caught on, "Jed and Kira aren't favored anymore than anyone else."

Brendan snorted, "Please, we both know Kara and I stand no chance. You don't seem too keen to date anyone else, and you've already kissed Kira, so…." he trailed off, raising a brow.

"Well, I've kissed Kara too, but that doesn't mean she's a favorite," Ray said off-handedly.

"I'm sorry, you _what_?" Brendan asked, eyes widening, and mouth gaping.

 _Oh, shit._ "I….kissed….her," Ray repeated, watching Brendan's face shift from shock, to confusion, to humor.

Brendan began to laugh, "Oh, god, I've just been gifted brand new blackmail," he cackled.

Ray bit back a smile, truly Kara and Brendan were the most curious pair of friends. They had somehow built their friendship on saltiness levels, and sarcastic comments, and Ray actually had to admire the effort that must have been.

Brendan glanced to Ray, "Well, how about for this….date….we spice it up?"

"Uh, Brendan, I don't-"

"No, not like that." Brendan scoffed, rolling his eyes, as though Ray were the dirty-minded one of the two. "I mean….make it a competition."

Ray quirked a brow, intrigued, "Oh? And what does the winner get?"

Brendan thought for a moment, then smirked, "Are we keeping it PG-13?"

Ray felt his face heat up, "Yes! Obviously!"

Brendan sighed, "No fun. Fine, how about…." He thought again, then seemed to light up as he came up with an idea. "Winner gets to cash in a favor whenever they want?"

Ray thought for a moment, it would certainly be useful if he won, "Sure, and loser?"

Brendan smirked, "Loser has to tell the rest of the Selected during dinner that they lost, and that the other person is a better musician."

Ray let out a whistle, "That's harsh, okay, what's the actual challenge?"

Brendan smirked, "We each have to sing a song, or play along to, a song of the other's choosing. I'll let you go first, since I'm actually a professional."

Ray snorted, "How generous."

Ray went over to a music player on the other side of the room. He grabbed a CD and smirked, glancing at Brendan. He put the CD in the player, and the song began. It was an Ars Goetia song, one of the ones written primarily by Brendan, and Ray turned to face him, confident in the words he'd be singing.

Was it ironic that Ray was singing Brendan's song - Army Men and Dress Up Dolls- about how the Selection was bad, and used as a distraction from bigger problems? That it's only for 2's and 3's that are perfect, rich children? Maybe, but that wouldn't stop him, not since he knew every word.

Ray was more worried someone would he hear him, since it was blacklisted, however, Ray being Crown Prince had gotten his hands on a CD of all of the blacklisted songs long ago when he'd first discovered Ars Goetia, after all, he wanted to know what the public really thought of the royals.

Ray sang the words, and Brendan seemed surprised he knew the words, especially since the song was never played anywhere because it was a serious critique of the royal lifestyle, especially _in_ the palace.

Ray smirked when the song ended. Brendan was speechless for a moment, then he smirked, "Well done Little Prince, but it's going to take more than that to win the competition."

"Oh, really? I guess we'll see when you sing." Ray replied, "9 Circles."

"You get to choose my song?" Brendan asked, scoffing.

"Hey, you're the 'professional' here, remember? You can stand for me to pick the song." Ray defended, crossing his arms.

Brendan chuckled, and Ray was pleasantly surprised by the sound, especially since it seemed sincere. He smiled slightly, and sat in a chair as Brendan approached the music player. He flipped through the CDs, and nodded, settling on the correct one. He put it in the player, and Ray sucked in a breath as his favorite Ars Goetia song started playing.

Brendan, of course, knew the song very well, and even picked up his guitar, playing along to the song.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Ray protested, but Brendan smirked, winking, and Ray stopped.

Brendan sang, and Ray couldn't believe how good his voice sounded in person. Ray had liked it on the CD, and even in online recordings, but in person it was so much fuller- and honestly?- Ray found himself attracted to it. He blushed, and focused on the guitar, hoping to calm himself as Brendan finished the song.

Brendan bowed, and Ray rolled his eyes, giving him slow applause, "It was good, but do you think you won?"

"Oh, obviously I won," Brendan replied, grinning mischievously.

Ray snorted, "Bet! I totally won."

Brendan rolled his eyes, "No way, I totally won that, you couldn't even handle it!"

Ray sighed, shaking his head, "Whatever, fine, you get a stupid favor, and I'll make an announcement tonight."

Brendan smirked, "Oh, I am holding onto this favor for a long time. See you in 10 years when I need a place to perform and the castle is perfect."

Ray laughed aloud at that, and Brendan seemed surprised he'd gotten a real laugh out of him. "Sure, I don't see why not? As long as I get free tickets?"

Brendan shook his head, drawing in a hiss of air, "Sorry, can't do that. You have to pay full price like everyone else."

Ray gasped in fake indignation, "I'm hosting it! I have to pay?"

"Yep, some of the cheapest are about 2,500 dollars." Brendan replied, smirking.

"Yeah, I know, I've paid my price before." Ray retorted.

Brendan's brow rose in surprise, "You've been to one of my concerts before?"

Ray bit his lip, but nodded, "Yeah, about a year ago, you were in Angeles. Endra and I snuck out in disguise and went." Brendan nodded, thoughtfully, but Ray continued talking, he was going now, and he wouldn't stop. "You know, you're voice on stage is even different from your voice just now. I like this voice better, it's more….intimate? But not, like, in a weird way."

Brendan took this in silence, then, "Thanks."

Ray was surprised, Brendan had been _sincere_ back to Ray. Today he was discovering all sorts of firsts with Brendan. The boy wasn't all sarcasm and bad-boy exterior. _I wonder how much of the walls he'll let me see behind?_

"So….if you don't mind me asking, I know you're dad's not in the picture…" Brendan stiffened, but didn't tell him to stop, so Ray kept pushing, "but what about your mom?"

Brendan seemed to be debating whether he should tell him anything, then decided on, "My mother was stripped of her caste, and she worked every day of her life to provide for me. All because that man ran out on her. I eventually made it big, and was able to buy my way up the castes. So, here I am, and my mother has been there every step of the way."

Ray glanced towards the ground. Right, he'd forgotten what having a child without being married could do to a family if handled wrong. It wasn't illegal, but it was still a rough patch for the country.

Ray sighed, "I'm sorry it's been rough for you."

"I don't need an apology, it just needs to be fixed so it doesn't happen to others." Brendan replied, tone growing sharp.

"Is that what you would work on if you won the Selection?" Ray asked hesitantly.

Brendan glanced to him, expression unreadable, "I guess one of them, yeah."

Ray nodded, then sighed, glancing towards the music room door, "Well, I think dinner is going to be soon."

Brendan nodded, and Ray led the way out of the music room. They made their way downstairs, and Brendan stopped him before the dining hall, resting a hand against the wall next to Ray.

Ray's eyes widened, and he observed Brendan carefully, and was about to say something, when Brendan said, "Don't forget. You lost, so you have to make the announcement."

Brenda then moved away, and Ray stared after him as he walked into the dining hall. Ray was confused, but mainly by the fact that he'd gotten butterflies in his stomach when Brendan had cornered him. Then his thoughts flickered to the conversation he'd had with his father earlier, and the butterflies died as quickly as they'd appeared.

Ray took a deep breath, then followed Brendan into the dining hall.

* * *

 **Hello…..so, uh, a lot happened in here, I know. Let's recap. 1) The rebels are suspected to be after Ray's Selected 2) Ray's father wants him to marry a girl, and Ray is conflicted and angry at him 3) Brendan and Ray had a date….? If you call it that 4) MOST IMPORTANTLY: Ray's family are not the true heirs!**

 ***Hopefully that's plot twisty enough for you guys* Okay, see you in the next chapter! Hehe**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

 **Akio Mazaki, Three, Yukon**

Akio was sitting in the dining room when Ray walked in, not long after Brendan, and stood at the head table. He cleared his throat, "Excuse me, I have an announcement."

Akio watched Ray, tilting his head in curiosity, and Ray glanced to Brendan. Brendan seemed smug, but he nodded, and Ray sighed. "I lost in a competition against Brendan, and Brendan is, in fact, a better musician than me. That's all."

The Selected giggled, and murmured, some throwing glances towards Brendan. Akio included. Had Brendan and Ray been on a date? Was Ray already starting second dates? Kara turned to Brendan, and they talked quietly.

Kara seemed surprised, then confused, then sheepish, as she pushed the food around her plate. Brendan seemed smug again, and Akio wished he had the ability to read minds, if only for a moment to see what was going on in the rock star's mind.

Akio turned back to Ray, who was now picking at his own food. Christian seemed to be trying to talk to Ray, and Ray seemed disinterested, but polite towards him. Eventually you could see the resignation in Christian's face. Rosalina said something, and he turned towards her, then away quickly.

Akio found watching the royal table to be infinitely more interesting than the Selected conversations, and he couldn't even hear the drama at the royal table.

The Prime Minister was sitting next to Ray's dad, and Rosalina was on one side of Christian, so poor Christian was stuck between Ray and Rosalina. The queen and Endra were on another side, and they seemed to barely be taking, but still kept face for the sake of looking put together.

Akio's attention was drawn back to his fellow Selected when Jed and Spencer's conversation caught his attention. He turned to them, and saw Spencer indicating Brendan.

"I think something definitely happened, how could Brendan be that smug about just winning a small bet?" Spencer asked.

Jed shrugged, "Maybe he just takes every victory to heart."

Spencer grimaced, "Yeah, maybe, but he could also be smooching Ray."

Akio decided to butt it, "Well, what does it matter if he kisses Brendan? It's a Selection isn't it? And besides, Ray needs to explore his options before deciding."

Both Spencer and Jed seemed surprised by Akio's logical reply. They were used to him gushing about Ray, but Akio figured he needed to be the one to moderate this conversation.

Spencer and Jed glanced to each other, and shrugged, "What do you think happened, Akio?"

"I don't think it's my business. Ray will tell any of us if he wants, but until then, let's not poke around in Brendan's business." Akio replied, nodding.

That seemed to humble the two boys, and they nodded, turning back to their food. Akio had to wonder though, what really happened? Sure, he wasn't going to gossip about Brendan and Ray, but that doesn't mean he needed to stop being curious.

After dinner, the king stood, "In welcome for our guests, both foreign, and Selected, we're hosting a ball in exactly one week. The theme is Mythology, plan accordingly, thank you."

There was a burst of chatter among the Selected, no doubt planning outfits and gathering inspiration. Akio thought about what his own costume could be, and thought of all the gods he could, seeing which would match his personality.

 _Pan, the god of nature, perfect._ Akio was all about helping animals, and what better god than the god of nature himself? It was perfect! All he needed was a green suit, maybe some brown accents? Yes, this would do nicely.

Akio realized they could all be dismissed, so he quickly left the room and darted to his own room. When he entered his room, he rung for a valet. The valet entered, and Akio was so excited he could hardly contain his excitement.

"A ball is being thrown soon, and I need a costume to make me look like Pan, the god of nature." Akio rushed out in one breath.

The valet smiled, "Say no more, I know two maids who can do wonders with costumes."

Akio smiled, and the valet began to tell him about the women who would work on his outfit. Akio was shaking with excitement. This was his chance to have a fairytale experience with Ray, and he wasn't letting it go easily.

* * *

 **Kira Stride, Five, Hansport**

Kira knew she wanted to be Euterpe, Muse of Music, and was planning her dress design with her maids. It would be a pale pink dress with golden accents, and a bracelet that wrapped around her lower arm like a vine. Kira smiled at the drawing, and nodded, "Thank you so much!" She told the maids, who smiled, promising it wasn't a problem.

Kira left her room, and made her way down to the women's room. The newest addition- the Italian Prime Minister's daughter- was quickly found to be charming and bold, and many of the girls loved talking to her.

Kira waltzed in, and saw Rosalina was, in fact, surrounded by all of the girls. She was telling them the more unknown facts about Italy.

"But what about the boys? Certainly Italian boys are cute?" Joan asked, smirking as the other girls laughed.

Kira joined them, and took a seat on the floor, spreading her skirt out so the back wouldn't get dirty. Rosalina smiled, and once the girls settled down she nodded.

"Indeed, many of the boys back home are quite attractive, especially the models." Rosalina winked, and the girls giggled again. "But still, I'm afraid none of those boys compare to the Illean princes."

"Oh come on, be honest," Joan pressed, leaning forward.

"I'm serious! Ray has such a great personality, and he's not bad looking. Christian even has his good traits, both physical and personal." Rosalina said, laughing at Joan's frown.

"So according to you, we're marrying the best guy in the world?" Joan clarified.

Kira glanced to Rosalina as she confirmed, and the girls seemed to sober up a little. They cast glances at each other. It had taken a foreign teen to raise the stakes of the Selection, but she'd done it. Suddenly the girls realized that this wasn't just a game, it was a fight for the Illean crown, but also the man of the century.

* * *

Kira found Rosalina after the girls dispersed, "Hey! I'm Kirara Stride, but you can call me Kira if you want."

"Kira," Rosalina parroted, shaking Kira's hand, "A pleasure, really, Ray was telling me about you. He talks fondly of many of the Selected. I don't know if I'm supposed to tell you, but you were one of them." Rosalina said with a wink.

Kira felt her face heating up, yes, she'd been Ray's first kiss, but if she was being honest they hadn't really interacted since, and it showed. Ray was experimenting with other people, and she was fine with that, but he also seemed to be drifting away from her. Kira didn't know what to expect, but she hoped she wouldn't be discarded carelessly, or without a second thought, she hoped to have some sort of positive effect on the prince.

"Well, that's sweet, but I don't know if I'd say I was a favorite or anything, he certainly seems to like Akio and Jed a lot." Kira replied, shrugging.

"Oh, darling, don't let that scare you. If you want something, go for it! That's my motto." Rosalina said, nodding, "I'm following it as closely as I can."

Kira nodded, Rosalina certainly was bold, she had to give her credit. Kira wasn't afraid of chasing after what she wanted, after all, she'd gotten quite the successful career in theater, but she didn't feel like Ray was something to be chased down.

"That's good advice, thank you, uh, do you have a special title?" Kira asked, unsure if she should be addressing Rosalina properly.

"Oh," Rosalina chuckled, "No, I don't. Rosalina is fine, just fine."

Kira nodded, "Okay then, thank you Rosalina."

Rosalina nodded, "Of course, say, would you like to go raid the kitchen with me?"

Kira smiled, "Sure, but won't we be scolded?"

Rosalina snorted, "Honey, no, I'm a visitor, plus, the staff knows me, I've been around a lot in the past. Me and-" She cut herself off, "I'd go down to the kitchens a lot back then."

Kira idly wondered what she was going to say before stopping herself, but kept her mouth closed, thinking better of it. Maybe Evie wasn't Ray's only ex? _Better keep this thought to myself for now….until I have more information._

* * *

 **Camilla Milano, Four, St. George**

Camilla was sitting at lunch, and was actually sitting next to Ash. She found him interesting, he was different than the rich, city people Camilla often associated with because they were customers. Ash was a country boy, and honestly matched a lot of the stereotypes, but she was surprised to learn he was as kind as he was.

Ash and her were talking about their families, and they were both eager to explain. Camilla about her aunt, and Ash about his siblings.

"I heard a rumor there will be a family visit day in the Elite. I hope we both make it until then so we can meet each other's family." Camilla said, grinning as Ash had just finished telling her about his little sister.

"Oh, my sister would get a kick out of you. She loves meetin' independent women, don't get me wrong, she's still a kid and loves typical girl stuff, but she's quite feisty herself," Ash explained, laughing.

"I'm sure I'll like her too," Camilla replied, taking a bit of her lunch.

Ash had gone for a hearty sandwich and a couple slices of beef, while Camilla had gone for a light salad and a side of fruit.

Ash eyed her plate, "How can you not be hungry after eating that?"

Camilla glanced down at her plate, and shrugged, "Gives me more room for dinner I suppose."

Ash tilted his head, and nodded in thought, "Yeah, I guess."

"You don't believe me?" Camilla asked, feigning hurt.

Ash laughed, "I do, it's just an odd way to go about it. I guess I'm always hungry though, so I never have to save room."

Camilla laughed, "I suppose we each have our ways."

Ash agreed, and chuckled. Camilla smiled at his chuckle, as she found it quite contagious. She wondered why Ash was in the Selection though, he certainly didn't seem too keen on winning Ray over, in fact, he didn't really seem interested in this whole thing at all.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, Ash, but, what exactly are you doing in this Selection?" Camilla asked.

Ash stiffened, and Camilla wondered if she'd touched a sensitive nerve, but he eventually looked to her, and lowered his voice. "If I tell you, you can't repeat it, okay?"

Camilla was slightly put off by this, but she found herself nodding anyways, she wasn't one to back down easily.

Ash sighed, "Look, I'm not really here to win Ray's heart. I had some….stuff to get over, and I came here to hopefully forget about it for a little while. Unfortunately it hasn't worked too well, but I'm makin' progress."

"What kind of stuff?" Camilla asked, then clamped a hand over her mouth, "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked that."

Ash sighed, "Well, um, I guess there's no use in keepin' it bottled up." Camilla waited, and finally Ash began explaining, "My last girlfriend, I was so in love with her. I was ready to propose to her, but the day I was…." His breath hitched, and Camilla concluded something awful must have happened.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Camilla quickly interjected.

"No, no, it's fine. The day I was going to propose…..the horse she was riding threw her off, and she….she didn't survive it. Hit her head. Ever since then I've been blaming myself, I don't know, I guess if I hadn't brought her out there….."

Camilla shook her head sadly, "Ash, you're not to blame. The horse threw her. You couldn't have saved her."

"But-"

"No, don't blame yourself Ash. I know about loss, it's horrible, but if you hold onto it like that it will only get worse for you." Camilla said, gently laying a hand on his arm.

Ash was silent, then he quietly said, "Thanks," and shoveled food into his mouth, indicating he was done talking about it.

Camilla sighed, she knew Ash couldn't just _stop_ blaming himself in one moment, but she hoped Ash had taken her words to heart. After all, he deserved better than to mope around about his ex's death, especially if she would want him to move on and be happy.

Camilla glanced to the royal table, and wondered if the royals were really a future she wanted, or if like Ash, she should just move on and try to build a happiness.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Some calm after the storm. I think party chapter is coming up soon. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Ash and Camilla's friendship is honestly a bit surprising, but I find they fit together quite well. Anyways, Rosalina's still at it, yeah. Uhhh what else….Akio might try to gain Ray's affections in future chapters? We'll see!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

 **Ray's POV**

Ray tried to smooth out his toga, his father had told him not to wear it, but with some convincing, he'd relented. Ray's toga was white, but was designed to look like it had scorch marks all over it. Ray was also wearing wire wings that was supposed to complete his ensemble as Icarus.

Ray learned of the myth, and quickly identified with the young boy who'd bitten off more than he could chew. Ray wondered what the Selected had dressed as, as it seemed they'd conspired not to tell him what they were dressing as.

Ray just hoped they'd worked it out amongst themselves and weren't all going as the same myth. After a quick once-over in the mirror, Ray decided it was time to head down to the party.

Ray wound his way through the castle, and arrived at the ballroom doors, where music could be heard from outside. Ray smiled to himself, and nodded to a guard attending the doors to let him in.

Ray stepped inside and was astounded by how the ballroom looked. There were fake marble pillars lining the walls, long tables covered in ivy vines holding plates of foods from different cultures around the world, and the people were all in costume, ranging from Greek and Roman mythology, to Japanese, to Norse.

Kara was the first person Ray saw out of his Selected, and shook his head, chuckling as he saw her grab a bottle of wine from the drinks table.

Ray approached her, and between laughs, asked, "Who are you dressed as?"

Kara turned to him, not bothering to stop pouring her wine, which Ray found quite impressive, especially since she hadn't spilled anything.

"I'm Dionysus, duh," she said, taking a sip of her wine.

Ray could see it now, she was wearing a long white dress, with a purple sash around her waist, and fake grapes were weaved in her hair, which was in a side braid. It wasn't a typical 'Kara' style, but Ray had to admit she looked pretty.

"Ah, of course," Ray lamely stated. Kara snorted, and maneuvered around him.

"Well, I have to go back to Brendan and Mimi," Kara said. "Did you know she can be quite the downer? It's great!" Kara said, smirking and walking away.

Ray was surprised by this, he'd pegged Mimi as a sweet girl who was a bit of a loner, but clearly she got along with the two most sarcastic people in the Selection. Ray hummed in thought, and moved on to find more of his Selected.

Unfortunately that next Selected was Joan. Joan waltzed up to Ray, and placed a hand on his chest-the half which was exposed- and smiled broadly.

"Prince Ray! I've never seen you look so dashing, you should wear this all the time!" Joan said, with a delicate laugh.

"Well, as Crown Prince I don't have this luxury often," Ray said, chuckling uneasily.

Joan pouted, "It must be so hard sometimes. You should tell me about it sometimes, afterall, if I win I have to know what I'm getting myself into," she said with a playful wink.

Ray smiled at her, but knew she wouldn't make it far, especially after what Endra had told him. Yes, he'd been mad at Endra, but he saw now she was right, and Joan would be leaving this castle sooner than she thought.

"Maybe, if you get me drunk enough." Ray said, laughing.

Joan giggled, situating herself closer to Ray, and invading his personal space. Ray cringed as he saw her adjust her leg so the slit in her dress opened up to her mid-thigh. "Is that a challenge, Your Highness?"

"Take it or leave it," Ray said, "I have to go, but I might see you later." Joan pouted, and was about to protest, but Ray ducked away from her.

Ray came face to face with Camilla, who was wearing a white dress with slight purple accents on the sleeves and bottom of the skirt.

Camilla gasped in surprise as Ray almost ran into her. She chuckled, "Oh, Your Highness, I'm sorry."

Ray grimaced, "No, no, it's my fault, I'm terribly sorry Camilla."

Camilla nodded, and seemed ready to walk away, but she hesitated. "Hey, Ray, can we talk?"

Ray's brows rose in surprise, but he nodded. Camilla took a deep breath, and offered a small smile. "My time here has been amazing, but if I'm being honest, this isn't my future."

Ray tilted his head, he knew where she was going with this, but he wanted to let her speak her mind. Camilla continued, "But, if it's not too much to ask, can I stay here for a little while more? I've recently become friends with Ash, and I feel like we can benefit from each other."

Ray blinked, and his brows drew together in thought, "Just friends….?"

Camilla nodded, "Yes, we've both been through a lot, and I think I can offer something no one else can, so…."

Ray smiled, and nodded, "Of course, you can stay as long as you want, or if you want to leave when Ash does either works for me. For now we'll keep your elimination on the down-low."

Camilla smiled gratefully, "Thank you."

"Of course, I'll see you around, Camilla." Ray took her hand and kissed it, walking away, feeling a little lighter knowing he had one less person he could consider a Selected.

As Ray walked through the ballroom, he saw other Selected dressed as gods and goddesses, and Greek muses. Ray was shocked when he saw Spencer walk by.

Spencer was wearing a blue speedo and carrying around a fake trident with a coral-looking crown, his shoes were white crocs with little wave designs on them.

Ray stifled a laugh, but Spencer heard him, and shot him a grin, "There was no specific dress code."

Ray chuckled, "Indeed, there was not."

Spencer shot him finger guns, and walked away. It didn't take long for Ray to spot Jed. He smiled, and made his way over to Jed.

"Hey, I like your costume." Ray said. It was true, Jed had opted to wear a suit, but it was black, with good leaf-like designs all over it. He was wearing a golden headband that appeared to mimic sun rays, and Jed's fingernails were even painted golden, with a matching color around his eyes.

Jed offered a smile, "Thanks, it's amazing what maids can throw together in a day or two."

Ray nodded, "It really is."

Jed's gaze fell over Ray, and he cracked a knowing smile, "Icarus, right?"

Ray smiled, "Yeah, that's right."

Jed nodded in thought, "Any particular reason?"

Ray thought for a moment, he didn't want to explain that he connected to Icarus's tale of "flying too high", basically biting off more than he could chew, so he simply said, "It's a cool myth."

Jed seemed to search every inch of Ray's face to see if he was telling the truth. A hint of disbelief flickered behind his eyes, but Jed didn't say anything to contradict Ray.

"It is, a good lesson to learn," Jed replied.

Ray sensed the conversation growing stale, so he quickly-but politely- excused himself, and tried to find more of his Selected.

Ray snatched a glass of champagne from a passing waiter, and drank it in two gulps. Ray vaguely noticed a figure to his left, and as he tried to walk away, Ray found himself being pulled backwards.

Ray let out a gasp of surprise, and tried to turn and see what was going on. The other person too was struggling to see what was going on.

Ray saw one of his Icarus wings was tangled with someone else's wings, and as Ray watched, the rest of the other person's costume began to change, as a full brown toga fell away to reveal a bare Male chest, and a white wrap around toga on the man's waist.

As Ray finally turned enough to face the boy before him, he saw it was Brendan. Brendan was letting out a whispered string of curses, and was trying to dislodge Ray's wing from his own.

Ray stopped moving, trying to let Brendan work. As close together as they were, Brendan's hands were accidentally brushing Ray's chest. Ray felt his face heat up, and Brendan must have also realized it, because he too seemed to be blushing.

"Good God, Little Prince, do you always tangle yourself up with another person if you want their attention?" Brendan snarkily remarked.

Despite the embarrassing situation, Ray snorted, "If I wanted your attention I wouldn't start by tangling our wings together while we're both half naked."

Brendan coughed, and managed to untangle their wings, taking a step back from Ray. "First of all, I'm the only half naked one here, and second, touché."

Ray shook his head in amusement, but the burn on his cheeks still told him he wouldn't soon forget what it was like to be so close to Brendan. Ray was shocked to learn that he actually didn't find it all that bad.

Brendan walked away, and Ray heard Kara's voice carrying over, "Hey, I thought I was supposed to light you on fire!"

Ray was taken aback, and wanted to ask what that was about, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Evie.

Ray stared at her. She was wearing a golden toga like dress, with blue drapes across her arms. Ray had to admit she looked pretty, especially with the gold bringing out her tanned skin.

"Ray, can we talk?" Evie asked.

Ray wanted to shut her down, say that he didn't want to talk, and that she wasn't supposed to be here. But that would be a lie. He'd kept her around, and he didn't know why. Maybe some part of him wanted to see if they could have another chance.

Ray sighed, and nodded, "Of course."

Evie seemed surprised, and seemed more confident than he'd seen her during the rest of the Selection.

She took a deep breath, "Ray, I know you may not believe that I'm here because I still love you, but I do. I understand that it may take time, but I'm willing to wait, and work with you if you'll allow me the chance to show you I am still an option."

Ray listened, and then stepped forward, wrapping her in a hug. He felt Evie stiffen, then hug him back. "I'm sorry I was awful to you during all of this."

Evie sniffled, "Thank you, but I understand."

Ray nodded, separating from Evie, "Care to dance?" He asked, indicating the center of the room where people were dancing.

Evie smiled, and nodded, taking Ray's hand, allowing him to lead her to the dance floor.

The live orchestra began to play a waltz, and Ray pulled Evie close. She smiled up at him, both of them remembering old times when they'd dance for fun out in the gardens.

"You know, it's strange. Out of all of the people in Angeles, you just happened to be the name they pulled." Ray thought aloud, "Maybe fate exists? What if we're supposed to be together?"

Evie glanced up at him, raising a brow, but smiling, "You believe in that stuff now?"

Ray shrugged, "I'm just saying, some things don't seem coincidental, this being one of them."

Evie smiled again, softer this time, "We'll see, I guess."

Ray nodded, and stopped dancing, simply staring down at this girl in his arms. He'd been in love with her years ago, and it was possible to have it again. Ray titled his head in thought. _Maybe this will tell me if there's anything there…._

Ray leaned down, cradling Evie's head with one hand as his lips met hers. Evie wrapped her arm around his neck, and happily kissed him back. When they separated, Ray wasn't sure if he was glad or not, that he'd felt butterflies flutter as soon as they'd kissed. Ray supposed he had a lot of heart-discovering to do.

* * *

Ray was minding his own business by the food table, when something struck his chest, sticking to him. Ray let out a small shriek, and pulled off the _Nerf_ arrow, with a small suction cup on the end.

Ray glared, looking around when he saw Brendan strutting forward, waving his _Nerf_ bow and grinning smugly.

"You could have killed me," Ray stated, crossing his arms sternly.

Brendan snorted, "Don't be so dramatic Little Prince."

Ray rolled his eyes, "Sorry, when people shoot me I tend to be dramatic about it."

Brendan raised his brows in mock interest, "You've been shot before?"

Ray nodded, "Oh yeah, loads of times. Endra loves shooting me."

Brendan nodded gravely, "I can see that, besides you probably deserved it."

Ray shrugged, "Only about 45 percent of the time, the rest of it was Endra being a bored brat."

Brendan snorted, "Oh I'm sure."

The boys chuckled, and Ray bit the inside of his cheek. "So, did you shoot me for a reason, or just to be annoying?" Ray asked, glancing at Brendan.

Brendan shrugged, "Annoying, I guess. But I also wanted to make sure you knew I was coming so our wings wouldn't get tangled again."

Ray felt his face heat up a bit again, "Well, good thinking I guess." Ray glanced at Brendan's costume again, "Who are you supposed to be?"

Brendan smirked, "Eros, God of love and lust."

Ray bit the inside of his cheek again, _Of course Brendan went with a God like that._ "Ah," was all Ray replied with.

Brendan nodded, "You know, Kara's quite upset you unraveled my costume before she could light it on fire."

"Yeah, what was that about?" Ray asked.

Brendan chuckled, "I hired Kara to burn my old costume off, and reveal my new one, but you getting stuck on me did that before she could."

Ray laughed, "Well, tell her it wasn't intentional," Ray said.

Brendan nodded, "I already have, she's still salty about it."

Ray snorted, "Well, that's nothing new for either of you."

Brendan gasped, feigning hurt, "I can't believe you think that of us."

Ray shook his head, "I don't think that, I know it."

Brendan seemed ready to argue, but nodded in defeat. "You're right, but we can't help that it's the only way we can have a good time."

Ray tilted his head, "You don't find it interesting here?"

"Do you?"

Ray was taken aback by Brendan's reply. Of course he found it interesting here. _It was interesting here, right?_ Ray thought of all the times he's spent entire days working, having little to no free time to run, or sit and play the piano. Especially since the Selection started.

Brendan seemed to take Ray's silence as confirmation he didn't have fun here, because he said, "Sorry."

Ray shook his head, "It's fine, the life of royalty is just a busy one."

Brendan nodded, but didn't seem to believe Ray's poor excuses. Ray cleared his throat, "Well, I need to go mingle with others, catch you later, Brendan."

"Hey! I shot you with an arrow, aren't you supposed to be in love with me now or something?" Brendan asked, smirking, arms crossed.

Ray snorted, shaking his head, "See you later," and walked away, leaving Brendan chuckling behind him.

It didn't take long for Ray to stumble upon Ivy and Christian. They were talking softly, Ivy smiling, and Christian had a hint of a smile on his own lips. Ray was happy that Ivy could make him happy, it wasn't often that Christian smiled, and if she could break that barrier, then Ray had the utmost respect for her.

Ivy had a small stuffed owl with her, and she was wearing a gray dress with silver accents and jewelry, she was clearly supposed to be Athena, and it was fitting. Ironically, Christian too had gone with the wisdom factor, choosing to go as Thoth, the Egyptian god of wisdom. He was wearing a black suit with gold accents, standing out starkly against Ivy's outfit.

"Yoo hoo! Ray!" A voice called out, and Ray turned to see Rosalina stolling towards him. She held her head high, and was wearing a tight purple dress with a golden cape-like shawl. She smiled proudly, and spun in place.

"What do you think?" She asked, striking a pose, and jutting out her hip.

Ray chuckled, "Yeah, it's great! What myth-"

I'm Bellona! The Roman goddess of war!" Rosalina stated, nodding proudly. "You know, Ancient Heritage and stuff."

Ray snorted, "Of course."

Rosalina's gaze shot to Christian and Ivy, and something flickered in her eyes, and she smiled back at Ray. Ray smiled back, and idly wondered what Rosalina was thinking after seeing Christian and Ivy together. Maybe she knew the Selected weren't supposed to get 'close' to the royal siblings? Or anyone for that matter.

Rosalina cleared her throat, "Excuse me." She walked around Ray, and approached Ivy and Christian, smiling brightly. She held out her hand to Ivy, introducing herself, and Christian seemed uneasy by being joined by Rosalina. Ray decided they could deal with their own conversations, so he let them be.

* * *

It was no surprise to anyone, that towards the end of the night, everyone had had several glasses of champagne, and for some -like Kara- they'd chosen something a little stronger. The music was louder, more modern, and the people were letting loose. It was no longer an elegant royal ball, but was now a wild basement party hosted by unsupervised young adults.

Selected were dancing with each other, or in groups. Guards had joined in the festivities, and were taking full advantage. Ray and his siblings were even letting down their barriers. Christian and Ivy were dancing, Rosalina was talking to some young guard in Italian, and Endra was going from guard to guard, smiling and laughing, she even went to a few Selected, and ended up talking to Finn the longest.

Ray had already danced with several Selected, and he could feel the effects of the alcohol starting to set in. Apparently he wasn't the only one, as not a moment later, Eva climbed onto a table, and started singing.

Ray was surprised, as she had been nervous to sing at their date, but clearly the alcohol was muddling her mind. Ray bit his lip, knowing she'd be embarrassed later, so he made his way to the table, holding out his hand to help her down. When she batted his hand away, he frowned, and picked her up, draping her over his shoulder.

The entertained whoops of the crowd behind him followed them out into the hallway. Eva hit Ray's back in protest, "Let me go back!"

Ray shook his head, "No way, you're not going back only to end up doing something you'd _really_ regret." Eva huffed, but stopped protesting, allowing Ray to carry her back to her room.

When they reached her room, Ray had forgotten that her room was the one that had a ton of blue in it. It was almost overwhelming, but he didn't mind. He spotted Eva's bed, and set Eva down. Eva clung to him, "Stay?" She asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Eva, no, you're drunk." Ray said as sternly, yet gently, as he could.

"Pretty please?" She asked.

"No, I have to go make sure no one else is dancing on tables." Ray replied, poking the tip of her nose, and stepping back from her reach. "Get some sleep, it will help. Good night, Eva."

Ray sighed as he exited Eva's room. Yes, Eva was beautiful, and sweet, and overall a lovely girl, but she was drunk, he was tipsy, and he couldn't do that to either of them. One kiss could easily escalate with their condition, and Ray didn't want to take any chances.

Ray made his way down the halls, and finally arrived back at the party. Endra was currently standing on a chair in the middle of a circle of Selected, and it seemed they were playing Truth or Dare. Ray smirked, and joined the circle, effectively forgetting the stresses of his life, if only for a night.

* * *

Ray woke up with a small headache, but he was thankful he'd only drank champagne, or it would be far worse. He groaned as he sat up, and smiled, remembering last night, and the barriers that some people had let loose when drunk and playing Truth or Dare or Drink, a special twist Endra had thought up, which wasn't a surprise.

Ray was still grinning as he entered the dining hall. He was walking past the Selected table when Kara and Brendan were about to sit. Camilla walked up to them though, and stopped them quickly, "I'm terribly sorry Kara, but can I sit there? I've recently made friends with Ash, so if you don't mind…?"

Kara seemed surprised, but shook her head, "No, not at all. We'll just move down one."

Camilla smiled gratefully, and Ray walked on as she took her seat, and Brendan and Kara moved down one seat.

Ray was seated next to Christian who was holding his head in his hands, and seemed to be dead inside. Ray silently filled Christian's mug with coffee, and Christian gave him a small nod to tell Ray he'd noticed. Ray smirked, and shook his head fondly at his brother.

Ray was about to begin eating, when a scream ripped through the dining hall. Everyone stopped, the air going still as everyone looked around for the source, and the reason for screaming. Ray's eyes landed on a passed out Camilla, who had fallen face first into her food.

The people around Camilla stood, Ash, Brendan and Kara shooting up so fast they almost knocked over their chairs. Ray stood too, and rushed over to Camilla. Brendan actually had Kara in his arms as they both stared, horrified as Ash moved Camilla out of her seat, and laid her on the ground.

Ray rushed over, "What happened?"

"No, no, no, Camilla, please-" Ash muttered to himself, gently cradling her. "No, I can't lose someone else, please, don't leave."

Ray repeated himself, "What happened?" This time it was more demanding.

Brendan was the one to reply, "She took a drink from her glass. She was fine one moment, then the next it looked like she was having a seizure, then she….." he trailed off. "It was instant."

Ray knelt next to Camilla, and felt for a pulse on both the wrist, and the neck. He found nothing, and checked her chest to see if she was breathing at all: she wasn't. Ray stepped back in shock, and stared up at his family's table, all who were now looking panicked. Ray locked eyes with his father, and he grimaced, looking away.

 _He'd been right. Holy shit, the rebels were starting to target Selected….._

Ash was crying now, he'd realized Camilla really was gone, and there was nothing that could change it. "Camilla, I'm sorry. I know you had dreams, and we'd only just found each other." He let out a bigger sob, "I've let down another person I've cared about. If we hadn't been friends, you'd still be alive, I'm so sorry."

Ray felt his own eyes tearing up. Just last night he'd secretly eliminated Camilla so she could pursue her wine empire, but also so she could stay and grow a friendship with Ash, and now she would never have that. Her dreams would never be realized.

Ray turned to see Kara staring at Camilla's seat, a confused and horrified expression on her face, "That….that was almost me…."

Ray remembered walking by when they'd switched seats. He was relieved it wasn't Kara. _Oh my God! How awful of a person are you? Someone just died and you're GRATEFUL it's not another person over the deceased? Are you crazy, Ray?_

Ray gasped as his mind assaulted him. He felt tears stinging at his eyes. Of course he was sad and angry that Camilla had been taken so violently. Ray glanced back to Camilla's body.

He hadn't even realized everyone else had been filed out of the room by the guards, including his family.

He only had one thought in his mind: _How will Camilla's aunt react?_

And yet, another one fought for dominance in his thoughts: _How will the public react?_

Ray stood there, his mind whirling as tears for Camilla's death finally fell freely, and he felt ever more worried for his other Selected. He'd have to move this Selection along, and fast, to protect others. Assuring they don't suffer the same awful fate as Camilla.

* * *

 **I'm going to keep this AN to a minimum. I'm sorry for the long wait guys. Also, I hope you enjoyed the party, also the death the next morning. It was fun to write Camilla's boldness, and she wasn't focused on romance, it was refreshing. See you guys in the next chapter!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

 **Mimi Jones, Six, Carolina**

Mimi was shocked to say the least that a Selected had been killed. _Killed._ She was no stranger to death, and had even hacked a stoplight before, resulting in a pile up of cars. She hadn't wanted to know the body count from that, but she suspected it was higher than she meant.

For rebels to be breaking into the castle and poisoning people, they had to have a way in. Or maybe, just maybe, a spy. Someone on the inside who passed them information. It was no coincidence they'd targeted the exact chair Kara had been sitting in every breakfast for the past week and a half.

Mimi wondered for a brief moment if someone had found a way into the palace computer system just as she had. But she'd had to take a very difficult path, admittedly, so she doubted an uneducated, rebel hacker could access the royal computers with as much ease as she had.

Perhaps she could look into this? Clearly no one was handling the security very well, and she certainly didn't want to be the next Selected thrown onto the chopping block. Maybe she could find out how the rebels were getting information if she investigated.

Mimi's thoughts were starting to wander as the group of Selected were herded onto a set of risers for yet another _Report_ episode. Yet, this one would be drastically different. No silly little interviews, or asking the prince who he'd kissed yet. This _Report_ would be telling the world about Camilla and unfortunate demise.

Mimi knew the royal family would lose many, many supporters as soon as word got out they couldn't protect their Selected. Mimi almost felt bad for them. Almost.

Robert was counting down, cuing the camera, and instead of his usual bright smile, he had a grim line set on his lips, "Ladies and Gentlemen of Illea. We bring you terrible news."

Robert paused to let the people prepare themselves, "Earlier today, an attack on the castle and its inhabitants occured. One Selected, our lovely Camilla Milano was killed."

He paused, and Mimi frowned. Of course he wasn't telling them it was poison, something that should have been tested anyway before being served. He would let the public think it was an actual violent attack. _They_ would let the public think that.

Mimi glared at the royal family, sitting on their thrones, faces grim. She couldn't tell if they were sincere about their mourning. Ray at least had seemed concerned and upset when Camilla had been killed, but the others had simply seemed shocked and horrified, tipping out their own glasses before being ushered from the room.

Robert continued, "Her death was a great tragedy, and her body will be transported back to her home province for burial. Her aunt has asked that no one but friends attend, so we will not disclose the exact location of her burial. Thank you for your time, and we sincerely hope you will join us in mourning Lady Camilla with us."

As soon as the camera light flashed off, she found herself marching over to Kara and Brendan. She'd bonded with them quite nicely, and she found it was easier to be truer to herself with them than with anyone else here.

"Can you believe this? They do not even mention that it was poison, or that it must have been an inside job." Mimi scowled, crossing her arms, and glaring at Robert and the royal family.

Kara nodded grimly, "It's awful, the way they cover the truth like that. I wonder how many times something awful has happened, and they cover it save their own hides."

Brendan nodded once, "It is awful, but they also don't want to give the rebels the satisfaction."

Kara and Mimi glanced to Brendan, and under both their scornful gazes, and amended his statement, "And you know, they lied to Illea and all, it's wrong, you're right."

Mimi glanced to Ray, and had the urge to scold him herself, but he already looked a million years old. Shadows lined his eyes, even from the distance she stood at, and he hunched a little, as though he would collapse and fall asleep on the spot at any moment.

She decided to let it be. This was an argument for another time. She wouldn't kick him while he was down. Instead, she turned her thoughts to her computer waiting back in her room. She'd taken to hiding it inside of her mattress. She'd cut open the bottom mattress and stored her laptop there in case any rebels had managed to get into the castle, and were hiding amongst them.

If she could get back into the palace's security camera system, she could turn back to moments before the poisoning, and see who was entering and leaving the Dining Hall. Perhaps she could send an anonymous note saying who did it? No, they'd think a note was suspicious…..

 _But how do you explain how you know?_ A voice in her head argued. Mimi scowled to herself, knowing the voice was right. Ray and his father would never believe she hadn't had a part in it if she identified a killer, especially if there was no proof she could show them without pointing out her own illegal actions.

"All right, everyone, back to your rooms, it's important to travel safely throughout the castle until the rebels are found, or at least how they got in." A guard said.

 _And that's exactly what I intend to do,_ Mimi thought, smiling slightly to herself.

* * *

 **Kira Stride, Five, Hansport**

Kira was sitting in the women's room with all the other girls. If they were being honest, everyone was afraid. Granted, to varying degrees, but no one wanted to be alone. Even Kara and Mimi were sitting together, Kara drawing, and Mimi on her computer typing away at lord knew what.

Kira glanced to her friends, she'd started mingling with Miri, Kenna, Eva, and Evie. Sometimes Princess Endra would join them, but Kira suspected with everything going on, the royal family was in their own little world somewhere in a far corner of the palace.

Kenna was talking about her homeland, Kira had never been to Scotland, but as Kenna described the nature all around the country, Kira wanted more and more to travel there for a bit. Maybe she could put on a few shows? Solo acts just in a small park or something. She could take a small holiday after all of this.

"So, how so you keep all of the small towns straight?" Eva asked, "I think I'd be constantly getting confused of which town is which."

Kenna laughed, "It's not so bad when you travel there often. For foreigners it can be overwhelming, and very, very obvious for natives."

Eva smiled sheepishly, "I'm sure."

Kira laughed, "It's just like I'm sure Kenna could easily get roads and towns in other Illean Provinces easily confused."

Kenna smiled, nodding, "Yes, when we travel, it's all crazy. But Scotland and even Baffin are so familiar, it's hard to believe others don't know it too. I just wish people could read my mind sometimes."

The girls laughed, then fell into a content silence. The door to the women's room suddenly burst open, and girls shrieked, diving to the floor. As girls began to peak at the door when nothing happened, they saw Endra strolling into the women's room, smiling proudly.

"Girls! I have an idea!" Endra announced.

"God damn it Endra, how about you don't throw open the door when we've witnessed a friend murdered not a day ago?" Someone spoke, and Endra seemed to rethink her actions. A pillow quickly found its mark, smacking into Endra's face.

Endra gasped, sputtered, and threw the pillow down, "I'm sorry! I'm just excited!"

Half the girls sighed, and the other half glared as they climbed off the floor, "What is it?" Kenna asked.

"We need to bond more. I feel like none of us really knew Camilla too well, well, except for Eva and Evie, that is. But we need to get to know each other. I hate that we're not all on good terms." She threw a glance towards Joan, but Joan only crossed her arms, throwing her nose into the air.

Endra sat on the ground, and indicated for the girls to make a circle around her. The girls glanced warily at one another, and slowly they formed a small circle- more like oval- around Endra.

Endra smiled, "Now, how about we all go around, and state one fact about ourselves? I'll go first, despite being a horrible flirt, I've only ever had two real relationships."

"Who?" Eva asked, but Endra clicked her tongue.

"That's not how it works, I'd have to decide to tell you, and that's a no go, so let's continue. Hmmm, Evie?" Endra asked, tilting her head.

Evie's eyes widened, "Ummm, I don't-"

"Oh, come on," Endra pushed, smiling in reassurance.

Evie sighed, "I guess….I… bite my nails? That's why I wear fake ones, I'll chip away my real nails if I didn't."

Endra nodded thoughtfully, then turned to another girl, "Hmm, let's see….Ivy?"

Ivy looked as though she'd been told to sing an opera in front of a class in a silent library, "Oh, uh, pass?"

Endra snorted, "Come on guys! This is supposed to help us bond! No judgement here!"

Ivy looked doubtful, but thought for a moment, then replied with, "Tea is the blood that flows in my veins. It's to die for, and I will go down with that argument."

Endra laughed, and smiled widely, "There you go! Like that girls, now, who's next?" She asked.

Miri smiled, "I like to read William Shakespeare, like, a lot."

The girls murmured, and Ivy gasped, and began asking her questions about her favorite Shakespeare play.

More girls offered up words, and it finally got to Kira. Kira bit her lip, and took a deep breath, "My parents are famous actors, so I don't see them often. You probably know them: Kaede Lusk, and Micheal Lusk?"

Some girls gasped, while others gaped soundlessly. Endra shushed them, "Wait, they're you're parents?"

Kira nodded, "Yes, but I don't see them often, as they left me to stay with my aunt, believing travel to be no good for a child."

The girls were speechless, and Kira smiled uneasily. She didn't like bragging about her parents, and she was quite content with just her Aunt Lexi. Suddenly, the least likely girl spoke up, offering her own secrets as bait.

Joan sighed, "I'm a Two, yes, but my mother was Six who ran out on my father. I don't know her, but, my father says I look like her."

Everyone was quiet, and Endra finally spoke, "I'm sure someone else here has a similar experience? Maybe you can bond with them?"

Joan nodded, but made no effort to move. Endra sucked in a breath, "Okay, I think that's enough for one day girls, see you at dinner."

The girls dispersed, but Joan remained seated. Kira sighed, knowing Joan was no good, but she had to say something.

"Hey, you've made it this far without her, you can do it." Kira said, placing a hand on Joan's shoulder to quickly pat it, before walking away with her friends.

As Kira walked away, she thought she almost heard something like, " _Thank you."_

* * *

 **Spencer Adalhard, Two, Likely**

Spencer was in the men's room, and the other boys were with him. There weren't many left at this point in the Selection. There were only six boys left, and with Ash's mood, he wasn't even sure one could count Ash as part of the competition.

Jed was sitting next to Spencer, reading a book on gardening, more specifically weeding a garden. Spencer knew Jed liked flowers, but he didn't understand how Jed could read books like that for fun.

An idea occurred to Spencer, and he grinned widely. "Hey guys! You know what we should do?"

The boys looked up at him curiously. Spencer stood, and rubbed his hands together, trying- and failing- to hype the others up. Most of the boys just looked at him with tired eyes. Akio seemed to be the only one with any energy, but Spencer wanted to fix that.

"We should go to the beach!" Spencer finally announced, smiling broadly.

Some of the boys grimaced, but Akio smiled, "Actually, I think that's a great idea! We could all stand to go out more, and it could be fun!"

Spencer nodded eagerly, he wouldn't mention he was just sea sick, missing the comfort the waves brought when he got in a good surfing day. He genuinely wanted the other boys to have a good time.

Ash glanced up, and asked, "But how? I doubt security will let us out unless it's a date."

Spencer shrugged, "So let's convince Ray!" There was some grumbling, but eventually the boys agreed to go to Ray, and ask if they could all have a beach date.

* * *

"Absolutely not," Ray said sternly. The boys gasped, and sputtered, asking why. They hadn't expected Ray to be against the idea.

"I can't let everyone out because it's a giant safety risk, not only to me, but to all of you. I can't risk that again." Ray explained, voice softening slightly. He sounded sorry.

"Please Ray?" Akio asked leaning towards him, hands clasped in a dramatic pleasing gesture. "For all of us? We really want this, and I know you like to get out too, no one likes being stuck in one place too long."

Ray glanced from Akio, to the other boys. A battle was clearly being waged in his mind. Spencer was about to give up, and tell the boys to go back to the men's room, when to everyone's surprise, Ray said, "Fine. Let me make some arrangements. The beach it is."

The boys cheered, and Spencer turned to Akio in amazement, "How did you do that?"

Akio smiled, "Well, I just know Ray has a weak spot for me, even if he doesn't know it. But I have a weak spot for him too. So it's evenly matched."

Spencer nodded, of course Akio would grab Ray's attention. Akio was sweet, and not to mention smart. When Akio talks about his college studies, Spencer is always so fascinated by how well versed he is. It was as though he had a textbook or two memorized. But it could also be Spencer's blissful ignorance on the subjects.

Spencer and Akio trailed behind the boys, and followed them to their rooms. Everyone split off, and went to their rooms to retrieve a bag of stuff to bring to the beach.

* * *

After a few hours of planning and compromise, several guards accompanied the group of boys- and Ray- to the beach. The boys were excited, and Spencer was excited to learn the castle had surfboards on hand, and even more excited to learn he could borrow one. Spencer's own surfboard was still back in Likely, so he was glad the castle had some.

Spencer grinned and turned to see the boys spreading out to partake in various activities. Jed and Finn were heading towards the sand with chairs and books in hand. Brendan and Ash were heading towards the water, while Akio and Ray were talking, standing in the surf, and basking in the sun.

Spencer smiled, and lifted his surfboard up, running towards the waves, hoping it would stay good surfing weather. As soon as his board hit the water, and he got going, he felt a new wave of energy and relaxation. He missed surfing, more than he realized.

Spencer was transported back to his home, where he would surf almost every day when he wasn't working. It was always a comfort to him, not to mention the rush of adrenaline he got when he surfed.

After a few hours, the guards informed everyone that they should be heading back to the castle. Spencer sighed, but left the comfort of the waves and went back to pack up the surfboard.

Ray noticed Spencer's solemn mood, and approached, "Hey, you can always come out here as long as you have guards."

Spencer nodded, "Yeah, we're just really busy with lessons and stuff, so it's hard to even find time to really relax."

Ray grimaced, "I'm sorry, but it's the life of a royal, we're busy people."

Spencer nodded, then cleared his throat, "Well, we should get going, the guards seem anxious."

Ray glanced to the guards, one of who was tapping their foot impatiently. He nodded, and Spencer had the feeling Ray didn't want to leave quite yet either. Maybe the beach brought some sort of comfort to him too.

Ray climbed back into the limo, Spencer following right behind. Everyone seemed to be a bit quiet, but there was still small conversation happening.

Akio leaned over to Spencer, smiling softly, "Hey, thanks for the idea of the beach, everyone seemed to need it."

Spencer smiled back, "Yeah, I'm glad everyone enjoyed it."

Akio smiled brighter then, "Plus, I got to talk to Ray more!" He glanced to Ray, who smiled at Akio.

Spencer's smile wavered ever so slightly, but then nodded, "Well, obviously that's good, right? After all, it was basically another date then, you lucky duck."

Akio laughed, "Yep."

Spencer glanced out the window, and wondered why he'd been bothered by Ray and Akio having another 'date'. It was a Selection after all, so Ray should be able to talk to whoever he wanted, right? Or maybe that wasn't the only thing bothering Spencer….

* * *

 **Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Also, I'm officially on Summer break! So I'm hoping there will be more frequent updates. Feel free to bother me though if it's been a while, because I may not be checking the date and realizing how long it's really been lol. Anyways, this was kind of a fluff chapter? Figured I owed it to you guys….ha...ha..heh. Okay, see you in the next chapter!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

 **Ray's POV**

Ray lay in his bed, staring up at the ceiling, thinking through several thoughts. He'd promised himself he wanted to move the Selection along, and he planned to do so. But he just wasn't sure who he would be sending home to advance the Selection. Maybe Eva? Or Kenna? Or Spencer?

No, Eva was sweet, and pretty. She could stay a little longer. Spencer was easy to talk to, especially since the day he'd carried Ray back to his room after he'd fainted. Ray groaned, and buried his face in his hands. This was going to be a difficult decision.

There was a knock on his door, and Ray sat up, staring curiously at the door, "Come in?"

To Ray's surprise his mother walked in, smiling softly, "Are you okay? You weren't at lunch today."

Ray's eyes narrowed, he hadn't even realized lunch had passed, "Oh?"

Ray's mom grimaced, and sat on the edge of his bed, and grabbed his hand, smoothing back his loose curls, "What's wrong sweetheart?"

Ray glanced to her, and felt a lump form his throat. He took a shaky breath, and rapidly blinked to fight back tears. "Everything, Mom."

Emily pulled her son forward, wrapping him up in a hug. She let him cry, "Oh, darling, I'm sorry. It must be so stressful. With the rebels, the Selection, and princely work, I can't imagine."

Ray sniffled, "I need to eliminate people, but I don't know who."

Emily sighed, "Your head and your heart are conflicting, aren't they?"

Ray nodded, "My heart says a few people need to stay, while some should leave. Then my head argues."

Emily nodded in understanding, "Well, darling, I feel like this is a conversation you should have with your father."

"No!" Ray practically shouted, "I mean, he wouldn't fully understand. Everyone knows you're the one who is always telling us to listen to our heart."

Emily nodded once, and settled on the bed, crossing her legs, and smoothing out her skirt, "Okay, darling. Tell me everything."

Ray took a deep breath, "Well, I like Kara, Evie, Kira, Akio, Jed, and Brendan."

Emily smiled, "Great! So you're not eliminating them yet, and what about the others?"

Ray thought for a moment, "Well, Mimi seems interesting. I feel like there's a side of her I have yet to see, so I kind of want to keep her around. Finn seems kind of cool, and so does Ash, but I don't think they're really interested in me, so maybe them? I don't know. Eva, well, she's sweet and all, but I don't know if I feel a romantic connection quite yet, but maybe one could form if I give it time?"

Emily nodded, encouraging him to continue, Ray took a deep breath, and continued, "Kenna is nice enough, and I can certainly see her being a good queen, but again, I don't quite have romantic feelings yet. Ivy…." he trailed off, "well, I want to keep her around. Spencer's nice, and I think he was there to listen to me when I needed it. And Miri? Well, she has promise, but…. Then, there's no way I can marry Joan."

Emily sighed as her son finished, "Ray, it sounds like you already know who to eliminate."

Ray stared at his mother, "But that's the thing, even my mind and my heart tell me different things about them. Why I shouldn't eliminate them."

Emily frowned, "Ray, it's cruel to keep around people you can't love. I'm not saying to eliminate everyone at once, just, someone, you know?"

Ray nodded, defeated, when his mother spoke again, "You don't seem fond of Lady Joan, how about you start with her?"

Ray snorted, and nodded again, "Okay, yeah. Thanks Mom."

Emily smiled, and kissed her son's forehead, "Of course, darling."

* * *

Ray stood outside of the women's room. He'd heard Joan usually spent her time in here. But that would soon be over. He knocked on the door, and when Endra answered, his statement died on his lips.

Endra raised a brow, "Well? Did you just come here to annoy us? Or did you want something?"

 _Ask for Joan, you came here to eliminate her. Do it. Do-_ "Can I speak to Lady Kenna please?"

 _Coward._

Ray hid his thoughts carefully, and as Kenna approached, she seemed surprised, "Ray? What can I do for you?"

Ray took a deep breath, and escorted her away from the women's room, and everyone inside. He sat her down on a nearby bench, and turned towards her.

"Kenna, you being here has certainly been…..well, interesting. But I'm afraid I don't feel romantically towards you. So it's with a heavy heart that I must inform you you're eliminated from my Selection."

Kenna was silent for a moment, then sighed, "I was afraid it would come to this soon. Well, Ray, I'm sorry to hear that, but I agree. Neither of us seem fit for the other. Goodbye Ray." She patted his hand, and stood, "Can I say goodbye to everyone?"

Ray nodded weakly, and Kenna walked back into the women's room.

After a few moments, the doors opened, and small cries could be heard as Kenna walked out. She offered Ray one last smile, and headed off for her room to collect her things.

* * *

Ray sighed, and ran his hands through his hair. He paced back and forth outside of Miri's room. He knew he'd be eliminating her, but he kind of felt bad. He felt as though he hadn't put the effort into her as he did some others. _But maybe that's just your heart saying she's not the one?_

Ray knocked on the door finally, and a maid answered, "Yes, Your Highness?"

"May I speak to Lady Miri? Alone?" Ray asked.

The maid's eyes flashed, but she nodded, "Girls, let's go." The other two maids followed the first out of the room, and Miri stood from her mirror to greet Ray.

"Yes?" Was all she asked, crossing her arms defensively.

Ray's mind told him to turn back, to say she was doing well and leave, but he had to do this. He took a deep breath, "Miri, I'm afraid I don't feel romantically about you, so I'm eliminating you from my Selection."

Miri blinked, then sighed, "Oh thank god."

It was Ray's turn to blink, "Wait, what?"

Miri sighed, shaking her head, "Ray, I'm Ace."

Ray blinked, "Wait, really?"

Miri muttered, "Oh my god."

Ray was genuinely surprised, "So, why did you enter then?"

Miri shrugged, "Well, I could fall in love, it would just take a lot longer than the Selection offers. Plus, my friends back home encouraged me. But I'd much rather go home, climb a few mountains, you know, live life."

Ray nodded, "That actually sounds very nice, free."

Miri smiled, "It is. So, thank you? Now I can spend my time actually doing what I love."

Ray smiled back to Miri, "Thank you Miri, you definitely gave me something to think about."

Miri nodded, "Well, thank you Ray. This was certainly a new experience. And finding that room with the archives and old music? It was certainly fun!"

Ray froze, his smile fading, "I'm sorry….archives? Old music?"

Miri's smile faded too, "Wait, Kira hasn't….oh."

Ray took a step closer to Miri, "What room? Where?"

Miri glanced away uneasily, "A room, fourth floor I think?"

Ray leaned towards her, speaking quietly, looking around, "What exactly was in that room?"

Miri chuckled uneasily, "I told you, old music, some archives, family trees…"

Ray's eyes widened, "Can you show me where?"

Miri narrowed her eyes in confusion, but nodded, stepping out of her room.

They made their way up several staircases, and Miri walked to the end of a hall, opening an old wooden door. The door creaked open, and Ray saw it was musty and dark inside. A few broken windows lined the wall. Chests upon chests lined the walls, and inside each were countless old documents.

Ray found one with an old family tree. He kept digging as Miri explained, "Well, Kira and I just went exploring, and we found some old music with initials on it. Kira wanted to rewrite them and publish them, giving the mysterious writer credit, of course. I thought she would have told you by now, seeing as how close you two seem to be."

Ray nodded, taking in the information, his eyes widened as he found a family tree. It was of his ancestors. Not just any ancestors, but the ancestors where the family broke off. Where Ray's ancestor had forcibly taken the throne. His ancestor, Raphael Schreave had taken the throne from his older brother Jackson Schreave.

Ray took the paper, and folded it up carefully, shoving it in his pocket. He stood, and faced Miri, "You haven't told anyone about this, right?"

"No, just me and Kira know about it." Miri said, shaking her head.

Ray nodded, sighing in relief, "Good, okay, well….." He glanced to Miri, "I guess, you still have to collect your things?"

Miri nodded, "Yeah, well, goodbye Ray."

"Goodbye Miri, I wish you the best." Ray replied, waving as she left.

* * *

Ray rushed to his father's office, knocking on the door rapidly. His father's voice called out, "Come in."

Ray opened the door, "Father-"

"Ray, good, I wanted to talk to you." His father said, pulling something out of his desk.

"Oh, okay, but first-"

"Ray, explain this for me." He placed a magazine article in front of Ray, and Ray glanced down at it, his head tilting as he read the title: Rockstar Romance

 _Last night's ball was a spectacle to witness. While Prince Rayden was dressed as the protagonist of the Greek tale, "Icarus", his night certainly didn't end up as a tragedy. Thankfully for photographers inside the palace, we can give you all, our lovely viewers, pictures of our Prince getting hot and heavy with Brendan Morgan, the rock star. The two young men were caught grinding against each other in the middle of the ballroom. Now, Brendan and his band have written many anti-palace songs that have been used as propaganda, but now that he is at the palace, are we going to see a more accepting viewpoint of our lovely royal family from him? Or, are we going to see a more rebellious prince when he finally releases his inhibitions._

 _From, A.C. Slyther_

Ray glanced up at his father, "No, our wings were just tangled, nothing like that happened."

Ray's father stared at him in disbelief, he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Ray, let me explain something to you."

Ray was about to object, when his father continued, "No, Ray, listen. You can't marry a man, especially a man who writes songs criticizing the crown."

Ray scoffed, but his father wasn't done, "It would look bad if the Crown Prince married a man who openly rebels against the crown. He's frankly disrespectful, and not to mention doesn't have the appearance of a future Prince Consort. Besides, you couldn't have an heir with him anyway. So just drop him, okay?"

Ray was speechless, surely his father didn't just say that. "Dad, I'm not going to just drop Brendan, he's cool, and honestly, I like him as a friend, so he's not going anywhere yet."

"Ray-"

The paper in Ray's pocket felt heavy. Suddenly Ray didn't feel like telling his father about his discovery. Maybe he could just go back to that room and examine it, piecing together the _real_ history of his family.

"No, Dad, I'm going now." Ray said, walking towards the door.

"Rayden, do not leave this office," His father commanded.

Ray turned back to face his father, and opened the door, stepped out, and slammed the door behind him. He hurried off down the hall, and ran straight into Ash.

Ray gasped, hand instinctively covering the pocket with the family tree in it. Ash seemed just as surprised to be running into the Prince, as he stumbled back a step.

"Oh, Ray, I'm sorry, but I actually wanted to talk to you." Ash said, eyes focusing on the ground.

After he regained his bearings, Ray glanced up at Ash, "Oh? What can I do for you?"

Ash sighed, "I wish to go home."

Ray's eyes widened, and he stilled, "Like…"

"I'm done with the Selection. I can't do this anymore. After Camilla-" His voice broke, but he continued after a moment, "I just can't stay here. I'd rather go home, tend to the ranch, see my family…."

Ray sighed, but nodded, "If that's truly what you want, then I'll let you go."

Ash exhaled quickly, almost in relief, and gathered Ray in a tight hug, Ray gasped, and Ash released him, "Thank you."

Ray nodded, "Ash…."

Ash turned to face him. He'd started walking away, but Ray gained his attention again. Ray continued, "Just….take care of yourself okay? It's not your fault. It was the rebels."

Ash's face fell, "I know, but I should've….I should've…."

"There was nothing you could have done. You couldn't have known." Ray replied. Ash seemed ready to retort, but he only dipped his chin, and turned, walking away.

Ray sighed, he felt bad for Ash. He'd known they had a blooming friendship, and he knew it must hurt to lose Camilla so soon, but Ray was also hurting. If Camilla could be taken easily, so could anyone else. No one was safe.

The paper in his pocket seemed infinitely heavier. He glanced down at it, and pulled the paper out, shielding it from any nearby security cameras. Jackson Schreave…..what were you like? Why did my ancestor feel he had to take the throne?

Ray scowled, and tucked the paper away. It was time to find out what his family really was.

* * *

 **Hey guys! New chapter for you! I told you I'd be more productive lol. Also, the hype for the sequel is real, so lowkey glad I'm writing this more. Congrats, speculation was right about some of the eliminations (if not all of them). It was a lot of fun to write these characters, but their time is up. Hey, it also means they're not dead. Also, Ray being told he can't flirt with Brendan, big oof. And Ray finding out about that room with the old papers? I wonder what else he'll find out? Okay, see you in the next chapter guys~!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

 **Ivy Bonham, Three, Waverly**

Lately Christian had been spending a lot of time around the foreigner girl. Sure, she was smart, and driven, and pretty, but she was also stealing away Ivy's friend. Ivy walked into the library, and groaned upon seeing Christian and Rosalina. Rosalina was sitting next to Christian, smiling flirtatiously.

If Christian didn't see Rosalina's attempts at flirting, then Ivy felt sorry for both of them. Then again, he didn't notice when Ivy had gotten more flustered around him, or when she put in extra effort to see him sometimes. Or how she'd curled her hair every day after he told her he liked the style, hoping he'd notice her.

Ivy approached the pair, and sat on a sofa across from them, "Hello."

"Hello Ivy, how are you?" Rosalina asked, leaning closer to Christian.

Ivy plastered a fake smile on her face, "I'm fine, how is packing going? I heard you and your father are leaving tomorrow?"

Rosalina's smile grew tense as well, "Yes, unfortunately we are." She turned towards Christian, "Of course, I've made him promise to write me, poor boy would be hopeless without my guidance. I mean, he's become even more introverted since the last time I saw him!" She chuckled, but Ivy and Christian didn't join her.

Ivy's eyes shot to Christian's and he seemed sorry about Rosalina, Ivy asked though, "Guidance?"

"Of course, darling, everything from what book to read, to if he should have the lamb or the pork, to who he should marry." Rosalina laughed, "I kid, I kid, I can't decide his dinner." She laughed once more, but to Ivy it sounded like a crow cawing when it found a cornfield.

Ivy looked to Christian, "Well, not to worry, I'll be here, so he'll still have someone for guidance."

Christian's eyes brightened, and he almost smiled….almost. Ivy had never gotten a smile out of him, but then again she'd never seen him smile around anyone else. Maybe he just didn't smile? Ivy glanced back to Rosalina, who had, at this point, placed a hand on Christian's shoulder.

"Oh, how relieving." She spoke, staring Ivy down.

Ivy didn't back down though. Her grandmother had always told her to never back down from a challenge, especially when the stakes were love, or pride. And this was a matter of both. Something close to respect sparkled in Rosalina's eye before she stood, placing a chaste kiss on Christian's cheek, and saying, "Addio il mio amore."

Christian gave a stiff nod, and when the library door closed Christian sank into his sofa. Ivy stared at him, tilting her head, "Christian, if you don't like her, tell her."

"No, no, I'll just wait for her to leave…"

"Christian, but, she'll keep bothering you if you don't tell her." Ivy retorted.

"I'm just not one for inducing conflict, I'll wait it out." Christian replied, swinging an arm over his eyes, sighing deeply.

Ivy frowned, but grabbed the nearest book, and opened it, eyes scanning the words, but not taking in the information as her mind worked through Christian's mood. All of the times when both she and Rosalina were around him, the stress she read in his eyes when Rosalina approached.

Ivy's eyes flicked up to Christian, who was slowly sitting up. She wanted to say something, but bit her lip, thinking carefully. If she said the wrong thing Christian could completely clamp up, and refuse to say anything, but she wanted answers.

"Christian, do you and Rosalina have some sort of past? You don't seem to like her very much." Ivy asked, closing her book carefully.

Christian sighed, "Ivy, I don't really want to talk about it."

"Oh come on, Christian, whatever it is you can tell me-" Ivy began, but Christian swore, cutting her off.

"Ivy! Stop, I don't want to talk about it! She's her, and you're you. Now, if you're going to keep prying into my past, you can leave." Christian said, glaring at her.

Ivy gasped. She'd never seen Christian get so angry, so defensive. Ivy wanted to argue back, but she really didn't want to be on Christian's bad side right now. She stood, "Fine, then when you're ready to tell me why you just yelled at me, then I'll be everywhere but here. Come find me."

Ivy heard Christian sigh behind her, but she stood, and walked out of the library. She didn't have to stand for this, she was her own person, and she would be respected. Christian was no exception.

* * *

 **Ray's POV**

Ray yawned, and ran a hand through his hair as he stared down at the paperwork he'd been working on all morning. It was finances, boring, but it had to be done. There was a knock on the door, and Ray looked up surprised to see Joan walk in.

He immediately sat straighter, hoping his face didn't look as tired as he felt. Joan was an odd girl, her mood around him could vary from rude to sweetheart. Joan herself actually looked tired, and Ray tilted his head as she sat across from his desk.

"Ray, I need to talk to you." Joan said, wringing her hands.

Ray pursed his lips, but nodded, and shoved aside his paperwork. Ray was still fighting back a yawn, as Joan began.

"Well, first I want to tell you, all those stories about me being mean to other Selected…..they're all true." Ray raised a brow, but stayed silent, allowing her to continue. "And I'm sorry about it, but I'm here mainly to talk to you, about us. Look Ray, ever since I was a little girl, I felt like I was born to rule, but being here, around you, I realized it's not going to happen, so I just wanted to ask, why am I still here?"

Ray sighed, and stared down at his desk, formulating a reply, "Joan, look, I didn't eliminate you because, well, my parents thought it would be nice to have you around, and besides, there was no proof you'd ever done those awful things. But, you're right, there's no connection, and based on what you've just admitted to me, I'm afraid you shouldn't stay here."

Joan sighed, but nodded, "I expected as much. So, I'll go home, but just promise one thing."

Ray's brows shot up in surprise, but he nodded, "Okay."

Joan looked around warily, then said, "Keep an eye on that Mimi girl. Something about her just rubs me the wrong way, and that's coming from me."

"Mimi? Are you sure?" Ray asked, leaning forward.

Joan nodded, "Yes, I'm sure." She stood then, "I'll go collect my stuff now. Goodbye Ray."

Joan walked out of the office, and Ray leaned back in his chair, thinking on her words.

* * *

Ray walked down the hallway to meet up with Jed. He'd asked Jed on another date, and was actually kind of excited. He hadn't been on a date in a while, and Jed was sure to provide a relaxing time. Ray had planned a picnic in the gardens, and he had told Jed to meet him by the doors leading to the garden.

Ray smiled as he saw Jed standing there and waved to him, before realizing waving might make him look awkward, but Jed waved back. Ray smiled in relief, and greeted Jed, "Hey, how are you?"

Jed shrugged, "Pretty good, I can't really complain compared to some others." Jed seemed to study Ray, "How are you?"

Ray debated lying, but he was tired of lying, especially to his Selected, "Not so good, it's very stressful, this whole thing."

Jed nodded sadly, "I would imagine so. The Selection and the rebel attacks can't be easy to manage."

Ray smiled wearily, "Yeah, it can be a lot sometimes. I'm just sorry I can't spend more time with my Selected."

Jed shook his head, "We understand, it's a lot, and you can't spend every moment with us."

Ray smiled again, this time gratefully, "Thank you."

Jed nodded, "Now, how about we continue on to our date?"

Ray blinked, and shook his thoughts away, "Of course, follow me." Ray gave a mock bow, and started off, Jed chuckling and following closely behind.

Ray led Jed to the center of a small ring of flowers, a fountain was trickling nearby, and Jed smiled as he saw the cute, little setup Ray had created. Ray indicated the small basket of food, "We have baklava, I saw you liked the food on your form, so I had the chefs make it for us. I've never had it, but I'm always willing to try new foods."

Ray chuckled, and Jed smiled, "It's really good, you won't regret it!" Jed grabbed Ray's hand, and pulled him towards the picnic basket. He opened it, and grabbed the baklava from the basket, smiling as he uncovered the tray.

"Here, have some!" Jed cut a small piece, and held it out to Ray.

Ray chuckled, and bit into the dessert. His eyes widened, and he stared up at Jed in wonder, "Where has this dessert been all my life?" Ray demanded, and Jed chuckled.

"I know, right?" Jed's eyes were shining, and Ray found himself staring into them far too long. He felt his face heat up a bit, and he looked away.

"This is seriously so good, I might make this a permanent part of the royal menu." Ray commented, smiling.

Jed grinned, nodding, "Go ahead, I'm glad I can make such an impact on the palace."

Ray laughed, "Don't forget, you've also brought the greenhouse back into use."

Jed thought for a moment, then nodded, "That's true. Oh! By the way, your flowers are doing very well, I took some of their seeds, and replanted them, so now you have more."

Ray gasped, "I'm a grandfather?"

Jed let out a loud burst of laughter, "Yeah, I suppose so."

Ray laughed along with Jed, then sighed, and lay back onto the grass. Jed followed his lead, and stared up at the sky, watching the clouds roll by. Ray debated asking Jed more about his family, but he knew it was sometimes touchy. However, Ray also knew Jed's sister was different.

"Jed, your sister, you said that she wasn't like the rest of your family?" Ray asked.

Jed was silent for a moment, then sighed, "Well, she is like my family, but I still hold a special place for her. I feel that she's mainly confused about my coming out, but for some reason I can't be mad at her like I can my parents, or my brother."

Ray nodded, "Did you ever tell me about your brother?"

Jed seemed to think for a moment, "It's possible? There's not much to tell, he left with his boyfriend, my family disowned him, and he never made an effort to reconnect with me, or anyone else."

Ray bit his lip, he couldn't imagine never talking to one of his siblings again. It would be awful. Yes, Endra was annoying, but what would he do without her constant jokes and sarcasm? Christian's listening and advice is the only reason Ray seemed to be mentally stable, so he definitely couldn't stand to lose him either. It must have been so hard for Jed.

"I'm sorry, it must be difficult sometimes," Ray said, "And before you say anything, I'm not trying to give you pity, or understand your mind for you."

Jed shifted, and Ray assumed he shrugged, "It's still odd, but I can't say it's been a tragedy."

Ray glanced to Jed, and studied the way his jaw was set, deciding not to pry any further. Ray sighed, and stood up, offering his hand to Jed, "Come on, let's go inside."

Jed nodded, and took Ray's hand, standing from the ground, "What are we going to do?"

Ray shrugged, "I don't know, I'm sure we'll find something. Maybe we can make baklava?"

Jed smiled, "Sure thing, lead the way."

Ray smiled, and walked back into the palace with Jed at his side, heading to the kitchens.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! So, this chapter is kind of shorter than usual, and there's only 2 POVs, but I'm really in a writing slouch right now, so it's the best I could do, sorry. But I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. See you in the next chapter!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

 **Ray's POV**

Ray dressed in one of his finer suits to see off the Italian Prime Minister and Rosalina. Ray made his way down the halls of the palace to the front doors. Rosalina was wearing a long black dress with a slit down the side to expose her tanned legs. Christian was talking quietly to Rosalina, and Ray almost wanted to go over, but he sensed the two of them didn't want to be bothered.

Ray instead joined his father by the Prime Minister, his father was in the middle of a sentence when Ray joined them, "...so I feel it was a very good visit."

"As do I Stewart, it was very beneficial, I trust our exports will increase ten-fold by the time next summer rolls around." The Prime Minister said, grinning and rocking on his heels.

Ray smiled at the fact that the Prime Minister still acted quite childlike with some of his mannerisms, but he admired it. With so much power and responsibility, to still remember to enjoy yourself was something not every world leader could afford.

King Stewart turned towards Ray, "Did you enjoy the visit?"

Ray knew this was some sort of trick, obviously he wasn't supposed to answer: _No, it was stressful, and there was a rebel attack in which one of my Selected was killed._

So he smiled, and said, "Of course, it was nice catching up with Rosalina, all her social work is certainly admirable."

The Prime Minister smiled proudly, "And she organizes it all herself too, she holds many rallies and parties to promote awareness for the LGBTQ community, or well, however they call themselves now."

Ray's eye twitched, but he chuckled along with the Prime Minister and the king. Eventually a servant told them their luggage was packed in the limo to take them to the airport, so the Prime Minister bid everyone goodbye, calling for Rosalina to follow.

Rosalina hugged Christian tightly, and kissed his cheek, before whispering something, and leaving him. Christian's expression seemed pained, but he watched Rosalina approach Ray. Rosalina smile sweetly, and kissed both of Ray's cheeks before walking a step away and turning back.

"Goodbye Ray, one day when you're king, contact me, we can do wonderous social work for the world."

"Of course, until then, Rosalina," Ray said, bowing to her.

Rosalina chuckled, cast one last glance to him, then over his shoulder to where Ray assumed Christian was standing, then followed her father out of the palace.

No sooner had she left that Ray heard Christian let out a sigh. Ray turned to him, "Okay, what's the deal with you two? Why do you act so weird around her? Do you like her or something? Because I thought that you and…..well, it doesn't matter, since when were you Team Rosalina?"

Christian stiffened, "I'm not Team Rosalina, I'm my own team."

Ray scoffed, "Yeah, right, I know that look, something happened between you two."

Something flickered in Christian's eyes, but he frowned, "I don't know what to say."

Ray shook his head, "If you don't tell me, I can't help you."

"I don't need help." Christian snapped, glaring at Ray.

Ray was taken aback by Christian's tone, he'd never really gotten mad at Ray. He'd always been the one who was the nice sibling, the sibling that listened when you had a problem, the one that everyone could rely on. Maybe Christian was done being the strong one….

"Yes, you do. Now, when you're ready to talk, I'm here. But I suppose you'd rather bury your face in a book and forget about emotions until someone else notices your strange behavior, and gets yelled at for asking." Ray stated, crossing his arms.

Christian scowled, but turned away, and stalked off, leaving Ray in the middle of the empty entrance hall. Ray sighed and looked around, wondering why he'd been cursed into being born royal. He'd give anything just to be in a cozy log cabin, rather than the cold, empty halls of a too-clean palace.

* * *

Ray had another date, this time with Spencer, and he'd worked out with security the details to allow him and Spencer to go to the beach. Ray remembered how fond Spencer was of the beach, after all, the mini group date Spencer had created was all his idea.

Ray waited for Spencer by the front doors so they could go out to the limo. Ray felt odd wearing his red, sunset swim trunks, but upon seeing Spencer in his blue, palm tree swim trunks he felt better. Spencer smiled, holding up two fingers in a peace sign, and nodded.

"Spencer, hey, how are you?" Ray asked, walking with him down the front steps.

Spencer grinned, "Great! Now that I know I'm going to the beach two days this week. I really needed it last time, so this'll be nice too."

Ray smiled, "Good, I'm glad. I figured it would be good for me to get out more too."

Spencer nodded, "The beach has something for everyone, whether you just like to sit and read in the sun, or you like to surf, anyone can enjoy it."

Ray smiled again, this time softer, "I guess that's true."

Ray and Spencer talked the whole time the limo drove to the beach, and they spilled out of the limo, holding their sides laughing as they finally arrived at the beach.

"So, wait, you really said that to a _teacher?_ " Ray asked, wiping tears from his eyes as he giggled.

"Well, yeah! But I was in high school, we all feel invincible at that age." Spencer concluded, his laughs subsiding as he looked fondly out to the sea.

Ray grabbed two towels from the limo seat, and led Spencer down to the water. Spencer stood, the water lapping at his feet, and Ray joined him, staring out at the relatively calm water. Spencer frowned, "It's a good thing we're not surfing, the water's far too calm to get any good waves."

Ray snorted, "Yeah, I'd bet, there's hardly any movement at all. You could probably only sit on the board, maybe get a nice tan."

Spencer glanced to Ray, and bit back a smile, "No offense Your Highness, but can you even tan?"

Ray gasped, feigning hurt, then shook his head, "No, actually, I burn, then go back to being pale."

Spencer snorted, "I tan, it compliments my curls."

Ray nodded, "Lucky. My curls don't get anything to compliment them, they're just kind of limp excuses of curls, no doubt they'll barely be curls by the time I get the throne."

Spencer nodded sympathetically, "Somehow I feel my curls are here to stay."

Ray chuckled, "You know, your hair was wild, and one of the things that made you stand out in the photos."

Spencer raised a brow, "Really?"

Ray nodded, "Yep, a few of you stuck out to me, and most, if not all, of you are still here."

There was a moment of silence, and Ray cleared his throat, "So, do you have any siblings?"

Spencer smiled, "Yeah, two, and a niece."

"Really? What are they like?" Ray asked.

"Well, my niece is a baby, but she's so cute. My brother is kind of a 'take life as it comes' person, and is pretty much my opposite, but he's a great guy. My sister is my twin-"

"Wait, you're a twin?" Ray asked, genuinely shocked.

"Oh, yeah, I guess I never brought it up, huh. Yeah, well, she's like me, but more extroverted, we get along probably the best out of us siblings." Spencer replied, smiling at Ray's shocked face.

Ray shook his head, "I couldn't imagine what it's like having a twin."

Spencer shrugged, "Like having any other type of sibling, you just share a birthday."

Ray hummed in thought, "I suppose of the three of us Endra is more like a twin to me than Christian."

Spencer glanced curiously to Ray, "Really?"

Ray nodded, "Yeah, Christian and I are close, but we're just not twin material, you know?"

Spencer snorted, "Yeah, I know."

Ray chuckled, and they stared out at the water before them, Spencer sighed, "Man, I wish I could really be out there."

Ray glanced over to Spencer in thought, then smirked, and shoved Spencer into the water. Spencer let out a cry of surprise as he crashed into the waves. Ray bent over in laughter, and before he could react, Spencer shot out a hand, pulling Ray into the cold water with him.

Ray cried out too as he hit the water. It was so cold, his teeth started chattering upon impact. He laughed though, and splashed Spencer in the face with water, and stood, racing back to the safety of the beach. Spencer quickly followed, laughing.

A guard stood there, and cleared his throat, "I'm sorry Your Highness, but it's time to return to the palace."

Ray sighed, but nodded, "Of course."

Spencer picked up his towel, "Hey, thanks for bringing me out here, I had a good time."

Ray smiled, "Good, I'm glad you enjoyed it. I had fun too."

The boys shared a smile, then went back to the limo, quickly drying off and stepping inside so the driver could head back.

* * *

Ray sighed happily, knowing his thoughts of keeping Spencer had been solidified by their date. Ray knew who he had to eliminate though, so he took a deep breath, and made his way to their room. To Ray's surprise he found Finn and Endra walking down the hall in his direction.

Endra noticed Ray first, and stopped walking, "Ray, what can I do for you?"

Ray took a breath, "I actually need to talk to Finn."

Something flickered in Endra's eyes, and she turned to Finn, "Can I stay here?"

"Endra I don't know if-"

"Please?" Endra asked.

Endra never used that word. _Please._ She must really want to stay. Ray gave a reluctant nod, and turned to Finn. Finn was unsettled by the interaction, but glanced to Ray.

Ray took a deep breath, and glanced to Finn, "Finn, I'm sorry, but I sense there's just nothing here, and I think it's clear why." Ray cast a glance to Endra who cast her gaze down to the floor. "I'm going to have to eliminate you."

"What?" Endra and Finn asked at the same time.

"Ray, no." Endra pleaded, taking a step forward, "Eliminate someone else, Finn, well, we…" she trailed off, and glanced back towards Finn.

"No, Endra. I'm sorry, Finn isn't an option for me, and well, I'm not going to eliminate someone I could marry for someone you like for a little while." Ray retorted.

Endra gasped, and her eyes started watering, but she turned to Finn, "I'm sorry, Finn, you heard him."

Finn exhaled sharply, "Endra, but, that means we can't see each other often."

Endra shook her head, "It's Ray's Selection, I can't-"

Finn turned to Ray, pleading his case, "Please, Ray, you don't even have to take me on dates, I can pretend, I can say that we do. Just let me be with Endra."

Ray glanced to Endra, who wiped away a tear, and shook his head, "No, my decision is final, I won't stop you from seeing each other, but you're no longer part of my Selection, and you can't stay here."

Finn turned ot Endra, "So I'll get a place in Angeles City, we can still see each other."

Endra shook her head, "No, I'm sorry Finn, the media will talk, we'll both be ruined; and it's not like I can sneak out every day."

Finn's face fell, "What-what are you saying?"

Ray suddenly wanted to sink into the floor. Endra had broken up with people before, but Ray had never witnessed it.

Endra let loose another few tears, "I'm sorry Finn, I can't do this. You….we…..we can't see each other anymore."

Finn let out a disbelieving laugh, "What about all the promises we made to each other? Promises for forever, that we'd find a way, and we'd get married and move to the country?"

A broken sob broke from Endra and she wiped away more tears, "I'm sorry Finn, I just, I can't."

"Endra, please, if we really love each other we can work through this."

Endra shook her head, "No! I can't, it's too much, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I led you on, only to lead you here. I'm sorry!" Endra whirled around, and took off down the hall, and Ray turned cautiously towards Finn.

"I'm sorry Finn, a limo will be here to transport you to the airport within the hour, collect your things and say goodbye."

"There's no one for me to say goodbye to now." He replied, glaring at Ray, tears filling his eyes, silently accusing him for the breakup.

Maybe it was partially Ray's fault, but Ray had never known Endra to be in a serious relationship, he figured this was just another fleeting flirtation. Could he be wrong? Well, only time would tell.

* * *

That night at dinner, Ray stood, and some of the Selected looked curiously up at him, he cleared his throat, "Your attention please! I'd like everyone to take a look around."

He gave them a moment to observe the room, the royals, and the remaining Selected. He then smiled, "I'd like to congratulate each and every one of you, my Elite!"

There were some gasps of realization, smiles, and shocked faces. Brendan and Kara glanced to each other in seemingly genuine surprise. Jed smiled softly at Ray, and Akio and Spencer high fived each other subtly, but not subtly enough for it to go unnoticed by Ray. Ray chuckled, and lifted his glass.

"To the Elite! One of you is going to be my future spouse, and either Queen, or Prince Consort of Illea." Ray announced, "May the next few weeks be filled with good hearted competition." He drank, and the Selected drank directly after, a few of them cheered, and Ray sat back down, smiling out at his Selected; his Elite.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Another new chapter for you guys. I hope you enjoyed the beach date, I don't know how to write them, so it was just kind of chill. Then the elimination, oof. Endra breaking up with Finn, I wonder if it's permanent? And we're at the ELITE! We did it! Whoo! We're almost there guys, we got this. Okay, see you in the next chapter!**


	38. Chapter 38

**AN: Okay, to those of you who need a refresher, the remaining Selected are the Elite. As follows: Brendan, Akio, Jed, Spencer, Kira, Kara, Evie, Eva, Ivy, and Mimi.**

* * *

 **Chapter 38**

 **Ray's POV**

Ray sighed as he stared at the pile of paperwork before him. He could really use a break, but he wasn't sure what he wanted to do. Maybe he could go on a date? With who, and doing what? He had no clue. He certainly couldn't talk to Christian or Endra, both were in rotten moods after yesterday's events.

Ray stood and stretched, groaning as he left his paperwork behind in pursuit of a simple walk around the palace. Ray left his room, making sure to lock it behind him before taking off down the hall.

Ray wandered the halls, the heels on his shoes clicking against the grand floors, and echoing since he seemed to be the only one walking around. He rounded the corner, and saw Christian appearing around the other corner.

Christian's eyes darted to the library doors between them, and took off at a speed walk to get to the library doors. Ray matched his brisk pace, and as Christian tried to pull open the door, Ray slammed it shut.

"What is your problem?" Ray demanded, turning to glare at his brother.

"Get out of my way, Ray!" Christian growled, glaring right back at his older brother.

Ray shook his head, "Not until you tell me what's going on. Why are you lashing out at me? Is it because of Rosalina?"

Christian scowled, "Leave me alone, Ray!"

"No!"

"Move!" Christian demanded, trying to shove Ray out of the way.

Ray grabbed Christian's arm, and pushed him into the wall. Ray was considerably stronger than Christian, and easily kept him pinned to the wall while he demanded answers.

"No! Now, will you answer my questions?" Ray asked.

Christian's face grew red in anger, and he shook his head, "Never, now, let me go! I swear to god, Ray-"

"Just tell me what's wrong!" Ray demanded, shouting now.

"Everything! Everything is wrong, now will you let me go you psychopath?!" Christian yelled back, struggling out of Ray's grip.

Christian bolted for the door, "Just leave me alone Ray!"

Ray shook his head, shouting after his brother, "Not until I know what's wrong with you and why you're acting like this all of a sudden!"

"Go to hell, Ray!" Christian yelled, slamming the library door shut behind him.

Ray yelled after the door closed, he knew it was no use, but he was so frustrated with his brother that he didn't care, "You rotten little worm! Face your feelings like a grown man!"

Ray huffed, and turned around to see a wide eyed Ivy standing down the hall. Ray sighed, and straightened his jacket, "Ivy, I'm sorry you had to hear that, I was just- uh…"

"I understand, Chistian's been lashing out at me too." Ivy replied, crossing her arms and glaring at the library doors.

Ray's mood shifted to one of curiosity, "You too? Do you think it's connected to Rosalina?"

Ivy nodded, "It has to be, ever since she arrived here he's been moody, closed off more than usual, and on edge. He even talked to me less, ignoring me, and when she was around, he became more closed off. I think she holds something over him, maybe an old attraction? I'm not sure, he wouldn't tell me when I asked and he got super defensive."

Ray sighed, sitting on a bench next to the wall, and hung his head in his hands. Ivy sat next to him, and leaned back against the wall, sighing deeply. Ray glanced to her, "What do you think happened? I thought you two were, well…."

Ivy's gaze shot to Ray, "Who told you we were…..whatever you thought we were?"

Ray bit his lip, debating if he should tell her, then decided it was safe, "Well, when Christian told me about meeting you, he seemed, well, stricken? He seemed like you were the best thing he's seen in a while."

Ivy was silent, her mouth agape, she looked to the library, and Ray could have sworn tears started to form in her eyes, "Well, he hasn't told me anything of the sort, and I certainly can't say that we're involved, not when he might have feelings for Rosalina."

A puzzle piece seemed to click into place in Ray's mind, and he stared in shock at Ivy, "I think I know what's going on. Christian used to have a crush on Rosalina, and I wonder if some of those feelings came back? He's just confused! Maybe you need to-"

"Oh no! I'm not doing any flirting, I can't! My god, it would be so embarrassing if he didn't feel the same!What if he wants that other girl?" Ivy asked, then blushed, "I mean, fake flirting, of course."

Ray smiled sympathetically, "Ivy, we both know it would be more than just fake flirting. At least you're sure of who you have feelings for. I'm still trying to figure it out."

Ivy glanced to Ray, and sighed, "What would you do in my situation? He doesn't want to talk about Rosalina, but I want to know. But we're not on speaking terms, I told him to stay away until he can apologize to me."

Ray let out a low whistle, "Damn, getting Christian to apologize is like getting a cat to take a calm bath."

Ivy, bit her lip, "So, I should give in?"

Ray shook his head, "Hell no, let him come to you. That's very admirable."

Ivy smiled, "Thanks, but what about you? You said you weren't sure who you loved?"

Ray chuckled, then sighed, "Yeah, I guess I just feel like I haven't gotten to know everybody well enough to know if I love anyone."

Ivy nodded, "That's understandable, but I also believe the heart wants what it wants. Who are your Top 3 picks? Then build relationships with them. Those are the ones your heart is telling you could be your match."

Ray glanced to Ivy in surprise, "Wow, thanks, Ivy. I guess you have a point." Ray smiled, and stood, he knew who he should go on a date with. It was hard to tell if it would become love or not, but at least this person stood out a little more from the crowd.

"But Ray!" Ray stopped when Ivy called out, "Don't count anybody out, sometimes the heart surprises you. And for the love of all things good, please don't let your head confuse your heart."

Ray nodded, and turned, heading off to find his next date, a new skip in his step.

* * *

 **Akio**

Akio was talking with Spencer, and Spencer was asking about his musical interest. "Wait, so you play an instrument older that New Asia?"

"Yeah, it's called a Guqin. I've been playing since I was seven." Akio replied, smiling.

"That's so cool, how long did it take you to be good?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know, a few years," Akio replied, shrugging. "If you're interested maybe I could teach you some day."

Spencer nodded, "Sure, but I'm not sure how easily I'll pick up on it."

Akio smiled, "That's all right, I think you'll be fine, besides, I like to think I'm patient."

Spencer chuckled, "Okay, well, you name a day and time, and I'll be there."

Akio smiled, and was about to speak when the men's room door opened. Ray was standing there, scanning the room quickly before his eyes settled on Akio.

Ray smiled, and Akio found himself smiling back. He stood to greet Ray, "Hey, what's going on?"

Ray cleared his throat, "Hey, Akio, I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date this afternoon?"

Akio smiled, he'd been waiting for an individual date, "Yes, of course."

"Great, so meet me by the stables in about an hour." Ray replied, smiling brightly.

"Okay!" Akio smiled. Ray turned and left the room, and Akio turned to Spencer.

"Ah I can't believe it! I finally have a date with Ray!" Akio gasped, smiled broadly.

Spencer smiled, "That's great!"

Akio nodded eagerly, "It's so great! It's like I've finally found the answer to a riddle!"

Spencer's smile fell into a look of consideration, "You really do like him, huh?"

Akio nodded, sighing, "Yeah."

Spencer was silent, then stood, and smiled, "Well, good luck on your date, I'll see you later."

Akio watched Spencer go. Spencer seemed upset, had he said something? Maybe later he should talk to him, to find out why he was upset. For now, Akio had a date with Ray to be ready for.

* * *

Akio met Ray out by the stables, and waved hello. Ray's blonde hair was moving with the wind, those curls never quite sitting still. Akio knew Ray was cute, but he also knew little about Ray, and vice versa. Of course the prince was busy, but Akio couldn't help but wonder if Ray could have put a little more effort into knowing his Selected?

"Akio, hey, ready to get going?" Ray's voice drew Akio out of his trance.

"Yes, which horse is mine?" Akio asked, eyes roaming over the 7 horses. Each one was more handsome than the last, surely these were prize horses, and they had to be worth a fortune on their own.

"Gem," Ray said, leading Akio over to a black horse with a white uneven circle on her snout. "She appears to have a roughly cut gem for a marking, so we named her accordingly."

Akio smiled, of course the royal family would name according to signature marks. After all, Akio supposed they were like any other family, just rich. "Great, shall we start our date then?"

After Gem got used to Akio, the pair of boys took off on their horses, trotting steadily. Eventually Ray began the conversation, "So, Akio, you're in training to be a veterinarian, that's very cool. What made you decide to do that?"

"Well," Akio began, patting Gem, "I've found I get along better with animals than people, I love them. I figured if I could get a job to help them, then that would be perfect."

Ray smiled, "That's very nice. But by entering the Selection, you risk that dream. Why would you give that up?"

Akio blushed and looked away, what was he supposed to tell Ray? That he'd had a crush on Ray since he first saw him on the Report? He supposed he could tell Ray the truth, "Well, my family. It was the only way I could get away with coming out to my family. My sister encouraged me, she's such a sweetheart, you'd love her."

Akio glanced over to Ray, to find him smiling, "If she's anything like you I'm sure we'd get along well." Ray seemed to consider something.

Akio was going to let it slide, until Ray said, "Hey, don't tell anyone, but my family and I are planning on having each Selected's family visit. So, there's always the chance if they accept I'll meet your sister there."

Akio's eyes widened, "You mean my family can come here? Oh, my sister will be so excited!"

Ray held up a finger, "But don't tell anyone yet, okay? We have to officially announce it."

Akio nodded, "Your secret is safe with me."

Ray smiled softly, then said, "Tell me more about yourself, Akio."

Akio smiled and began telling Ray his hobbies, likes, dislikes, hopes and dreams, and about his life back home. Ray seemed to be taking it all in, eyes light with interest. Akio smiled to himself, Ray certainly has seemed to open up a bit. Akio couldn't help but wonder if Ray was this way with everyone, or if Akio was looking into the eyes of his future.

* * *

 **Hey guys, it's been a hot minute, sorry for the long wait, but I've been so busy, and it's only going to get worse with summer ending. I have an entire book to read and two papers to write in like, three weeks. Go me. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it was kind of short. Thanks for your patience, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

 **Eva Ramirez, Two, Lakedon**

Eva was excited, this was her second date with Prince Ray, and that must be a good thing, right? To be honest she wasn't quite sure where she stood with Ray. He was always in his office working, or talking to the other Selected. Eva felt sometimes to ask Ray what he thought of her, but she decided against it. She didn't want to seem too pushy, after all. Eva double checked her blue bikini looked good and that her white wrap was secured so she wasn't showing too much yet. Eva fixed a few strands of stray hair when she heard a knock on her door.

She took a deep breath, smiled, and opened the door. Ray stood there in swim shorts and t-shirt, he smiled upon seeing her, "Hey, ready to hit the pool?"

Eva nodded, and Ray offered her his arm. She giggled, and took it, closing her door behind her. Eva started the conversation right away, if she wanted to stand out in Ray's mind, she needed to be an active contestant. "So, how are you? I hope work isn't too awful?"

Ray smiled down at her, "You're quite possibly the sweetest person in this castle. Work is fine, stressful, and tiring, but not as bad as it's been." Ray sighed contentedly, "How are you? How's the Selection treating you?"

Eva smiled, "I'm good, I've made friends, Evie and Kira are so nice! We talk all the time." Eva didn't mention how she thought Ray spent more time with a select few Selected than others, particularly as some have dubbed them, 'The Salt Mates'. There were exceptions, such as with Jed and Akio, but still. Eva shook the thoughts from her mind, "I'm good, though, thanks."

Ray chuckled, "That's good! I'm glad people are making friends here."

Ray and Eva arrived at the palace pool, and Eva smiled, watching Ray dart to a lounge chair, shed his shirt, and climb up a ladder to a side water slide. Ray whooped, and shot down the tube. He came out the bottom, and Eva laughed as the pool was christened with a giant wave from the force.

Eva took off her wrap, and climbed gracefully into the pool. Ray swam to her, and splashed her with a little bit of water. Eva giggled, and splashed Ray back. His chuckle was so soft and warm. For someone with a moderately high pitched voice, Ray certainly had a deep chuckle.

Ray smiled at her, and Eva felt her heart melting. This sweet boy didn't deserve to be stuck in the position of Crown Prince where the paperwork was literally a health risk. Eva smiled, if Ray chose her to be his wife, she'd certainly make sure he had somewhere safe to come back to after a long day of ruling. Eva spoke softly, "You know, Ray, this could just be me, and you can tell me to mind my own business, but…." She took a breath, and Ray eyed her cautiously, "Ray, you need to marry someone you can trust, someone who makes you feel calm and safe. We all see what the stress of being Crown Prince does to you. You deserve someone to help you "

Ray turned his gaze downward, smile fading, he sighed, "I know, it's just that…." Eva waited patiently. She was about to get a deep answer and sue knew it. "Well, the stress is part of the job, and I can't just give it up. My spouse, whoever it may turn out to be, just needs to be my safe space, and I know that. But safe spaces come in different styles. For some people that's sweet and quiet, for others it's loud and fun, and anywhere in between. I just need to find my safe space."

Eva was silent for a moment, then said, "And you have yet to decide? Or….." she watched Ray carefully, "Or you already know, but can't say it absolutely?"

Ray glanced up to Eva, and she nodded in understanding, "Well, I won't pry, but I can't lie, I am curious." Eva said, smiling softly at Ray.

Ray chuckled, "There are many things to consider with a Selection, Eva. The public opinion, the monarchy and its survival, media portrayal, my family's opinion-" Ray's voice faltered, but he continued just as suddenly as the drop had occurred, "and finally, you're own feelings."

Eva nodded, "I'm sorry you're last, Ray."

Ray offered an empty laugh, "Me too."

Eva looked around, and her mood brightened as she landed eyes on two pool noodles. She quickly retrieved them, and gave one to Ray. She smiled, "First one to give up loses?"

Something flickered in Ray's eyes, and he smirked, "Of course, you're going down Ramirez."

Eva giggled, and landed the first hit, smacking Ray on the chest with the pool noodle. She didn't hit too hard because she didn't want to get in trouble for hurting the Crown Prince, and Ray hit lightly because he obviously couldn't hurt his Selected. After twenty minutes, Ray gave up, laughing loudly as Eva whacked him "mercilessly" as he said. Eva laughed, and Ray climbed out of the pool. She followed, and they dried off before Ray led Eva back to her room.

Eva smiled up at Ray, "Thank you for a fun afternoon," she said, twirling a strand of hair.

Ray smiled down at her, "Thank you for a quick therapy session."

Eva chuckled, "Oh, I'm no therapist."

Ray nodded, "I know, but it was nice." Ray smiled down at Eva, and Eva was about to ask what he was thinking when he leaned down and kissed her. When they separated, Eva grinned, and Ray matched her. They both chuckled, and Eva bit her lip.

"Well, I should go, uh, dinner will be soon, and I can't wear this."

Ray offered a half smile, "No, of course not, well, I'll see you later Eva."

Eva watched Ray go, and shut the door behind her, sighing as she gently touched her lips. She'd never been kissed, but it was totally underrated.

* * *

 **Ray's POV**

Ray was still smiling about his date with Eva, it was so refreshing. Eva was so sweet, maybe she should be placed way higher on his list of Selected. Ray's eyes darted up, and saw Christian on the other end of the hall. Ray walked faster, and Christian turned around, but Ray caught up to him, latching onto his arm.

"Ray-"

"I'm sorry."

Christian turned to look at Ray, confusion and awe on his face, "What?"

Ray sighed, and let go of Christian, "I said "I'm sorry". I knew you were upset, but I shouldn't have tried to make you tell me what was wrong. I should have known you'd tell me if you wanted to."

Christian was silent a moment, and Ray wondered if he was going to leave Ray hanging in silence, but Christian dipped his head, "Thank you. I'm sorry too, I should have known you were just trying to help…..in your own way."

Ray chuckled, "Yeah, I'm not too good at the therapy session thing."

Christian snorted, "You can say that again."

Ray smiled, "So, we're good?"

Christian cracked the closest he's come to a smile in as long as Ray could remember, "Yeah, we're good."

Ray didn't want to push it, but he couldn't help it, "So… what was wrong?"

Christian sighed, and looked away. Ray cursed himself for ruining his newfound trust. Two seconds, and Ray was already pushing his luck. But to his surprise, Christian answered.

"Rosalina. When we were younger, we dated." Ray stared at his brother in shock. How had he not known? All this time Ray had thought Christian had never even talked much to another girl, now he finds out that Christian's probably way more advanced at relationships than even Ray. "Anyways, when she came back, she tried to get back together with me. She wasn't very good for me, but she confused me. When she came back, I thought I was over her, but she tempted me, and I certainly thought about it. Anyways, she asked on the last day if I'd go back to Italy with her. But…..I couldn't. I turned her down, all for…"

"Ivy?" Ray finished.

Christian stared, shocked, at Ray, then blushed, "Is it that obvious?"

"Well, the few times you have talked about her you always seem so enamored. I definitely thought you liked her, which is why I was surprised when Ivy told me you were spending a lot of time with Rosalina." Ray admitted.

Christian's eyes widened, and he paled, "Oh god, is she mad?"

Ray sighed, and set a hand on Christian's shoulder, leading him down the hall, "I'd say just go talk to her. She wants to try, but she's done with your moody, confused, sulking about your love life. If you choose her, then she'll gladly take you back, but you have to be sure."

Christian nodded, "But how do I fix it?" Christian stopped walking, and turned to face his brother.

Ray was shocked to see genuine fear and worry behind Christian's eyes. Christian never let his emotions show this much, and Ray understood that for the first time since they were children, Christian needed his big brother's advice.

Ray thought for a moment, "Apologize. Build up your friendship again, then see where things go from there."

Christian nodded, but the fear was still evident, "Okay, okay….."

Ray sighed, "Here, take dinner to calm your nerves, then after dinner, find Ivy and apologize."

Christian nodded, "After dinner….." he muttered, repeating the advice. He took a deep breath, "Okay, after dinner. Thanks, Ray."

Ray smiled at his brother, "Of course, Christian."

Before Christian could scurry off, Ray pulled his little brother into a hug, also something they haven't done in too long. Christian was surprised at first, but hugged back. Then Christian headed off to his room, and Ray continued on his own path.

* * *

It didn't take long for Ray to stumble upon one of his Selected. To his surprise, it was Mimi. "Mimi?" Ray asked, as she was inspecting the ceiling.

Mimi jumped, and her eyes widened, "Oh! Ray! I didn't see you there, I was just ...admiring the architecture."

Ray glanced up to the ceiling, and saw a single security camera in the direction she was looking, "Mimi, it's not very impressive in this hallway."

Mimi giggled, "I know that, but I'm allowed to wander, right?"

Ray frowned in thought, then crossed his arms, "But why are you studying the camera?"

Mimi paled slightly, which was quite impressive since she was already pale. She seemed to be thinking of an excuse, but sighed, "Okay, yes, I was studying the camera. I was just a little worried about security since Camilla….."

Ray diverted his gaze. Yes, they still hadn't caught who could have poisoned Camilla, or how they got in, but people were working on it. "Mimi, I appreciate the concern, but if you have suggestions, we can talk later."

"That could be the conversation during our date." Mimi suggested quickly, eyes bright. Ray stared at her in bewilderment. She cleared her throat, "I mean, that is just one of the things."

Ray blinked, then nodded and said, "Okay, well, I'm going to go get ready for dinner, I'll see you around, Mimi."

Mimi nodded, and went back to inspecting the camera. Ray walked on, and cast one last glance over his shoulder. Perhaps people were right, maybe there was more to Mimi than he could see…

* * *

 **Ivy Bonham, Three, Waverly**

Ivy walked out of dinner that night and intended to go straight to her room, but Christian caught up to her. Christian caught her arm, "Ivy, can we talk?"

Ivy stopped walking, but didn't look at Christian, "About what?"

"About the way I've been treating you." Christian said, letting go of her arm. Ivy glanced sideways to Christian, considering. He didn't seem angry, instead he seemed sorry, and she softened a bit.

"Come to my room in twenty minutes." Ivy said, softly, then walked away.

Twenty minutes later, Ivy answered the knock on her door. Christian held a tray of crab cakes, with a cup of tea on it. Ivy glanced from the tray to Christian's deep brown eyes.

Christian shrugged, "A peace offering?"

Ivy sighed, taking the tray, and set it on the table beside her bed, taking a sip of the delicious tea, before turning back to Christian. Ivy crossed her arms, waiting for Christian to start.

"Ivy, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so rude to you. I was under a lot of stress, and I was very confused, and I would very much like us to be friends again." Christian said, eyes pleading and sorrowful.

Ivy wanted to continue being mad, but she sighed, softening under those adorable eyes. "I forgive you." Ivy said, smiling softly.

Christian sighed in relief, and almost smiled, but not quite. Ivy wondered if she'd ever get a smile from him, and how long it would take. Ivy sighed, "So, is that all you wanted to talk about?"

Christian shook his head, "I figured we could talk more, catch up, we haven't really gotten to talk in a while."

Ivy nodded, and made her way to the edge of her bed, patting the spot beside her. Christian seemed to hesitate, but followed, and sat on the bed. The comforter was yellow, and the whole room was bright, and Christian couldn't help but chuckle. "What?" Ivy asked.

Christian glanced to her, "Your room is practically the opposite of mine, but you know that."

Ivy smiled, "Yes, I suppose it is."

Christian sighed, "Okay, before we talk about anything else, I need to tell you about Rosalina and I."

Ivy's smile disappeared, and she watched Christian wryly. Christian continued, "Rosalina and I dated when we were younger. She came back here to win me over." He took a deep breath and Ivy bit the inside of her cheek.

Ivy had been right about her. Christian talked again, "She coming back confused me. There were many factors in my mind, and all of them conflicting. She asked me to go with her to Italy when she left….."

Ivy's eyes widened, and she gulped, "So why didn't you?"

Christian glanced to her, and she thought there was something almost like a hidden message for her to try and figure out in that glance, but he simply said, "I couldn't leave behind the people I care about."

"Your family." Ivy concluded.

Christian shrugged, "Well, yeah, obviously." Ivy felt like a 'but' was coming, but Christian ended the sentence there.

Ivy smiled tightly, "Well, your loyalty is certainly admirable."

Christian nodded, "Loyalty: what makes or breaks this entire family."

Ivy bit her lip, and set a comforting hand on Christian's knee, "Well, I'm always here to talk if the 'loyalty' ever becomes too much."

Christian looked up from the floor, and met Ivy's gaze, and for a moment, neither one was sure what to do. Ivy felt like she was gravitating towards him, and upon realizing she was staring at his lips, she quickly moved over. Ivy stood, "Well, this was nice. Thanks for the crab cakes, but it's late. We should go our separate ways."

Christian nodded, "You're right, we can talk tomorrow."

Ivy chuckled, and led Christian to the door, "Well, good night, Christian."

Christian's eyes were bright and considerate, but he simply nodded, "Good night, Ivy."

Ivy closed the door behind Christian, took a sip of her tea, and groaned, flopping onto her bed. She'd almost kissed Christian! But…..yet…..he hadn't pulled away until after she had. Ivy sat up, an exciting thought entering her mind, _Maybe Christian actually does like me._

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Another update! I know I said I'd be a while, but you were all asking, and I had nothing better to do. After turning on my music I found it much easier to write so here we are. I'm going to be super busy these next few weeks with the start of school, and other personal issues I have to focus on, so chapters might be more spaced than I originally would have liked. Thanks for the patience, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! See you in the next one!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

 **Evie Charconay, Two, Angeles**

Evie was excited, she was on her first official date with Ray, she had been wondering if she'd ever get one. But clearly Ray wanted her around if Evie was in the Elite. Now it was time to remind Ray why the two of them were so in love to start. Maybe Evie could win this thing after all? She smiled to herself, and flattened her skirt.

Ray had told Evie to wear something comfortable, as they would be going out, but not doing anything strenuous. There was a knock on the door, and Evie smiled brightly, opening it. Ray stood there, smiling slightly, and taking in Evie's outfit.

"You look great, shall we get going?" He asked, offering her an arm.

Evie nodded, and looped her arm through his, "How are you?" She asked, not wanting to let a moment of doubt creep into Ray's mind.

Ray shrugged, "Well, there's some stress but I guess I'm handling it as well as I can."

Evie studied him, the way he was standing rigid, and the bags under his eyes, how his usually shapely, wavy hair looked deflated. "Are you really?"

Ray glanced down to her, and sighed, "Well, no, but there's nothing you can do. Confidential problems require confidential solutions."

Evie narrowed her eyes, "Did you seriously quote that meme from the 21st century you love?"

Ray's cheeks flushed, and he nodded slightly, causing Evie to burst out laughing. Ray chuckled along, and Evie had to admit she loved hearing his laugh, even if it wasn't those adorable, hearty ones she knew he had.

Soon the couple had made it to the palace garage, where Ray opened the door of a simple, black car, and allowed Evie into the passenger seat. Ray then walked around to get in the driver's seat. The security vehicle would follow them shortly, but for now Ray and Evie got lost in conversation as Ray drove them to their destination.

Ray asked questions to catch up with Evie: what she was studying, what her family was up to. Evie told him all about her time in college so far, smiling and actually getting excited talking about her Public Relations studies. Evie caught Ray wearing a permanent smile as he was driving, and she blushed at the idea that she was making him happy by just being excited.

Finally Ray announced they'd arrived at their destination. It was a drive-in movie theater, with a big screen towering over rows of already parked cars. Tonight a romantic drama was playing, and Evie smiled, she was a hopeless romantic, and he remembered.

Ray went to go get popcorn and drinks, and came back carrying a bag of just red Starbursts. Evie laughed, taking the popcorn and a drink from him, "What happened with the Starbursts?"

Ray shrugged, "You know, I can't help it. They're my favorite." Evie shook her head fondly, as Ray climbed into the car, and situated himself, leaning his chair back to watch the movie from the windshield better. Evie followed his example, and smiled at Ray.

Ray glanced over, and Evie said, "You know, I'm so happy you asked me on, like, an actual date."

Ray grimaced, "Look, I'm sorry about being cold to you. I want to try this for real, and I can't very well do that if I'm irritable."

Evie smiled, "I get it, I'm glad you came around, I've really missed you."

Ray smiled softly, "I missed you too, I guess I was just so confused-"

"You don't need to apologize."

Ray sighed appreciatively, and gently took Evie's hand, holding it tight as the movie began.

* * *

By the end of the movie, Evie and Ray were as close as they could be with the console in the middle separating them, but Evie was resting her head on Ray's shoulder, and their hands were intertwined.

As the credits rolled, Ray sat his chair up, and started the car, "Well, time to head back. Dad will get upset if we're out too late."

Evie chuckled, "You don't need to remind me about your dad and his rules, I remember."

Ray smiled, "Right, of course."

As they drove back to the palace, they sat in blissful silence, each thinking back on the date, and how they hadn't talked a lot, but each felt safe with the other. Finally they arrived at the palace, and pulled into the garage. Ray left the car, and quickly ran to the other side, opening the door for Evie even though she told him he didn't have to.

They walked back into the castle, footsteps echoing off the now quiet halls. It was empty, and dark, and as they passed a large wall of windows with the moon shining through, Ray stopped Evie, and turned to her.

"What do you say we take a dance?"

Evie smiled, and nodded, she allowed Ray to take her arm, and pulled her close. As Ray began to hum softly, the two of them started waltzing, then slowly began to transform the dance to simple swaying. Evie leaned into Ray, taking in the faint cologne he was wearing. She sighed, and Ray stopped dancing, looking down at her.

Evie debated going in for the kiss, but soon she was on her tiptoes, bending Ray towards her for a kiss. Their second kiss during the Selection, and it was just as magical as the first they'd shared at the costume ball.

When they separated, Ray whispered, "I may have a lot of soul searching to do, but I know there's something here, and I won't rest until I find out if it's permanent or not."

Evie blushed, and stepped back, "Well, I hope you find it can be." Then Ray and walked her back to her room, bid her goodnight, and Evie was left smiling to herself as she went to bed.

* * *

 **Kira Stride, Five, Hansport**

Kira's maids were touching up Kira's makeup. Kira hadn't gotten much sleep last night and it was obvious, she'd been up all night trying to write a letter to her Aunt Lexi. Kira was quickly running out of things to talk about. She had already asked Aunt Lexi how she was doing multiple times, and if her parents were still filming their latest movies. Kira also told Aunt Lexi about the Selection, and how she wasn't sure where her stance with Ray was. Yes, she'd been his first kiss, but she still wasn't sure if Ray was her 'one'.

Kira's maids told her to go down to breakfast, so Kira tried her best to appear awake and alert as she entered the dining hall. When she arrived, she saw Ray talking to his father. They seemed engaged, but Kira gave a small curtsey anyway before sitting down next to Eva and Evie. Kira began piling food onto her plate while Eva filled her in on the conversation before she'd gotten there.

Ray stood from his table, and cleared his throat, indicating an announcement, "Excuse me, this is important." The Selected stopped talking and stared up at Ray, waiting for him to continue. "You've made it to the Elite, and as part of the Elite, I've decided that Family Visits are in order, so contact family members you wish to arrive, and transportation shall be provided for them."

Immediately the Selected began talking amongst themselves, and a few stood to ask Ray a few questions. Kira had her own questions, but they were questions Ray couldn't answer for her. Kira knew she wanted Aunt Lexi to come to the castle, but should her parents? She knew her parents were busy, and probably weren't concerned with much other matters, however, this was also the royal palace, and she loved her parents dearly despite them not being around much.

Kira turned to her friends, "Eva, Evie, how much family are you inviting?"

Eva smiled softly, "My mother, she's the only one I can invite, my father is nameless in our house." Kira rested a hand on Eva's reassuringly, and Evie spoke next.

"Probably my whole family, Mother, Father, brothers, sister, the whole works."

Kira nodded, she overheard some of the other Selected talking about their families, and was curious to meet some of them. Kira looked back up to Ray who was answering questions for Mimi, who actually seemed very excited as the prospect of family visits. Kira stood, and walked over, she wanted a few answers to include in her letters.

She waited patiently for Mimi to finish, then stepped forward, "Ray, I have a few questions."

"Okay, shoot," Ray said, smiling.

Kira took a breath, "So, what if our families deny wanting to come?"

Ray frowned, clearly concerned, "You think your family won't want to come?"

Kira shrugged, "I mean, they don't dislike me or anything, they're just busy. My Aunt will come I know."

Ray thought for a moment, "Well, we can't force anyone to come if they don't want to."

Kira nodded, "And how soon do you want the families here?"

Ray smiled, "I've decided all families must have an answer in 3 days, and they'll arrive on the 4th, letters will be put in express mail, and delivered hopefully by tomorrow afternoon, so you'd better get writing."

Kira smiled, "Then may I be excused to my room?"

Ray nodded, "Of course."

Kira grinned wider than she had all day, and left the dining hall quickly to go back to her room. Kira sat at her desk, pulling out a piece of paper. She grabbed a pen, and sat down, addressing a letter first to her Aunt Lexi.

 _Dear Aunt Lexi,_

 _The Elite get to have a Family Visit day! I'd like you to come, please write the palace ASAP confirming you'll be arriving. Don't worry about transportation, the palace will provide you with a way here. I'm so excited for you to see the palace to meet my new friends. But more importantly I'm excited to see you again, it's been several months since this Selection started, and I already miss you terribly. Write back! Love,_

 _Kirara_

It wasn't a long letter, but it was important, so Kira stuck it in an envelope, and gave it to her maid to send out right away. Now Kira had to write one to her parents. She took a deep breath, and let it out slowly, touching the pen to the paper.

 _Dear Mom and Dad._

 _I'm part of the Elite in the Selection. I don't know if you've been following along or not, but since I'm in the Elite, our families get to come visit us at the palace and meet the prince. I'm inviting you, but you have to respond to the palace confirming you'll be coming. I know you're busy, but I was hoping you could come meet my friends and we could maybe go out for tea and catch up for a little while. I hope your work is going well, but I think you could both stand to take a break, you'll still be famous after visiting. But if I'm possibly going to be marrying into the royal family, you should meet them since you'll be in-laws. Think on it, but reply within 3 days to the castle, the 4th day you'll be picked up for transportation to the castle. I hope you decide to come. Love,_

 _Kirara_

Kira sighed as she stared down at the small letter, she knew she wanted to invite her parents, but she was still nervous if they would agree or not. Kira put the letter in an envelope, and gave it to another of her maids to send out immediately. Kira bit her lip, stood, and headed towards the women's room, hopefully she could distract herself from her worries by talking to the others.

* * *

 **Spencer Adalhard, Two, Likely**

Spencer was sitting with Akio and Jed, since Brendan was in the music room, that meant the three of them had the men's room all to themselves. Spencer was describing his family to Akio.

"Wow, Spencer it seems like your sister would get along great with my sister." Akio laughed.

Spencer laughed too, "Yeah, Annabelle is a wild card, the most extroverted one in the family if you can believe it."

Akio's eyes widened, "You mean you're _not_ the most social one?"

Spencer nodded, "Hard to believe, right?"

Akio chuckled, "Absolutely, you're so social with me, I can't imagine what she's like."

Spencer smiled, and caught Jed looking at him and Akio. Spencer excused himself, and walked to Jed, asking in a hushed tone, "What is the stare for?"

Jed stood, and Spencer followed, confused, "Look, Akio is a smart guy, but if he doesn't see that you like him by now, then I don't think he will any time soon."

Spencer felt his neck heat, and it spread to his ears, "What? No, I don't-"

Jed raised a brow, "Spencer, it's pretty obvious, you're always around him, and the look in your eyes is one of adoration, not friendly interaction."

Spencer frowned, glancing at Akio, then sighed. It was true, lately he had been nursing feelings for the boy. He was jealous whenever Akio was around or talked so admirably of Ray, it hurt. Akio seemed like he was the guy for Spencer, he was so sweet and smart, and not to mention incredibly cute; but Akio still seemed invested in the Selection, and Spencer didn't want to ruin it for Akio. If Akio really loved Ray, well then, Spencer wanted Akio to enjoy the Selection, and if Ray chose him, he wished them the best.

But that wouldn't change how Spencer felt about Akio.

"So, what do you want me to do about it?" Spencer asked, crossing his arms.

Jed sighed, "I don't _want_ you to do anything. I just think you should tell him."

"And get us both thrown out, or worse, killed? Decasted?" Spencer asked, snapped, "I don't think that will be good for either of us."

"I'm sure Ray is more understanding than that." Jed scolded, trying to reason with Spencer.

Spencer took a breath, trying not to raise his voice in fear Akio might hear, "I can just wait to tell him until after the Selection."

"But what if Ray chooses him? Or he moves on before then?"

Spencer glanced back towards Akio, he was studying biology notes the veterinarian he shadows sent him to study. Spencer felt a ping of sadness at the thought of Akio leaving, and never looking back for his friends, for him.

Spencer sighed, "Fine, I'll think about it, okay?"

Jed nodded, "Okay, and hey, it's for the best, you'll feel better getting it off your chest."

Spencer wondered how Jed knew such advice. After all, Jed and Ray seemed in an odd position, but maybe they were more connected than everyone knew and Spencer was just not giving him enough credit.

Spencer returned to Akio, who immediately set aside the notes, and smiled at his return. Spencer's heart fluttered. _See? He put you before studying, clearly he thinks you're someone worth while._

They continued their conversation until dinner, when Akio said he had to go change for the meal. Spencer stood, and followed, he had to get changed too. He had planned to wear a velvet red suit tonight, just to spice things up appearance wise. He would also be tying his hair back into a bun.

Akio's door was first, "Well, see you in a bit Spencer."

"Yeah, hey Akio?"

Akio stopped, turning, eyes curious, "Yeah, what is it?"

Spencer struggled to form words. _Just say, "I love you" that's all you have to do, 3 small words and you'll have your answer._

Eventually Spencer sighed, "I'm glad we could talk about our families. I'm excited to meet yours."

Akio smiled, "I'm excited to meet yours too!" He disappeared into his room, and Spencer closed his eyes, taking a moment to compose himself before walking back to his room. He couldn't do it. Not yet at least, he couldn't risk exposing his feelings right now. It would be too much if Akio said he didn't feel the same.

Spencer sighed, closing his door behind him, _Time for another pointless dressy dinner._

* * *

 **Hey guys…..this took me FOREVER. I know, I'm sorry. I've just been so busy, and my inspiration is in hiding I guess, taking me forever to track it down. Writing? I don't know her. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter~! Next 2 chapters are family days, so hopefully they'll be longer to make up for the short chapters lately.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

 **Mimi Jones, Six, Carolina**

Mimi woke up, and for once in this Selection, was actually excited for what the day had in store. A smile broke out on her face, and she quickly got up, changing into a modest, white sundress, and flat sandals, heading down to the dining hall. When she walked in, hardly anyone noticed her shift in mood, but she supposed they thought she was just being normal 'Mimi'.

Mimi sat down next to Kara and Brendan. They definitely noticed her shift in mood. Kara and Brendan exchanged a confused look, then Kara asked, "Hey, what's going on?"

Mimi felt a smile growing on her face, "Family visits! Family is important, and I adore each of them. I knew I would miss them, but I was not sure it would be so soon and so much."

Kara smiled back, "Well, I'm glad you're happy to see them. I can't wait to see my mother too."

"And mine," Brendan chimed in, "Not to mention, she might be bringing the boys with."

"The boys?" Mimi asked, tilting her head slightly.

"My bandmates," Brendan clarified, taking a sip from his glass.

"Ah," Mimi said, then thought to her own family. Would they be bringing Kyle with? She wasn't sure, she hadn't thought to ask for him to come. But then again, maybe it wasn't such a good idea with how Kyle left.

At that moment, Ray stood, clearing his throat, "Now, families will be arriving throughout the day. How this will work, is I'll meet each of your families individually, and then once every family arrives and if you wish, they meet one another, each of you Selected can take your family out and about Angeles. After all, this family day should be for you, not for me."

Mimi was shocked, she hadn't expected Ray to allow anyone out of the castle with the rebels around. Or…..maybe that's exactly why he wanted them out of the castle. The Selected and their families would be a devastating tragedy if the rebels found them all. At least they were more likely to blend in as regular people with their families in Angeles.

A servant entered, and announced that the first family had arrived, Mimi felt a glimmer of hope, but the servant said, "Lady Eva." Eva gasped, and jumped up, racing out of the door to go meet with her mother. Mimi sighed, relaxing back in her chair, this was going to be a long morning until everyone arrived.

* * *

After several more families had arrived, and everyone was introducing each other to each family, the servant came back, a family following on his trail. Mimi squealed upon recognizing Misaki by her parents. Mimi jumped away from Kara and her mother, and ran to her family, tackling her father in a hug.

"Miyuchan, Mimi!" Her father used both names, wrapping Mimi in his arms, and laughing at her excitement. "It is so good to see you."

Mimi grinned, and hugged the rest of her family after helping her father up. "I've missed all of you, I'm so happy to see you!"

Julia smiled, "We've missed you around the house, believe it or not it's really quiet now."

Mimi glared playfully at Misaki, "What? You haven't been making any noise?"

Misaki grinned, sticking her tongue out, "You're the loud one Mina."

Mimi rolled her eyes, hugging her little sister. Mimi glanced up, and smiled at her step brothers and sister. Luke, Jack, and Misa. Mimi asked, "How are you? Is everything okay back home?"

Jack and Luke nodded, talking of school, and work. Misa talked of her seamstress job, and how since Mimi was in the Selection, everyone back home wanted dresses like hers. Mimi laughed, she hadn't thought many people would be cheering for her, she was a Six from a small town. But perhaps there was a bigger support behind her than she realized, even if she really wasn't in the Selection for love.

"And the money from the Selection? It is helping isn't it?" Mimi asked hopefully. If not, then she could always just wire a small amount extra from her private RIVER account. That could help a little more.

"Yes, Miyuchan, of course. We were finally able to fix that pesky leak in the roof." Her father replied, smiling kindly.

Mimi gasped, "Really? But it's been leaking for as long as I can remember!"

Her father shrugged, "The money is helping, and not only that, but we get more food, clothing, and your siblings don't have to work from dawn to dusk for the time being."

Mimi smiled softly, she was just happy that her family was safe and content. She did everything for them, and the fact that she was still helping them in the Selection is one of the only reasons she hasn't asked to leave yet. She would stay until she no longer could. Then…..then she could go back to wiring money from accounts and putting them towards her own needs, rather than using it to blackmail companies just for fun and to expose certain corrupt businesses.

A servant came through the door, and announced, "Mina Jones, Prince Rayden has selected to meet your family next."

Mimi took a deep breath, she didn't know why she was worried about Ray meeting her family. Maybe it was just a matter that she didn't want anyone judging her family. As Mimi led her family to the servant and down the hall to where Ray waited, Mimi was able to slow down and realize she'd been so focused on her family, she hadn't realized Kyle hadn't shown up. Mimi wasn't sure what to feel about it, but she didn't have long before Ray's bright smile greeted her family.

* * *

 **Eva Ramirez, Two, Lakedon**

Eva bit her nails as she waited outside of Ray's office with her mother, Caroline. She paced back and forth, smoothing the tulle of her baby blue ball gown. "Eva, sweetheart, calm down."

Eva sighed, turning to face her mother, "I'm so nervous! What if you somehow affect his thoughts of me?"

Caroline shook her head, grabbing Eva's hands to prevent her from starting to chew her nails again. "Eva, he's lucky to even have you for consideration. After all, I'm who pushed you to join," Caroline laughed as Eva frowned. "Oh darling, easy, I was just joking. He's fond of you, I'm sure, and you've got a decent chance."

Ray's office door opened, and Akio and his parents and sister walked out of the office, each smiling to a varying degree, with his parents being a bit more reserved, and his sister smiling smugly.

Ray turned to Eva, smiling kindly, "Hello Eva, and you must be Eva's mother, Caroline."

Caroline smiled, curtsying, "Yes, Your Highness, it's a pleasure."

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine, I assure you." Ray chuckled, leading Eva and her mother into the office.

It was a nice office, white walls with brown furniture, and a large window with curtains to dim the direct sunlight. Eva smiled as she looked around, and noticed Ray must have stashed away all the paperwork he complains about just for family visit day.

"So, have a seat, please, I want to get to know you, if you're anything like your daughter I'm sure you'll be one of my favorite family members to talk to." Ray winked, laughing along with Caroline.

Eva tilted her head, so _this_ was the charming Prince Ray he channeled for events like the _Report_ or media events in public. It was certainly odd to see such an awkward young man put on a sudden air of confidence and flattery with someone he hasn't met. Although, Eva supposed it was something you would have to learn to do as a royal. But could she be up for it if she and Ray even stood a chance?

Caroline's laugh pulled Eva from her thoughts, "Oh, Your Highness, you certainly are funny. Eva! Why didn't you tell me how charming this young man was?"

Eva shrugged, plastering on a smile, "I don't know, I guess it gets lost in translation."

Ray glanced to Eva, and she saw the knowing look in his eyes, telling her he knew he was just acting right now. Eva stifled a giggle, and tuned into her mother. She was telling Ray about how she used to be an ice skater, until she fell pregnant with Eva, her 'pride and joy'. Although Eva always guessed her mother wished she'd gotten back into the ice skating competitions. After all, Eva as a child had been made to learn ice skating.

"And Eva, well, I wasn't sure that she should have joined the Selection in the first place. I've always been cautious with her, protecting her from my m-" She cut herself off, "Childish Ignorance."

Eva glanced down, avoiding Ray's eye. She could feel his gaze on her, and she wanted to melt into the floor. Yes, Eva had been the product of a love affair, one that had ruined her mother's career, and sent her father running, never to be seen again. Eva's mother didn't like to use the word 'mistake' around her, but Eva knew that was what it was. A childish mistake, one Eva had heard of, and vowed to not let happen to her, but that didn't stop her from wanting to explore romance- something her mother had practically forbidden.

Eva finally glanced back up to Ray, hoping to convey her feelings to him, and he met the gaze with an equally soulful expression. As Caroline continued talking, Eva had a silent conversation with Ray.

 _You're hurting, I know it. But you're strong._

 _It's just hard, but I manage. Not to mention this whole thing is stressful, and I'm a bit anxious._

A tilt of Ray's head, _Of what?_

Eva bit her lip, _Of my standing with you._

A flicker of sadness, _You mean a great deal to me._

Eva smiled, and Ray smiled back softly, turning his attention back to Caroline, who was still talking about some of her old victories in ice skating, how she was Olympic bound when she was in her prime.

Eva sighed softly, but smiled, just glad to have her mother back. Maybe after this she could talk to Ray privately and ask him more about where exactly she stood…..

* * *

 **Ivy Bonham, Three, Waverly**

Ivy grinned as her family caught up with her. Her mother's job as a neurosurgeon, her oldest sister Helene's newest book coming along nicely, Jackie's education charity and how it was helping a new school in the Likely province, and finally Ivy's younger sister Lana's education and her engineering studies. But by far the most excited Ivy was all day, was when she laid eyes on her grandmother.

Lady Genevieve smiled at her granddaughter, "Now, tell me," She began when Ivy's family calmed down and spread out to socialize. "Have you made friends? How is Prince Ray?"

Ivy smiled, "Yes, I've made some friends, Evie and Eva. Eva's over there with her mother.….I don't know where Evie is, but we can say hello later. But of course books are still the best friends in my life." Ivy laughed with her grandma. Oh, how Ivy missed her.

The lack of answer on Ray didn't go unnoticed by the old woman. "And of the Selection? Any dates with the Prince yet?"

Ivy bit her lip, "Well, yes, I have. I think he's planning more dates after the family visits."

Genevieve nodded in thought, then asked, "You don't like Ray do you?"

Ivy glanced to the ground, easily giving away the truth to that question, "Is it really so obvious?"

Genevieve smiled softly, "Ivy darling, I know you better than you know you. Now, who is it? Another male Selected?" Ivy hesitated, and her grandmother spoke again, "It's okay, you can trust me."

Ivy nodded, "I know, it's not that….it's just.….well, I don't like a Selected."

Ivy could practically see the gears working in her grandmother's head as the woman processed this information. The pieces slowly clicked, and when suspicion and amazement lit up her features, Ivy wanted to melt into the floor. Genevieve scooted her chair closer, and lowered her voice.

"Could it really be?" Her eyes shot over Ivy's shoulder somewhere, and when Ivy followed her gaze, it was, in fact, resting on Christian.

Ivy blushed, and turned to her grandmother, "Okay, yes, I admit it. I like him. I really do, grandma."

Genevieve smiled softly, and took her granddaughter's hand, "So what's holding you back?"

Ivy sighed, "Well, I could get in so much trouble for liking someone other than Ray, and if I get kicked out, I can't see Chrisitan anymore. Then, he's the younger brother, wouldn't that look bad to Illea if one of Ray's Selected fell in love with his younger brother? Then I'm still not sure how he feels about me, his ex girlfriend showed up and caused drama, soooo…." Ivy trailed off, sighing. "I rambled."

Genevieve laughed gently, "No, darling, you didn't ramble. You simply spoke as one who is in love does."

Ivy looked into her grandmother's eyes, and felt her own eyes tear up a little, "What do I do?"

"Oh, darling, you can start by inviting him over here to meet your family."

Ivy laughed, "Okay, hold on."

Ivy stood, and made her way to Christian, who was finishing up a conversation with Eva's mother. Ivy cleared her throat, and upon turning to see her, Christian's eyes lit up. "Excuse me," Christian said to Eva's mother, and turned his attention to Ivy, walking with her. "What is it?"

Ivy smiled slightly, "I just wanted you to meet my family. I thought you'd like to, and well, I'd like you to."

It seemed to Ivy that Christian almost cracked a smile, and nodded, "I'd love to meet them."

Ivy cautiously reached for his hand, and when he didn't object, she led him to her family, starting with her sisters, then her mother, then finally, her grandmother. "And this is my grandma, Lady Genevieve."

Christian's eyebrows rose in surprise, something that didn't happen often, and Ivy chuckled, as he asked, "Lady?"

Genevieve herself chuckled then, "Yes, Lady," she replied, nodding, and inviting Christian to sit across from her. "My husband was a Lord in Scotland."

Christian nodded in interest, "So, Lady Genevieve, tell me about yourself, it's my job to know the families of the Selected as much as Ray may."

Lady Genevieve shook her head fondly, smiling knowingly at something in Christian's expression, "No, dear, we're special, I know."

Christian hesitated, glancing at Ivy uncertainly. Ivy fought the blush that wanted to appear on her face, coughing to cover it. "Well, I- I can't say I know what you're talking about."

Ivy's grandmother took a moment, considering, then stood, and said rather bluntly, "Walk me, my dear, I could use a stretch, and I feel I should confide in you."

Christian seemed to go a bit pale, but he nodded and stood, smoothing his jacket, "Yes, of course, would you prefer indoors or outdoors?"

"Outdoors, please." Genevieve said, fanning herself, and practically pulling the poor prince out of the great hall, leaving Ivy behind with the rest of her family. Ivy chuckled, and turned to her mother, telling her more about some of the friends and experiences the Selection has brought about.

* * *

 **Kara Donato, Six, Midston**

Kara smiled as her mother made her way through the crowd of people to the refreshments tables. Her mother was one of the kindest, yet fiercest and most determined people she'd ever met. Kara had missed her mother the most since she's been here.

"Karina, dear, can you hand me that ladle?" Her mother asked, unable to reach it from her wheelchair.

Kara nodded, "Of course Mama." She picked up the ladle, and a glass, intending to fill it for her mother.

"Ay, Karina, I can do it myself, I simply needed the ladle." Her mother sniped. Kara raised her brows, and smiled; she'd forgotten how stubborn her mother was too. Just as stubborn as her daughter, if not more so.

"Oh, yeah, here." Kara said, handing her mother the ladle and glass, watching her fill the glass with a delicious orange and grapefruit punch.

Her mother sipped the punch, "Now, which one is this Brendan I hear so much about? I'd like to meet him."

Kara laughed, "Uhmm, let me see…." Her eyes roamed across the room, searching for the familiar face and hair of the rock star. "There he is! The one in the dark blue with the dark hair, surrounded by the three other guys, those are his band mates I think."

"Ah yes, the rock star, yes?" Giada asked, glancing over to him. "The one who sits and 'salts' with you?"

Kara laughed at her mother trying to use Illean young slang. "Yes, Mama, he sits and complains with me, he also makes jokes with me."

Giada stared at her daughter, and Kara was about to ask what she was thinking when Giada spoke, "You have feelings for this boy?"

Kara gasped, "Mama!" She scolded, a blush of embarrassment coming to her face.

Giada shrugged, "Just curious, I'm your mother, of course I'm curious about this." Her mother looked around the room, and Kara glanced back to Brendan. Of course she didn't have a crush on him. He was…..Brendan. Besides, Brendan seemed to already like someone if Kara didn't know any better. He hadn't admitted it, but Kara suspected he was starting to actually like Ray.

Kara left her mother for a moment to get Brendan. She marched right up, and took his arm, "Come on Rooster, my mother wants to meet you."

Brendan scoffed as Kara dragged him away, a quick apology to his band mates escaping his lips before Kara dragged him completely away. "Geez, you could have announced yourself, you know."

Kara shrugged, "Where's the fun in that?" She challenged, smirking.

Brendan shook his head, chuckling lightly, "So where is this Mom of yours?"

Kara snorted, "You act like I'm making her up. You know quite well I have at least one parent."

Brendan smirked, "Fair enough."

Kara found her mother again, and pushed Brendan forward triumphantly, "I've retrieved him."

Gioda smiled, "Ah! Brendan, I've heard much about you. How are you, darling?"

Brendan glanced from Kara to her mother, "I'm good, how are you Mrs. Donato?"

Gioda chuckled, "I'm quite alright, and please, call me Mama Donato, any friend of Kara's is good in my book."

Brendan looked to Kara, raising a brow, "Okay, I'm going to ask the obvious how did _you_ come from _her_?! She's so…..nice!"

"Hey! I'm nice," Kara protested, then after a moment, added, "sometimes."

Gioda snorted, " _Sometimes_ , Karina, you know very well that is a lie. It's more like once in a blue moon."

Brendan laughed in surprise, "Nevermind, I get it now."

Gioda smiled, "Yes, my daughter is quite like me, although some argue I am considerably sweeter than her."

Kara shook her head fondly, "Of course you are Mama, you're the sweetest person I know."

Gioda hummed in thought, but didn't argue, prompting more laughs from Brendan and Kara. Eventually Ray found his way over, clearly he was done with the individual visits.

"Ah! Mrs. Donato, so good to see you out here again! I was afraid Kara would have stolen you away by now. But I see you've met Brendan Morgan." Ray commented, smirking at Brendan. "I hope he isn't too much trouble?"

Brendan's nose wrinkled, "Oh yes, because I'm a troublemaker." Ray raised a brow, crossing his arms, staring Brendan down. Brendan sighed, "Fine, yes, but not to Mama Donato here, Little Prince."

Ray rolled his eyes at the nickname, but smiled at Kara's mother, "I enjoyed our talk, and your daughter is certainly an amazing woman."

Gioda smiled, "I enjoyed our talk too, Your Highness, and yes. I'm quite proud of my Kara, my Karina."

Ray nodded, smiling even softer, "I can tell." He then straightened, and turned to glance at Brendan, "I think I'm going to find your mom and talk to her _without_ your influence."

Brendan snorted, "Good luck, if you think I'm bad…..whew."

Ray paled a bit, seemingly wondering if this was suddenly a good idea before disappearing into the crowd. Brendan and Kara looked to each other, and burst out laughing. "Oh gosh, I should meet your mom too, shouldn't I?"

Brendan nodded, "Probably, I've told her about you. But, for now, I want to know your mom's story. She seems super cool." Brendan said, giving Gioda a distinct nod, and turning to her.

"Alright, Morgan." Kara chuckled. She hadn't missed the teasing between Ray and Brendan, but she decided to let it go, since her mother and Brendan were already deep in conversation. Kara couldn't help but smile, her mother often didn't get good conversation and company, so it was nice to see her mother enjoying it. Kara sighed contentedly as she joined the conversation.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sooooo it's been a fat minute. But thank you for sticking with me. I've had a busy couple last weeks with marching band finishing up, and project upon project for school being thrown at me. But somehow I've managed to write a bit, and given you this lovely chapter. I hope you enjoy it, and I hope I get more time to write soon. Let me know what you thought of the families here, and the little bit of plot developing, not to mention possible ships (eyes). Anyways, see you in the next chapter!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

 **Akio Mazaki, Three, Yukon**

Akio's parents stood beside him silently, observing the room. He could tell they were confused, and a little disgusted at the idea that both boys and girls were competing for the hand of the prince. Akio wanted to talk to them about it, but they seemed to withdraw anytime he talked about it. So instead, he said, "My studies are still going great."

Akane looked to her son, her hazel eyes looking deep into his conscious, "That's good, at least something good came out of this."

Akio glanced to the ground. His parents began whispering amongst themselves, and Akio sighed, walking away to find where his sister had wandered off to. He found her talking to Spencer's sister. Despite the 3 year age difference, they were having a very energetic and involved conversation. Akio walked over to them. "Anzu, you'd better not be annoying poor Annabelle."

Anzu snorted, "No, Akio, I am not. She would tell me if I was, wouldn't you Annie?"

Spencer's sister laughed, "Oh yeah, trust me. Besides, I'm pretty obnoxious sometimes too."

Akio glanced to Anzu, "You gave Annabelle a nickname already? Didn't you just meet?"

Anzu shrugged, "What can I say? Some of us are better at socializing." She stuck her tongue out at Akio and laughed as Akio shook his head, smiling.

Spencer walked over just then, "It's no use, Akio, the sisters always win the argument." Spencer winked, and Akio laughed.

"Or so it seems. I think lately though Anzu is the favorite." Akio admitted, laughing half heartedly.

Anzu and Annabelle continued talking, and Spencer pulled Akio aside. "Hey," Spencer spoke quietly, "I know that your family is ...confused by your sexuality, but just know I'm here today if you need to talk."

Akio smiled thankfully at Spencer, tilting his head slightly in thought. Yes, Spencer was always here, wasn't he? They were certainly best friends at this point, which was saying something. Akio wouldn't have guessed he'd be best friends with a surfer, elementary education major with wild hair he couldn't control. _The hair that when Spencer was thinking or studying, he'd tie up into a bun to avoid getting into his eyes. But sometimes it would fall in front of his eyes, and it was adorable to try and watch him put it back up…_ Wait. Adorable? Had Akio really just used the word adorable to describe something Spencer does? But even moreso, had Akio really picked up on this small detail no one else should really have noticed?

Akio shook his head after noticing something flash in front of his eyes, "Hello? Earth to Akio? You there?"

Akio smiled at Spencer, who had been waving his hand at Akio, "Yes, I'm here."

"You okay? You dazed out, I was worried I'd upset you." Spencer chuckled uneasily, rubbing the back of his neck.

Akio shook his head, "No, you didn't upset me. I was just thinking. Thank you for the offer."

Spencer smiled, sighing in relief, "Okay, well, if you want to talk to your family, I imagine they still have some words for you."

Akio hummed in thought, then before he could stop the words, he asked, "Do you want to meet my parents?"

Spencer blinked, and bit his lip, "Is that a good idea?"

Akio shrugged, "They might as well meet my friend."

Akio could tell Spencer was thinking through it carefully, probably mapping out every outcome this situation could have. Eventually he sighed, "Sure, why not?"

Akio smiled, and grabbed Spencer's arm, "Come on, I left them over here."

Sure enough, Akio's parents were standing where he'd left them, but they seemed to be talking to Mimi's parents. Akio approached them, Spencer still in arm, and cleared his throat. Conversation stopped, and Akio's parents excused themselves from Mimi's, turning to Akio.

They eyed Spencer carefully, then introduced themselves. "Hayashi Mazaki, and my wife, Akane Mazaki. You are?"

Spencer straightened, "Spencer Adalhard, Two from Likely."

Akio's parents raised their brows, turning to each other, "A two, huh?" Hayashi asked, "May I ask what you do?"

Spencer suddenly shifted on his feet, "I'm an education major, a teaching assistant right now."

Akio's parents shared a look, seemingly having a silent conversation. Akane nodded, and turned to Spencer, "And ...you know our son as ...a friend?"

Spencer tinted red, and Akio flushed from embarrassment, "Ma!"

Spencer cleared his throat, "Ah, yes ma'am."

Akane's eyes narrowed, but she turned to Akio, "Akio, are we staying here all day? Or are you going to show us around Angeles City?"

Akio grimaced, "Well, uh, I guess we can go around the city." Akio turned to Spencer. "I guess I have to go, I'll see you later?"

Spencer nodded, "Yeah, later."

Akio smiled at him, and led his parents away. He couldn't imagine where in Angeles they could want to go, but he had to think of something, and fast.

* * *

 **Jed Maddox, Four, Kent**

Jed couldn't say he didn't miss his family. He did, a little. Especially his sister Chrys. Jed had also secretly sent an invitation to his brother Charlie, but he hadn't made an appearance. Jed couldn't help but hold out hope though; they used to be so close as children, but they hadn't spoken in years.

Althea and Colin stood in the corner, staring out at the people around them. Jed cringed at the disgust he saw in their faces, and cleared his throat, "You know, you don't have to stay, you could go do something else. I could just bring Chrys around-"

"No." Althea snipped.

Jed sighed, and Chrys shifted on her feet, playing with the skirt of her dress. She was 15, but in social situations she could pass for a shy 12 year old. "But Mama, I want to talk to people. It's boring just standing here."

Althea huffed through her nose, "Chrys darling, you don't want to interact with these people….they're not, well, quite like us."

Jed stiffened, "Don't." He whispered harshly to his mother.

Althea glared at her son. "What am I supposed to say Jed? That marrying someone of the same sex is okay? That it's normal? Your brother was just like you, and you know where that got him."

Jed bit his lip, and narrowed his eyes, "It's not a choice, Mother. It's certainly not for you to judge."

Colin frowned, "James, don't speak to your mother like that."

"She's wrong!" Jed hissed.

"No, I am not," Althea said, "People like that are unnatural, and if they want to go against nature, that's their own problem, just don't display it, keep it in your own home."

Jed felt his teeth dig into his lip, he tasted iron, and knew he'd drawn blood. "People are allowed to love who they want to love."

Althea shook her head, "Chrys, if you only learn one thing, know that this isn't right. What is going on in this palace isn't right, and I don't know how the king could allow his own son to be like this."

"Stop telling her that!" Jed yelled, losing his sense of control.

At this, everything fell silent. Heads turned in their direction, and Jed balled his hands into fists, digging his nails into his palm.

"You have no right to say this about anyone. They're _people_ for the love of God, Mother! They're not any different than you. They just love who they love, and nothing can change that." Jed stated, not breaking eye contact with his mother.

Althea pursed her lips, then turned her head away, blonde curls flipping. "On my life, James, if you think I'll accept you back into our family after this, you are sorely mistaken."

Jed felt like someone had punched him in the gut. All the air left his body, and he stood, mouth dropped open. People who were previously staring turned away slowly at the situation. Jed had just been _disowned_. In front of a crowd, at the royal palace, and Prince Ray's bisexual Selection. Jed shook his head.

"Fine. One day you'll regret it. But for today, you can leave this castle." Jed stated, glaring at his parents.

"You're not part of the royal family." Althea hissed.

"Maybe not, but I am." A voice said behind Jed. Jed turned to see Ray staring at Jed's parents, eyes full of a rage Jed had never seen before.

"Your Highness-"

"Get out of my palace." Ray commanded, waving guards over to escort them out.

Althea and Colin said nothing, but glared at Jed as guards came over, and grabbed their arms, leading them out of the hall. Jed gasped as he saw Chrys start to walk away.

"Chrys? You- you can stay. Mom and Dad can't make you leave, we can talk, like old times." Jed said, offering a weak smile. Oh, how he missed talking to his sister.

 _She shook her head,_ and walked out of the hall behind her parents.

Jed felt a sharp pain in his chest, and gasped, tears forming behind his eyes. _She left. She took their parents' side, and left. After everything they've been through; she still chose loyalty to her hateful parents than love of a caring brother._

Jed covered his mouth as a sob erupted. He felt Ray's hand on his shoulder, and without thinking, turned, hugging the prince. Ray seemed surprised, but wrapped his arms around the weeping boy, smoothing his hair, and whispering soothing words.

Jed sniffled, and glanced up. The crowd was half-staring, half-ignoring the scene, and Jed suddenly felt a wave of embarrassment overcome him. He left the comfort of Ray's arms, and left the hall, making quick time to get to the greenhouse.

* * *

Jed plucked at the leaves on a bush, one hand plucking, the other cradling his chin. He'd already watered and pruned everything twice over, but he couldn't bring himself to go back to the castle quite yet.

The greenhouse doors open, but Jed couldn't care less about who walked in at this point. "Jed?" The voice asked.

Jed turned, and upon seeing a mess of red hair, gasped, "Ch-Charlie?!"

Jed's older brother smiled, "That's right kiddo, long time no see?"

Jed shook his head, "You- you left! Why, how are you here?"

Charlie smiled uneasily, "I, uh, got an invite? I'm assuming you sent it?"

Jed nodded, "Well, yes, but, I-" he laughed in disbelief, hugging his brother for the first time in years. "I never thought you'd actually come."

Charlie hugged him back, "Well, I came kid." There was a moment of contented silence, and Jed felt at peace with a family member for the first time in years.

"I fought with Mom and Dad."

"I heard, but I also heard you were brave. You also cried, but hey, you kept it together in front of them. Way to stick it to them." Charlie said, pulling back from the hug, and nudging Jed lightly on the shoulder with a fist.

Jed snorted, "Thanks, I guess."

Charlie nodded, "Of course. Now, the Prince, huh?"

Jed felt a blush creep up his neck, "What about him?"

Charlie smirked, "He talked to me about you for two seconds and I could already tell he likes you. Now, do you like him?"

Jed bit his lip, but nodded, "Yes, I do. I do. He's so nice, and funny, and awkward, and he grew flowers with me."

Charlie chuckled, "So what's got this Selection thing still going?"

Jed raised a brow, "Uh….about 9 other people? Plus I'm sure he has to take everything into consideration, especially since his spouse will rule beside him."

Charlie tilted his head, "Are you sure there's not something deeper?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, just wondering. Maybe this isn't all it seems." Charlie said, plucking a flower from a nearby pot.

* * *

 **Brendan Morgan, Two, Fennley**

Brendan's mother and Kara had gotten along fabulously, and they all decided to go out on the town together. May Morgan and Gioda Donato were practically twins. They talked animatedly, and Kara and Brendan laughed as they walked down one of the busier streets in Angeles City. Kara gasped, "Hey, I have an idea!"

Brendan turned, and followed Kara's gaze towards a jewelry shop, Brendan chuckled, "Woah, Kara, hey, we're friends, I don't think we're going to get married, especially not so soon."

Kara scoffed, rolling her eyes, "No, Dingus, I don't want an engagement ring. I think we should buy our moms a little something."

Brendan glanced towards their mothers, still talking easily. Brendan smiled softly, nodding, anything for his mom. "Okay, let's tell them. They might argue though."

Kara smirked, "Well, they don't have a choice now."

Kara and Brendan caught up with their moms, and directed them to the jewelry shop. Kara's mom protested first, "Aye, Karina, no! You don't have to."

"Nonsense, Mama. It's the least I could do for everything. You deserve it." Kara said, planting a kiss on her mother's cheek.

Brendan heard his mother sigh, and saw her shaking her head fondly at him, "What?" Brendan asked, raising a brow.

"You won't let me argue, will you?" She asked, crossing her arms.

Brendan smiled, "Nope! You're getting something nice."

May smiled softly, and kissed her son on the cheek, "Such a sweet boy. Prince Ray would be lucky." She winked at Brendan, and led the way to the jewelry shop. Brendan felt his face heat a bit at his mother's encouragement to go after the Little Prince.

* * *

Kara and her mother followed Brendan and May into the jewelry shop. There was no one behind the counter, and Brendan assumed they were in the back, so Brendan led his mother around the glass displays, looking to see which piece of jewelry she may like.

Kara's mother decided on a nice watch with some diamonds encrusted in it. Kara herself got a small silver necklace with a teardrop diamond in the center. She turned to Brendan proudly showing it off, and went to the cash register to pay, ringing a bell on the counter.

Brendan rolled his eyes and turned back to his mother, waiting for her to decide between a gold and ruby necklace, and a gold, emerald necklace. Eventually she decided on the emerald necklace, to offset her fiery hair. When Brendan and May approached the counter, May froze, staring at the man behind the counter.

Brendan glanced between the man and his mother. The man now seemed to realize something as well, and stared back in bewilderment at May. "M-May?"

Brendan's eyes shot to his mother, "Mom? You know this man?"

May bit her lip, "Hello Steven."

Brendan's eyes widened, and he looked to the man again, sizing him up, silently demanding how the man knew his mother. The man- Steven- glanced to Brendan, then back to May.

"May, is this your son?"

May bit her lip, and murmured, "Yes." Brendan tilted his head in worry. He'd never seen his mother so uneasy about something before.

Steven turned to Brendan, "Steven Barley, I was a friend of your mother's."

"Brendan, and sure, 'friend'." Brendan said, rolling his eyes.

"Brendan!" May scolded, smacking her son's arm.

Steven chuckled, "I suppose we had it coming May. You have a clever boy."

May nodded silently, and pointed to the glass display, "The gold and emerald necklace please."

Steven hesitated, then nodded, "Of course."

Steven left to get the necklace, and Brendan turned to his mother, "Mom, who is that? What's the deal?"

May sighed, "Brendan, I-" she took a breath, "I never thought you'd meet him."

Brendan shook his head, about to ask what she meant when it clicked. He turned to the man, who's dark hair, bright eyes, an angled face had made appearances in the mirror whenever Brendan looked at himself. Brendan's mouth fell open, and he turned to look at his mom. "He's…..that's…?"

"Yes." May clipped, looking to the floor.

Steven came back over, and Brendan felt hot tears of anger build behind his eyes, burning to be let out. The man completed the transaction, and glanced up to Brendan. "Oh, sir, are you alright?"

"You."

"What?"

"You. It's all your fault. All of it. All of her suffering. Our life. It was you." Brendan accused, face burning with anger now.

The door opened, and Kara walked back in to check what was taking so long. But she stopped upon hearing the conversation.

"I-I'm sorry?" Steven asked.

"You should be." Brendan hissed, "You knock my mother up, then leave her without a second glance? She was a Three! We lost that caste, and were left to fend for ourselves. My mom had to work herself practically to death to raise me, and it's all your fault! How could you do that to her?!"

"I-"

"No! You don't get to speak! You've done enough damage. You've ruined someone's life. My mother is the sweetest woman in the world, and you just used her!"

"Brendan! That is enough!" May cried, hugging him to her.

 _There was silence._

Then Steven spoke, "May ...is this true? Is….Is Brendan mine?"

May bit her lip, glancing from Brendan in her arms, to the man behind the counter. "Yes." She stated.

Steven gasped, "Brendan, I-...May I'm- I'm so sorry. You never told me ..."

May shrugged, "You left, and I didn't need you. I was strong enough for me and _my son_."

Brendan let go of his mother, and gently smiled at her, before turning to his…..father. "We're going now. Don't bother finding us."

Brendan took his mother's arm, who smiled brightly at her son. Just then Brendan spotted Kara, whose face was one of shock. He approached her, and smirked, "Don't worry, we're still the 'No Father Club'."

Kara shook herself from her trance, and laughed in disbelief, following Brendan out of the jewelry shop.

* * *

Brendan, May, Kara and Gioda arrived back at the palace that night. The families would be staying the night, and leaving early the next morning, so Brendan wanted to sleep in his mother's room that night. He was taking the couch while she had the bed. He bid Kara and her mother good night, before leading his mother to her room.

To Brendan's surprise, Ray was in the family hallway, saying good night to Evie and her family. After the door shut, May got hers open. Brendan kissed his mom on the cheek, "I'll be in in a moment Mom, you go on ahead."

May followed his gaze, and smirked, "Go easy on him, kiddo."

Brendan snorted, "Don't worry about it, Mom."

May rolled her eyes, and went into her room, closing the door behind her. Ray had seemingly waited for May to go into her room before walking over.

"So….how was your visit?" Ray asked, hands behind his back.

Brendan turned to him, crossing his arms, "Great…..thank you…."

Ray blinked in surprise. "I- I'm sorry, what was that?"

Brendan rolled his eyes, punching Ray in the arm, "Don't push it Little Prince. You heard me." Ray laughed, but was cut short by Brendan saying, "Also, I met my dad."

"...What? I thought-"

"Yeah. He apparently didn't even know I existed." Brendan sighed, still a little upset.

Ray was stunned, "I ...what happened?"

"Well, he left my mom-"

"No, I mean today. You can't have taken it well." Ray clarified.

"Oh I was pissed!" Brendan assured Ray, "Very pissed. But ...I guess... I just didn't know _how_ to deal with it. My mom raised me ...and I couldn't have asked for anything better ...so I guess since he didn't know ...it's not the worst possible. I-" Brendan took a breath, glancing up to Ray, seeing nothing but sincere understanding there. "I was mad for so long, I hated the man for even existing. But ...now I...I don't know."

Brendan sighed, and Ray nodded gently, "It's okay not to know how you feel about someone ...I know that sounds hypocritical, but I'm trying to learn it myself, to figure this whole thing out."

Brendan tilted his head, _So Little Prince has both a fierce, and a comforting side…_ Brendan offered a small smile, something rarely genuine, and nodded. "You'll find it."

There was a moment of silence, where each was lost in their thoughts and emotions. Then Brendan cleared his throat, "Well, Mom is probably wondering what's taking so long."

"Oh, yeah, uh, I'll see you later then?" Ray stammered out.

Brendan gave a nod, and opened the bedroom door, "Good night, Little Prince."

Ray waved as Brendan shut the door, and Brendan ran a hand through his hair, thinking over the past few hours. He had a lot to think about.

* * *

 **Well, well, well. That was eventful. I wonder what will come of Akio and Spencer. Is it possible Akio is starting to crush on Spencer back? And what about Jed? Oooh boy. That was rough. What could Charlie mean by 'something deeper'? Does he know about the king's opinion? And Brendan. Oh Brendan. That was quite the discovery, but also, the ending… maybe the romance tables will turn yet again…**

 **Anyways, see you in the next chapter!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

 **Ray's POV**

Ray sighed as he woke the next morning. It had been eventful yesterday. The families had visited, and he'd met so many wonderful- and awful- people. He was particularly shook by Brendan's mother, who - prince or no prince- had made it quite clear that if her boy got hurt she'd personally take it upon herself to make Ray miserable. Ray had chuckled, and brushed it off, but he was still amazed by Mrs. Morgan's fire. Likewise, Ray had been a huge fan of Spencer's family, they were fun, and a pleasure to talk to.

There was a knock on his door, and Ray rubbed the sleep from his eyes, "Yes?"

"Your Highness, your father wishes to speak to you. He's in his office."

Ray groaned, nodded - though the servant couldn't see- and said, "Tell him I'll be right there."

There was silence, but Ray assumed that they were on their way to deliver the message. Ray quickly got dressed in khaki pants, and probably his least favorite jacket, a yellow one, but couldn't care less as he just wanted to get this meeting over with.

Ray made his way down to his father's office, and knocked once before just walking in. He'd stopped caring about waiting for his father to call him in, if his father still kept calling for him as soon as he woke up. Ray could have sworn his father had a tag on him that gave him his sleep and waking details.

Ray poked his head into the office, and closed the door behind him. His father was studying paperwork, he glanced up, and set the papers down. "Ray, good, do you know what I've realized?"

Ray glanced around the room, and stared back at his father. "Uh...no?"

Stewart folded his arms, "It's been oddly quiet, hasn't it?"

 _No? We just had family visits_ , Ray thought, but instead asked, "What do you mean?"

Stewart lowered his voice, Ray wasn't sure why, but he leaned forward. "The rebels. They haven't made a threat recently, done anything, left a note."

Ray narrowed his eyes, "They killed someone, I think that's pretty big for a while."

He was still upset over Camilla's death, whether he showed it or not. These rebels had taken something dear, and they were going to pay. Whoever they were, Ray wanted each of them to answer for their crimes.

Stewart scoffed, "Well, yes! But you know what I mean. They're not usually a quiet group. It worries me. What if they're planning something?"

Ray was suddenly worried at this. He raised his brows, and sat on the corner of his father's desk, "Do you think that they are?"

The king shrugged, "I can't be sure. I only have suspicions."

Ray tilted his head in thought, "And just what do you think they could be planning?"

His father rubbed his chin in thought, "I'm not sure. I'm suspecting an attack again, they're building up their strength, planning."

Ray hummed, "And what until then? We just sit, paranoid?"

Stewart shook his head, "No, of course not. You continue with your Selection. You're in the Elite….any….major choices? Eliminations? Possible winners? Something?"

Ray narrowed his eyes, "I have my plans, but that's probably not something you'd want to hear about, nor agree with."

Stewart sighed, "Ray-"

"Bye, Dad." Ray cut him off, going to the office door and marching outside, leaving his dad behind to work out his paranoia.

Ray gasped in surprise as he almost ran into Endra. "God, Endra why are you lurking outside of dad's office?"

Endra raised a brow, "I don't lurk usually? And besides, I was waiting for you. Look, I know we've had our arguments, but do you think….do you think you could get Brendan's bandmates here again? Especially Lucas."

Ray stared at her in bewilderment, "Didn't- didn't you just break up with Finn?"

Endra smacked his arm, "I'm rebounding here! Have some sympathy."

Ray chuckled, "Okay, maybe we can find some way. But it's not just for you to flirt, okay? I've actually been looking for a way to raise some money for some of the Selected's favorite charities. A music festival may be just what we need…"

Endra gasped, "Oh! I have the perfect singer! Can I get together the invites?"

"Endra-"

"Please Ray? Oh please!" Endra begged, batting her eyes at him. Ray sighed, he hated when she used her puppy dog eyes, she always made him give in.

"Fine! You can invite the musicians. Not too many, but not just Lucas and whoever else you have in mind, all right?"

Endra beamed, "Oh thank you, Ray! Thank you! I promise, it'll be good!"

Ray shook his head fondly as she ran off. It was true they fought, and she may not agree with everything he thought, but she was still his sister, and he loved her. At least he could do something good for her. Ray smiled to himself, how about since he was in a good mood, a date with one of his Selected?

* * *

 **Kara Donato, Six, Midston**

When Ray had asked Kara to 'Netflix and Chill' she was worried, but apparently Ray's version of 'Netflix and Chill' is a movie marathon, a big bowl of popcorn, and relaxing in a pillow fort. Kara had to admit it was fun, however childish it may seem to outsiders.

Right now they were watching _Finding Nemo,_ an old favorite of Ray's. As they watched the movie, Ray showed off that he had every. single . line. memorized. Kara laughed, "How do you do that?"

Ray shot her a finger gun, "20 years of sitting in a palace having nothing better to do."

Kara shook her head, smiling, "Wow, imagine. I've worked in a bar the past few years, singing and mastering how to make a martini."

Ray tilted his head, "Your mom, she's a lovely lady. I'm glad I got to meet her. But, uh, is the only reason you started working because she-"

Ray trailed off, but Kara nodded, knowing exactly what he meant. "Yeah, she lost her ability to walk in a car accident. We were 5's, but no one would hire her because….Well, no one would hire her. So we dropped to 6's. We're lucky we didn't become 8's. I think the only reason we didn't become 8's is because I could try and work. So, the Speakeasy hired me, and well, I've been there ever since."

Ray sat silently, watching her carefully. Kara could practically feel his sympathetic thoughts, so she shook her head, "Well, uh, you can keep reciting the lines…"

Ray seemed thoughtful, then shook his head, "No, what's your favorite movie? Let's watch that. I've had enough Nemo."

Kara glanced to him, "Really?" Ray nodded earnestly, and Kara smiled, "Um, let's go with _Singin' in the Rain_."

Ray raised his brows, "Really? I would have pegged you as a _Die Hard_ girl."

Kara snorted, "No, musicals all the way."

Ray chuckled, "All right, all right." He grabbed the remote, and scrolled through the giant virtual library of movies. Kara stared in awe at all of the movies. She hadn't even known so many movies existed. Yet here they all were. Maybe winning this Selection purely for the movies was shallow, but hey, it was a bonus.

Ray clicked on _Singin' in the Rain_ , and as the movie began, Kara felt herself melt into the pillows around her. This. This felt right. Something about the soft pillows, the gentle, awkward, funny prince beside her, and her favorite movie playing, she just felt…. _home._

Kara sighed contentedly, and she noticed Ray staring at her from the corner of her eye. She turned to him, raising a brow, "What?"

Ray shook his head gently, "Nothing. It's just nice seeing you like this."

"Sprawled out over a bunch of pillows and stuffing my face with popcorn?" Kara asked.

Ray laughed, "No! Just...happy."

Kara hummed, "Don't get used to it."

Ray sighed, "I wish I could."

Kara raised a brow, "Now, what does that mean? You're not proposing and ending the Selection are you? No offense, but Netflix and fake chill are not the perfect proposal."

Ray chuckled, and his ears turned red, "No! No, I just, even if we don't end up together I consider you a good friend. I'd like to have you visit or something after this is all over."

Kara narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "Won't your spouse be jealous?"

Ray shrugged, "Not if I pick them right."

Kara was about to ask what he meant by that, when he looked down at the popcorn bowl, "Oh! We're out, let me just go-"

Kara shook her head, and grabbed the nearest pillow, throwing it at the young prince. Ray gasped, and spluttered as he pushed the pillow away from his face. He grinned wickedly, "Oh no, I know you did not just start a pillow fight."

Kara smirked, "And what if I did?"

Ray shook his head, "You have no idea what you just got yourself into. As a kid I was the champion pillow fighter."

Kara raised a brow, and laughed, "There's only 3 of you royal children."

Ray shrugged, "Still champion."

Kara scoffed, "Well, _Champion,_ prepare to meet your maker."

Ray and Kara both picked up a pillow, and began chasing each other around, slamming the pillows into each other's bodies. Kara was actually quite good, and gave Ray a run for his money. She pinned him down in the pile of pillows, and since he couldn't get a good hold in the pillows, he was stuck. Kara laughed triumphantly. "Ladies and Gentlemen there is a new champion!"

Ray shoved Kara off of him, shaking out his hair from the static of the pillows and laughing, "Whatever, have the title, no one will believe you."

Kara stuck out her tongue, "Brendan will. Boy, I'll bet he can't wait to tease you about losing a pillow fight to me."

"Hey!" Ray complained, blushing slightly, "I- you are actually pretty strong! I don't want to actually fight my Selected."

Kara rolled her eyes, and picked up a piece of discarded popcorn, throwing it at Ray, "Whatever. For a prince who worked out, I expected more."

Ray chuckled, "Well, guess you won't be seeing any of my ripped muscles yet."

Kara guffawed, "Please, that's for your spouse, and your spouse only. I don't need to see that."

Ray and Kara both laughed, completely forgetting about the movie, and the never re-filled popcorn.

* * *

 **Ivy Bonham, Three, Waverly**

Ivy was sitting in the library, reading her latest book, when she heard the library door opened. She looked over, and of course it was Christian. She sighed, she was conflicted about him still. She liked him, she really did, but he was still not completely forgiven for the whole 'Ivy or Rosalina- I can't decide' incident. They'd agreed on a new start, but they were still in that new start.

Christian walked over, and it was clear he was there for her, not a book. Ivy closed her book, and looked up at him expectantly. Chrsitian took a seat, "I, uh, I figured you wanted to have some time to wind down from family visits."

Ivy smiled a bit, "Yes, well, it was nice. Especially to see my grandmother. I'm hoping I can see her soon again."

Christian cleared his throat, "Yes, she was very lovely, when she spoke to me outside-"

"Oh, she wasn't too harsh, was she?" Ivy asked, suddenly concerned. Ivy knew her grandmother could be quite the loaded canon.

Christian's lips twitched upwards, "No, she was perfectly civil, I assure you. Nevertheless, she did….set me straight on some things."

Ivy tilted her head, "Oh?" She bit her lip. Had her grandmother spilled the beans of her crush on Christian?

Christian nodded, "Yes." He took a deep breath, "First, I'm so sorry for any pain I've caused you. I know we agreed to start fresh after Rosalina, but I- I still want to apologize again. It was wrong of me to even consider she could have been a choice for me."

Ivy shook her head, "Well, it's not fair of me to be selfish."

Christian searched Ivy's face, and Ivy started to get a little worried she'd said something wrong when he replied, "But that's just it. I want my attention to be yours."

Ivy tilted her head in confusion, "I- I'm not following."

Christian sighed, "Oh boy, this is harder than I thought." He took a deep breath, and took Ivy's hands in his. "Ivy….we've known each other for only a few months, but I know that you….you and I are something that just seems right to me. And, if you agree, I'd like to try and be an 'Us'."

Ivy took a moment to process what he'd just said, and she gasped. Christian must have been worried by that because he quickly said, "If not, I totally understand, we can be just friends, but-"

"NO." Ivy said a little too loudly, then she sighed, saying, "No," softer. She smiled, "Christian- I, I think I'd like that very much. Being an 'Us' I mean. I- I've liked you for a while, but I wasn't sure you felt the same way."

Christian's eyes brightened, "Wait, you- you really do like me back?"

Ivy nodded, grinning brightly, "Yes!"

Christian smiled, _actually smiled_ , for the first time Ivy has ever seen, and laughed, "Wow! Okay, yeah! I- so, so what now?"

Ivy bit her lip in thought, "Should we tell Ray? What will he say?"

Christian thought for a moment, "I- I'm sure he'll be fine with it. But uh, while we think about this, how about we keep this on the low?"

Ivy nodded, "I think that's a good idea." She then smiled again, butterflies swarming in her stomach, "I can't believe it! I actually admitted my feelings!"

Christian laughed, and smiled again, actually revealing dimples Ivy didn't know he had. "Yeah, me too! I mean, I'm surprised I admitted my feelings."

Ivy chuckled, "I- I think we have a lot to talk about. Like, what are we going to do about the Selection? What about afterwards? How is the media going to take this?"

Christian shook his head, "I don't know, but we can figure it out together." He said, glancing down at their hands, and intertwining his fingers with Ivy's.

Ivy smiled softly, and looked up to him, "That sounds wonderful."

* * *

 **Soooooooo. A lot happened, but at the same time, it was just some good fluff before the rest of this story. He he. So, rebels may or may not be planning something. Kara is happy! And she may or may not be forming feelings for Ray...Or she may suspect that she'll at least be sticking around a while. And Christian and Ivy! For all you ChrisIvy shippers out there! *hears Green screaming from here* Okay, I'll see you all in the next chapter! Only 9 left, and an Epilogue *eyes***


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

 **Kira Stride, Five, Hansport**

Kira was wearing a deep purple evening dress. Ray had told her to dress nicely, as they were going out for their date. Kira was suspicious, after all, where could they possibly be going that she'd need to dress like this? She just hoped she wasn't over-dressed. Kira's hair was pulled up into an extravagant bun, and she quite liked it. Perhaps she should wear it like this more often.

A knock sounded at her door, and she opened it, smiling as she saw Ray in a black suit, with a black bow tie and everything. At least she hadn't over-dressed. Ray smiled back upon seeing her, and bowed a little. Kira laughed, and stepped out of her room, closing the door behind her.

Ray offered his arm as they walked through the halls, "So, are you excited?"

"Well, considering I don't know where we're going, I don't feel I can be aptly excited." Kira replied, smiling a bit.

Ray snorted, "A valid point, I suppose."

Kira's lips twitched, Ray was certainly a goofy young man. It was adorable, and she was glad he could still joke around for as stressful his life was. After all, Kira guessed this had to have been the most difficult Selection to occur in generations. Or maybe it wasn't, and the media just never showed anyone the dark side of the royal Selection.

Eventually they made their way outside to a limo, and Kira smiled, glancing curiously at Ray. Now she was very curious as to where they were going. She knew sometimes Ray took people out in a limo, but sometimes when they wanted to keep it on low profile, he would just take a dark colored car. But this- this was a white stretch limo. They were not keeping this date low profile.

Kira stepped into the limo, and Ray followed. Ray spoke to the driver through the window, and Kira tried to listen, but Ray was whispering. Kira huffed, and leaned into the cushioned seats.

Ray glanced back at her, smirking, "Trying to eavesdrop?"

Kira scoffed, "Only a little. I'm curious!"

Ray chuckled, and turned around, sitting next to her. He grabbed a bottle of champagne, and two glasses. "Now, now, patience, Kira." Kira chuckled as he poured the drinks, and handed a glass to her. He raised his glass, "To surprises."

Kira smiled, shaking her head, "To surprises." They each took a sip, and Ray struck up a conversation, carefully avoiding details about where they were going.

* * *

The limo eventually rolled to a stop, and Kira looked out of the window. She gasped as the large sign that read _Angeles Theatre_ in golden lights stared down at her. The limo door opened, and Kira stepped out, Ray following closely behind. Everyone was dressed similar to them, so they actually fit into the crowd quite well. No one spared them a second glance.

Kira smiled broadly, turning to Ray, "We're seeing a show?"

Ray nodded, "I figured you haven't seen the stage much since coming to the Selection. You've always performed, and I think it's time you just watch again."

Kira grinned, and she was surprised to feel tears pricking at her eyes. This was the best thing Ray could give her. She missed the stage terribly, and it would be nice to see a show as an audience member again.

They made their way inside with the rest of the crowd, and Kira caught a glimpse of the tickets, gasping, " _Les Mis?"_ She asked, turning to Ray, who had a small triumphant smile on his face. Kira beamed, "I was in this performance twice, I loved it. It's so moving."

Their seats were actually in a balcony, and Kira couldn't stop smiling as the lights dimmed, and the curtain opened. Throughout the show Kira mouthed the words to every line, and every song, and she cried multiple times, as did everyone else. At one point, Kira even saw Ray brush away tears.

At intermission Kira and Ray stood, stretching. Kira noticed Ray watching her, seemingly lost in thought. "What?"

Ray smiled, "I just remembered that Christian saw you perform once."

Kira's brow rose in surprise, "Really?"

"Yeah, I think it was _Phantom of the Opera._ " Ray smiled softly, "He said you were the most amazing singer he'd ever heard. That your performance was one of the few standing ovations he's given. Ever."

Kira felt tears building up again. "That- that means so much to me. All I ever want to do is to inspire someone with my performances."

Ray opened his arms, offering a hug, and Kira stepped forward, happily taking it. She felt a single tear roll down her cheek, and it splashed onto Ray's jacket. She hoped her makeup wouldn't smudge from the hug onto his jacket.

The lights dimmed, lit, and then dimmed again, indicating the show was about to begin again. Kira sat in her seat, and sighed, losing herself in thought. Hearing that Christian, the quiet, stoic one of the royal siblings had been so moved by her performance was truly touching. But it also made her think.

What was she still doing here? Why was she missing her stage? Missing all these performances that could move people. She could be performing right now. She felt another tear fall from her eyes. She missed the stage more than she'd realized. Yes, she thought Ray was a great guy, and maybe if things were different she could love him, stay with him. But…. the royal life was not one she was cut out for. The stage is where she truly belonged. She saw that now.

* * *

Kira couldn't bring herself to mention her realization while they were in the limo. She wanted Ray to enjoy the end of the date. He smiled and talked with her, but her mind was elsewhere. She was already thinking of how to break it to him that she wanted to leave.

The limo pulled to a stop, and Kira climbed out of the limo, Ray following closely behind. Kira climbed the steps, until she felt a gentle hand on her elbow, stopping her.

"Kira, hey, are you okay? You didn't respond." Ray asked, concern evident in his eyes.

Kira sighed, Ray really was a sweet boy, "Ray, I- what was the question?"

Ray grimaced, "Are you sure you're okay? I asked if you enjoyed the show."

Kira smiled gently, "Yes, the show was lovely. And I- it made me think."

Ray tilted his head, "What of?"

Kira sighed, "Ray I- I like you, I really do, I maybe even love you. But I- I can't stay here."

Ray's eyes widened, "Why not? What happened?"

Kira shook her head, "Nothing _happened_ , I just realized that I belong on the stage, performing for more people who need a new perspective, like your brother. I don't belong in the life of a royal. It's not me."

Ray sighed, closing his eyes, and nodded, "Okay, I- I'll miss you, Kira. I really will. But I understand. You have a dream, a passion, and you should follow it."

Kira smiled, gently touching Ray's cheek, "Thank you, Ray."

Ray smiled back, weakly, but it was still sincere, "Of course, Kira. You can leave after breakfast tomorrow if you want."

Kira nodded, "That'll do just fine. Thank you, again."

Ray tipped his head, "It's been wonderful knowing you, Kira." He said, taking her hand and kissing it.

Kira bit her lip, and moved closer to him, planting an actual kiss on his lips. Ray was surprised, but kissed her back. When they separated, Ray sighed, "I'll be there to say good be when you leave."

Kira nodded, and they both walked back into the palace. Kira was sad she'd be leaving, a piece of her had loved, and always will love Ray; but the rest of her knew this was for the best. She wouldn't have been truly happy here. It was time to go back home.

* * *

 **Mimi Jones, Six, Carolina**

Mimi watched as Kira said goodbye to Eva and Evie. Mimi was surprised; for the girl who won Ray's first kiss, she certainly was leaving way too early in the Selection. It must have been her choice, Mimi figured. Mimi was honestly surprised she wasn't going home yet. She hadn't even had a proper date with Ray yet. She wasn't sure why she was still here other than she hadn't done anything wrong. Well, anything wrong _Selection_ wise, besides hack the video game system in the Men's Room one time, causing everyone there to rage quit their tournament. It was hilarious, and Mimi was about to open her laptop to create more chaos, when she heard a knock at the Women's Room door.

Eva opened it, and curtsied as Ray spoke to her, Eva turned to look around the room, and upon spotting Mimi, waved her over. _Oh boy._ Mimi walked over to the door, and Eva walked away, as Ray ushered Mimi outside.

"Mimi, we haven't had an official date yet, and something tells me you're not too anxious for one. But I'd like to ask you on a date for this afternoon, it'll be a nice change of pace I feel."

Mimi smirked, "Sounds good, what are we going to do?"

Ray shrugged, "Well, you're always on your computer. So I figured we could try this old game called _Mario Kart_ , it's a racing video game."

Mimi held back her laughter. A video game, whether she's any good or not, she'll still win if she wants. It can't be too hard to get some cheat codes for the system. "At least it's something I like, thanks."

Ray nodded, and said, "How about noon? I'll pick you up from here, and we can go to another lounge area to play."

Mimi nodded, "Okay, I'll be ready."

* * *

Sure enough, as soon as the clocked tolled noon, Ray knocked on the Women's Room door. Mimi answered, and stepped out in the hall. Ray smiled at her, "I hope you're ready to get your gaming on. I'm pretty good at Mario Kart."

Mimi laughed, "I've never played. But somehow I think you're exaggerating."

Ray gasped, "I am not! I am a professional."

Mimi raised a brow, "Let me guess, because you had 20 years of not doing anything to practice?"

Ray glanced to her, bewildered, "How do you know that quote?"

Mimi bit her cheek, she obviously couldn't tell him that she'd seen and heard that interaction on her computer after hacking into the castle surveillance system. Which, by the way, was still far too easy to get into. Maybe whenever she gets eliminated she could send a message and tell them that?

"Kara told me, it was a big joke between me, Kara, and Brendan." Mimi instead said, hoping Ray bought the lie.

Ray seemed to go a little pink in the face, but he nodded, "I should have guessed." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck until they approached a door. Ray opened it, and there was a television, with Mario Kart already loaded, waiting for its players, along with a couple of bowls of snack foods like chips, popcorn, candy, and others.

Mimi actually felt a small smile appear on her face, as she sat down, grabbing a controller inside a small plastic wheel simulating a car steering wheel. Ray sat down too, grabbing the other controller, and they each selected a character and a kart.

Ray had chosen Yoshi, and a small motorcycle. Mimi chose Daisy, and a small, but quick car. Their first track was coming up, and Mimi got ready, remembering some of the cheat codes she'd found online.

The race began, and Ray was in first, but not for long, as Mimi pushed a combination of buttons, boosting herself, and gathering valuable items from boxes.

She chuckled as Ray angrily asked, "How do you keep getting red shells?!"

Mimi was in first, and she relaxed on the cheat codes for a while, to ease suspicion. She won the first race, and the game flipped to the next race.

"Okay, now I'm going to win." Ray said, smirking at Mimi in good fun.

Mimi rolled her eyes, "In your dreams."

Ray laughed, and the game started up again. Counting down from 3, the racers all took off. Mimi let Ray take the lead for a little while, then decided to hack the game to get a blue shell. She sent it, and it hit Ray right before he hit the finish line. "NO!" Ray cried at the same time Mimi cried out, "Yeah!"

They both laughed, but Mimi could tell Ray was frustrated, "Hey, don't worry Ray, you're doing fine."

Ray stuck his tongue out at her, "You're pretty good for never playing before."

Mimi hesitated, "Guess it's just beginner's luck."

Ray hummed, "Except you knew about that short cut." Mimi chuckled, and Ray said, "You're lying."

Mimi glanced to him, trying to hide her panic. If he knew she hacked this, then he would figure out she isn't just innocently playing on her computer either.

"You've played before! You could have told me, Mimi."

Mimi sighed in relief and amazement, "Fine, yes, I've played." She hadn't. But what's another lie? She'd found the cheat codes and short cuts online.

Ray chuckled, "Mimi, I didn't peg you as someone who'd lie to win."

Mimi snorted, "Thanks, I guess?" Boy, how wrong he was. Her online family was all about helping themselves, and taking down the rich corrupt.

The final race started, and Mimi decided to let Ray have this one. After he won, he smiled at her, "I guess it wasn't your favorite map?"

Mimi shrugged, "Yeah, it wasn't anything special."

The two of them stood, collecting the bowls of food, which were about half empty, and left the room. Mimi held the bowl of chips, "Hey, could I bring these back to the Women's Room? We don't get junk food too often."

Ray nodded, "Of course."

Mimi dipped her head in thanks, and as they approached the Women's Room, Mimi set down the bowls on a nearby table, and turned to Ray. "Well, Ray, it was interesting. You're not too bad at Mario Kart."

Ray chuckled, "Thanks, and obviously you're not too bad either. It was nice to have a laid back date with someone new."

Mimi gave him a fake smile, but hoped it seemed sincere, "It was nice to be out of the women's room." Okay, the words were true, but the feeling of happiness at having a date was fake.

Ray sighed, "Well, I'd better go. I'll see you around, Mimi."

Mimi nodded, "Bye."

Ray left, and Mimi walked back into the Women's Room, carefully carrying the bowls of food, and left them on tables throughout the room, announcing she'd brought junk food. A chorus of whoops and cheers erupted, and she smiled as others rushed to the bowls. She crawled back onto the couch, and grabbed her laptop, which was unmoved with her other stuff. At least in a room full of Selected girls she didn't have to worry about them hacking into her computer and uncovering her secrets. She had the upper hand here, and yet, she hadn't yet figured out Camilla's killer's identity.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Another chapter! Only 2 POVs this time, but still a pretty good length chapter. I felt no need for a Ray POV, and didn't want to overload the chapter with pointless words. I hope you enjoyed the Mario Kart date. And dear Kira, hopefully she finds success and happiness outside of the Selection, and back on stage. The first elimination of the Elite. Only 9 chapters and an epilogue left guys! See you in the next chapter.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

 **Spencer Adalhard, Two, Likely**

After Kira left, it was certainly different among the Selected. If someone who seemingly had great chemistry with Ray, what about the rest of them? The ones who didn't have that chemistry? Who were just here by luck? Spencer knew there was no chance at him and Ray, and surely Ray knew that too. Spencer was preoccupied with something- or rather someone- else. Akio.

Akio was certainly foremost in his thoughts, and heart when he considered it. His feelings for Akio had been growing and growing, and it was getting harder and harder not to tell him. Especially after family visits. What had Akio really meant by introducing him to his parents. Had Akio really just introduced them as friends? Or was it a hint? Was Spencer reading too much into this? Yes. But did he care? A little.

Spencer sighed, and Akio glanced up from his biology textbook, "Is something wrong?"

Spencer shook his head, "Just lost in thought." Akio hummed, also appearing lost in thought. "What about you? Anything wrong?"

Akio blinked, then offered a smile, "No, not at all."

Spencer nodded, and they fell into silence. Spencer bit his lip, and spoke, at the same time as Akio. "I-"

"We-"

They both stopped, chuckled, and Akio said to go first. "No, no, you first." Spencer insisted.

Akio laughed again, "I was going to say we should do something. Like, go grab a little lunch or something. Go for a walk. Anything to get out of this room."

Spencer nodded, "I was going to suggest the same thing." The Men's Room was always quiet and usually just contained the two of them. Brendan was always off writing new songs or working out, and Jed was always out in the gardens or in his room. Ray rarely came in as he had his room and his office, and was doing paperwork, or talking to Selected.

Spencer and Akio left the Men's Room and went to the kitchen. Spencer requested a basket lunch, as the two of them would be out by the small pond in the gardens. The chef eyed them suspiciously, and Spencer couldn't help but blush a little, but the chef still made them the basket lunch.

Akio and Spencer made their way outside, it was nice and cool, as the temperatures were starting to shift. Spencer took a deep breath and sighed. It was so nice out, soon he could wear sweaters, and that would be nice.

Akio was practically skipping down the sidewalk, and Spencer smiled fondly. Akio was so light hearted and excitable. He was possibly the most optimistic Pre-Veterinary student Spencer had ever met. He'd met a few at his own college, and they were always cold, calculating and sleep deprived from late night study sessions. Animals truly seemed the only soft spot to them, but not Akio. Akio found joy in the little things.

Eventually they reached the pond, and Akio chose a relatively clear spot, plopping down and patting the ground next to him for Spencer. Spencer chuckled, and sat down, handing Akio the basket, who quickly unloaded everything as Spencer got adjusted. Akio pulled out sandwiches, and started talking about his latest study session.

"So, we're learning about the mucus membranes in the eyes. It's so disturbing, but so fascinating. There are so many components you wouldn't have expected!" Akio stated, taking a bite of his sandwich.

Spencer laughed, "And this is exactly why I'm general education for my major."

Akio lightly shoved Spencer, chuckling, "I'm sure you could be a Pre-Vet student if you wanted. You're really smart."

Spencer smiled, "Thanks." He murmured as Akio suddenly gasped, pointing to the pond. Spencer followed his gaze, and saw a duck floating on the water, occasionally diving its head under.

"It's so cute!" Akio cooed, eyes never leaving it.

Spencer chuckled, the way Akio lit up around animals was so cute. He hadn't seen him interact with many yet, but from what he could tell, Akio reacted this way to everything. "Yeah, it is!" Spencer agreed, but he was looking at Akio, not the duck.

Akio was grinning as he turned back to Spencer, and as he noticed Spencer already looking at him, Akio's gazde fell into something more thoughtful than excited about the duck. Spencer was worried he'd freaked out Akio, but Akio simply said, "You've got a stray curl."

Akio reached up, and Spencer could feel him adjust his curls. Akio smiled, "That's better."

The two of them sat there, silent for a moment, before Spencer cleared his throat, and grabbed his sandwich, facing the pond to eat. Akio turned to face the pond too. Spencer had a million thoughts running through his head. Was Akio really just a friend? Did his constant presence annoy Akio at all? Was Akio still crushing hard on Ray?

All at once, Spencer's thoughts short circuited as he felt Akio's hand on his own. Spencer glanced to Akio, eyes wide, and full of questions. Akio smiled back nervously, but didn't move his hand, and didn't say anything as Spencer intertwined their fingers….

* * *

 **Brendan Morgan, Two, Fennley**

Brendan was surprised the Little Prince actually invited him on a date. After losing Kira, Brendan figured Ray would take a break and mourn his first love of the Selection. But then again, after the family visits, Brendan and Ray had had a genuine conversation. Brendan had been thinking over the past months of the Selection.

Ray was certainly getting points for trying now. He was taking people on dates, he was managing his work, and he was dealing with the whole rebel thing. Brendan had to admit, it must be hard for Ray, but at the same time, Brendan didn't allow himself to empathize with the Little Prince.

If Ray wanted any serious consideration in Brendan's future, he'd have to win him over during this date, or else Brendan could leave, release a new album, and pretend none of this ever happened. It would be completely gone, and he was perfectly okay with that.

There was a knock at his door, and Brendan opened it, staring up at Ray. "Ready Little Prince?"

Ray huffed a laugh, "As ready as I'll ever be, Morgan."

Brendan smirked, "Damn right."

Brendan and Ray walked to a small, black car outside, and Brendan wasted no time hopping right in. He wanted to get to this date, and prove his theory right: Royals only cared about their own futures, not the feelings of those involved with them. But, then again, if he was proven wrong...was that such a bad thing?

* * *

Brendan had to admit he was pleasantly surprised when the car pulled up to the _Angeles Observatory_. So the Little Prince was going to be showing him the stars. Brendan supposed this was why the date was so late in the evening. As the sun was setting, Brendan and Ray walked into the observatory, and looked around.

There were models of galaxies, constellations, and comets strung around the walls and ceiling. Brendan smiled; some of the works seemed like children from school visits had made it. It was quite cute, but when Brendan saw Ray watching him, Brendan wiped the smile from his face.

"What, Little Prince?"

"Nothing, just _observing_." Ray said, winking.

Brendan rolled his eyes, "Oh, god, no. Do _not_ make puns. You're not good at it, and you're not a dad, so you don't get the 'Dad Joke' card."

Ray snorted, "Fair. I won't make any more puns around you….today."

Brendan sighed, he supposed that was as good as he was going to get, "Fine, I'll take it. No puns for the rest of the night."

Ray grinned, and nodded, "You got it."

Brendan stared at Ray in amusement. This boy was certainly something. Goofy, yet serious, afraid to let go and have fun, but worried he's not living enough. Stressed but rebellious, mature yet child-like in his naivety. He was already a walking contradiction, but there was much more to be uncovered. Brendan idly wondered who would get the honor to unravel that mystery their whole life long.

Brendan doubted it would be him. He was a rebellious rock star, the royal family would never approve of his winning, and he knew it. So why bother? And yet, Ray seemed not to care. Brendan found it odd that of all people the Crown Prince would find him favorable to keep company with. All Brendan ever gave him was sass, but the Little Prince certainly knew how to take it, and how to dish it back out, which earned him points in Brendan's book.

Eventually a worker found them, and informed them that the sky was dark enough to begin observing. Ray grinned, and pulled Brendan's arm, "Come on. You're gonna love this."

Brendan sighed, but followed, a smirk pulling at his lips at Ray's enthusiasm. It was just the sky. How pretty could it be?

A giant telescope-like object pointed towards the sky, making the entire roof of the observatory room amplify the night sky. Ray gasped, and Brendan let out a low whistle. All of the lights in a beautiful city, and all the lighters in a packed concert could never compare to the sheer brightness and beauty of the night sky on a lone Angeles hill with no other light around.

There was no way to describe it. It absolutely took Brendan's breath away. How had he never seen anything like this? He'd traveled all over Illea and has never seen anything like it until now. Brendan looked to Ray, who was still staring, mesmerized at the sky. The Little Prince….Ray...had shown something to him. Something completely new. Brendan hadn't known he could experience anything new anymore. What else could Ray offer? And not just as Prince?

Brendan felt a sincere, gentle smile form, and didn't look away as Ray noticed his gaze, and more importantly his smile; offering one of his own. The two of them then glanced back up at the sky, getting lost in the immense emptiness, yet complete fullness of it all.

After about two hours, they finally left the observation room, and Brendan felt a new sense of...well, he didn't want to say _hope_ \- but he definitely felt like something new had awoken in him.

They climbed back into the car after Ray had purchased some souvenirs, and Ray proudly presented Brendan with a small charm; a small marble like glass ball that held a small galaxy inside. Brendan chuckled upon seeing it, but nodded, "Thanks, Little Prince."

Ray raised a brow, "Are you ever going to call me Ray?"

Brendan shrugged, smirking smugly, "I have before. But only on rare occasions, I'm afraid."

Ray rolled his eyes, "Fine, keep at it, I couldn't care less."

Brendan rolled his eyes, "Such a drama king."

Ray shrugged, "Only the best."

* * *

When they arrived back at the palace, it was pitch black, and Ray actually clung to Brendan's arm so as to not trip up the palace steps. Brendan had half a mind to make him skip a step, but decided against it. After all, he wasn't _that_ cruel with his sense of humor.

Ray walked Brendan to his room, and they both stood for a moment, thinking over the night. "Well," Brendan began, "tonight wasn't horrible. It was actually better than I expected. The sky was beautiful."

Ray chuckled, "Yeah, I'd hoped you'd like it."

Brendan nodded, "I did, yeah."

Brendan's eyes met Ray's and he saw different emotions flicking over Ray's face. Probably mirroring Brendan's own face. Confusion. Doubt. Realization. Hope. Courage but also fear. Brendan knew he needed to see if this was going anywhere between them. He took a deep breath, then stepped forward, grabbing the back of Ray's neck, and guiding Ray's lips to his own.

Ray seemed shocked, freezing for a moment, but soon wrapped his arms around Brendan and kissed him back. Brendan kissed him deeply, and was pleasantly surprised when Ray returned the action. When they broke apart, Ray's eyes were wide and bright.

Brendan bit his cheek, trying to keep his thoughts in check. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Little Prince, thanks for the date." Brendan then ducked into his room, and shut the door, leaving Ray out in the hall.

After a moment, Brendan moved to his bed, and reached under, pulling out a small, wooden box. He removed the lid, and smiled as he saw his matching necklaces. A ruby, heart shaped necklace, and a sapphire, heart shaped necklace. Brendan took the ruby necklace out, unlatched the necklace, took the little marble Ray had bought him today, and slid it onto the necklace before clasping it again.

The marble galaxy now sat right next to the heart shaped ruby. Brendan stared at the two together. He ran a hand through his hair. He'd never been more confused. He'd come here to prove a point; that royalty was a heartless, soulless, thing. Instead, he was now falling for the very crown prince he'd sworn to call out. What was he supposed to do now? Should he leave before he got hurt? Should he see how this plays out and risk the heart ache for the chance that Ray may feel the same?

Brendan groaned, putting the necklace around his neck. This was going to take a lot of music therapy to work out.

* * *

 **Heyyo! SO! Only 2 POVs again, but good, fluffy content. Ships! All the ships! AkioxSpencer, does this mean Akio is giving into his crush on Spencer? And what about Brendan? Now he actually has feelings for Ray, does Ray feel just as confused and deeply towards him? Or is it simply a celebrity crush? I guess we'll see….**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

 **Evie Charconay, Two, Angeles**

Evie was excited for her date with Ray. She was surprised a second date was coming so soon, but she was even more surprised when she learned they'd be doing one of her favorite things. One time when they were dating before Ray had taken her to a museum, and made up facts about each exhibit. It had been hilarious hearing his ridiculous comments. They were going to be going to an art museum now, and Evie couldn't wait to see what Ray would come up with this time.

Evie heard a knock at her door, and she excitedly opened it, smiling at Ray. Ray smiled back, "Ready?" Was all he said before Evie was out the door.

They both talked as they walked down the halls to the front doors. It was so nice to have broken the awkward ice between them, and to be able to talk to Ray for real again. He was so sweet and funny, she'd missed him, and she felt they've both changed a lot since they last dated. Perhaps it was for the best they'd broken up. After all, it allowed them both to explore new things, but they still found their way back to each other.

Ray led Evie to the car, and they climbed in. Evie continued the conversation, "So, how is your family taking the Selection now that you're down to the final 9?"

Ray chuckled, running a hand through his hair, "Well, Mom is happy, she thinks I'm closer to finding my heart's true calling."

Evie smiled, it certainly sounded like Ray's mother to be so supportive and loving. She was one of Evie's favorite people.

Ray continued, "Chrisitan, well, he doesn't really mind, he's just hoping I'm happy by the end of this." Evie nodded, of course. Christian was always the quiet supporter. "Endra, well, Endra is just excited to be planning the music festival. She wants the Selection to last long enough to get more gossip from you girls. She hasn't been bothering you too much, has she?"

Evie laughed, "No, she's been keeping to herself, for Endra, at least. She's spent her fair amount of time in the Women's Room with us, but I think she's just been doing her own thing."

Ray seemed a bit surprised to learn his sister wasn't constantly bugging the girls, but then again, if Endra was anyone else's sister, they'd expect the same thing from her. Evie knew Endra quite well, and she was always talking, trying to figure out the latest gossip.

Evie noticed Ray hadn't mentioned his father, she grimaced, "Ray." Ray looked to her, and Evie could see he knew she noticed. "Your father?"

Ray sighed, "He-" Ray hesitated, trying to think of how to phrase it. "He wants me to end this. Pick whichever person is best and get a move on."

Evie tilted her head, "I mean, that just sounds like he wants you to marry without worrying about anymore rebel interference."

Ray bit his lip, "You don't get it, he-" Ray sighed, and his head dropped into his hands. Evie as surprised, but gently wrapped her arms around him, offering comfort. Ray took a shuddering breath, "He wants me to pick a girl, and I'm guessing he wants that girl to be you or Eva."

Evie felt her heart flutter at the approval of the king, but she thought the sentence over, "What about the boys?"

Ray sat up slowly, "He doesn't want me to marry a guy."

Silence.

"But-" Evie was confused, she'd thought that Stewart had been accepting of Ray and his sexuality. "I thought he accepted it?"

Ray shrugged, "So did I. But I guess he doesn't want his precious heir to waste his life on a spouse he can't have kids with." Ray scowled, clearly angered.

Evie bit her lip. She knew she had to comfort Ray, but she also knew she wanted to be at Ray's side forever. She sighed, taking Ray's hand in hers.

"Ray, listen." Evie commanded, he looked to her, and Evie offered him a kind smile, "Follow your heart. If that brings you to a girl, great! If that brings you to a boy, then your father will get over it eventually. There are other ways of obtaining an heir. You could adopt, or get a surrogate."

Ray sighed, and held onto Evie's hand. He glanced to her, and smiled sadly. "Thanks." Evie nodded, and before she knew it, the car stopped in front of a large, white mansion. The art museum.

* * *

Inside the art museum, there were ancient works, and modern works. Odd sculptures, exotic art of old civilizations, wild colors everywhere, conveying no emotions and every emotion at once.

Ray approached a painting with black, blue and purple swirls. Evie thought it looked like a rainstorm, but Ray spent a laughable amount of time studying it from 'every angle' as he claimed, and finally said, "It's a goose."

Evie laughed, but tried to stifle it so people wouldn't give her funny looks. "Explain please?!"

Ray smirked, amused by her laughter, "Well, see the purple here is the chest, the blue is the water, and the black is its head and neck. You can see faint outlines of wings here."

Evie shook her head, grinning, "You're ridiculous, it's not a goose."

Ray gasped, placing a hand over his heart, "How dare you? Art is meant to be all about perspective."

Evie bit her lip, and choked back a laugh. They moved onto the next item. A sculpture. It was a man holding a giant hammer, hitting an anvil, with flames coming up from the floor. Evie looked to him, and Ray was already smirking. Oh no, Evie thought, laughing already.

Ray grinned, "It's clearly the kid who knocked down the pinata at the party. See, all that stuff coming up from the ground is candy. Giant tidal waves of it, but still candy." Evie burst out laughing, and half the people gave her dirty looks, while the other half wandered over to see what was so funny.

After about half an hour, Ray had a crowd of people following him, asking him his interpretation of each art piece. Laughs, scoffs, and snickers were heard around the crowd as each interpretation was given. Evie wasn't sure how many people would go home and tell the funny story, but she hoped at least one would. Ray caught Evie's eye, and winked, before telling everyone the next painting was about an old game, whose main character was a goose that was truly chaotic. Evie shook her head fondly, Ray was certainly something.

When they got back to the car, Evie was still laughing, and had a cramp in her side from holding the laughter in so long. She finally let go, and Ray started laughing too. Tears formed in Evie's eyes, and she wiped them away before they could ruin her makeup.

Evie took a deep breath and looked to Ray. He was already looking at her, and Evie knew that look. She leaned forward, and Ray gently cradled her face as he moved his lips to hers. It was soft, and sweet, and utterly perfect. Ray pulled her into his lap, and the car ride was spent not by talking, but by showering each other in kisses.

* * *

 **Ray's POV**

Ray was still fuzzy and warm from his date with Evie. Her kisses left such an odd impression on him. He felt drunk, but he liked it. It was similar to how Ray had felt kissing Brendan last night. Brendan's kiss had been exciting and electric, leaving his lips tingling, every movement felt numb after that.

Ray sighed, how was he ever going to get through this Selection if every kiss made him forget everything he loved about another person? He walked away from Evie's room, and found a door slightly open. He narrowed his eyes, and panicked for a moment. Was it rebels? Were they inside again? Should he get someone?

He felt his nerves suddenly bunch up, and he was on edge, but he crept towards the door. It was Mimi's room. He nudged the door open every so slightly, and Mimi was sitting at her desk, her computer open, and….

And

The screen was actively showing the palace kitchens….

Ray took a step back. What did he just see? Was Mimi really watching the royal kitchen? How? Had she stole the footage? Had she hacked in? Was she….was she a rebel? Was she the one who got Camilla killed? Was she where all this trouble was leading?

Ray was growing angry, and without thinking, he stormed into her room. Mimi jumped as the door slammed open. She turned, and paled as she saw Ray. She quickly stood, trying to block Ray's view from the screens. Ray glared at her, and marched over, moving her firmly to the side, as he took in the screens.

There, in the kitchens, the staff was getting dinner ready. Why would she need this? Was she watching someone? Was she waiting for something? Was she plotting? Ray turned to look at Mimi, who was only staring at the screens.

Ray scowled, "Mimi. What is this? Why are you watching the kitchens?"

Mimi bit her lip, "I-I-"

Ray sighed, and said, "Mimi, if you don't explain, I have to-"

Mimi groaned, "I'm a hacker!"

Ray was taken aback. So she _had_ hacked into surveillance cameras. Is that how she knew about Kara and Ray's date? Is that how she won Mario Kart? And that time she was 'admiring the architecture'; she had been looking at the camera. But more importantly, why was she watching the kitchens?

Ray wasn't finished being angry or suspicious, "Why are you watching my kitchens?" He repeated, biting at the words more, to make sure she knew he was a force to be reckoned with right now.

Mimi took a moment, seemingly picking her words carefully. Ray was even more upset at her stalling, he wanted her to spit out the words, or he'd have her sent to the 'dungeons' below the castle. Eventually she spoke.

"After Camilla's death, I made it a mission to find, and expose her killer. I knew there was a risk though, I'd have to provide evidence, and if anyone ever found out that I-" she paused, "I did this," she indicated the screens, "I'd be ruined."

"Is that all you've done?" Ray asked, his tone still sharp, but easing up ever so slightly. Ray lost all hope when Mimi didn't reply. "Mimi-"

"What do you expect Ray? I found a way to help people, to help my family and myself, and I took it. We're sixes. We will always be sixes thanks to this stupid caste system. I may be a three in theory, but I'll always be a six." Mimi snapped, crossing her arms, and glaring at Ray.

Ray was surprised at the sudden change in Mimi's temper. Was she always thinking this? Or was she just upset she'd been found out? Ray wasn't sure what to make of Mimi anymore. She'd seemed so unsuspecting, and innocent, if a little withdrawn. But this was….Ray couldn't wrap his head around it.

"I'm sorry, Mimi, I am...but I need to tell my father about this. I expect you to stop watching those cameras and stay here until further notice." Ray said, hearing no emotion in his own voice.

Mimi's mouth dropped open, "No! Ray, please-"

"No, Mimi."

"Don't you even want to hear my theories?!"

Ray hesitated, "I don't know." Then left her room, making his way to his father's office. Ray had told a guard to not let anyone in or out of Mimi's room until instructed otherwise by Ray or his father. Ray shook his head. What a mess….

* * *

Ray was about to knock on his father's door when he heard shouting inside. Ray hesitated, it sounded like his dad was yelling at someone. Ray pressed his ear to the door, not moving, afraid even the smallest noise would alert the people inside.

"- as for your rebellious attitude, if you want to stay here any longer, you _will_ cease your treasonous songs. My son may not see it, but I see you for what you are. A young boy with nothing in his heart but hatred and spite, and no way to express it except for giving false hope to the lower castes that they will never know in reality."

Ray opened the door, not thinking, ready to retort already, he stopped, as both his father, and Brendan turned to look at the door. Both of their faces were red in anger, and Brendan seemed surprised to see Ray, however, Ray's father looked horrified.

"What's going on here?" Ray asked, trying to keep his voice stable. But, a new found anger started growing in the pit of his stomach. What his father had been saying- it was simply not true, and especially outrageous that he was doing this behind Ray's back.

Stewart glared at Brendan, "Ray, I'm simply telling Mr. Morgan here to behave himself. His behavior and sass is unacceptable, and not to mention he's simply anti-royal as per his songs. Especially the new ones that have been found."

Brendan turned a new shade of red, and he whirled to face the king. "You've been searching through my room?!" Brendan practically yelled, looking as though he was ready to hit the man across from him, king or not. "How dare you? That's my personal property!"

"How dare I? Mind your tongue boy! I can ruin you in seconds! You have no rights here, you are under my control." The king bellowed, face growing red.

"Father!" Ray interjected, glaring at him. "Do _not_ threaten my Selected, and don't go through their rooms, are you mad?!"

Stewart turned his rage to his son, "You get no say in this. I wanted this little trouble maker gone the day he set foot here. I never could have imagined it would have gone this far. I'm about ready to kick him out myself."

Brendan was about to say something, but Ray spoke first, "You _will not_ be eliminating my Selected. _ESPECIALLY_ the ones I'm fond of, and especially for no reason."

Brendan looked to Ray, a look of surprise etched on his face. Ray fought the urge to shrink down, he needed to be brave for Brendan and the rest of his Selected. His father was a bully, Ray saw that now.

Stewart stared at his son, his face frozen, and hard to read. Slowly, he opened his mouth, and spoke coldly, "You don't tell me what to do, I am king."

"You may be king, but you're also a tyrant. This whole Selection has simply served to open my eyes to that. When I'm king, I shall do what I want, and you can't say anything. For now, you can't say anything against my Selection or my choice of Selected. In fact, I may marry one of them you're least fond of, and call it a day." Ray glared at his father.

Of course Ray wouldn't marry someone if he didn't love them, or at least really like them and trust them. But his father needn't know that.

Stewart actually seemed to pale, and his eyes widened ever so slightly. Ray kept his own gaze steady, making sure his father knew he was serious. "How many of my Selected have you been harassing into not staying here? To not wanting this life?"

Stewart was silent, "Only Mr. Morgan, and that Kara girl…."

Ray went completely still. Kara. Kara?! Ray felt his face burn again, "How dare you! You stay away from her! You don't know her, and you don't know her life. You don't get to talk to her. In fact, stay away from all of my Selected. If I catch you near them, I swear on my life I will find a way to remove you from your throne."

Stewart scoffed, "Please, you can't possibly-"

"Do you want to test it?" Ray felt the own cut of his words. The room went deadly silent.

Brendan's eyes were darting between Ray and his father. Stewart eventually scowled, "Get out. The both of you. Go ahead, Ray. Marry whoever you want, you'll see I was right. You think the people will want an incompetent king and bratty prince consort? What about a drunkard queen stealing tax money for her own wine collection?"

Ray slammed his fist onto the desk, making both Brendan and Stewart jump. "I will do what I want. And anything would be better than being like you."

Ray grabbed Brendan's arm, and led him to the door. "Good riddance, father. I don't want to see you, not until this Selection is over, and there's nothing you can do to stop me and my wishes."

Ray stormed out of the office, Brendan following on his heels. Ray didn't stop walking until he'd gotten to a side lounge. Surprisingly, Brendan had followed Ray. Ray's eyes widened, and he finally let down his mask of confidence, shaking.

Brendan stared at Ray in amazement, "Littl- Ray. I- I didn't think you'd had that in you. I've been arguing with him for the last hour, and I hadn't made that much of a dent in him."

Ray's eyes widened, "He was yelling at you for an hour?"

Brendan smirked, "Well, he tried yelling, I yelled right back. I am many things, but a pushover is not one of them."

It was Ray's turn to look amazed. "Brendan, you are truly a work."

Brendan's smirk only deepened, "I know."

Ray shook his head, but his nerves were shot. His mind kept traveling back to the pure rage he'd felt when Brendan had been the direct target of his father's rage and disgust. His father may have claimed it was because Brendan was a troublemaker, but Ray knew his father just didn't want Ray to marry someone who could think, make change, and most especially, was a guy.

Ray jolted from his thoughts when he felt Brendan carefully take Ray's hands in his own. Ray looked from their joined hands to Brendan's face. Brendan's expression was soft, and Ray drank in every detail of this kind, open Brendan. It wasn't something you saw every day.

Brendan smiled gently, rather than smirked, "Hey, I know. It's hard acting tough around others when they're….well, just don't let your mind keep you there, okay?"

Ray wondered where Brendan was going to go with the first half of that sentence, but Ray nodded anyway. "I- I've never spoken to him, or anyone, like that."

Brendan shook his head, chuckling, "Well, it was quite impressive, Little Prince."

Ray chuckled weakly, then said, "You called me Ray a few moments ago."

Brendan seemed taken aback at being called out, and he released his hands from Ray's grip, "Well, I knew I probably shouldn't make you more mad."

Ray scoffed, "Like I could be mad at you."

Brendan rubbed the back of his neck, and chuckled coldly, "Well, don't place your bets on 'no'."

Ray was about to ask what he meant by that, but Brendan quickly made his way to the door. He opened it, and turned back for only a moment to say, "I'll see you around, Little Prince." He left, and Ray was left alone in the small lounge.

Ray took a deep breath, and left the room not long after. He went straight to Mimi's room, and spoke to the guard, "Please tell Lady Mimi she will be going home tonight, and tell her I'll be in touch about a certain idea of hers."

* * *

 **AND WITH THAT DRAMATIC CHAPTER…..we say good-bye to dear Mimi. She will be gone, but mentions of her may continue. It was fun writing her, and the salt mates won't be complete, but hey, that's the fanfiction life. Thank you to Milly for making her! But I want to know your thoughts on the rest of the chapter too! Brendan and the king, and Ray! Oh lord, Ray you're growing quite the sassy streak, hopefully it won't come back to bite you. And dear Evie and her feelings blossoming again. Ray is as confused as ever about his heart's path, but hey, that's okay, love isn't simple.**

 **See you all in the next chapter! Only 8 left (wink wonk)**


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

 **Jed Maddox, Four, Kent**

Jed was sitting with Ray in a small study. They were playing Go Fish, right now. They'd been playing different games all afternoon. It was clear that something was on Ray's mind, but Jed wasn't sure if he should pry or not. Ray hummed in thought, "Got any…..3's?"

Jed shook his head, looking at his hand, "No, Go Fish."

Ray sighed and dug through the extra cards. Jed watched him carefully, as he asked, "Got any 5's?"

Ray groaned, and tossed over a card. A 5 of Hearts. Ray shook his head, "How are you so good at this?"

Jed chuckled, "I'm not, you're just not good."

Ray stuck his tongue out, and looked back down at his cards. Jed shook his head, "What's wrong, Ray? Something is clearly bothering you."

Ray glanced up to him, and Jed thought his eyes looked a little fuzzy, as though he were in a daze. Ray eventually sighed, and set down his cards, "I guess I am easy to read."

Jed scooted over on the couch, and patted the spot next to him. Ray thought for a moment, then stood from the other chair, sitting next to Jed. Ray took a deep breath, then exhaled slowly. He stared at the ground, and Jed felt a pang of sorrow for him.

"I have a lot going on. That much is obvious, I have the Selection, royal work, the rebels, and now I'm fighting with my dad, and trying to work out my heart from my head, and it's so confusing."

"You're fighting with your dad?" Jed asked in surprise. He hadn't expected Ray to be one to fight with his parents.

Ray hesitated, paling, then nodded, "Yeah, he's uh, he's having trouble coming to terms with how my Selection is going."

"The rebels?"

"No."

That….wasn't the answer Jed had expected. Jed's brow rose in surprise, and he tilted his head, "I- I would have thought that he'd be upset about the rebels interfering."

"He is, trust me. But uh, don't tell anyone, but he doesn't want me to marry a guy." Ray sighed, shoulders slumping. He looked exhausted, as though keeping that inside had physically made Ray ill.

Jed shook his head, trying to form his thoughts. "I- I thought your dad encouraged this? I thought that-" Well, Jed thought he'd actually stood a chance. But if the king had done this all for show, was it even a chance? Or was Jed here, slowly giving his heart to a boy he'd never have?

"My dad did encourage it. Or, at least pretended to. I can't tell anymore what he means. I just know he doesn't want me to marry a guy because then I couldn't have kids, plus, he seems not to like any of you. But I do. I like all of you." Ray groaned, leaning his head on Jed's shoulder.

"I...don't know what to tell you. I mean, you should follow your heart, but I know it must be difficult to go against others, and what your mind tells you is right." Jed replied, running a hand through Ray's hair.

They sat in silence for a moment, neither speaking, just thinking, Jed listening to Ray's steady breathing. He seemed to be calming down. Jed was afraid to even move an inch until he was sure Ray wouldn't break down.

Eventually Ray sat up, looking at Jed for a long moment, then he said, "I want to follow my heart, but even my heart is confused."

Jed fought a shiver, but he still got goosebumps. Ray leaned forward, one hand cupping Jed's face. Jed leaned forward too, and their lips met. It was sweet, and slow. They separated, and Ray smiled, prompting Jed to smile back. They kissed again, and neither wanted to separate this time.

When they broke apart, both seemed relaxed, and Jed was happy to see Ray's eyes were bright and clear now. "What's your heart telling you now?"

Ray searched Jed's eyes, and Jed hoped he could see that Jed really cared for him, Jed almost thought maybe it was love. Ray smiled, "My heart is telling me it's very fond of you." But he sighed, "I'm not sure if you're the only one though."

Jed's own heart sank a little, but he nodded, "I'm in the Selection, I suppose it's not fair to expect I own every bit of your heart yet."

Ray smiled sadly, "Thanks for talking to me, for understanding."

Jed nodded again, "Of course, anytime."

They sat there together, talking quietly for a while more, just the two of them in a crazy world filled with prejudiced family and complicated hearts.

* * *

 **Ivy Bonham, Three, Waverly**

Ivy was waiting for Christian. She was wearing a flowy sundress, and she was supposed to be going for a walk, or, at least that's what she'd been told. Christian finally appeared around the hall corner, and Ivy smiled. Christian smiled ever so slightly, and approached her.

"Hey, ready to go on our walk?" Christian asked, offering his arm to her.

Ivy smiled to herself, "Yes." She took his arm, and they started off.

Christian and Ivy chatted quietly the whole time, walking around the gardens, twice. Eventually Christian turned to her, "Come on, I want to show you something."

Ivy narrowed her eyes in suspicion, but nodded, holding on to his arm as he led her back into the palace. She was curious to see where he was leading her, but she trusted him. She was a bit nervous about people seeing them together since she was still technically in the Selection, but being with Christian was worth the risk of being seen.

Christian led her down hall after hall, eventually going down a flight of stairs, and where the castle seemed made more of actual stone than polished marble. Ivy didn't even know the palace looked like that down here. Ivy followed Christian, and he finally stopped before a small entrance. Ivy could hear water moving, and was even more confused than before.

Christian glanced to her, "This is...this is where I come to think sometimes. No one else knows about it. I maintain it myself."

Ivy tilted her head, and entered through the small alcove. On the other side was a spring, or a natural hot-tub like pool. There were small, unlit candles, and towels scattered about. Nicely packed was two towels, and a pair of bathing suits.

Ivy blushed, "Oh, Christian, how did you get the-"

"I just asked some maids for a basic swimsuit. I hope you don't mind, I guessed your size." Christian replied, shifting on his feet.

Ivy laughed, "I don't mind, but um, I'll have to leave to get changed."

Christian suddenly blushed, "Oh! Uh, of course! Yes, I- I didn't think that through."

Ivy laughed again, louder, "I know, I know."

Ivy grabbed the swim suit, and left to find the nearest secluded room to change into. When she came back, Christian was changed too. He was surprisingly muscular. Not buff in any way, but as though he did work out enough to keep a figure. He also had a few freckles scattered across his arms and chest that she wouldn't have ever guessed would be there.

Christian seemed entranced by her, but then asked, "Does the swim suit fit?"

Ivy nodded, "A little tight, but better tight than loose." The outfit was white, with black stripes down the sides, and had frills by the hips. Ivy quite liked it; it was elegant, yet simple.

Christian climbed into the little hot-tub, and offered a hand to help Ivy in. Ivy smiled, and accepted it, stepping in carefully. Ivy expected the seats and bottom to be rock like the rest of the hot-tub, but the rocks were actually smoothed. It was a pleasant surprise, and made her even more relaxed.

"Like I said, I maintain it myself, I found it a few years ago, and cleaned it up. I think it's a sort of natural hot spring, but I can't be sure." Christian said, shrugging.

Ivy smiled, looking around the cave-like room hidden away in the depths of the castle's base. "It's beautiful! I've never seen anything like it, and my grandmother has taken me to many saunas."

Christian's eyes brightened, and he almost cracked a smile. Ivy noticed he'd been doing that a lot more often around her now that they knew how each other felt. "Good, I'm glad you like it; I thought you might."

A few moments passed by, and Ivy sighed, "You know, I'll miss this when I leave."

"When you leave?" Christian asked, and Ivy could hear the worry in his tone.

"Yeah, you know, after the Selection? When I'm eliminated?"

Christian stared at a point on the wall beside her face, lost in thought. He hummed, "What if- what if you just stayed here when you were eliminated?" He asked, a small blush coming to his face. "Stay with me?"

Ivy went completely still, "Is this- Are you…."

Christian turned a bright red, "No! I'm not proposing, I just, we just realized our feelings. There's nothing saying you can't stay after you're eliminated as my guest."

Ivy studied his face, and smiled slightly, "I think that could work."

Christian's face brightened to hopeful rather than shy and embarrassed. He bit his lip, and scooted closer to Ivy. He turned, gently taking Ivy's chin in his hand, and turning her head to his. He searched her eyes, but Ivy tried to convey she wanted him to kiss her. Christian leaned forward, and Ivy let him meet her lips. She closed her eyes, and immediately seemed to be floating in the air. The kiss made her feel weightless, and the only thing keeping her there was Christian's hand now in her hair, and his other arm wrapped around her waist.

Ivy never wanted the kiss to end, but Christian pulled away, smiling sweetly to her. Ivy sighed happily, and pressed her forehead to his. "Yes, I think my staying here will definitely work."

Christian laughed, and pulled Ivy into his lap, kissing her again and again. "Me too." He whispered. The two stayed in the hot tub for another hour or so, exploring- but not _too_ much- their new found love.

* * *

 **Ray's POV**

Ray was finishing up his dinner, the Selected chatting quietly amongst themselves, each royal family member staying eerily quiet. It was odd, this was the quietest any dinner has been. Ray wanted to finish quickly and get to his date with Eva. He was hoping that he'd be able to talk with her some more. Lately she'd seemed closed off, but he was ready to see past the walls she'd built up, and even share whatever she wanted to know about him.

Ray finished, and not long after, Eva finished, and they walked outside together. Eva hummed to herself as they walked, admiring the stars that had started to appear. The sun wasn't fully set, so the sky was a mix of reds, pinks, purples, and blues.

"Look, Eva, we haven't spent a lot of time together, so I think it's time we start to fix that." Ray began.

She stopped humming, "Well, this is a good start I suppose."

Ray huffed a laugh, tilting his head, "Yeah, I suppose it is. So, tell me about yourself. I know you live with your mom, that you're a model, you have a great singing voice, though you're very shy, and that you are very sweet and selfless."

Eva laughed, "Well, you seem to have me down then." She joked, nudging Ray with er elbow. But she sighed, "When I was young, my mom was, and still can be, controlling. I didn't have many friends, and no boyfriends, heaven forbid, my mom would have had a heart attack. Anyway, I also took ice skating lessons. Part of me likes it, but part of me also knows it's probably her trying to live through me. Her ice skating career stopped after she fell pregnant with me…"

Eva trailed off, and Ray was silent with her. Was Eva's shyness and uncertainty driven by the fact that she's never really had a choice in her own life? Was Eva's job as a model even her choice? Ray sighed, "Well, if it helps, my dad seems to be living through me, or at least trying to."

Eva glanced up to Ray, and he could tell she was thinking. Ray felt her hand gently take his, and she intertwined their fingers. Her other arm rested on his forearm, and she hugged him in comfort. Ray hugged her back, offering his own strength to her. He felt as though today he'd broken barriers in his own thoughts by talking through with others. He's always had Christian to talk to, but something about the people in his Selection led him to a new type of freedom and peace when he talked to them.

They walked some more, and Eva eventually spoke, "I do like you, Ray. But if I'm being honest, it's more of a school-girl crush than anything."

Ray sighed, "And I like you, but it's more of a little sister thing."

Eva chuckled, "I suppose this means I get to go home?"

Ray looked to her, "If that's what you choose. I could let you stay." Eva shrugged at that.

"I think it's time me and my mother talked things out. I think I want to take a break from modeling, and rethink things a bit."

Ray nodded, "Of course-"

It was so fast, Ray almost didn't register what happened. A small, red dot appeared on Eva's dress, just below her chest. Eva didn't react at first, smiling still at Ray, but then she looked down, seeing the red dot grow into a large stain.

She gasped, her eyes darting up to Ray. Ray was frozen, staring, wide eyed at her. She started to collapse, and Ray caught her. Ray's mind was reeling, but he applied pressure to the red spot, now knowing it was a bullet wound. Ray kept them both low, and Eva was gasping for breath. If Ray had to guess, it sounded like she'd been shot in a lung. Ray looked around frantically, and saw guards rushing outside.

They approached, and Ray was relieved until they grabbed him, and carried him away, but left Eva behind. "Wait, no! Go back! Get her! She's been shot, she needs help!"

"You're our first priority, Your Highness." A guard replied.

"What? No!" Ray cried, outraged. He felt his face heating in anger and desperation. He fought to break free from the hold the guards had on him, but they ushered him quickly.

Ray felt tears at his eyes, "Eva! Eva!" He shouted, not caring if those damned rebels heard him. For all he cared, they could kill him now, he couldn't let another Selected die. Not when he could help it.

The guards rushed him into the castle, and into the nearest safe room. They slammed the door shut on Ray's protests. Ray slammed the walls, and the door, trying to get out. How could they just leave her? How could they lock him in here with this knowledge? Ray looked at his shaking hands, bruising already from beating the safe room. They were covered in blood too, but it was already almost dried, and he knew it was Eva's. Ray felt hot tears trail down his face, and he let them fall. He no longer cared about appearances. He was getting hurt, and people were dying, really dying. It was all his fault.

No.

It was their fault; the rebels. Ray grew angry again. He would make sure these rebels paid. They couldn't get away with this. They had some dark, twisted mentality about what was right and wrong. Well, Ray would have to take care of that, wouldn't he?

* * *

Hours passed before Ray's safe room was opened. Guards surrounded him, bringing him to the medical wing. They offered no answers when he asked about Eva. People were checking in and out, Selected were ushered in, checked out, and they stared wide-eyed at Ray when he was brought in. He must have looked awful, but he didn't care.

People whispered, glancing around nervously. Nurses approached Ray, taking him from the guards, and sitting him on an exam table. They attached him to machines to check for vitals, and made notes of each. His pulse was still raised, but other than that, they concluded that he was fine.

Dr. Kay clucked her tongue as she examined Ray's hand. Clearly she disapproved of punching walls, but she gave him a small splint on a few of his fingers, wrapping it up. "I'm going to need to see it in a week."

She walked away before Ray could reply, but he wouldn't have even if she'd wanted him to. He hadn't uttered a word since he'd arrived in the hospital wing.

Someone approached, and Ray barely registered that it was Endra before he spoke, "She's dead, isn't she?" He could hear the bitterness and hidden rage in his own voice, and he saw Endra take a step back.

"...Yes."

"Why didn't they save her?"

"When they went back for her, she was already gone."

"No! I mean why didn't they save her with me? The rebels had shot her, but they didn't shoot me. They had the chance and they didn't take it. I was in no danger." Ray replied, glaring at his sister.

Endra's eyes were wide, and she seemed startled at his anger being directed at her, "I- I don't know. They were just doing their job. And as for the rebels. Well….we don't know their reasoning, do we?"

Ray sighed, no, he supposed they couldn't know the reasoning behind a heartless matter. "I'll make them pay for this."

Endra sighed, "Ray-"

"I will. They won't make it out this unharmed themselves." Ray stated, and the tone had switched to sure, steady.

He glanced to Endra, and a look of concern flashed over her face, "Ray, please, you can't fight an entire invisible enemy by yourself."

"But I'm not by myself. I have friends, an entire castle full of trained guards…" Ray felt sure he could find help among them. "Not to mention you and Christian."

Endra sighed in defeat, there was no bargaining with him now, "Where do we begin?"

Ray thought, "We get our eyes. I'll get in contact with one of them, don't worry. For now, get Kara and Brendan, they can be my eyes around the castle."

Endra nodded, and walked off. Ray hopped off the exam table, and marched out of the hospital wing. It was time to bring a real fight to these rebels, starting with finding out who had gotten Camilla and Eva killed.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! It's been a hot minute, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Or not...if it caused pain. Oh well, some delicious juicy content was here today. Thank you, Eva, you were lovely, you will be missed.**

 **Happy new year, by the way! 2020! It's crazy to think of. I'll see you in the next chapter! (Hopefully it's not a super long wait, oof)**


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

 **Ivy Bonham, Three, Waverly**

Ivy was sitting with Christian in the library, sitting beside him in a large armchair, Chrsitian in his own. Ivy was holding Christian's hand with one of her own, and holding open a book in her lap with the other. She had a small smile on her face, and had never felt more at peace in her life. Today was certainly a good day, and it could only get better from here.

Christian sighed, and Ivy looked up from her book, watching Christian carefully, "Is something wrong?"

Christian looked to her, "I- I don't feel right keeping us a secret."

Ivy wrinkled her nose in concern, "We can't make it public, I'm in the Selection-"

"But what if you weren't anymore?"

Ivy felt her heart skip a beat, "Ask to leave?"

Christian nodded, "Well, if you want to, yes…"

Ivy closed her book, and stared over no particular point over Christian's shoulder as she thought. She certainly wasn't in the fight for Ray's heart, and he seemed to know that. But was she ready to just throw away the safety net for Christian? Would they last? Or would they date for a few months before they grew tired of each other?

Ivy bit her lip, but remembered words her grandmother had spoken when she was little, and had been afraid of learning how to ride a bike for the first time, " _Now, now, you can't be afraid of falling, or you'll never get anywhere."_ Ivy smiled to herself, true, it had been about the bike at the moment, but now it meant so much more.

Ivy looked back to Christian, and nodded, "Yes."

Christian perked up, and smiled in disbelief, "Really?"

Ivy nodded again, "Yes, I want to ask Ray to leave the Selection."

Christian smiled, and laughed, pulling Ivy into his chair and hugging her. Ivy laughed too, trying to pull herself from his arms to get a bit of balance. Christian stood, helping her steady herself, before taking her hand, and leading her out of the library.

"He's probably in his office…" Christian trailed off, "Or his room, or on a date. Wherever he is, we'll find him."

Ivy smiled, and squeezed his hand, stepping closer to him as they traveled the hallways. They approached his office, and knocked. To their delight, Ray called from inside, "Come in."

Ray seemed surprised when Ivy and Christian walked in, his eyes settling on their intertwined hands. "What can I do for you two?" He asked, though Ivy was sure he already knew the answer.

Across Ray's desk were files, computers with videos on them, and chats with someone named RIVER. The files and videos were of rebels Ivy had guessed, Ray had been preoccupied with them, finding them, ever since poor Eva had been killed.

Ivy felt Christian's eyes on her, and she smiled at him, then looked to Ray. She took a deep breath, then clearly, and confidently said, "I want to leave the Selection, I've fallen for Christian, and it's only right I tell you."

Ray looked between the two of them, and smiled, "I knew you two were perfect for each other. I mean, you can't keep your eyes off each other, and when Christian admitted he liked you, I knew it was already set in stone."

Ivy felt her face heat, and looked to Christian, whose ears were bright red, and he was staring at the floor as though he wanted to make Ray to take the words back if he thought hard enough.

Ray nodded, "Alright then, Ivy, I officially release you from the Selection." Ivy and Christian broke into identical grins, and they thanked him. "Just one thing though…"

Ivy and Christian looked to him, their grins faltering. Ray chuckled, "If you two ever break up, promise you'll give it another go in a few years."

Ivy laughed, and Christian smiled, saying, "I don't plan on letting this happiness go that easily."

Ivy squeezed Christian's hand again, then looked to Ray, "So, what now? Am- am I allowed to stay here to be with him?"

Ray thought for a moment, then nodded, "Yes, I don't see why not? I can arrange a different room for you, or you can keep your current room, if you like."

Ivy nodded, "Thank you, I'll keep my current room."

Ray dipped his head, then said, "Now, I don't mean to kick you guys out, but I need to get back to my work." He nodded to his desk, computers flashing, and papers waiting to be tacked to a pinboard like a crazy conspiracy theorist would.

Christian nodded, "Of course, but first-" He approached Ray, and hugged him, the brothers patting each other on the back, "Thank you." Christian finished, looking back at Ivy. Ivy smiled, and Christian's eyes brightened, shimmering.

Ivy offered her hand, and Christian took it, the two of them heading out of Ray's office. Ivy smiled to herself, she'd been smiling practically nonstop since they'd left the library. Today was definitely going to be the best day of her life so far.

* * *

 **Ray's POV**

Ray was happy for Christian and Ivy, but it was time to get back to work. He'd been in contact with Mimi, and she was telling him her theories, and the faults in the castle's security systems. If she wanted to, Ray might actually hire her to be the Royal Security Manager when he became king. She was saying how people were on the inside of the castle, possibly a spy, or someone masquerading as a maid, chef, or guard to be getting all this inside information and access to Selected and maids that have been killed. Ray was agreeing, it had to have been. For the patrols to see no one enter or exit the castle to commit these acts, they had to have come from the inside, which was even scarier.

Ray sighed, and rubbed his eyes as he looked over everything. But not even a moment after he rested his eyes, the security alarm blared throughout the castle. A rebel attack. No, not now! Ray cursed, and stood, stumbling out of his office. There was no way he would make it to the main safe room, but maybe some of the smaller ones. Ray rushed to a nearby safe room, and scanned his finger print. But it didn't open. Ray tried again, but it didn't open. Ray groaned, someone must have found it sooner.

Ray rushed around, finding the next one, and found that that one was occupied too. Ray fought down the panic that was building in his gut. No, no, no. He _had_ to find a safe room. But every one he tried seemed to be taken. Ray was too far from the royal safe room, but if he could find another room to hide in….

Ray found himself in the music room, and he immediately barricaded it with a rolling stand-up piano in the corner of the room. Ray turned just in time to see Kara holding a guitar. Both of them shrieked, and Kara sighed.

"Ray, what the hell? You scared me!"

"Sorry! You scared me! You couldn't tell it was me?" Ray replied, watching the guitar wearily.

Kara noticed, and put down the guitar. "No! In case you haven't noticed, it's dark in here! I turned off the lights so no one would think there was a person in here."

Ray hummed, "I guess you have a point, good idea, by the way."

Kara nodded, "At least you had the sense to barricade the door. I should have thought of that, but I'm not exactly thinking straight."

Ray ran a hand through his hair, "How are they doing this so soon after Eva's death? They must really hate this Selection more than I thought. They're desperate, I'm getting close to the end of my Selection, and they want to stop it. Now." Ray looked to Kara. "Have you found anything?"

Kara was putting the guitar back, she looked over her shoulder at him, "What?"

Ray's brow knitted, "You know, Endra was supposed to ask you if you'd help find information about rebels from the inside. I'm starting to think we have rebels in the palace on the regular."

Kara seemed surprised, shaking her head, "Endra hasn't asked me yet."

"Oh...she probably asked Brendan first, I asked her to last night, she must have wanted to ask today." Ray reasoned, shrugging it off, "Anyways, how are you handling everything?"

Kara scoffed, "How am I handling the knowledge that I could be killed at any moment? Not too well, but I have a few drinks in me; it helps." She paused, assessing Ray, "Why are you asking me how I'm handling it? How are you handling it?"

Ray heard an empty chuckle leave his mouth, "Not good. As you can see, I'm stressing, I'm trying to find these rebels. I can't let them get away with this."

Kara was silent, then she moved next to Ray, taking his hand, and rubbing his back, "It'll be okay, I know you'll find the rebels and fix this. I'll help."

Ray looked to Kara, relieved to hear that, "Thanks, it means a lot." Kara nodded, and Ray sighed, slumping forward. Kara was certainly warm, and she felt safe. It was nice to have this calm.

They sat in silence, and Kara eventually said, "So, have you made any decisions about who might win?"

Ray sat up, and sighed, "A few, but I'm not sure. Can I honestly tell you my top choices?" Kara smiled and nodded, not speaking, allowing him to have this moment.

"Well…" Ray sighed, he couldn't believe he was telling Kara his most confusing, and deep thoughts. "I was thinking it's really down to Evie, Jed, you, Akio, and Brendan."

Kara's brow rose, "First of all, that's most of us, and second of all, Brendan? Really? You could see yourself marrying him?"

Ray glanced to her, "Well, yeah, I mean, you know him, he's pretty great."

Kara blinked, "Well, yeah, but I figured with him being so anti-royal that he wouldn't be a candidate."

Ray shrugged, "Well, yeah, but, I think he's on the right side." Kara seemed ready to ask what that meant, but Ray continued before she could ask, "Anyways, you see what my problem is?"

Kara nodded, "You're not even sure where your heart lies. You know it's not Spencer, which makes that easier, but what about the others? How many do you love, if any, and how many would you be 'just okay' with marrying?"

Ray's brain seemed to freeze as Kara asked him this. "I-" he stopped, and shook his head, "I don't know."

Kara was silent, but for once, Kara seemed to carry no judgement with her, "I think that's your problem. You don't know what to expect from a life-long partner, so you don't know who can offer you that happiness."

Ray's head dropped into his hands. Why did this have to be so confusing? Why did he have to have stupid rebels hurting his Selection, making it all the more difficult to choose someone. What happens if he chooses a wife or husband and they are killed by rebels? Could he really risk losing the love of his life like that?

"That's it!" Ray gasped, head shooting up, and looking to Kara.

Kara jumped at his outburst, and she tilted her head, "What's it?"

Ray smiled at her, "Well, it's not a good thing, but I know why I'm afraid to choose; it's because I'm afraid to lose them."

Ray could see the wheels turning in Kara's head, "I'm….not following."

Ray sighed to himself, accepting his new realization, "I can't choose a person to love forever, because I don't know if I'll have them forever. Any second the rebels could take them from me, just as they've taken Camilla and Eva."

Kara's thoughts clicked together, "Oh, Ray, you can't be afraid of that. You think I was excited to leave my mom behind without my protection to come here? The people you love, well, you have to love them when you can, there's never a certainty in how long you'll have them."

Ray sighed again, "I know, now at least. I- I think I know what I need to do, at least to lower my heart's choices."

Kara smiled, and patted Ray's hand, "Good, maybe something good came from this rebel invasion after all."

Ray smiled at her, "So...you spend a lot of time around the Selected, more than you care to admit, what do they think of me?"

Kara scoffed, "Well, I certainly know how to listen, I've bartended for a while, you won't believe the stuff I'd hear." She chuckled to herself, then cleared her throat, "I know Brendan said that Jed is totally crushing on you, Spencer is kind of, well, preoccupied, and Akio is adorably confused in his crush with you. I also know that Evie really does love you, I think she's hoping fate had something to do with her getting chosen this second time around."

Ray nodded, this was all good information, some at least confirming what he already suspected. "And you? And Brendan?"

Kara sighed, and leaned back on her hands, crossing her legs. "Well, we're a bit more complicated, aren't we?"

Ray furrowed his brow, and leaned forward slightly, "What do you mean?"

Kara chuckled absently, "Well, I like it here, I won't lie, and I like you, but I'm not sure if I'm exactly queen material, and I'm not sure I'm _in love_ with you, you know?"

Ray nodded, he wasn't sure if he was _in love_ with Kara either. She's probably the closest thing he had to a true friend this whole Selection, was it possible it could grow? Or would it always just be friends?

"What about Brendan?"

Kara was silent for a moment, thinking through her answer, she sat up straight, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Well, Brendan is….Brendan. He doesn't like to open his heart, or tell people what he's really feeling. I've been around him this whole Selection and I've only caught a glimpse of the inner workings of his soul. He carries around the marble you know? The one you got him with the universe inside? I think he carries it for reassurance or something. He won't admit it, but I think he's starting to really grow fond of you, maybe more... I caught him working on a love song."

Ray's eyes widened in surprise, he knew that he had a crush on the rockstar, and that Brendan was definitely one of his top choices, especially since he was so good with the people, but he didn't know that Brendan may actually want to stay here….may want to stay with Ray. Kara seemed to be observing Ray, and eventually laid backwards, staring up at the ceiling, tracing the lines in the dark, barely visible.

Ray followed suit, and they lay together, silent, and thoughtful. Eventually they heard a knocking at the doors, and Ray and Kara both sat up, alert. They approached the door, weapons- guitars- in hand, and listened. The knocking turned into banging.

"Ray? Kara? You in there? It's Brendan, open up!" Ray looked to Kara, and she nodded, they removed the 'barricade' from the door, and opened it.

There stood Brendan, looking ruffled, but okay, as he took in Ray and Kara. He sighed in relief, then bitterly demanded, "What the hell? Ray your family has been worried sick! The rebels killed about a quarter of the staff, and I was left alone with your family and Jed in the giant safe room!"

Ray was almost amused Brendan had been stuck with them, but what he said triggered a more anxious side of him. "Wait, wait, a _quarter_ of the staff? I thought the staff had all gotten into safe rooms! Why the hell were so many closed and locked, then?"

Brendan sighed, shoulders slumping, when the soldiers checked them they found rebels, armed with only knives, but apparently rebel spies had occupied all the safe rooms to cause maximum damage in the attack."

Ray felt as though his chest were suddenly being constricted by a snake. He couldn't breathe, and he felt sick. A quarter of the palace staff, wiped out by rebels. Lives. People. Families. Destroyed in a span of a few hours.

Ray dropped to his knees, and Kara and Brendan both rushed to prevent him from falling further. They fanned him with their hands, and hoisted him up. "Ray, come on, don't faint on us." Brendan half-scolded, half pleaded.

They lifted him out of the room, and half-carried him to the hospital wing. The nurses would want to examine him, of course. Kara was relaying the events of how they were both in the music room to Brendan, then when asked by palace officials, she repeated her statements, since Ray was being tended to.

Ray's head swam with faces, last names, some he didn't even know. Hell, most he didn't even know. They were his staff, and yet, he didn't know a thing about them; how sad was that? He sighed, he had to finish this quickly, either take out the rebels, or get married and meet them head on, at least not so many lives would be at risk, maybe the rebels would even go after Ray alone. Ray looked to the people around the hospital wing. He had to, for them.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Another chapter down! WHOO! Okay, so, I'm not sure what to say, just, wow. This is getting good. I'm excited to write the end of this story. 5 chapters and an epilogue left. For those of you who have read since the start, thanks so much! It's been such a journey.**

 **Anyways, if you feel like it let me know what you thought of the chapter and any theories you may have on Ray, the Selection, Rebels, etc. I'm always curious to see all of them! See you in the next chapter~!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

 **Ray's POV**

Ray was sitting at his office desk, files upon files open, and his computer having about seven different tabs open on them. He was currently talking to Mimi on one of the tabs, hearing out her latest theories on the attack. She was right, someone from inside the castle must be helping the rebels. The only question is who? Could it be a Selected? Could it be a servant? But then again, why would a servant endanger every other servant in the palace? Wouldn't they want to save "the innocent" in their minds, while getting rid of the royals or Selected? It was just a miracle no Selected had been killed during the attack.

Ray's father was in his own study, working on hiring more servants, Ray knew. Ray was mad his father was more focused on hiring new servants than getting justice for the dead ones, but he also knew the palace needed to function. Falling apart now would mean the rebels won. And the rebels couldn't win. They just couldn't.

Ray heard a knock on his door, and he quickly shut and hid all his files, minimizing all of his computer tabs, before calling out, "Come in."

To his surprise, Spencer walked in. His brows rose, and he stood as Spencer walked over, "Spencer? What can I do for you?"

Spencer was silent for a while, then sighed, "Can I sit before we talk?"

Ray nodded, and sat at his own chair as Spencer took the chair across the desk. Ray was concerned, was something wrong? Did something happen?

Spencer took a deep breath, and all in one breath he said, "I don't belong here, I love someone else."

Ray couldn't say that he was shocked, but he was surprised Spencer wanted to leave, considering he thought Spencer was in love with Akio. He saw them interact, the way Spencer looked at Akio was certainly the way Ray looked at….well...it didn't matter. Ray had to focus on Spencer.

"Oh? So, you want to leave?" Ray asked, trying to clarify.

Spencer was silent again, "Yes...I think so."

Ray hummed in thought, and ran a hand through his hair. "And you don't think he'll be upset with you leaving?"

Spencer turned beet red, and gasped, "Well, uh, I-"

"Spencer." Ray said, drawing his attention. Ray offered a small smile, "I know you like Akio. I've seen the way you look at him. You wouldn't rather stay here until he's eliminated too?"

Spencer slumped his shoulders down, "I guess my feelings are obvious then. Well, I don't know if you'll choose him or not. How can I stay here and possibly watch him fall in love with you? I mean, I know he thinks….greatly of me...but he also likes you, and has a bit of a school-kid crush on you."

Ray felt his own face heat a little, and he bit his cheek as he said, "Well, it's up to you. Stay or go, but you'll no longer be a part of the Selection per your wishes."

Spencer bit his lip, and fidgeted in his seat, before saying, "No offense Ray, but I think I'll leave because of the rebels too…"

Ray couldn't help the laugh/huff that left him, "I understand. I won't keep you here then." Ray stood, and offered his hand. Spencer stood too, and shook the offered hand, even drawing Ray into a short, stiff hug.

Spencer nodded, "Thanks, Ray. Of course, I'd love to come visit sometimes while Akio is still here." He replied, blushing again.

Ray laughed, "Of course, I wouldn't expect anything less."

Spencer chuckled slightly, as Ray led him from the office. "Thanks for everything, Ray. I joined the Selection to discover new experiences, and this was certainly more than I could have hoped for." He rubbed the back of his neck, and gave a crooked smile.

Ray nodded, "I agree, I'm just glad you enjoyed your time here. I'll let you pack up, and I'll be around when you leave to bid you good-bye again."

Spencer nodded, and left the office, looking behind him and giving Ray a thumbs up and a smile as he walked back in the direction of his room. So that was it. Another elimination, and only 5 Selected left. Akio, Evie, Kara, Brendan and Jed.

* * *

 **Akio Mazaki, Three, Yukon**

Akio sighed, blinking heavily as he watched the limo with Spencer in it drive away from the palace. Akio hadn't expected to be so hurt by his leaving. They'd taken the longest to say good-bye, and Akio made Spencer promise he'd visit, or call, or message him on the computer. Akio turned, and was surprised to see Ray still standing beside him.

"Oh, Ray! Hi…"

Ray stepped closer, and enfolded Akio in a hug. "I know you care for him, Akio."

Akio felt a tear fall from his eyes, and he nodded against Ray. "I do. But I'm so confused."

"About what?" Ray asked.

Akio sighed, unsure about how he should phrase it. "Well, I care for Spencer….but I also _care for_ you."

Something flashed in Ray's eyes, and he smiled, to Akio's surprise. "I know that too, Akio, and you don't need to fear my reaction. I couldn't possibly have had a bi-Selection and not have someone fall in love with another Selected."

Akio felt his face heat up, in fact, it was on fire it felt like. "I- I don't know if I'm in love, I just-"

"Like you said, you're confused." Ray finished. Akio nodded, and Ray smiled, "Then how about we go on a date? You can think about how you feel for me, and how you feel for Spencer, and then decide from there."

Akio sighed in relief, he was beyond glad that Ray understood, and wasn't going to strip him of his caste or anything. "I- I think that sounds nice…"

* * *

It didn't take long for Ray to set up a date. It was a simple date, lunch on a balcony. The wind was blowing, and the wind was chilly, it was practically winter, being late November. Akio was wearing a long sleeved shirt, and Ray a turtle neck. Akio had teased him for the choice of style, but Ray simply shrugged, saying it suited his hair style.

Akio was eating a salad, as Ray was munching away on all the little orange slices. Akio laughed, "Will there be any left for me?"

Ray's face turned red with embarrassment at being caught, and he swallowed the oranges before speaking, "I'm sorry, you can have the rest if you want."

Akio chuckled, shaking his head, "No, if you love them that much you can eat them."

Ray's face relaxed, and though his face was still pink, he continued eating the oranges, though more slowly this time in case Akio wanted one.

They were silent for a while, each looking out at the scenery of the garden, and the setting sun over the hills. Most of the trees had lost their leaves, and a few were still carrying red, orange, and yellow leaves. The sky seemed to match the trees, though it added purple to the mix. Stars were already starting to show, and Akio could see the faint moon starting to appear.

Ray finally spoke, "Akio, you know, you don't have to stay here because of a small crush you used to, or maybe still have on me. If you think Spencer is your future, you should go after him."

Akio looked to Ray, and then down into his glass. "I don't know what I want. I like you, you're smart, responsible, cute, sweet...But Spencer is all of those too, and no offense, but we've spent more time together. I know more about him. But then again, if I'm your 'one' then we can get to know each other just as well."

Ray took it all in, absorbing every word, and when Akio looked up, saw that Ray was watching him intensely. Akio blushed, and cleared his throat, "So, yeah, I'm confused."

Ray nodded, and sighed, sitting back, "I'm confused too, it's okay. I feel like every time I start to think I can marry someone, I spend time with another one of you, and fall in love with a different person."

Akio thought for a moment, it was his turn to study Ray, "Well, are you really in love with anybody if you forget those feelings when you're with someone else?"

Ray looked up to Akio, curiosity and confusion in his eyes, "What?"

Akio gulped, afraid he'd offended the prince, but answered, "Well, it's just that, if you're in love with someone, I don't think you could ever really think of another in the same way. You know? Like, if you really are in love with a Selected, you never stop thinking about them, or relating something back to them, or thinking they'd like something you're doing with another Selected. They're always there somewhere, and everything you do feels better with them around…" Akio trailed off as thoughts swirled through his mind.

Ray hummed, and nodded, his eyes searching for something far away. They both sat in silence, lost in their thoughts. Akio stood, "Um, I'm gonna go back to my room, Ray, thanks for the date. It was nice to have a distraction, it definitely gave me something to think about."

Ray nodded, "Me too."

With that, Akio left the balcony, and headed back to his room. His own words haunting him, _They're always there somewhere, everything feels better with them around…._ And worse when they're not.

* * *

 **Hello everyone~! Whew it's been a minute since I've been able to write. Ugh, don't we love high school? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was quite short, but I enjoyed writing it, so….boo I guess if you don't like it. Jkjk, love you guys, I know you wouldn't hate me for a short chapter *laughs nervously* Anyways, some of you have some very interesting theories on certain things *eyes* curious. Hmmm, we'll see….**

 **See you in the next chapter…~~**


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

 **Ray's POV**

Almost a week later, Ray was focusing on paperwork, when his mother entered his office. Ray was surprised, his mother rarely came to visit him when he was busy working. She seemed cautious about entering, but approached his desk.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Ray asked, worry starting to fill him, he hoped there wasn't anything wrong with the plans for the music festival tomorrow.

"Nothing's wrong, I just….thought we could talk." She replied, sitting in the chair across from him. Ray stared skeptically at his mother, yes, they talked, but usually there was some reason to it.

"Oh? What about?"

His mother cleared her throat, and was wringing her hands together, "I was just thinking, that, since you were getting so close to the end of your Selection, that we could hold a party. To celebrate those that are left, and hopefully let you get to know your choices a little more before choosing your one."

Ray sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Mom-"

"Please, Ray? I know you need a break, and a party would be so much fun! I'm thinking costume again, but fairytale this time! It could be so good for you."

"Mom, what about security? With the rebels, I'm not so sure it's a good idea."

"Please, Ray? For me? I'll plan the whole thing! You won't have to do a thing!"

Ray stared at his mother, she was so hopeful, and she really did just want to help him. He knew she wouldn't let anything bad happen, so he sighed, and nodded. "Okay, you can plan a party. But please be careful, and don't go too overboard, no one here is extravagant."

Emily's face broke into a giant smile, and she jumped up, clapping her hands, moving around the desk to kiss her son on the cheek. "Oh, thank you Ray! You'll love it, I promise."

Ray smiled as she left, shaking his head. At least he could make her happy, she deserved it. Emily opened the office door, and Ray heard her say something to someone, before Akio walked in the office.

This was the second surprise of the day. Ray sat up, and titled his head, "Akio?"

Akio offered a weak smile, and looked to the seat across from Ray. Ray waved to the seat, and Akio sat down, a quick huff of air escaping him. Akio was avoiding eye contact, and took a moment to compose himself. Ray waited, knowing Akio wasn't a very straight-forward, confrontational person.

"Ray, I- I did some thinking, and….I've decided to follow my heart."

Ray bit his cheek, sure of where this was going, but wanting to let Akio finish.

"I really like you Ray, and I care for you; but I can't stay here and pretend that I stand a chance at winning your heart. I'm sure I know who your final three will be, and I think each of them would be wonderful for you. Ray, I can't win your heart, because mine already belongs to Spencer." Akio wiped away a stray tear, and took a breath, "He hasn't left Angeles yet, we're going to meet up, and see how things work out. If things go well, then I think I made the right choice. Even if they don't work, I can say I tried."

Akio looked to Ray, and offered a smile, "I owe it all to submitting my name to the Selection. Thank you."

Ray smiled back at Akio, "Thank _you_ , Akio. You've definitely been an amazing friend here, and I'm glad that you're following your heart. At least one of us seems to have it figured out."

Akio chuckled, and nodded, "Well, I wouldn't say I have it figured out. I still have to explain to my family that not only am I going to be dating a guy, but that guy isn't even the prince." He rubbed the back of his neck, and sighed, "But, I'll cross that bridge when I get to it." He smiled again, "Thanks again, Ray, I hope you find your own heart."

Ray smiled softly, "Thanks, Akio, and if you ever need anything, just let me know."

Akio nodded, "Of course, same for you." With that, Akio stood, and practically danced out of the office. Ray chuckled, and looked back to his work, sighing. It could wait a few days. He shut his files, put them in his desk, and left his office, waiting for Akio to finish packing to see him off.

* * *

The next afternoon Ray, Endra, and his Selected drove down into the city where the music festival Endra had been planning would take place. There were about 20 different bands, groups, and solo acts performing throughout the afternoon and evening. Brendan had taken off early to practice with Ars Goetia, since they were one of the bands performing. Ray secretly suspected that Endra just hired them to see Lucas, possibly without a shirt on.

Already the area was crowded with groups warming up, fans asking for autographs, security wandering around, eyes peeled, and of course food vendors in trucks. Endra had really gotten down the feel of a music festival. Of course since it was winter, it was a bit cold, but nothing a jacket couldn't fix. Some girls were wearing dresses, and Ray couldn't believe how they could be any sort of comfortable.

Around 3, the first group started singing. It was a country-singing group, and Ray listened politely, even though country was far from his favorite type of music. Other people were talking, and eventually Ray was drawn into conversation with Evie. She was telling him about the latest letter she'd gotten from her family, and he was interested to hear how they were doing.

About 4, Ray went to a food truck, and was surprised to find Kara. With a cup of beer….he laughed, and said, "Kara, it's only 4."

Kara only shrugged, taking a sip, "It's 5 somewhere."

Ray shook his head, "So, is all you drink alcohol?"

Kara gasped, wiping away a fake tear, "How dare you? No, I drink water, sometimes an assorted mixture of fruit juices if I'm feeling fancy."

Ray laughed, and turned to the chef to order nachos, before turning back to Kara. "So, you excited to see Brendan perform?"

She shrugged, "I guess, I kind of already got a preview since Brendan wanted some advice on the order. I just think you'll enjoy it." She smirked, and drank more of her beer.

Ray wasn't sure why his face heated up, but he asked, "W-what do you mean by that?"

Kara laughed, "You'll see."

Ray was suddenly very worried, but the sun was starting to set, and Ars Goetia was starting to set up. Ray quickly moved to the front of the crowd, a repeat from years ago when he'd snuck out with Endra to see a concert in disguise. He still had the crown from that show that was auctioned off.

Ray saw Endra a few people down, and sure enough her eyes were trained onto Lucas. He winked at her, before moving to his spot, and Ray looked up, to find Brendan looking at him. When Brendan noticed he'd been caught, he quickly looked to his guitar, and worked on tuning it. He soon went up to the mic, and tapped it.

"Hello, Angeles City! How is everyone tonight?" He asked, grinning wide.

The answer was an unintelligible scream from the crowd, and Ray laughed as Brendan marched around the stage. He was hyping up the crowd, and announced the first song he'd be doing. As Brendan began to sing, Ray noticed it was even different from what he'd heard in the music room whenever they were there practicing. Brendan definitely had more anger in his voice on stage. It could just be the crowd, and his appearance to keep up, or maybe he really did feel this way about the crown….

Ray shook that thought from his mind, after all, Ray wasn't very fond of his father or his decisions either, he had to remember not to take it personally. After a few songs, Brendan began talking again.

"Now, I bet you all want me to sing Army Men and Dress Up Dolls, but as you know, it's blacklisted, and we're in mixed company." Brendan winked, and continued, "But I'm also a part of the Selection, and that would look bad. Instead, I'd like to give you a new song. It's well, I'm still working on it, but it's good so far I think. It's called Bitter Chocolate."

Brendan started strumming a few chords, and Ray was surprised that the other members of the band backed out, letting Brendan take it himself. As Brendan sang the words, it sank into the crowd that it was a love song. Well, a love song for a rock singer. Ray felt his face heat up, this must have been the love song Kara had mentioned, and why she said he'd enjoy it. Did Brendan really write this for him? Or at least about him? That….was so amazing.

Ray's eyes never left Brendan throughout that entire song.

* * *

 **Brendan Morgan, Two, Fennley**

It was odd to Brendan. Here he was, a singer famed for trashing the crown and what it stood for, and now he was singing a love song about its prince. He tried not to look Ray in the eye while he sang, he might stop everything if he did. Although, Brendan did hope that Ray knew what this song meant. It was sort of a declaration, not necessarily of love, but that he was definitely falling into it.

He didn't plan on it, and he certainly didn't want to. But yet, the Little Prince had somehow broken his walls. Brendan knew he could never win the Selection, and that falling in love was hopeless, and would only end in heartbreak, but a small part of him wanted to. Brendan was rebellious, a trouble maker, a performer, a cynic, everything a prince consort shouldn't be; but he did think that Ray was worth it.

After Bitter Chocolate, Brendan sang two more songs, and closed Ars Goetia's time. He bowed, each of them did, and the applause that followed them were almost deafening, even from such a small crowd. Brendan was in a good mood; that is, until he saw Elizabeth Le Fay.

Brendan scowled, and hissed at her, "What do you want?"

Elizabeth smiled sickeningly, "Just to see how you're doing. Well, with your rebellious little attitude, I'm surprised Rayden's kept you in this long."

Brendan glared at her, "I'm doing great without you, thanks. And it doesn't matter, our relationship is none of your concern."

"Oh but it is. See, if you become happy, I'll never be happy. I'll always be your best relationship."

"You weren't a relationship. You were abusive and manipulative, and awful. Why on earth would I want you to be happy?"

"You wrote a song about me, just as you wrote one about him. But mine is, and always will be your best."

Brendan scowled at her, "Your song shows you for the villain you are, his song is actual…."

Elizabeth smiled again, and Brendan cursed himself for falling into a trap. "You can't even say you love him? Do you even know what love is? Of course you don't, you're just a lost little teenager with pretend angst."

Brendan felt his face heat up, and knew he was red, as he practically yelled at her, "Look, bitch, I don't care what you think. You broke me, and left me to pick up the pieces. Ray is my only hope at that, and I-" His voice cracked, and he felt his fists shaking. "Don't ever fuckin' talk to me again, Le Fay. You used me. I'm done."

To his horror, when Brendan turned around, Ray was actually standing at the bottom of the stage stairs. Ray's eyes were wide, and he looked confused, and a little off-put. Brendan glared at Le Fay, "You knew he'd be here."

Elizabeth only shrugged, "Have fun Brendan, I told you, your happiness is my concern."

Brendan felt ready to drop a piano on top of her head, but unfortunately, no such piano was rigged. Brendan felt Ray still staring at him, and he turned slowly. "Ray, I-"

"Brendan, I've never seen you like that…"

Brendan tried to reel in his emotions, "I, she, she gets to me."

Ray tilted his head, "Well, I figured, but why?"

Brendan let loose a shaky breath, and stepped down to Ray's level. "I, well, it's a long story. When we were dating, she was already pretty mean, and not good for anyone's emotional well being. Then, she cheated on me with an ex, and afterwards, made it seem like she was the victim in the situation. She seemed to have made it her life's goal to ruin my life. She broke my trust in a way I never thought would heal. She's the only one that makes me so unbelievably angry."

Brendan glanced at Ray, who was staring at the floor in thought. Brendan sighed, "It's okay if you want to eliminate me. I get it. Who wants a prince consort with a temper and vicious anger like that?"

Ray was shaking his head before Brendan even finished. "I'm not eliminating you, Brendan. You have every right to be mad. But uh, if you were to win, maybe that anger would just never be caught on camera." He gave a sympathetic smile, and Brendan stared in amazement.

"Wait, you're seriously not eliminating me?"

Ray shook his head, "Not after you wrote that song about me…" Ray's face was pink, and Brendan would have laughed if it wasn't so serious a moment.

Ray took Brendan's hand, and somehow it felt like Brendan had revealed an important part of him to Ray. Ray knew about his ex, and how vicious Brendan could get, and he still wasn't scared. Maybe…..just maybe, Brendan's trust, his love, could heal with Ray.

* * *

The music festival went all night, and Ray spent time with Brendan, Kara, Evie, and Jed. Endra was off with Lucas somewhere, no doubt. The two had hit it off extremely well. Brendan laughed with Kara, who was making fun of drunk girls, even though she herself was a drunk girl. Brendan made sure she didn't go too overboard, and when everyone went back to the palace, he helped her up the front steps, then gave her to one of her maids. Brendan guessed her maids knew she'd have been drinking, and waited for her to get back so nothing would happen to her.

Brendan looked around for Ray, and noticed he was reading something on a small piece of paper. He was scowling at it, and Brendan approached carefully. "Ray? What's that?"

Ray's eyes snapped up, and he crumpled the paper before Brendan could see what was written on it. "Nothing." Brendan highly doubted it, but he didn't want to offend Ray by taking the paper anyway.

Ray thought a moment, then said, "Wanna help me with something? I could use some more eyes and ears around the palace. I feel like something's going to go down, and I'll need all the help I can get."

Brendan was wary, if this was about the rebels, Brendan admittadly was unsettled by them, but more angry that they were so violent about the crown, he would never condone the murder, or damage of someone, no matter how much you hated them (Yes, he hated Elizabeth Le Fay, but he personally would never hurt her). He remembered though, how Ray had shown him support, and nodded.

"Yeah, what do you need?" Brendan asked. If Ray wanted his help, he'd gladly help.

* * *

 **Heyyyyyy everyone! Soooooo another elimination, but I think this one is a bitter-sweet one. It's so nice to be able to send Akio off with Spencer. And another ball coming up! Oooh, thanks Mama Schreave! THE MUSIC FESTIVAL IS HERE! Yay! We get to see Endra oggling Lucas, Ray oggling Brendan, and Brendan snapping at his awful ex. I'm so excited for the next chapter. It'll be soooo much fun *eyes* plz don't sue me after, I promise, it's all for the best. Anyways, only 3 chapters and an epilogue left! We're getting so close *tear tear* My baby is almost grown. But soon I'll have the sequel! Lord knows I can't stay away from writing for two seconds smh.**

 **Oh well, see you in the next chapter~**


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

 **Ray's POV**

Ray sat on his bed, wearing his white suit, adorned with red ribbons, gold embroidery and clips, and silver buttons. He was supposed to be Prince Charming, how original. However, he had the deeper meaning of 'searching for love' stuck in his mind, and so, he chose the prince most notorious for searching for love with a shoe. Of course, he wouldn't make his Selected wear a shoe to see if they're the one.

He was simply thinking through everything. Akio had left less than a week ago, Kara was still more of a sister it seemed than a lover, Evie was there as always, Jed was sweet as ever, and Brendan was now seemingly in love with Ray, not to mention he was helping Ray keep an eye out for clues as to who could be a spy in the castle. Ever since Ray found that note the day of the concert he'd been on edge. It had warned him that another attack was coming, and he shouldn't expect to come out of it unharmed.

Ray didn't know if the rebels meant to kill him, but if that stopped their actions, was it really so bad? At least everyone else would be safe...No. He had to stop them, and live through this. He'd come too far to die now, and especially when the end of his Selection was so near. He was so close to happiness, or at least security, and he wouldn't let it be taken from him now. Ray glanced up to the mirror across the room, and sighed at the sight of himself.

He was pale, as it was winter, any tan he'd previously had was gone. He was thin, from the stress of everything, and had bags under his eyes from a lack of sleep. He wouldn't be surprised if his blood pressure was higher, or a part of his brain was wired differently until he could get more sleep. He just wanted this whole thing to be over. He took a deep breath, stood, wiped an invisible speck of dust off his jacket, and walked out of his room after nodding to his mirror-self.

He made his way downstairs, and opened the large doors, walking into a set up of fake trees, hanging fairy lights, animal statues, and large script of fairy tales all over. The theme was fairy tale, and everyone seemed to dress like it. Maids and guards alike were dressed up, and already dancing on the floor, while music played from the corner. It was electric, and people could go up to request songs. Ray had found it pretty cool that his mother had thought that up, rather than getting an orchestra or something.

Ray looked around for any of his Selected, and found Evie first. She was dressed as Belle, with a seemingly modern version of Belle's golden dress. It suited her olive skin and dark hair and eyes well. She always loved _Beauty and the Beast,_ so it was no surprise she dressed as Belle.

"Evie, how are you?"

"Oh, I'm good, I'm glad your mom decided to throw you a party. You seemed really stressed out lately, I think this'll be good for you." Evie said, smiling softly at him. She handed him a cup, identical to the one she was holding, "It's lime-aide."

"Ah, thank you." Ray said, but didn't take a drink. Right now he didn't know who he could trust, and drinking an unmarked drink was not something he'd be doing tonight.

Evie nodded, though, unaware of his real worries, and smiled, "So, having fun yet?"

Ray shrugged, "I just got in, so, I guess? I'm talking to you, so it's not all bad."

Evie laughed, a small tint of pink coming to her cheeks, "Thanks, I'm having fun talking to you too."

They chatted for a while more, before Ray caught sight of Jed. "Oh, excuse me, Evie. I have other guests to chat up."

Evie seemed disappointed, but nodded, "Of course."

Ray slipped away, and headed in Jed's direction. He was dressed in green tights and shorts, and had a green shirt covered in leaves. It was quite the cool sight, since the leaves were real plant leaves Jed must have trimmed. "Hey!"

Jed turned, and smiled as Ray approached, "Ray, it's good to see you. I knew your mom wanted this to be your party, but I honestly wasn't sure you'd make it. I thought even this might be too much right now, after everything."

Ray sighed, "I almost didn't want to come down here, but I figured, I'd rather spend more time with you guys, especially since it's almost the end of my Selection."

Jed smiled again, even softer than before, "And...how do we all compare?" His eyes searched Ray's and Ray felt a small blush coming on.

"Well, I'd say that you, in particular, are doing very well." He paused, and sighed, "I can't promise anything though."

Jed seemed a little disappointed, but not surprised, "I get it." He took Ray's chin in his hand, and turned his head slightly so he could kiss Ray's cheek. "You have others competing for your heart. I can't expect you to drop everyone else and choose me on the spot."

Ray smiled appreciatively, "Thanks for understanding." Ray smirked then, "Soo….let me guess…..Robin Hood?"

Jed seemed offended, gasping, "No! Peter Pan! The heart of gold boy forever."

Ray's brow furrowed, "He did not have a heart of gold, but either way, great costume, I love the leaves." Jed smiled, and out of the corner of his eye Ray happened to notice Brendan and Kara walk by, and looked back to Jed. "I have to go talk to the others, but can I have a dance later?"

Jed smiled brightly, and nodded, "Of course." Ray smiled too, and turned, going after Kara and Brendan.

To Ray's surprise, Brendan and Kara had complimentary outfits. Kara had on a black, knee length dress, with a red cape that only went down to her waist. Brendan was currently wearing a ripped up, faux fur cape (with not shirt, Ray might add), and ripped up black jeans. Ray didn't have to think twice that they were Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf.

Ray approached them, smiling smugly. "So, who dragged who into the couples costumes?"

Kara snorted as Brendan groaned, Brendan replied, "She convinced me to be the Big Bad Wolf."

Ray laughed, but it sounded more like a cackle, "Well, it suits you."

Brendan stuck his tongue out, in what was supposed to be a retort, but Ray just found it endearing. Kara laughed too, poking Brendan in the belly. Brendan smacked her hand away, as she said, "Yeah, he had the condition he could choose what to look like."

Ray nodded, "Seems fair." He couldn't help but admire Brendan's abs, though he wasn't ripped muscular, he definitely kept in shape for the shows he performed. Ray suddenly felt ashamed from his own lack of training recently. But he shrugged it off as Kara asked how he was.

Ray sighed, shrugging, "As well as I can be. Stress, you know? Have- have you guys found anything?"

Kara sighed, shoulders slumping as she looked to Brendan. "Not yet. We're still looking. But it's like any sign of rebels here disappeared."

Ray nodded, he'd figured. They hadn't seen any signs themselves in a couple days. It was strange, after such a brutal attack, and several warnings, to just disappear….it wasn't right. Something was coming, it had to be. "Thanks anyway, but keep an eye out, okay?"

Kara and Brendan both nodded, and Ray walked away in a half-daze. His vision seemed blurry, and his mind was wandering. He took a seat, and sighed, running his hands through his hair. Why couldn't he figure this out? Why was he so close, but so far? Someone here was betraying them, and still on the loose. They could be anywhere by now, saying anything.

Ivy and Christian approached as Ray looked up. They were dressed as Aurora and Prince Philip from _Sleeping Beauty._ Ivy gave Ray a quick hug, and kissed Ray on the cheek, while Chrsitian simply rested a hand on Ray's shoulder.

"I can't thank you enough for letting me stay, Ray." Ivy said, holding Christian's other hand.

"Oh, it's no problem." Ray said, trying to muster a smile for her. Ivy kissed Christian's cheek as he spoke.

"Know I'm always here for you, Ray. Stressed or not, I'm here to talk."

Ray smiled softly this time, "Thanks."

Ivy pulled Christian away to the dance floor, through the crowd, and Ray lost sight of them. Music was playing louder it seemed, and there were more people on the dance floor and around the snack tables. Ray stood, suddenly feeling claustrophobic, and made for the doors, when the ground began shaking, and smoke filled the room.

Ray was coughing, and he faintly heard people screaming, but his ears were ringing horribly. He turned, and saw a wall of flames by the DJ booth, and the snack tables. Ray felt a tidal wave of fear and anger run through him. This was it. This was the attack the rebels had promised. Every royal and Selected and staff member in one place, off guard. How could Ray have allowed his mother to convince him this was a good idea?

People were running past Ray out of the room, pushing him with them, as guards ran into the room. People were calling emergency numbers, as servants ran with buckets to put out the fire. Ray looked around, the ringing in his ears finally dying down a little, and heard even more screaming. Crying. Panic. People were talking to each other, making sure they weren't hurt, and fanning over those who were.

An earth shattering scream came from the crowd, and Ray followed it, desperate to see what had caused it. There, laying on the ground, unconscious and bleeding, was Christian. Ray felt the world stop. He was pretty sure he even stopped breathing.

Ray pushed forward, leaning next to Christian, and trying to wake him up, while trying to find anywhere he was bleeding, and covering it. He felt nothing, just blank, as he desperately tried to find a way to help his brother.

Ivy was sobbing as the medical wing nurse came over to investigate Christian. Ray faintly heard the 'he's alive' she announced, before people were being called over to help carry Christian away to the medical wing.

Ray felt sick as the image of Christian's bloody face kept popping up into his mind, and looked down at his hands, stained red. Ray turned to the nearest object, a plant, and threw up into the pot. It was too much. He felt someone come up to him, and rub his back as his entire day's meals left him. When Ray's stomach stopped betraying him, and his ears stopped ringing completely, he turned around, and was surprised to see Brendan was the one rubbing his back.

Brendan spoke before Ray could, "I've helped many drunk band members through vomiting. Don't worry, no one else noticed. They're all too busy coping with this too."

Ray sighed, his entire body going limp, and nodded. "Thanks." Brendan only nodded, staying silent so Ray could think things through. Ray suddenly felt another panic rise. "Where's my parents? Endra?"

Brendan grimaced, "Your parents are in the hospital wing. They uh, they didn't look too good. Endra….nobody knows where she is. Some are guessing the worst."

Ray felt like he was going to be sick again, but nothing was left for him to expel. Instead he felt tears start rolling down his face as he stood. "I need to go. I need to find her."

"Ray wait-"

"Please, go check on my parents."

"Ray!" Ray started running as Brendan called after him, but Ray was desperate to find his sister. There was no way he'd let the rebels have her, or leave her for dead.

* * *

Ray walked carefully down the halls, unsure about any corner, peeking around, and tiptoe-ing down each hallway. He checked Endra's room, and found no sign of her. He checked her office, again nothing. He sighed, and walked down the hall, stopping in front of his own office door. It was open, and Ray's brow furrowed as he pushed it open. He saw Endra sitting at his desk, looking on the computer intently.

"Endra?" Ray asked, watching her carefully.

She jumped, and turned her eyes away from the computer. "Oh! Ray! You're alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Ray replied as she came forward to hug him. He paused, tilting his head, "Endra where were you? I couldn't find you at the party, or after."

"I left to make room for everyone coming out. I lost everyone in the chaos, and I went searching for you. You weren't at the hospital wing, or your room or anything," Endra replied.

"No, you weren't at the party, I swear. Brendan didn't see you either."

"Oh?" Endra asked, "I was there, Ray. You must have gotten a concussion or something from that damned explosion. You're lucky it didn't kill you."

Ray pulled away from the hug, and looked down at Endra. He watched her carefully. "I wasn't near the explosion…."

Endra paused, something flashing in her eyes, "Well, thank goodness for that! I couldn't imagine if you'd ended up like Christian."

"Wait, if you weren't there, how do you know about Christian?"

Endra shook her head, "Ray, he's in the hospital wing, covered in bandages, I'm pretty sure I'd figure out eventually."

Ray silently stared at Endra. She had seemed so busy, and surprised when Ray had come into the office. But why? What could she have been looking at on the computer? Maybe...maybe the security cameras. But for what? He thought back to all the moments Endra had picked the lock to his office, or his room, and all the times she'd asked about the rebels. All the times she's known more about the castle and it's secrets than Ray ever could….How she'd been missing every time a rebel attack….occurred….

Ray's eyes widened, and he saw Endra smile. She laughed, "There it is. You've finally figured it out. Took you long enough." She walked around Ray and shut the office door, flipping the lock.

"Endra...what? Why?!" Ray was so confused, how could his own sister be a rebel ally? Supporting them, letting them in, giving them information?

"Why? Ray, you ought to know why." She went back to his desk, circling him, and looking through papers she finds on the desk. "Honestly, it can't be that surprising."

"But, how did you keep this secret? You talk to anyone about anything." Ray retorted, trying to deny it.

Endra scoffed, flipping her hair, "Okay, just because I'm talkative, doesn't mean I don't know how to keep a secret. Secondly, I'm a little hurt you think me incapable."

"Wait, but, what do you gain from joining the rebels? Don't they want to kill you too? Plus, I thought you didn't like the lower castes…" Ray asked, shaking his head. He knew his sister, there had to be other reasons.

"Ray," she tsked, and sat on his desk. "Let me tell you something. When you're 3rd in line for the throne, things get boring. I had no options for my life. I wasn't trained to do anything but look pretty and be a media influencer. I wanted power, and I had the means, and the drive, to do it. The rebels were going to help me get that."

"But how do they help _you_?"

Endra sighed like he was a child who couldn't count to three. "They were going to get me the support of the lower castes, and in turn, I was going to be their equal. I would have married a rebel, and that way our bloodlines would be true again. We'd undoubtedly be the heirs. I know you found out we weren't the heirs. What a shock you had, but I used it to my advantage. I would give them power, and I would get my own too." She paused, looking at Ray carefully.

"I never meant to hurt you, but the rest of our family had to go." She added. Before Ray could even ask, she continued on. "You weren't a threat, you were falling in love with males, and then you couldn't have an heir, which means that my children would rule. But only if Christian was dead. Of course, mom and dad had to go, so you could get the throne, and perhaps abdicate from the stress….don't give me that look, I know what being Crown Prince does to your mental state. You fight with yourself Ray. You have no confidence, nor do you understand the world. Yes, it would have fallen to me, and my kids to rule. The balance restored between the rebel royal blood, and ours.

The rebels know you're an easy target, that it wouldn't be hard for us to slowly eliminate all the females in the Selection before you choose one. I tried to have Kara killed, but poor Camilla drank the juice instead. Kara is a favorite of yours, I know, but now I see she doesn't want the throne, so I've decided she's no threat anymore."

Ray was horrified at the way his sister was speaking, she smiled then, an eerie, sly smile. "You know, Ray, I'm surprised you're not more excited at the idea of dad no longer being around. After all, you're constantly scared of what he'll say about you and your ruling, and your spouse choices….Come on, Ray! Just accept it. You know this is how things will end. This is the only way for peace to come."

"No." Ray shouted, breaking in the small word before she scoffed, and snarled at him.

"No? Ray, I don't want to hurt you. I'm already mad Christian made it out of that explosion, it was supposed to kill him, and now you. You've been trouble this whole Selection. I must say a couple times you almost caught me! I was so surprised, I thought you knew, but every time you wandered from the obvious."

Ray felt tears sting in his eyes, "How...how long have you been planning this?" His voice was shaking, and Endra only offered a cruel, gentle smile.

"About 2 years."

2 years. 2.

"How could you think that this could possibly work out for you?!" Ray yelled, suddenly outraged that Endra would dare do this to their family. This whole Selection has been tearing them apart, but maybe she planned that.

"Why wouldn't I? If Christian had been over a few feet, he wouldn't even be alive right now! If Dad doesn't make it through his emergency surgery, then he'll be gone too. And Mom, well, if she wakes I'll be surprised, besides, she can't rule, she's a consort."

Endra jumped off the desk, as Ray watched her carefully, tears falling down his face now. She'd betrayed them. She'd betrayed all of them in the worst way.

"Don't worry, I'll tell everyone you're resting in your room, and don't want to be distrubed." Endra said gently, moving towards the office door, and flipping the lock to open it.

"I'm not though…."

Endra smirked, "Maybe, but let's keep that between you and me, huh?" Endra opened the door, and nodded to someone. A tall, muscular man came in, with a rope. Endra sighed, "You should have listened to Mimi more, Ray. She was onto me. She just didn't connect the final dots." Endra looked over her shoulder, and her wicked smile was the last thing Ray saw before the man punched him, and his head cracked against the floor. Everything went dark….

* * *

 **Brendan Morgan, Two, Fennley**

Brendan sighed as he sat in the hospital wing. He was sitting next to Ivy, who was staring intensely at Christian, looking for any sign of movement from him. He was currently in a medically induced coma to help with the pain. They'd removed his eye, it was far too damaged to repair, and now Chrsitian's entire right side of his face was covered in bandages. Brendan heard a door open, and looked up, it was King Stewart. They'd been able to repair his leg, or at least made it look like they had. So the surgery had been a success; the doctors had been worried about cutting a major artery.

The king was placed on a bed, and the attendants left. Brendan glanced to Ivy, and patted her shoulder before standing, and going to King Stewart. "Your Majesty." Brendan greeted, grinding his teeth while doing so. As much as he hated the king, Ray had asked him to check on his parents.

"What do you want?" Stewart scowled, glaring at Brendan. "I didn't ask you to come over here, did I?"

Brendan bit his cheek, and counted to three before replying. He couldn't lose it right here, right now and risk getting kicked out. "Your son asked me to check on you, so here I am. Are you gonna live?"

Stewart's look softened ever so slightly, as though in thought, and nodded, "Didn't kill me today."

Brendan nodded, and turned away. He was going back to Ivy when the medical wing doors opened, and Endra came in, sobbing. She ran to her father, and Brendan heard small snippets. Ray, stressed and locked in his room, her, scared out of her mind for her father, brother, and mother, her father being kind to her, reassuring her.

Brendan sighed, and left the medical wing, heading towards Ray's room. He wanted to make sure the little prince was handling everything okay. Lord knows if something were to happen to him the country would go berserk. Besides, Brendan couldn't handle it if Ray hurt himself, he really did love the stupid boy, despite all his efforts to fight the feelings of adoration and pure happiness he felt around Ray. Brendan had tried to find reasons not to like Ray, but there seemed to be none, at least, none he couldn't handle.

Brendan knocked on the bedroom door, "Ray? Ray! Come on, open up."

There was no reply. Brendan sighed, "Come on, I need you to answer. I came to check on you."

Still no reply.

Brendan tried the handle, and to his surprise it was open. For a moment, Brendan was absolutely terrified of what that meant, but when he saw nothing, not a single hint Ray had been in this room lately, he turned and left. _So much for Ray being locked in his room._ He walked by Ray's office, and paused briefly.

Brendan groaned, "I swear if he's doing work right now-"

He tried the handle, but it was locked. Brendan tried again, trying to pry it open. It didn't budge. Brendan looked around, and noticed a small rock in a potted plant. He picked up the rock, and held it against the handle. He raised it up, then slammed the rock several times against the handle. He figured he'd buy a new one if the palace would scold him.

When Brendan walked in though, he forgot all about the handle. "Oh my god, Ray!" He saw Ray tied to a chair, his head bleeding from the temple. Brendan rushed over, trying to wake Ray. He hit his face gently, then harder to try and wake him. Ray opened his eyes for a brief moment, then closed them. At least he was alive. Brendan moved behind the chair, and untied Ray's hands and feet.

Ray slumped forward, and Brendan caught him before he hit the ground. Brendan wrestled him up, and sighed, looking around. How was he supposed to get Ray to the hospital wing? Brendan groaned, and half-dragged Ray out of the office, and down the halls. He made it to the hospital wing, and threw open the doors with one hand. The doors banged against the wall, and gasps were heard around the room as doctors and nurses rushed to gather Ray. They all cornered Brendan, asking what happened, but he was able to give them nothing. All he knew is that whoever did this was going to pay.

Endra and Stewart were still talking, and Endra rushed over to Brendan, "What happened? Where did you find him?"

Brendan felt himself growing hot with anger, "In his office, tied up. I don't know what happened, or how. But I wish I had been there, I guarantee it wouldn't have happened."

Endra was staring at Brendan, and he looked to her, "What?"

She shook her head, "Nothing." She replied, but she seemed off-put by him. If even a little angry herself. But why would she be directing that anger at him? Brendan remembered Ray had mentioned not knowing where Endra was….how he went off to look for her….

"What did you do?" Brendan growled, glaring at Endra.

Endra seemed to panic for a moment, and Brendan knew he had her. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb! I know you did this to him!" Brendan's voice was raised, and the entire room went silent. People were staring, and Endra looked around.

"I don't know what you're implying! I would never hurt my brother-"

"Bull shit!" Brendan yelled, face growing red. "You did this! All of this! That's why you're never around, isn't it? That's why the rebels were getting fed inside information!"

The room was deathly silent.

"I-" Endra squeaked. By now guards had come over, they tried to grab Brendan's arms, but he shook them off, still accusing Endra.

"You did this! Admit it! You're a selfish, wicked, power hungry rat!"

Endra was going to retort, but Brendan beat her to it. "You tried to kill your own family! All of them! All for what? Power? Fear?!"

Endra shook her head, "NO!"

"Then why?!"

"Because my brothers don't deserve the throne!"

Silence. The guards stopped wrestling Brendan. They looked to Endra, shocked at what they'd heard.

Endra was glaring so hard at Brendan that tears started down her face. "Are you happy? You fucking psycho, you got me to admit."

Brendan shook his head, disgusted, "No. I'm appalled that Ray is stuck with you as a sister. A malicious, backstabbing, little rotten apple."

Guards slowly gathered Endra in their arms, and brought her to her father. Not long after, Endra was being dragged out of the hospital wing; down to the 'dungeon' she went. Brendan felt his entire body shaking, and turned. No one would look at him, but at least he'd outed Endra. Even if he was sent home.

He went back to Ivy, who was crying. "Thank you, she always seemed off to me."

Brendan didn't say anything, but squeezed her hand in comfort. After all, Ivy was also caught in the middle of this mess now, the least he could do was offer support.

* * *

 **Ray's POV**

Ray woke up to a splitting headache. The room was too bright, and the smells too strong. He cringed, and tried to look around. He saw people walking around, while others lay in beds, or sat next to them. To his surprise, Jed was sitting next to his bed.

Jed hadn't noticed yet that Ray had woken up, so Ray cleared his throat. Jed jumped, and looked to Ray. "Oh! Thank god, Ray! I was so scared. They brought you in, and my heart stopped, I swear, I'd never been more scared in my life."

Ray chuckled, "Well, I'll try not to do it again." Ray tried to sit up, but needed Jed's assistance with moving slowly.

Jed sighed, shaking his head, and kissed Ray on the cheek, "I'm just sorry we haven't figured out what happened yet."

Ray remembered what Endra did then, and his blood began to boil. "It was Endra, she-"

"We know it was her. Brendan got her to admit…" Ray looked at Jed in astonishment, and Jed continued, "He was actually the one who found you."

Ray fought the urge to look around for Brendan, and instead, focused on Jed. Jed, who was right here, waiting for Ray to wake up. Ray smiled, "Well, thank goodness for that."

Jed smiled, and took hold of Ray's hand, "Ray, she's been arrested, she's in the cells below. They haven't been able to get any information out of her though."

Ray's eyes instinctively wandered to the wall across from him, losing focus as he thought. Everything that happened. Endra, the rebels, the explosion, his family...His family!

Ray looked at Jed, terrified, "Jed, what about my parents? Christian?"

Jed looked uneasy, biting his lip. "Your dad's okay. His leg is going to be a little messed up for the rest of his life, though. Your brother, well….his eye wasn't able to be saved."

Ray gasped, and covered his mouth. Christian, his eye….it was gone? Just gone now? How is that something he could ever get used to? Christian lived to read. He relied on his eyes. Ray had faith he'd be okay, but the road to 'okay' would be long and hard on him.

Ray realized Jed hadn't mentioned his mother, he turned to look at Jed, already knowing the answer. Tears started flowing before Ray could stop them. "What about my mother?"

Jed started tearing up too, and he shook his head. "She- her brain was bleeding too much. They lost her before they could even try to fix it."

Ray was sobbing now. How many tears could one body have? It felt like he was being torn apart, and he felt sick again. His mother. The one who was always sweet, caring, there for him. The only sanity he'd really had during this whole Selection. She was supposed to be there for the wedding, for the grandkids, for his coronation, for everything! Why did it have to be her? His body was shaking, and Jed pulled him into a hug, climbing on the hospital bed with Ray.

Jed had always been a shoulder to cry on, but nothing had ever compared to this. He was grateful to Jed, but he was more focused on the raw pain eating away at his heart. His mother….mother….mom.

* * *

24 hours.

24 hours since his mother had died, and Ray was finally well enough to speak to his father. He made his way to his father's hospital bed. He was wearing a cast, and Ray looked down at it, no emotion left in his body now. He'd been as sad as sad could be, as angry, as desperate, as hopeless.

"Ray-"

"Dad, I'm sorry. It's my fault, I should have told her the ball was a bad idea."

"Ray, no, it's not your fault. She wanted to see you happy, and she was able to give that to you, if only for a little while."

Ray felt his eyes sting to cry, but he had no more tears left. They were both silent. Stewart spoke again, "If anything, I didn't appreciate her enough. She was always there, and I was so caught up in everything, I forgot we were supposed to be partners…." Ray remained silent, wondering where his father was going next. "Ray, marry whoever you want. You need a partner, not a queen. Love them the way I should have loved your mother every day."

Ray glanced up to his father. Was he serious? A sudden change of heart because of his mom? Ray glanced around the hospital room, eyes landing on Jed, Brendan, Kara and Evie. He smiled sadly. He had an idea of who he wanted to marry, but for now, it was time to spend a few deep conversations with his father….

* * *

 **Heyyyyyyyy *hides* so uh, what do ya think? I got a long chapter. Hopefully y'all are thoroughly shook. I told you this chapter would be a ride. Sooo we're reaching the end guys. Queen Mom is dead, Endra was arrested, Christian lost an eye, and Ray can marry whoever he wants when he gets over his emotional trauma. Hehe. 2 chapters left, and an epilogue! Get excited people~!**

 **See ya in the next chapter!**


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

 **Ray's POV**

Ray heard a quiet knock on his bedroom door, and he looked up curiously, "Come in?" He called out, though it sounded like it had been a question. The door opened, and he was surprised to see Kara stick her head into his room. She offered a small smile, and walked in, closing the door behind her.

Ray was sitting in bed, the doctor still didn't want Ray doing too much in case he could bring on a concussion with more activity. Kara sat on the edge of his bed, and noticed a small flower that Jed had given Ray. She picked it up, and smelled it, looking at Ray.

"Look, Ray, I came in here….because I'm going to make this a hell of a lot easier for you."

Ray tilted his head, and allowed her to continue. She set down the flower, and brought both legs up, so she was sitting indian style. She sighed, "Ray, I'd like to leave the Selection."

"Kara-"

"I know you don't love me romantically. You're like the awesome brother I never had, so I don't love you romantically. Let's face it, I wouldn't be very good as queen, I'm not exactly media friendly either, and the people seem to know I stand no chance…." she paused, fiddling with the blanket. "I miss home, Ray. I do like it here, but home is home, and my mom, I want to be there for her. This has already changed our lives so much, so thank you, but it's over. I don't need to be here anymore."

Ray sighed, running a hand through his hair. Yes. He did know Kara wasn't his heart's calling, but he was still sad to see such a good friend go. He'd grown quite fond of her. "I understand," Ray said, he pointed towards his closet, "Top shelf, there's a bottle of whiskey and two glasses, can you bring it here?"

Kara's eyes sparkled, and she clucked her tongue, "Your Highness! I didn't know you had your own little alcohol stash."

Ray laughed, shaking his head, "Special occasions." Was all he said as Kara brought back the glasses, and poured them each a drink. Kara loaded hers to the rim, and only Ray's half way. Ray snorted, but didn't complain, he didn't want to get wasted, after all.

Ray lifted his glass in a toast, "To you, you certainly made this Selection interesting, and you'll be missed. Come visit someday?"

Kara smiled, "Of course." She clanked her glass against Ray's and drank the whiskey down.

There was silence, then Kara hummed, and set down her glass. "Ray, promise me something."

Ray glanced at her curiously, "I can try."

Kara sighed, but smiled, "That's all I can ask, I guess." She ran a hand through her own hair, which Ray had never seen her do before, which made him even more curious as to what she was about to say.

"Follow your heart, okay? I can't be here to root for Brendan, or tell you that Evie doesn't shut up about you, or that I know that Jed is constantly your shoulder to lean on, your safe place, but, just remember...whoever you choose is going to be there for you for the rest of your life. Whoever you choose now, will be there 5 years from now, 10 years, 20….who do you _want_ there for all those days?"

Ray was silent as he processed her words. "How can I tell, Kara?"

Kara seemed surprised, then sighed, "I don't know. I've heard that some people can just...tell. You know? Like, some people can look at someone they love, and say that they're the one they want to spend forever with."

"I could spend forever with anyone here-"

"Could." She cut him off, "Could is the key word. You _could_ spend forever with any one of them. But who do you _want_ to spend forever with?"

Ray was surprised. He- he hadn't thought of it like that. He never considered the fact that he'd be _settling_ for people, rather than actively choosing them. How could he do that to any of them? How could he do that to himself? He sighed, he needed to find out which one he wanted to _choose_ , and fast, before he couldn't choose.

* * *

 **Brendan Morgan, Two, Fennley**

Brendan walked outside with Kara as the servants were carrying her stuff to the limo. Brendan crossed his arms, and glared up at the castle, "I don't need to kick Ray's little royal ass do I?"

Kara laughed, shaking her head, "No, I left of my own accord."

Brendan sighed, looking to Kara, "I'm gonna miss ya. We gotta stay in touch, okay?"

Kara nodded, "Of course." She leaned in for a hug, and Brendan obliged. He really was going to miss Kara, even if this meant they only had at most a week in the castle left because Ray would have to choose before the seventh day was up.

Brendan slipped a grin into place to cover his train of thought, the worry that he'd leave here empty handed and heart broken. "Hey, maybe when things settle down we could collab on a song?"

Kara smiled, "Maybe, we'll see how things go."

Brendan nodded as Kara stepped into the limo. She looked up at him from the seat, "Hey," she said, keeping Brendan' focus from wandering again. "I hope you win, Brendan, I really do. I may not have known you long, but, you deserve this, this happiness."

Brendan was surprised, he'd told her about Le Fay, his ex, and how he liked Ray, but he didn't expect her to get all sappy and wish him the royal titles, duties, and most importantly husband. Brendan felt his face grow into a small, sincere smile though, and he nodded, "Thanks, and I hope you and your mom get everything good you deserve."

Kara nodded once, and closed the door, but rolled down the window as the limo started up. "Oh, and call me next time Ray wants a drinking partner, okay?"

Brendan laughed, "Only if I don't beat you to it."

Kara stuck out her tongue as the limo pulled away. Brendan already missed her salty goofiness. Brendan turned around, and walked up the palace steps, only to find Ray waiting for him. Brendan was surprised, and he immediately tried to cover it.

"Little prince, to what do I owe the honor?"

Ray cleared his throat, "Well, I wanted to take my remaining Selected on one final date before my decision, and you're first?"

Brendan's mind began to reel as he wondered why he was first. Was it because he was Ray's current favorite? Or could it be because he was the least favorite? Did Ray want to secure his feelings, either good or bad? Was he going to be the first off the list as a No?

Brendan only shrugged though, "Sure, where are we going?"

Ray shrugged as well, "I was hoping you could tell me."

Brendan tilted his head, but thought for a moment, considering the options. What they'd already done, compared to what they both liked to do, and what other Selected had already done. He finally decided on a date, and spoke confidently, "I wanna go to the Cicada Club."

Ray seemed surprised, "W-what's that?"

Brendan sighed, and rolled his eyes, "Just dress like you're from the 1920's and get your dancing shoes on."

Ray's face was hilarious, but Brendan was totally serious, and Ray nodded. "Okay, I'll be ready in an hour." Brendan nodded, and went to his own room to get ready.

* * *

Brendan ran his hands through his hair, it was pretty loose, as he didn't like when it was slicked back. He was wearing a grey pin-striped suit, and black shiny shoes. Brendan straightened his jacket, and turned to see Ray walking towards him.

Ray was wearing a white zoot suit with gold accents, and his hair was slicked back to perfection. He looked like something straight out of the _Great Gatsby_ , and Brendan felt his face heat ever so slightly, but he pushed the blush down, and nodded to Ray as he approached.

Ray nodded back, and smiled, "Hey, not bad daddy-o."

Brendan cringed, "Don't- don't say that. Just don't."

Ray laughed, louder than Brendan had heard him laugh before, and Brendan couldn't help but smile at it. Ray nodded, "Fine, okay, I won't. So, are we ready to go?" Brendan nodded, and they both stepped out of the palace, making their way down the stairs to the limo below.

They arrived at the Cicada Club in LA in a surprisingly short time, and Brendan hopped out of the limo. "Little Prince, may I introduce you to your ancestor's fun times."

Ray scoffed, and shook his head at Brendan as he led the way into the club. Inside jazz music was playing, and the red and black aesthetic was overwhelming. There was smoke, artificial Ray assumed, and people were walking around in 1920s wear. The drinks were all 1920s themed, especially the 'giggle water', which was just champagne.

Ray ordered a "Beez Kneez" which was an orange and lime drink, while Brendan ordered a "Bearcat", which was basically a Fireball. The two talked for a while as the Jazz played on in the background. Finally, a slow song played, and Brendan stood, offering a hand to Ray. Ray stared up at Brendan for a moment, and for a brief, horrifying moment, Brendan thought he'd get rejected.

But Ray stood, placing his hand in Brendan's and allowed himself to be led onto the dance floor. Brendan placed one hand behind Ray's neck, and the other on Ray's side, while Ray situated his arms almost similar, but to where his arms rested easiest.

The music continued, and they began to step along to it. It was rather romantic, and unlike anything Brendan had ever done before. He wasn't much of a romantic, or, at least he'd never had the chance to be. But he found he quite liked it.

Brendan broke the silence between them, "Sorry this is such a basic date, in a simple place, but, I liked the idea of something simple and quiet together."

Ray shook his head, "No, I get it. I like it, it's nice. Certainly unlike any other place I've ever been."

Brendan chuckled, and they fell into silence again. The song came to a close, and Brendan leaned forward, initiating a kiss between the two of them. Ray kissed back, pulling Brendan closer. Eventually they pulled apart, and Brendan smiled.

"I'll be right back," He told Ray, who nodded, and went back to sit at the bar.

Brendan went to the band, and requested a song. _Give Me a Kiss to Build a Dream On,_ by Louis Armstrong. He made his way back to Ray, and nodded to the band, "This song is for you, Little Prince."

Ray turned to watch the band, and Brendan sat there, admiring the way Ray watched the band, and listened with such a genuine intense curiosity. How Ray barely breathed, afraid to miss a single note. How great Ray looked in the dim lights and foggy room. Eventually the song stopped, and Ray turned back to Brendan, smiling widely.

"Thank you, Brendan."

Brendan nodded, and hesitated, before saying, "Ray?"

Ray looked back to Brendan, after taking a sip of his new drink. "Yes?"

Brendan sighed, "I want to trade in my favor." Ray seemed surprised, but nodded. Brendan himself had almost forgotten he'd had this favor from his winning bet. "My favor-" His voice almost cracked, so he took a breath, "My favor is that you tell me if I lost the Selection before you announce the winner on television. So I can prepare myself emotionally."

Ray's eyes flashed, and he looked down into his drink, stirring it with the little stick. He glanced to Brendan again, and nodded slowly. "I- I'll try, Brendan."

Brendan nodded, "Okay." He downed the rest of his own drink, and turned back to Ray, "But hey, for now, let's enjoy the night, okay?" Ray nodded in agreement, and Brendan offered his hand again, nodding towards the dance floor. Ray took it, but didn't forget the favor he owed Brendan. If only Ray knew what his choice would be before he made it.

* * *

 **Evie Charconay, Two, Angeles**

Evie was excited, her date with Ray was today, this morning he'd sent her a letter telling her to get ready for a sailboat ride. The royal family didn't own one, but they decided to rent one for the day. Evie wore a pink bathing suit with a white cover up, and giant sunhat. She smiled as she saw Ray in swim trunks, an obnoxious Hawaiian shirt, and palm tree sunglasses.

He was so funny, she shook her head. "Lookin' great!"

He stuck his tongue out, "Not as great as you." He replied, spinning her around, and kissing her cheek.

Evie giggled, and they made their way to a limo, taking them to a beach. There, they found a dock, and a sailboat, which was actually quite large and luxurious, was docked. They boarded the ship, and along with one bodyguard, set sail. They laughed and talked, and Ray actually steered the ship while Evie lay next to his feet, sunbathing.

About an hour later, Ray dropped a small anchor, and grabbed a basket filled with food, and a bottle of champagne. After giving Evie a small sandwich, plenty of chocolate covered strawberries, and a glass of champagne, they sat and talked.

Since it was starting to move to winter, it was quite chilly out on the water as the breeze washed over them, but they didn't mind. They were going to enjoy their date, weather be damned.

"So, Ray, what do you think? A future of this? Us, together, a family?" Evie asked, "I know we already know a lot about each other, so for now there's not much to say except for the future. I know, and you know, that I love you Ray. I do want to win the Selection, but, I also want you to be happy."

Ray sighed, staring at the waves coming to gently rock the boat. "Well, I have a lot to think about Ev. I- I can't let the past run our current relationship, you know? I have to think about the boys, and how my future could look with them. With you? I think it will look a lot like the past, but with kids of our own, and a country full of differing opinions. Some may love our fairy-tale they came back together story; others may think this whole thing was rigged."

"So, what can I do to ensure you pick me?" Evie asked, she didn't want to lose Ray. Not after all they've been through, they were so close to having their long deserved Happily Ever After.

"Give me a reason, any reason you think is good enough." Ray shrugged.

Evie sighed, and gently turned Ray's head towards her, "Ray, I know you better than those two, maybe better than anyone else ever could. I love you, for you, and I know what I'm getting into when I say I want to be your wife. The public, the media, the royal duties, all of it."

Something flickered in Ray's eyes, and Evie smiled softly, "I know, Ray, and I still want to be here for you."

Ray sighed, pulling Evie into a tight hug. "Thank you, that means a lot." He whispered. Evie snuggled up into his arms and chest, smiling. This was something she could get used to.

As Ray let her go, he smiled, "You know, I bet there's some things you don't know about me."

Evie raised a brow, "Oh, really? I know your favorite color, your favorite food, your favorite movie, your favorite song, your favorite-"

"Okay, okay, so maybe you know a lot, but not everything." Ray mused, smirking.

Evie scoffed, "Ray, you're not very good at keeping secrets, and besides, I know everything from your middle name, to what you imagined making out was like when we first started dating, and you explained - horribly- what a french kiss was."

Ray laughed, doubling over, "Okay, hey- that, that did not need to be brought up." Evie chuckled, and poked Ray in the stomach.

"But it is so much fun to torment you with!"

Ray rolled his eyes, and started to tickle Evie. She laughed, and actually snorted once or twice as she tried to catch her breath between tickle fits. They were both laughing uncontrollably the whole time, as they enjoyed their last official date before Ray chose his future.

* * *

 **Jed Maddox, Four, Kent**

When Ray had asked Jed where he wanted to go for their date, Jed had immediately said the beach. Ray seemed surprised it wasn't the gardens, but Jed wanted to go somewhere calm, away from the palace where Ray could relax. Jed wanted to make sure Ray had a nice time, and you can't do that when you're in a stressful place.

Ray walked down the front steps towards Jed. He was wearing khaki pants, and a blue polo, with tennis shoes so they wouldn't ruin nice shoes in the sand. Jed was wearing something similar, but he was wearing a green turtleneck, and grey pants. Jed smiled at Ray, and opened the limo door for him, smiling. Ray chuckled, and bowed to Jed, stepping into the limo. Jed followed, and the limo started almost immediately after the door closed.

The limo pulled up to the beach walk, and Jed climbed out, waiting for Ray. "Sooo, what do you wanna do?" Ray asked.

Jed shrugged, smiling, "Just walk and talk."

Ray tilted his head, curious, and his curls bounced. Today they seemed extra curly, not just waves like usual. "Just walk and talk? That's your big date idea?"

Jed bumped Ray with his shoulder, as he started walking, "Yeah, I figured it would be a nice break for you. Something calm, so we can just get to know each other without doing anything."

Ray smiled, and took Jed's hand in his, Jed felt a small blush creep up his neck, "That's so sweet of you, Jed."

Jed shrugged, "It's nothing."

There was a pleasant silence as they walked along the beach together, hand in hand. Jed was trying not to focus too much on the feel of Ray's surprisingly calloused hands in his own. Jed sincerely hoped that he would get used to the feel of Ray's hand in his. Of course he wanted to win this Selection, but Jed couldn't help but feel like he had some real competition. Not to mention, his family was currently in pieces, as was Ray's. How would that affect them? Could Jed and Ray ignore the trouble they were facing if they had each other? Should they? Did Jed even want the royal life? He could help a lot of people, but, maybe it would be too much. Sure, he could handle Ray and his stress, but what about Jed's duties as royal consort?

Ray spoke, dragging Jed out of his thoughts, "So, your brother, how are you two now?"

"Oh, Charlie?" Jed replied, he smiled, "We're good. We're kind of all we have right now…."

"I-"

"It's okay, really. Me and Charlie are good, it's nice to be on good terms with him again. I've missed him. He, he made me a really good offer, but…." Jed trailed off. How was he supposed to tell Ray he had a backup plan ready for the moment he got rejected?

"It all depends on my choice, huh?" Ray asked, stopping, and staring out at the ocean. The sea was surprisingly calm, not a breeze seemed to stir it.

Jed squeezed Ray's hand, "Yes. I have a backup plan. I think we all do."

Ray nodded, "And that's a good thing, it's just-"

Ray went silent, and Jed searched his face, "It's just what? You can tell me, Ray."

Ray turned his face slowly from the sea to look at Jed, and Jed saw the sadness in Ray's eyes. "I- how can I pick any of you? You all mean so much to me."

Jed smiled softly, "Ray, I get it. We all care for you too, but deep down don't you know there's only one of us you want to be with forever?"

Ray stared out at the sea again, and Jed decided to stay silent while Ray worked through his thoughts. "I- I think so?"

Jed perked up, hoping that it could be him. "There is?"

Ray nodded, and looked to Jed, "Yes, I think so."

Jed smiled brightly, "Ray that's great!"

Ray laughed bitterly, "But, what if I make the wrong choice? What if I'm not happy 5 months from now? 2 years? 10 years?"

Jed sighed, "Ray, you can't think like that. If you really want to be with them, think about how happy you'll be for the rest of your life."

Ray sighed, plopping down on the sand. Jed gently sat next to him, setting a hand on his knee. Ray took a shaky breath, "I know you're right, I know I should think good things; but part of me can't help but think of the bad."

Jed smiled, "That's good, Ray. It means you'll never make a rash decision. That's especially good for being King; but you also need to follow what your heart tells you."

Ray slumped, his shoulders drooping so impressively low, Jed wondered how it didn't hurt Ray to sit like that. Jed rubbed Ray's back, as Ray let out a long sigh. "What does your brother have as an offer?"

Jed was surprised at the sudden change of subject onto himself, "Oh, well, he plans to travel as a speaker, to help LGBTQ+ kids discover themselves and hear that it's okay to be who they are. He offered me to go with him."

Ray looked to Jed, surprise, but happiness written all over his features. "Jed, that's great! I'm glad he's doing that, and if that's something you want, then, that's great."

Jed nodded, "I mean, it definitely is, but, if you choose me, then I can do plenty here too."

Ray smiled, and nodded, "And Brendan has his band he can go back to. Evie, she's getting her degree, she's going to work in public services."

Jed sat silent again, watching Ray try to think things through. "It's funny, you all perform such good services for the public, or want to, at least."

Jed chuckled, "Well, I guess that means any one of us will be good with consort duties?"

Ray shrugged, nodding, "That's true." There was silence once more, then Ray spoke again, "So, do you actually want this life?" Ray asked, turning to face Jed, tilting his head.

"I think I could rise to the challenge, but, to be fair, you're the best part of this deal." Jed replied.

Ray nodded, sighing, "Come on, I think we should head back to the castle." Jed nodded, and stood, helping Ray up too. Ray leaned over, and kissed Jed on the cheek, "Thanks for everything, Jed, I'm so glad I can talk to you."

Jed nodded, "Of course, anything to help you."

* * *

 **Hey everyone! So these are the last dates before Ray chooses his winner! Final bets as to who's gonna win? I'm curious to see who you think! I've heard a few opinions already, but maybe this shook things up a little? I don't know. Wow. Next chapter is really the end, huh. I- I don't know how I feel about that. My baby is all grown up. Wow. Anyways, at least there's the epilogue too, and the sequel. It's not forever.**

 **See you in the next chapter, the final chapter~~!**


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

 **Ray's POV**

Ray sat in the hospital wing, in a not-so-cozy chair next to his brother's bed. Christian was still in his medical induced coma, to prevent him from damaging his eye more, or risking anything else. They'd done a major surgery, but were unable to save his eye. He'd have to cover it for the rest of his life. Ray sighed, and leaned back.

He was in his best suit, it was only half an hour until the _Report._ The _Report_ where he'd reveal to all of Illea who he'd chosen from his Selection. Ray could only hope he was making the right choice. He ran a hand through his hair, and immediately cringed, the makeup ladies would need to fix that now.

Ray glanced to Christian, and sat forward, he leaned on his knees, and spoke quietly, "I know you can't exactly reassure me right now, but, you also said I could talk to you whenever, so here I am. I- I want to make the best decision, you know? I want to pick who my heart is telling me, but I also want to make sure they're good for Illea. Dad has already blessed all three remaining Selected, Evie, Brendan and Jed." Ray laughed, "Yeah, even Brendan, it took some convincing, though. I still don't think either of them likes the other. Jed and especially Evie were easy enough to have Dad agree to."

Ray paused, gaze going to the nearest window. The first snowfall of this year was happening. It didn't often snow around Angeles, so this was likely to be one of the only snowfalls. Ray sighed as he spoke, eyes still trained to the barren outside.

"I know who my heart wants, and I know you'd support me anyway, but- there's always that fear, too. What if they don't want to be royal? All three of them have good careers ahead of them.

'You're right, though, being myself, and choosing what's best for me is above all. I know you'd tell me to follow my heart if you were here. Or maybe not, I don't know, you listen to your head more than your heart." Ray laughed to himself, glancing back at Christian. But it Christian could choose to follow his heart with Ivy, then Ray could choose to follow his heart, too.

Ray sighed, and stood, taking Christian's hand in his, squeezing it lightly before leaving the hospital wing. He made his way to the _Report_ room, and immediately he was surrounded by makeup ladies. They applied makeup, and scoffed, shaking their heads as they tried to make Ray's curls look better.

Eventually they left, and Ray was approached by Evie. She smiled at him, and took his hands in hers. "Ray, I know you must be a little nervous, but no matter what, it's going to be okay."

Ray nodded, and offered a small smile, "Thanks, Evie." She quickly walked away, getting her hair touched up by the makeup ladies.

Jed was next to approach Ray, smiling as well, though his was a bit sadder. "How are you?"

Ray shrugged, "I've been better. I feel like after this whole thing is over I'll finally be able to rely on some sort of stability."

Jed chuckled, nodding, then he said, "Ray, I- I want you to follow your heart, even if it's not me."

Ray was about to protest, but how could he tell Jed not to say that? He couldn't give away yet whether he'd chosen Jed as his winner or not. Ray only nodded, and Jed walked away, moving to the center of the stage, where Evie joined him.

Ray took a deep breath, and made to follow them, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Ray turned to see Brendan staring at him, his expression unreadable, but seemingly flashing a million emotions.

Brendan took a moment to collect himself, then said, "You remember my favor, right? Now's the time. Am I going home?"

Ray's heart squeezed as he saw the desperate look in Brendan's eyes. Not desperate for him necessarily, but desperate to know if he'd wasted all this time on Ray, wasted his heart. Ray opened his mouth, but a stage hand ushered Brendan away, next to Jed.

Ray watched as Brendan tried to fix his posture, trying to collect himself for the camera that would be going live in mere seconds. Robert was getting ready, and would announce Ray, where he would take it from there.

Robert threw on a giant grin, light reflecting off his impossibly white teeth as the camera light turned red, indicating it was live. "Hello Illea! Welcome to the _Report_! Due to recent tragedies, we had to skip last week's _Report,_ but we'd like to take this moment to remember the memory of our late Queen Emily." The stage fell silent, and Ray's heart sank. He felt tears prick at his eyes at the thought that his mother would never know who he chose, what her grandkids would be like, how Ray would rule.

Robert continued, "Thank you, the funeral will be private, but it will be aired live if you would like to follow along." Robert suddenly turned his mood around, "But! For now, the moment you've been waiting for! Prince Rayden, would you please step over here?"

Ray took a deep breath, and stepped forward, looking from his Selected to Robert. Robert smiled, and asked, "So, Your Highness, are you ready to choose your love?"

Ray nodded, and turned to the camera, "People of Illea, I've never been someone who could decide what their heart wants. I always felt like I had a sense of duty to my mind, and to everyone else, before I had a duty to myself. But this, this choice is something my heart is deciding. My spouse, should they so choose, is someone who I've fallen deeply in love with. They give me the most happiness and there's an undeniable spark. I hope that with them I can be a leader for the people, someone who cares for all the people of Illea, not just the upper castes. So….without further ado…."

Ray took a deep breath and turned to his Selected. They all gazed at him hopefully, although there was also that undeniable fear in their eyes. Ray felt the fear rising in himself too. He opened his mouth though, and offered a smile as he said, "Brendan Morgan, will you do me the honor of accepting my heart? Will you be my One? My future royal equal?"

Brendan's mouth dropped open, and the others seemed reasonably upset, Evie crying, while Jed smiled sadly, nodding to himself for comfort. Brendan stepped forward, approaching Ray carefully.

"Are- are you sure? I'm what you want, because you're stuck with me forever, Little Prince." Brendan replied, not quite believing Ray had really chosen him.

Ray smiled, and nodded, "Yes, Brendan, I choose you. You've stolen my heart."

Brendan's eyes were tearing up, and he nodded eagerly, "Okay then. Yes, I will gladly accept the victory."

Ray laughed, and kissed Brendan, holding him closely. Cheers from the crew erupted, and Brendan and Ray separated. Ray went to talk to Jed and Evie. He approached Jed first.

Jed wiped away a tear, but he smiled, "I'm proud of you, you followed your heart." Ray smiled sadly, as Jed continued, "At least now I can travel with my brother."

Ray nodded, "I'm sorry, but you're right. I couldn't keep you here, especially when I was in love with Brendan."

Jed nodded, and gave Ray a quick hug, "Thanks for the adventure." Ray hugged him back, then turned to Evie.

Evie was wiping away streams of tears, but she took a shuddering breath, "I'm so happy for you, Ray."

Ray gave a half hearted smile. "I'm sorry, Evie, but we didn't work before, and it wasn't working completely now."

Evie nodded, "I understand." She walked away, but Ray wished her happiness in the future. He turned back to Brendan, smiling.

Brendan smiled too, "Come on, I have a gift for you."

Ray, curious, followed Brendan back to his room. Inside, Brendan led the way towards the side table in his room. He pulled out a box, which he later explained he'd previously pulled out to prepare for packing if he went home.

Brendan turned towards Ray, and held out the box, "This is for you."

Ray opened the box, and gasped as he saw a heart shaped sapphire necklace inside. "Brendan, this is-"

"I have one just like it. It's ruby, though. To represent identical hearts together." Brendan replied, pulling his necklace out from under his shirt. Ray smiled softly, and kissed Brendan again.

"I love it." Ray stated, slipping the necklace on over his head. "And I love you."

Brendan's eyes widened, and he grinned, "I love you too, Little Prince, Ray."

They left Brendan's room, on their way to talk to all of the staff, and say final goodbyes to Evie and Jed. This was the start of something amazing.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Oh my gosh, wow, okay, so we reached the final chapter! The only thing after this is the epilogue! Wow, I'm so proud, and so amazed I got to share this story with all of you. I hope that you come back for the epilogue, and I'll see most of you in the sequel.**

 **Until the last~**


	54. Chapter 54

**Epilogue - 4 Years Later**

 **Ray's POV**

Ray smiled down at the picture in front of him. Spencer and Akio had recently adopted a little girl, and had sent a family picture with a letter catching Ray up on recent events. Ray was overjoyed for them, and more so that they'd finally gotten the 'OK' to adopt; they'd been working for the past 2 years.

Many of the Selected still stayed in touch with Ray. Mimi bought her family a newer, bigger house, and often gave Ray advice on security measures. Kara came over often to hang out with Brendan and Ray, and to clear out the liquor cabinets, but at least now she'd quit her job at the bar, and was currently going to college as a Literature Major. Evie was a Public Relations Head, and was currently going steady with someone. As for Jed, well, the television was currently tuned to a talk show where Jed and Charlie were promoting LGBTQ+ rights and openness. Jed and Charlie traveled all over Illea as speakers to promote to kids that being a part of the community was something they could be proud of, that they would always have allies somewhere.

The talk show host asked, "So, I think we all want to know, what do your parents think of you two now?"

Jed and Charlie looked to each other, and Charlie nodded to Jed. Jed smiled, and turned to the talk show host, "Well, our parents naturally have tried to apologize, multiple times, but we're not ready to accept. We've moved on with our lives, past their acceptance. They abandoned us in our time of need, when we were just discovering ourselves. We got lost, we had to find our own way to self discovery. Everyone gets lost, but if someone is there to help then it's a gentler path; our parents weren't there, it was a jungle, but we came out on top. Real family sticks by you through everything, my parents are not yet back to being family. Everyone deserves to soar, it's just a matter of who is soaring with you."

Ray was entranced by Jed's speech, that he barely heard the bedroom door open until Brendan was sitting next to him on the bed. Brendan wrapped an arm around Ray, and stared up at the television. Brendan smiled, "He seems so happy there."

Ray nodded, "He does." Ray held out the picture to Brendan, "Spencer and Akio finally got to adopt." Brendan took the picture, smiling brightly.

"That's great! Now, how about we go see about our own kid?" Brendan asked, kissing Ray lightly.

Ray smiled, "Sounds good, let's go."

The two of them stood, and left the room, heading to a study where they were going to be meeting with world class doctors. They entered, and 3 doctors were there to greet them. They talked for a while, telling Ray and Brendan the different options. There was always adoption, then they could get an egg donor, and have Ray's genetics to make it a true heir. Or they could take a mixture of both genes in a donated egg.

Ray and Brendan weren't sure about any option, until the doctor's told them of a new way they were working on. A way to artificially make an egg, taking the sex chromosomes from Ray and Brendan and mixing it together. They decided to go with that option.

"So, the first question, a son or a daughter?" A doctor asked.

Brendan looked to Ray, "What do you think? They'll be the heir."

Ray thought for a moment, smiling, "A girl."

The doctor nodded, and one said, "So, we'll take the X chromosomes from two of your own cells and mix them together to get a girl, she'll be more genetically like your mothers, but we can manipulate the rest of her genes to be a mixture of you two."

Brendan and Ray nodded, and they finished up some notes with the doctors. "So, when can we expect to actually have a baby?" Ray asked, giddy at the prospect of being a father.

"Well, it'll take about a year to mix the genetics correctly, and nine months of incubation, after that, she should be all yours, Your Highness."

Ray smiled, turning to Brendan, "Can you believe it? Not even 2 years!"

Brendan laughed, "It's crazy, I know, but also exciting."

Ray nodded, "Come on, let's go celebrate! I think Ivy and Christian are eating lunch. Let's order extra cake!"

Brendan shook his head, smiling gently, and followed Ray to the dining hall, where Ivy and Christian were waiting. After the servants brought cake for everyone, Ray stood, looking to Christian and his wife.

"Guys, Brendan and I have exciting news. The doctors have a way to perfectly mix our genetics so we can have kids!" Ray announced.

Ivy and Christian applauded, Christian's black and gold eyepatch glittering in the sunlight. Christian smiled, "A girl or a boy?"

"A girl." Brendan replied.

Ivy sighed happily, "Congratulations guys! That's so amazing, I'm so happy for you two!"

Ray nodded, smiling, "Thank you. We're excited too."

Ray looked around at his family, his brother and Ivy, Brendan his soulmate, and soon enough it would be growing. It seemed perfect right now, calm and happy. The perfect moment in the story of his life. He'd finally found his way, he'd found himself. His life was going to get a whole lot better from here on out.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Wow, here it is, the epilogue. I've spent so much time and put my soul into this story. I love this, and I love you guys, thanks for sticking through this story with me! I hope to see you in the sequel!**

 **Until the next story~!**


End file.
